


Fate/Zero: Heroes of Justice!

by The_Pyromancer



Series: Heroes of Justice [1]
Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-03-29 04:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 156,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13919220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Pyromancer/pseuds/The_Pyromancer
Summary: The 4th Holy Grail War, a war that will determine the direction of the future. At the start of the war, young Shirou summons a Caster on accident. Together they will determine the fate of the war. Who is this new Caster and what is her objective? Will she lead to a reversal of fate, or are the participants still doomed to tragic fates? And what are Rin, Sakura and Illya doing here?





	1. A New Hero of Justice Appears!

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own anything in the Fate series.

Thanks to BlindSeer0 for editing this chapter.

Author's Note: This chapter has been re-uploaded with minor corrections to spelling and grammar. And Kirei's name spelled right.

* * *

**Fate/Zero: Heroes of Justice**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A New Hero of Justice Appears!**

* * *

Tokiomi Tohsaka stood in his workshop, a new report writing itself on the device next to him. When it was done he cut off a piece of the scroll of paper with a knife and read the contents. Behind him stood his apprentice and fellow master in the Holy Grail War, Kirei Kotomine. Kirei was young and impatient but knew enough to allow his master a chance to read before he spoke. Only once Tokiomi's posture shifted in a manner indicating he was done reading, did Kirei speak.

"More news about the war, Master?" he asked politely. Tokiomi turned to him, a neutral expression on his face.

"Yes, it is," he said. "Caster has been summoned. The war can now officially begin."

"That is good news," said Kirei neutrally. His master didn't sound pleased though.

"It is. But I'm also concerned that we don't yet know who Caster's master is. It's another unknown in this war."

"Whoever they are, they must be talented to be able to hide their command seals and summoning of a heroic spirit from all of our spies and familiars," commented Kirei.

"Or utterly unimportant," said Tokiomi. "I hope it is the latter and not the former. Either way, we should be careful. Even the bite of an insect can hurt or distract. Stay vigilant."

Kirei nodded. "Yes Master."

"Leave me now," said Tokiomi. "We have a lot of preparation still ahead of us. Everyone will be gathering in Fuyuki now. The war has finally begun."

* * *

"Caster's been summoned?" asked Saber, walking alongside Irisviel as they traveled the streets of Fuyuki. The pair stood out. Two foreigners, one an albino with long snow-white hair and red eyes; the other a blonde-haired woman with piercing green eyes. Irisviel wore a large, white coat that seemed to be more than enough to handle the Fuyuki winter. Saber had her blonde hair held back in a tail and wore a well-fitted black suit and pants. They looked very much like the rich foreigner and her serious bodyguard, which they were.

Irisviel nodded in response to Saber's question, putting away the mobile phone she'd been given by Kiritsugu. "Yes. That has been confirmed by the mediator from the church."

"Do we know who they are?"

Irisviel shook her head. "No one seems to know. Or they aren't telling. It's not unusual, but Caster has been summoned in secrecy."

"We will need to be weary then," stated Saber simply, nodding as she took stock of the situation. "Caster is known to be a clever, crafty class. We would not want to be caught unawares by either them or the type of master who could stay hidden this long. They must be a clever foe indeed."

* * *

In a room occupied by only one, a chorus of voices rang out together. "Silver and iron to the origin. The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate. In accordance to with the approach of the Holy Grail, if you abide by this feeling, then answer. Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all the good of the world of the dead, I am the one who lays out all of the evil of the world of the dead. You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deference, O keeper of the balance!"

A red glow filled the room, radiating out from a tattoo of two crescent moons, back to back. The glow spread out across the floor of the room, turning into a summoning circle. The circle glowed brightly, and a figure appeared in the circle. They were covered from head to toe in a heavy black cloak with a hood over their head. The only ornament was a simple necklace around their neck that held four gems, three clear gems with a single red gem second from the left.

A feminine voice came from the figure. "O thee who has summoned me, are you my Mas-," the voice stopped, and the figure reached up to remove their hood. A woman with snow white skin and long coal black hair was revealed. A simple black cloth blindfold covered the woman's eyes, but there was still a visible look of surprise on her face as she looked down at the smiling boy before her.

"Whoa," said the child in awe. Behind him, the television flashed with images of a group of colorful heroes fighting evil monsters. "Who are you?"

The cloaked woman shook her head and coughed into a gloved hand. "I am a Servant of the Caster Class," she said. "A Heroic Spirit summoned by the Holy Grail to fight."

"Like in my show," said the boy in awe. He pointed to the television. "Heroic Spirits-"

"Of the Holy Grail," finished the woman absently.

"You know of it?" asked the boy.

"Uh, yes. I'm familiar with it, Shirou."

"You know my name," said Shirou excitedly. "This is so cool!"

"Uh, yes. May I see your hand?"

"This hand?" asked Shirou, holding it up. His eyes widened at what he saw. "I have a tattoo!"

The woman nodded slowly. "Yes, you do. That confirms it, you are my master. Although, there seems to be something weird with the summoning and with your Command Seals. I will need to look into all of this before we can proceed to battle in the War."

"Battle?" asked Shirou. "War?"

"Yes, the War for the Holy Grail," replied the woman. "Seven Heroic Spirits are summoned as the Servants of seven chosen Masters who have seals like those on your hand to fight for the honor of obtaining the Holy Grail and getting their wish granted."

"So cool…"

Before anything else could be said, the front door opened. "Shirou," said his mother. "I'm home."

"Mom!" said Shirou excitedly, turning to the front of the apartment. "Come look!"

"What is it?" asked his mother, taking off her shoes in the hallway and walking into the living room of the apartment. She looked around and then down at her son. "Something to show me?"

"Yeah," said Shirou. He turned back around but saw only an empty room. No woman or magical circle. Strangely, the window was open, a light breeze coming through. "Huh."

"Something wrong?" asked his mother.

Shirou scratched his head. "She left."

"Who left?" she asked. Her eyes were drawn to Shirou's hand. "Where did you get that cute temporary tattoo?"

"From the Holy Grail!" replied Shirou happily, unsure what 'temporary' meant.

"It looks really cool," she whispered conspiratorially. "Maybe if I was still getting tattooed I would get that design to join the dragon on my back."

"Your tattoo is really cool," agreed Shirou.

She gave a sigh. "Sometimes I wonder if it's worth it. Can't go swimming or to the public bath…" After a moment lost in thought she seemed to remember that Shirou was there. She reached out and ruffled his hair, causing him to laugh. "Don't grow up into a delinquent like your mother now. You need to be strong and true if you want to be a hero of justice like on television."

"Yes mom!"

* * *

Ryunosuke cackled madly as he finished the lines of the chant from the old book he'd found in a family storage shed. On his hand glowed a pair of crescent moons, back to back. Next to him, a young boy screamed into his gag and fought at his bonds, unable to escape. Ryunosuke cackled at that too. The boy's parents lay on the ground, gutted, and drained of blood. Sacrifices. He was summoning a demon after all, he'd needed a good offering.

"You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deference, O keeper of the balance!" he yelled the last word as loudly as he could. The crescents on his hand glowed brightly, and so did the bloody circle he'd drawn on the ground. Excitement swelled in him. A sudden fog filled the whole house, obscuring his vision.

The circle and the crescents dimmed to nothing and Ryunosuke was left in dark fog. He looked around for the shape of a demon, listening for a sound to indicate whether the ritual had worked. "Demon?" asked Ryunosuke. "Are you there, demon?"

No one answered. He gave out a heavy sigh. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked, scratching his head. He strained to read the words in the book again. "I thought I got it right this time."

He turned to the still terrified child and gave a shrug. "I guess it's not working. Well, I'll just kill you then move on to the next house. Maybe the demon will like them more?"

"Your sacrifice was fine," came a whisper from everywhere around Ryunosuke. He looked around, but the fog around him was still formless and empty. "I can tell, you are my Master."

"Are you the demon?" asked Ryunosuke, starting to get excited once more. "Where are you?"

"I'm all around you," said the voice. "I am your Servant, summoned by your ritual. I was to be a Servant of the Caster Class, but something went wrong, I've only been partially summoned in this immaterial form."

"Was it something I did wrong?" asked Ryunosuke, worried.

"Oh no, you were fine," assured the voice. "Someone beat you to the summoning by seconds, properly summoning another Caster."

"So, what should we do?"

"I need to feed," said the voice. "I need to regain my energy so that we may properly fight this false Caster and regain my full existence as a Heroic Spirit."

"I have no clue what you're talking about," said Ryunosuke. "But I like the sound of it. Would you like to eat this kid?"

The kid was starting to scream even louder now, blood being drawn by the force he strained against his bonds with. "I would," said the voice. "Normally, I would like to draw things out. Bring out a gem of hope before crushing it in true fear, but I do not even have a physical form currently, and thus cannot be as fussy."

"Every word you say makes me love you more," said Ryunosuke. "What should I call you?"

A moment of silence. "You can call me Caster." Then, the fog condensed around the screaming child getting thicker and thicker around him until he went from a dark form to completely covered. Then blood splattered everywhere in the room. Some of it splattered on Ryunosuke's face and clothes.

"Cooooool!"

* * *

Shirou and his mother were finishing breakfast the next day when there came a knock on their door. His mother stood up, a curious expression on her face. "I wonder who that could be?" she asked.

Together, they walked to the door and she opened it. Standing on the other side was a young woman with pale white skin and long black hair. She was shorter than his mother, who was pretty tall, and was thin. She was wearing a pair of jeans, a long sleeve shirt and a pair of long gloves covering her hands and up into her sleeves. She had on a pair of glasses covering two mismatched eyes, one orange and the other purple. The woman looked completely differently than she had the night before, but Shirou still knew that this was the Heroic Spirit he'd summoned. The young woman smiled at him and his mother. "Hello there," she said. "I'm moving into the building and I just wanted to say hello to my new neighbors." Her expression turned worried. "I hope I didn't disturb you at a bad time."

Shirou's mother returned the smile. "No, not at all. Welcome to the building. I'm Akira Manjome and this is my son Shirou. Say hello Shirou."

"Hello again," said Shirou, waving.

His mother frowned. "Again?"

"Hello again," said the young woman. "We met before when I was getting a tour of the building. It's nice to see you again. Oh! I almost forgot to introduce myself. I'm Iris Edelburg, it's nice to meet you."

"That's a pretty name. Are you a foreigner?"

"Half, actually," replied Iris. "Well, a little less than half, but I spent a lot of time overseas. I've come to Japan for university and I'll be staying by myself."

"I didn't know there were any apartments free on this floor," said Shirou's mother. "Which one are you moving into?"

"Oh, the apartment right next door actually," said Iris, pointing. Behind her Shirou saw the Yasuda family and the landlords who owned the building working quickly to carry boxes of belongings from the apartment downstairs. "The Yasuda's happened to be moving and I was able to get a good deal from the landlord."

"That's great timing," said his mother. "I didn't realize they were moving so suddenly though. I guess that's what I get for not spending enough time talking to my neighbors."

"Are you very busy?" asked Iris. Shirou noted that Iris had on a necklace like before, but this time there was no red gem, but a purple gem third from the left. The gem also seemed to be glowing slightly.

"Yes. Work keeps me busy much more than I'd like," replied his mother. "Sometimes I'm worried that I'm missing so much. Or that I'm not there enough for Shirou during the day…"

"That's so sad," said Iris. Her expression suddenly lit up, as if she'd had an idea. Strangely, her eyes also seemed to glow along with her expression. "Oh, I know! I'm on break right now, but what if I watched over Shirou during the day. Kept him company and kept you updated?"

"That would be a great idea!" said his mother. "Would you be able to start today?"

"If you don't mind me taking him with me to go shopping for clothes, furniture and other home supplies. I moved here a little suddenly and didn't bring much. Just this pair of clothes."

Shirou's mother shook her head. "Of course, I don't mind. It'll get Shirou out of the house."

Iris nodded. "Then it's settled. I just need to finish supervising this move, but I'll be over for Shirou once you leave for work in thirty minutes. How does that sound?"

"Sounds great!" His mother reached down and ruffled his hair. "Doesn't it sound great Shirou?"

"It does," said Shirou excitedly, kind of unsure what exactly was going on. It seemed interesting though.

Before anything else could be said, Iris suddenly moved forward and drew Shirou's mother into a tight hug. His mother let out a cry of surprise but didn't fight the embrace. It was only a brief moment before Iris let go, her face turning red.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that," she said. "I forgot that in Japan you don't hug strangers. I got used to that overseas. I hope you can forgive me."

"It's okay," said Shirou's mother with a smile. "Have a good day."

"See you later Shirou," said Iris.

"See you later," Shirou replied absently. As the door closed, he was still busy thinking about the necklace around Iris's neck. For a brief moment, he thought it had shifted from a purple gem, to the one on the end flashing orange.

* * *

Right after his mother left for work, a knock came at the apartment door. Shirou had gotten dressed and answered the door. Iris was there, smiling at him. "Good morning Shirou, are you ready to go shopping?"

"I just need to get my shoes on," he said, sitting down and doing so. When he was done, he stood up. "Ready now."

"Then let's go," said Iris. The necklace around her neck flashed, the purple gem dimming and another glowing red again. Her expression changed, becoming more serious. "We have a lot to talk about."

Together they walked down the hall, and into the elevator. Shirou looked up at her. "What are we going to talk about? When you appeared in my house last night?"

Iris nodded. "Yes. Like I said last night, I'm one of seven Heroic Spirits summoned by the Holy Grail to fight to claim it. You summoned me somehow, and with those tattoos, the Command Seals, you are now my Master."

The elevator arrived at the bottom and the pair walked out of it. They walked side by side down the street. "What's a Master?"

"A Master is usually a mage or magic user who summons a spirit like me as a sort of familiar to fight for them. In return, you supply me with mana."

"Mage? Familiar? Mana?" asked Shirou, confused by all of the big, unfamiliar words.

Iris shook her head. "It's not much to worry about. You allow me to fight for you, that's all that matter. Together, Master and Servant take on the other servants and the winners get their wish granted by the Grail."

"Other Servants?"

"Yes. There's seven of us in total," replied Iris. "We're each of a different type, with different abilities. I'm a Caster Class servant. In addition, there's Saber, Lancer, Archer, Rider, Assassin and Berserker. We're all heroic spirits."

"Like heroes of past?" asked Shirou, thinking about his favorite television show. "Like King Arthur?"

Iris looked surprised for a minute before bursting into laughter. "Yes, exactly like that. We could possibly meet King Arthur. That would be a big coincidence though."

"It would be so cool if we could meet him," said Shirou wistfully. A thought occurred to him. "What heroic spirit are you?"

"Me? My name is Iris, although I don't think it's a name you'll recognize," she said, averting her gaze. "It is better if during this war no one finds out who I am. Each servant has a special skill, a trump card called a Noble Phantasm that is based off our life or legend. If we can find out who someone truly is, then we can defeat them easier. Similarly, we can't let other masters or servants discover who I am or risk defeat. I don't mean to be rude to you master, but you are not a trained mage, which means you don't have the same magical defenses other masters would. It would be simple for someone to read your mind and discover my identity."

As they had been talking they made it to the mall. The crowd was thick in the mall, so Shirou did what his mom told him to do in crowds and took Iris's hand. She seemed surprised by the contact but held on to his hand.

_It's so loud here_ , thought Shirou.  _I guess we can't talk in this crowd. I want to hear more about the Holy Grail war._

' _Then we can talk in our thoughts'_ , came the voice of Iris. Shiro looked up at her and saw that her mouth wasn't moving, but he could clearly hear her voice.  _'Servants and Masters can talk through a mental link. It took physical contact to establish it, but I just managed to do so. Just think about talking to me and it will happen.'_

' _That's so cool,'_  thought Shirou, focusing on Iris.

' _Yes, like that,'_  thought back Iris.

' _Do we need to hold hands to do this?'_

' _No. I only needed to hold hands for the initial contact. The link between us is a little weaker than it should be. You're just a child and not a trained mage. Your magical circuits are underdeveloped and the amount of mana you're able to provide is low. For some reason, the link between us isn't quite complete. I analyzed it last night between other preparations and found that there seems to be an anomaly interfering. Until we deal with this anomaly, I may be able to give ten percent of my full power, at most.'_

Shirou struggled to keep up with the flood of information as they walked through the crowd and into a clothing store. Iris greeted an employee and started to pick out clothes, humming as she did. Shirou gathered his thoughts while she did so. "If we find this ano-thing you can fight at full power?" he said.

Iris shook her head. "Anomaly," she replied absently, holding up a blouse to her chest, then putting it down to pick up another. "That will only stabilize our link. I'll be at maybe thirty percent then. You're still untrained, and if I don't find another source of mana, anything past that could drain you and kill you. Even that much power for too long could kill you. We may need to take time to magically develop your circuits and body just so I don't accidentally drain you. We'll have to be very careful while fighting."

Iris picked up a third blouse, held it up for a moment then looked at Shirou, her expression worried. "You don't have to fight in this war. It's dangerous and you summoned me by accident. You could be killed."

"Can't you be killed also?" asked Shirou. "Why are you fighting?"

"I've already died," replied Iris. "I'm fighting because I was summoned. Everyone else in this war will have a reason for fighting. They have a wish they want to obtain at any cost. Something that can only be granted by the Grail."

"You don't have a wish?"

Iris shook her head. "No, I do not. All I have is a swirl of emotions and unfinished business. I'm nothing more than that."

Shirou thought she sounded sad as she spoke. She wasn't crying, but he felt like she should be. He reached out and took her hand, like his mother did for him when he was sad. She looked surprised but squeezed his hand lightly in response. Picking up the chosen blouses, she threw them in a shopping cart and they moved on to another rack. As Iris started sifting through more clothes, Shirou spoke up.

"Do people get hurt in these Wars?" he asked.

"They do," replied Iris.

"Are these other people in the War unhappy?"

Iris paused for a moment before answering. "Usually."

"That's so sad," replied Shirou, thinking. "Could I use my wish to make them happy?"

Iris stared at him for a moment, looking shocked. Then she smiled and laughed. "Yes, I suppose you could."

Shirou nodded. "Then I would like to fight for the Grail." He looked up Iris, feeling unsure. "Is that okay?"

She nodded. "Yes, it is." Her expression saddened, and she focused on picking out clothes. A silence descended on them as Iris went through the whole store, picking out clothes of every variety. She then tried them on, coming out to ask Shirou what he thought. He thought that she was very good at picking out clothes. He did find it interesting that she only picked out long clothes. Long pants, long shirts, long socks, and a few pairs of some arm sock things to cover them.

When she was done shopping, they rolled the cart of clothes up to the front.

"That's a lot of clothes," said the woman at the counter.

"I just moved here and had to leave most of my clothes behind," replied Iris in a friendly tone.

"And here's your total," said the woman, indicating the screen. Shirou looked at it, and while he was bad at numbers, recognized that it was a very big number.

Iris reached into a pocket, pulled out a wallet and pulled out several large yen bills. "Here you go," she said.

"Wow, are you a rich girl?" asked the clerk, counting the money.

Iris laughed lightly. "Something like that. Can these clothes be sent to a specific address?"

"I'm sorry, we don't do deliveries," said the woman behind the counter.

"Do you have a car?" asked Iris. Her eyes glowed.

"I do," said the woman dully.

"Then could you deliver them for me after your work?"

The woman nodded. "I can."

"Then please do so," said Iris.

"Yes, ma'am," replied the woman, all emotion gone from her voice. "Have a good day."

"You too," said Iris. Her eyes dimmed.

They walked out of the store back into the mall.  _'She was really nice,'_  said Shirou as they walked through the crowd again.

' _She was,'_  replied Iris.  _'We have a few more stores to visit.'_

They went all around the mall, buying furniture and other supplies Iris needed. She didn't need to eat but insisted on buying some supplies. She mentioned something about "keeping up appearances". At every store they found helpful employees who helped them quickly find what they need. At several points, strangers would come over and pay for their purchases or agree to take them to Iris's apartment. Shirou wanted to strive to be as nice and generous as they were when he grew up.

When they were done shopping, they stopped for food at the food court. Hamburgers. They were delicious. When they finished eating, they were throwing away their trash when Shirou noticed something interesting. Among the crowded mall he saw two women walking together. Both were tall and stuck out in fancy clothes. One was wearing all white and the other all black. What really interested him was their hair, white and golden respectively.

"Look," he said excitedly, grabbing Iris's sleeve to get her attention and point. "Gaijin."

"Don't call people gaijin," Iris said absently putting the food tray on top of the trashcan. "It's rude. Call them foreigners." As she said this she turned to look where he was pointing. Looking at her, Shirou saw her eyes widen. The red gem around her neck turned clear, the gem next to it turning pearly white. A smile broke onto her face and she raised her free hand into the air and waved as she suddenly yelled loudly at the foreigners. "Hallo! Hallo!"

The foreigners turned to look at them, surprised. Shirou noticed the pearly white gem going clear, with the red gem lighting up again. Iris's expression darkened, and she bit her lip. "Sheiss…" she muttered. She forced a smile quickly back onto her face.

The two women walked over to them, a bright smile on the white-haired woman's face. Shirou was surprised to see that she had red eyes. "Hallo," said the white-haired woman. "Did you call out to us?" The golden-haired woman had intense green eyes and was studying them.

"I did," said Iris in a friendly tone. "You're German, right?"

"I am," replied the woman. "You have a good eye."

"One of my parents was German," replied Iris.

"Oh, so you're half then?"

Iris nodded. "Something like that. Sorry for calling out to you so suddenly. I was just excited to see other foreigners here." She looked at the golden-haired woman. "You're British, aren't you?"

"You are correct, my lady," said the British woman politely. "You are very clever."

Iris blushed at the compliment. "Thanks." She smiled slyly. "I get that a lot."

The German woman looked down at Shirou and he waved politely to her. "Hello there," he said.

"Hello," replied the woman, waving back. "Are you her brother?"

"I'm his babysitter actually," replied Iris. "I watch him while his mother is busy. I'm Iris, and this is Shirou."

"Oh, what nice names," said the German woman. "I'm Maria Thompson, and this is Elise Watson."

"It is nice to meet you both," said Elise, smiling.

"How old are you Shirou?" asked Maria, bending down so that she was eye to eye with him. He counted on his fingers, trying to remember how old he was. He wasn't very good at math.

"I'm seven years old," replied Shirou.

"Oh, you're a little older than my daughter," said Maria. "Little Illiya is five."

"Does she have hair like yours?" asked Shirou.

Maria nodded. "She does."

"And eyes?"

"Yes."

"Can I meet her?" he asked excitedly.

Maria shook her head sadly. "Unfortunately, we weren't able to bring her with us on this trip. She's still in Germany."

"I wish she was here so that I could meet her," said Shirou.

"I wish she was here too," replied Maria. "I'm sure you two could be good friends."

"They would be," said Iris suddenly, drawing everyone's attention to her. "Just a feeling I have. Shirou's a good kid."

"I can tell. Just like Illiya," said Elise. She glanced at Maria. "Lady Maria, this has been fun, but Kiritsugu is waiting for us. We should get going and leave these two to their day."

Maria nodded. "You're right." She smiled and waved one last time at Shirou. "Have a nice day."

Shirou waved back. "You too!"

Maria glanced at Iris. "Tschüss!"

"Tschüss!" replied Iris.

Maria and Elise walked away. Iris took Shirou's hand and led him through the crowd.

' _What did she say to you?'_  asked Shirou with his mind.

' _It's German for goodbye,'_  replied Iris.

' _Do you know German?'_

' _I do,'_  said Iris. ' _I'm fluent in it. I grew up speaking it and Japanese as a child. I'm also fluent in English.'_

' _I wish I knew German or English,'_  said Shirou.

' _You will,'_  replied Iris absently.  _'One day.'_

' _That would be so cool,"_  thought Shirou.

' _It would be,'_  agreed Iris.

The pair walked back home to find the woman from the first store parking. They assisted her in carrying the clothes up to Iris's apartment and she thanked the woman. Inside they found that the landlord had let several deliveries in while they were gone. Counting everything they found that everything had been delivered properly. Shirou helped Iris to put away clothes while Iris moved the furniture by herself. He was surprised to find that she could move a whole couch by herself.

"You're so strong," he said, amazed.

She placed the couch where she wanted and then smiled at him. "I'm stronger than I look. That's part of what it means to be a Heroic Spirit." She looked around. "Everything is in place now. We should get you home."

"Do you want to come over and watch television with me?" asked Shirou.

Iris looked surprised by the question for a moment. Then she smiled and nodded. "Sure. I can cook dinner for you and your mother while we do so."

The pair moved next door and Iris started to rummage through the refrigerator, freezer and pantry for food that could be cooked into a proper meal. Shirou noticed that as she moved to do so her necklace switched from the red gem to the orange gem. Turning away from the kitchen he went and turned on the television. The channel had been set to the news by his mother that morning.

"- dead bodies have been found," said the newscaster. The television showed an apartment surrounded by yellow tape. A reporter and a detective could be seen talking in the doorway of the apartment.

"You shouldn't watch that sort of thing," said Iris from the kitchen.

Shirou looked over his shoulder at her. "Why would someone do something like this?" asked Shirou.

Iris shrugged. "Any number of reasons. Humans are trash like that."

The newscaster continued speaking, drawing Shirou's attention again. "At all four murder scenes officials tell us that a mysterious pentagram was found, drawn in the victim's blood."

"Is this done by a mage?" asked Shirou, looking once more at Iris. He noticed that her necklace's red gem was once again lit. She had a carton of milk in hand, her fingers gripping it tightly and warping the container.

"It could be," Iris replied, loosening her grip on the carton. She put it down on the counter, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. She let it out, then opened her eyes again. She still looked very angry. "Whether it's someone imitating a mage, or a mage gone rogue, I'm not going to let this slander go unpunished."

Shirou smiled, not entirely sure what she meant, but understanding enough to know that they were about to stop a bad guy. "Yay," he yelled excitedly. "We're going to be heroes of justice!"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**  Some notes of lore I've made up/changed for this story. I didn't find any information on Shirou's parents, so I gave him a single mother and made her name by combining the names of characters from a manga on my shelf. Fun fact: his father existed up until the point that I wrote the comment about the mother's tattoo and I realized I really liked her and the flow that was going. I went back, changed the one comment about 'we' to just her, and now we get Shirou's amazing delinquent mother. She MIGHT be a member of the Yakuza…

I also aged Illya down to five from eight because her being eight is super weird and creepy (especially since I have plans for a sequel). No one (not even canon) treats her as older than the other characters, so I'm just moving her age to what it feels like it should be.

Irisviel and Saber are going by the names on their passports (although Saber's last name was changed to Watson from Watoson because that name was bugging me). Researching the information on the passports was mindboggling in how much sense they didn't make in the dates on the passport and the ages of the characters. Irisviel being thirty is fine, but Saber being twelve years younger than her is baffling. Why are they trying to pass Saber off as eighteen? She doesn't look it and you'd think they'd have a tactical advantage to making her older on her passport. Like she could legally have a driver's license. And that's assuming the timeline is wrong and this is taking place in 97' and not 94'. Although the war is 10 years before the next war, which was in 2004, so there's some weird sliding time scale going on... The passports were also issued in 95', so it HAS to be sometime past 94'. If it IS somehow 94, Saber could be being passed off as young as 15…Which not only makes no tactical sense, but she definitely doesn't come across as 15. But really, what is a solid timeline that makes sense anyways? Crazy talk, that's what.


	2. Justice Red is on the Case!

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own anything in the Fate series.

Thanks to BlindSeer0 for editing this chapter.

Author's Note: This chapter has been re-uploaded with minor corrections to spelling and grammar. Also added a minor clarification at one line in the middle.

* * *

**Fate/Zero: Heroes of Justice**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Justice Red is On the Case!**

* * *

"This one is on page twenty-three," said Rin Tohsaka, flipping to the page in the textbook and pointing to it. The girl she was helping picked up the book, looked at the answer and smiled at her.

"Thank you, Rin," she said, going off to her own desk to finish her school work. As she left, another girl promptly filled the empty spot around Rin's desk she left. One of over half a dozen excited girls surrounded her at any time, all asking for help. Rin loved the attention and she loved the feeling of helping others. They were the twin feelings that kept her happy and distracted through what could modestly be described as 'rough times'.

Rin looked through a gap in the girls and saw one girl who was standing behind everyone else, shyly holding her textbook to her chest and waiting her turn. She revised her earlier thought, there were three things that kept her happy and distracted currently. She pointed through the gap. "Kotone, let me help you with that."

Kotone smiled at Rin and moved through the gap, opening her textbook on the desk. All the girls liked Rin and the boys grudgingly put up with her, but it was Kotone who was her best friend. She would always find and make time for Kotone because being with her she was never bored.

* * *

"I'm so bored," said Shirou, sitting cross legged on the floor. The TV was on, but it had been hours since he was allowed to do anything else. "It's almost been a week."

"You need to be patient," said Iris from the kitchen. He could hear her knife hitting the cutting board quickly as she chopped up an onion. She looked over the counter to check on the status of the magical circle and saw that everything was working just fine. "Just one more hour and you should be done."

"Why are we doing this?" asked Shirou, looking over his shoulder at her.

Iris let out a heavy sigh. "As I've explained before, you're not a trained mage. I can't use my full power while you're my master, but I can work with that. My main concern is accidentally draining you of all your mana. So, to solve that problem, I have magically massaged your magical circuits to develop them. You won't be able to use magic because you don't have the knowledge, but your circuits are now fully developed, at least for your age, which means you should be fine while I fight."

Shirou cocked his head to the side in confusion, trying to think through all that Iris had just said. "I think I get it…"

The doorbell rang, and Iris stopped cutting the onion. "I'll get that," she said. Leaving the kitchen, she answered the door and Shirou tried to see what was happening, but he couldn't look over the couch without having to move. Iris was talking to someone who she thanked and then closed the door. She walked over and put a large package on the couch.

"What's that?" asked Shirou.

"Mail order package," replied Iris. "It's convenient, since I can't leave to go collect what I want while the ritual to open your circuits is being completed. This is the last item I need to build a proper magical laboratory to complete my preparations for the war."

Shirou lowered the volume on the television so that it wasn't as noticeable. "Have other people started fighting yet?"

Iris nodded, returning to the kitchen and her cutting. His mom would be home in two hours and she wanted the food to be ready when she arrived. "There was a battle last night between Lancer and Saber. There was no winner. Rider, Archer, and Berserker appeared, and the battle was forced to end. Saber was injured, and I believe that the wound may cause her problems in the future."

"What are all of the other Servants like?"

"I don't know much about the Assassin, their special skill is staying hidden, even when in front of you. They were at the battle last night, but they didn't interfere. Berserker didn't speak, not surprising, and was cloaked in black armor and a miasma that kept me from properly reading him. Rider was loud and stood out. He introduced himself clearly as Iskandar, the King of Conquerors and even brought his Master with him to the battle."

Iris paused, thinking for a moment. "Archer was a shiny, arrogant ba-jerk. I can't stand people like him. He's powerful though. We'll need to be very careful around him."

"What about the Servants who did fight?" asked Shirou.

"Lancer is a warrior who wields two spears, one gold and one red. He was a skilled fighter and I believe he may be the mythical figure Diarmuid of the Love Spot. His special ability may give others issue, but you and I won't need to worry about that. It would still be best to avoid fighting him face to face though."

"And Saber?" asked Shirou.

Iris didn't say anything for a moment. The only sounds were the low hum of the television and the steady chopping of Iris' knife. Shirou turned and looked at Iris again over the couch. He wasn't sure what the expression on her face was, but it seemed to be a mix of several emotions.

Iris let out a heavy sigh. "Saber and her Master were both there. Saber is a powerful knight wielding an invisible sword. She was injured, but she's still a capable warrior. We'll need to be wary of her?"

"Is that all?" asked Shirou, disappointed to hear so little about the servant that sounded the most interesting.

"No, she announced herself. She's the King of Knights, King Arthur."

"That's so cool!" said Shirou. "I was right that we could meet King Arthur."'

Iris laughed. "Yes, you were."

"What's she like? What's her Master like?"

She stopped cutting and looked at Shirou, her expression the most serious he'd ever seen. "Don't get too connected to the stories I tell you or the myths of the other servants. They and their Masters are our enemies in this war. They will try to hurt us, to take us out of the war so they can have the Grail for themselves. I'm not as strong as the other servants because of how I was summoned. We will need to use any method we can to win, and that will include hurting them back. Don't get attached. To anything."

"That's so sad," replied Shirou, trying to process everything she'd just said. He didn't like what he was understanding in her words.

"The world is a sad and depressing place," replied Iris. "People are scum. The sooner you learn this, the less you'll be hurt in the future. Keep that in mind."

Before Shirou could figure out a reply, the door rang again. Iris put the knife down again. "I'm going to go answer that. Just watch your show, I need to focus on cooking dinner. Tonight is when we start to make our move and track down the other Caster. Prepare yourself."

* * *

Rin was worried. She tried to focus on other thoughts, on activities to distract herself. She threw herself into her studies, both mundane and magical. She spent time having fun with her mother, playing games like they always had. But she knew from the sadness that passed over her mother's face when she thought Rin wasn't looking that things weren't like always.

Her father was gone, fighting in Fuyuki to reclaim the Holy Grail while they stayed safe with some family outside the city. Sakura was gone, and unlike her father that was permanent. She was never coming back, and Rin had been encouraged to pretend that she'd never existed, that she'd never had a little sister. Like everything her father told her to do, she tried her hardest to listen and follow through. She found that this order was easier said than done.

And now, yet another person had left her. Kotone had gone missing several days prior and no one seemed to know where she was. Everyone at school was worried about this, but Rin felt like they weren't doing enough to do anything about it. If they were really worried or cared, they would've found her by now.

Rin decided that she was sick of people leaving. Sick of people being gone with the threat of never returning to her life. She wouldn't let yet another person leave her, this one without the chance to say goodbye. If the adults weren't going to find Kotone, then she would.

After saying goodnight to her mother and pretending to go to sleep, Rin got to work. She dressed in warm clothes, putting on her favorite red jacket. She put the compass her father had given her around her neck, focusing on the lazily swinging needle. The compass pointed to magical sources. She'd concluded that if the police couldn't find Kotone, then she must have disappeared through magical means. She was a Tohsaka, magic was their specialty, her birthright. If it was magic that took Kotone, then she would find the magic and save Kotone. Simple.

Rin snuck out of the house with little trouble. They were staying there for protection, to keep others out. It was never intended to keep the occupants in. She made her way into Fuyuki proper as fast as she could. It was a long trip, and she knew it was going to be a long night, but she was prepared for both. She was determined to find her friend. Nothing was going to get in her way.

Once in Fuyuki she took out her compass and followed the swinging needle wherever it led her. Through main streets and back streets that were empty because of the cold of winter and the fact that it was the middle of the week. She saw the occasional person or car and would try to keep hidden until either passed. If someone saw her they would call the police and the police would bring her back home. If she was brought home, then she'd never be able to rescue Kotone.

Rin resisted the urge to stare at the lights and beautiful storefronts. She'd never seen the city at night like this and she was interested in it, but she was also on a mission. The compass led her out of the nice part of Fuyuki and took her to the entrance of a sewer system. The needle pointed directly into the tunnel, never wavering in it's direction. Energy crackled around the edge and she remembered her father's words when he'd given her it.

" _Anything that provokes a reaction like this is above your ability to deal with right now. Avoid anything that does so."_

Rin stared at the compass once more, remembering her father's words. Then she remembered Kotone's smile when she'd help her with homework or talk on their way home from school. Her hand tightened around the compass and she stomped her foot on the ground. "I am a Tohsaka," she said aloud to herself. "I'm afraid of nothing."

And with that assurance she headed into the tunnel. She never noticed the figure that was perched on a fence, watching her from the shadows. A figure that had been watching her since she'd left her home. Watching as she'd made her way through the city. Never acting, just watching.

* * *

' _Should I do anything Master?_ ' asked Assassin, his voice reverberating in Kirie's mind. He was standing in the basement of the Fuyuki Church keeping a low profile. It was an open secret that he was the Master of this war's Assassin, but with some clever thinking taking advantage of the nature of his Servant he'd pretended to be defeated. Now, he stayed in the Church, supposedly a defeated Master under the protection of the Church. None were to realize that he was working with the Church and the Master of Archer, Tokiomi Tohsaka, his teacher.

Kirei thought for a moment on the information Assassin had just passed to him. As a student and ally, it was his duty to inform Tokiomi that his daughter was in a dangerous situation. But he'd discovered a lot of information that he was obligated to report that he hadn't. He had Assassin's all over the city, their Noble Phantasm allowing them the advantage of many independent but interconnected forms and bodies. One of his Assassin's had just discovered the possible whereabouts of Caster and their Master. The one that was secretly following Rin, without Tokiomi's knowledge, had reported that Rin had made it to the area Caster was.

A meeting like this was likely to be fatal for Rin, but Kirei had a hard time worrying about that. Instead, he felt a little bit of excitement. Something interesting and tragic was about to happening. The event, and the aftermath when Tokiomi found out about his daughter's demise, were bound to affect the course of the war.

"Just keep watch," said Kirei. "Do nothing else."

_'Understo-,'_  Assassin was cut off midsentence, a scream filling Kirei's mind as the link between them was severed with his Servant's death.

His mind raced, and he reached out for the other servant in the area who had been following Caster. "Report," he demanded.

_'Someone has found u-,'_  started the other Assassin, before he too was also killed.

Kirei clenched his fist tightly to his side, weighing his options. This had been an unexpected turn of events. Two assassins killed within seconds of each other. That was a waste of limited resources. Just as vexing was that he was likely to miss an interesting event or to discover who this mysterious person able to take out two servants was. If it had been Caster his servant would've told him. So, who was it?

_'Master,'_  asked a third Assassin through the link. "Should we converge on Caster's location in retaliation?"

Kirei thought for a moment. "No, don't. All of you keep in position. What will happen will happen. I will see how this plays out and react appropriately in the morning."

_'As you wish,'_  said all the Assassins in multi-voiced unison.

Yes, he would let this event play out without his interference. Something important was about to happen. It was kind of liberating to know that something was about to happen and be able to do nothing about it. Control was out of his hands and in those of someone else's. This fascinated him and would need a lot of meditating on. And wine. Lots of wine.

* * *

"Nine, ten, eleven, and this makes twelve," said Ryunosuke, finishing his count. He cackled as he stared at the hypnotized children on the floor around him. "We're just one short now, right?"

"Yes," said Caster. He was currently in the form of a man in a robe, but his form seemed immaterial. His edges were fuzzy and Ryunosuke was able to see through him if he stared hard enough. "I would feast normally if I was at full strength. Feeding on their fear and then consuming them. But alas, I am not. I have yet no physical form. It seems that the impostor that was summoned has the physical form while I have the immaterial."

"But once you do the ritual and feed, then we can hunt them down?" asked Ryunosuke excitedly.

Caster nodded. "Yes, then we can." He gestured to the wide space of the empty sewer. He'd had Ryunosuke draw chalk lines on the floor in the shape of a circle with an eight-pointed star inside of it. Inside of the large eight-pointed star was a five-pointed star. Ryunosuke didn't know much about magic, but he was excited to see what would happen. "Now, place the children at each of the corners of the diagrams."

Ryunosuke saluted. "On it!" He got to working, hefting child after child to their proper positions. They'd been so compliant on their way here. Caster's hypnotizing bracelet had worked perfectly. It had been a little boring for Ryunosuke though. He preferred when his victims were terrified.

After he was done placing the twelve children at all the positions except the tip of the pentagram, he turned back to Caster. "So, what are we going to do about this last point. We need to fill it, correct?"

Catser nodded. "Yes, we need thirteen sacrifices. These children are special. Each has potential to use magic to one degree or another beyond the common person. Therefore, we needed to be so careful in our selection, taking them from not just this city but the surrounding area. I am still searching for the final sacrifice, the one who will lend not just their magical potential but their flesh and bone to me. I would prefer a mage's child as the final ingredient, but they're so hard to find and obtain."

Ryunosuke loved to hear Caster talk. He was his teacher into the proper ways of the world and he'd learned so much from him the past week. He was distressed that Caster couldn't take a proper physical form and wanted to do whatever he could to assist him. "So, what are we going to do about it?" he asked.

"Alas, we may need to settle for a sub par sacrifice. Oh, the harshness of reality. Our dreams can never quite manifest as we would like.'

"Aw man," said Ryunosuke. "That bites."

Caster nodded. "It is indeed so very sad. If only the divine favored me I could be assured that a sacrifice would appear, but we are of the forsaken one."

Before Ryunosuke could respond he heard a gasp followed by a scream. "Kotone!" Ryunosuke and Caster turned together and saw a young girl in a bright red jacket running over to one of the hypnotized children. Ryunosuke frowned. "Hey, what's she doing here?"

Caster just gaped for a moment before throwing his hands up into the air, an ecstatic smile on his face. "She's here!" he yelled. "The answer to our prayers. She's perfect. No, more than perfect. I could never have hoped for a sacrifice such as this. Like the ram given to Abraham on the mountain in return for his faith I have been rewarded after all these years of suffering. This is clearly the work of the Holy Grail, rewarding me and fighting back against the cruel God who has worked to see me suffer every waking moment!"

Ryunosuke blinked. "So, what does that mean for us?"

"It means we need to capture her," replied Caster. "When we do we can initiate the ritual immediately."

"Awesome!" yelled Ryunosuke, pumping his fist into the air and smiling. "I'll get her for you right away."

He ran across the dark sewage chamber to the girl who was on her knees and shaking the catatonic girl.

"Kotone," said the red jacket girl. "You need to get up Kotone."

"Hello there, little girl," said Ryunosuke, slowing as he approached her. "Are you here to help us?"

She looked up at him, fear on her face but quickly replaced with anger. "What have you done to Kotone and these children?" she demanded.

"Oh, they're just going to help us with a little ritual. They walked down here themselves after all to do so. Much like you're about to." He reached out, the bracelet Caster had given him glowing a dark purple.

The red jacket girl's fists opened, her hands and arms going limp. Her expression became vacant and a line of drool started to come out of the side of her mouth.

"Now, come over here," commanded Ryunosuke. The red jacket girl started to obey, stepping carefully around the other girl. "Yes, just like that."

He reached out to take her hand and lead her to her spot in the ritual. As he did, emotion flared once more on her face and she reached out, grabbing his wrist with both of her tiny hands. She scowled at him. "You won't have me or Kotone," she yelled.

Ryunosuke laughed. "What are you going to do about it little girl? Just obey and everything will be over soon."

"No!" yelled the girl. Mana started to build up and flare around the girl, converging on where she was grabbing. He stopped laughing and he struggled to get free of her grip but found himself unable to. The mana flowed from the girl and into the magical bracelet he'd been using to control her. The bracelet glowed brighter, and brighter and brighter. Finally, unable to take anymore, the bracelet exploded, the magical rebound flaring up at him. Ryunosuke pulled back his hands on reflex but it didn't do much to protect him. His whole body was on fire and he found himself blinded, everything white. There was a ringing noise in his ears.

As he tried to pull himself together he heard several children crying and yelling. Then, a child's voice that he didn't recognize yelled. "Over here! This is the way out."

Ryunosuke rubbed his eyes and made out the red jacket girl leading the frightened children who were now free of his hypnotism. They were heading towards another child, a boy in an orange hoodie. Confused at where the second kid had come from, he looked around, trying to figure out where Caster was. That's when he heard an explosion. Turning towards the noise he saw a black cloaked figure engaged with Caster in magical combat. Caster was firing magical bolt after magical bolt at the cloaked figure, but they were nimbly dodging each bolt.

Caster finally got lucky with a shot and it hit. Or, at least it should have. Instead, it was blocked by a powerful magical shield that formed in front of the robed figure. They held up a hand and yelled an incantation that Ryunosuke didn't understand. Chains reached out of the ground and restrained Caster, ending his barrage of magical bolts.

"How can this be?" asked Caster, struggling furiously against the restraints. "I have no physical form, you should not be able to restraint me. And that shield, it is a high-level magic. But no mage should be able to move like that."

"You're not as talented or knowledgeable of a mage as you thought," said the figure, slowly approaching Caster. "You're just a retched, miserable piece of filth. Unimpressive and completely indistinct from billions of other pieces of trash. Your mistake was in thinking you were special or entitled to a piece of anything more than oblivion. But I can fix that. I can return you to where you belong."

"No," said Caster. He started to fight even harder against his restraints, but to no avail. "No. No. No. No. Nononononononononono!"

And then, without any warning Caster was turned into a frozen, icy statue, his expression frozen forever in horror. The figure looked at Ryunosuke and he felt true fear for the first time in his life. "Oh man…," he said, turning around to find a hostage or something to use. He found that all the children were gone, led out by the orange and red brats. He started to make a break for it but instead tumbled to the ground. He looked and saw that his foot was frozen in place by a patch of ice.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked the figure, now suddenly in front of him, blocking his way out. He noticed a glowing red gem on a necklace around her neck. It reminded him of all the blood he'd spilled over the years. "When it comes to taking out the trash I'm thorough. I hope you enjoy feeling fear and death much as you like bringing it to others because otherwise this is going to be very unpleasant for you. Not that I care either way." The Figure raised their hand, light building in the center of the palm.

"Oh man…," said Ryunosuke feeling the fear building up inside him. It wasn't pleasant. Then he felt no more.

* * *

"Rin, you saved me!" said Kotone, hugging Rin tightly. "I was so scared."

"You're safe now," said Rin, hugging her friend back. They had made it outside to the street. The boy in an orange hoodie was waving over a police car and telling one of the freed boys to tell the police what had happened, but to not mention him. Rin studied him for a moment and then looked back at Kotone, releasing the hug. "Stay with everyone, tell the police what happened, but leave out me and that boy. Tell them you were freed but you don't know by who. Okay?"

Kotone looked confused but nodded. "Okay. Why don't you tell them?"

Rin shook her head. "I need to go. I'm not supposed to be here." A police car was pulling over and the boy in the orange hoodie was running into a back alley. "Plus, I have something else I need to do. See you at school."

"See you Rin!" said Kotone, waving to her and then turning to join the rest of the children. Rin ran after the boy into the alley. He had a head start, but she just pulled out her compass and followed the needle. He was clearly magical or related to magic. The compass would find him.

After a few more twists and turns Rin saw them. The boy in the orange hoodie was standing next to a figure in a black cloak. They had their hood down and Rin saw it was a pale woman with a blindfold over her eyes. Despite this she still turned and looked directly at Rin. Rin noticed that the woman had a four gemstone necklace around her neck, the red gem seemed to glow.

"It seems we were found," said the woman, sounding annoyed.

The boy turned and looked at her. He pointed at her in surprise. "You're the girl who helped free the kids," he said. "How did you find us?"

"A magic-seeking compass," said the Woman, before Rin could answer.

Rin nodded, holding out the compass. "That's right. So you'd better answer all of my questions or I'll keep tracking you down and finding you. Now, who are you two?"

"I'm Shirou," said the boy. He pointed to the woman. "This is-"

"Caster," said the Woman, interrupting him.

Rin was stunned for a moment. She knew then that the woman wasn't a normal person, or even a normal mage. She was in the presence of a Heroic Spirit, one of the servants fighting in the Holy Grail War. Fighting against her father.

The boy looked up at her, confused. "But I thought you said just to call you Iris?" he asked.

Iris scowled. "That's because you're my Master," she answered. "To anyone else, when I'm dressed in this cloak and fighting as your Servant, you should call me Caster."

Shirou pointed to Rin. "But she has the same Command Seals. Does that make her your Master too?"

"What?" asked Rin and Iris in unison. Rin lifted her hand and saw two glowing red crescent moons had appeared on it. The fabled command seals that made one a participant of the Holy Grail War were now engraved on her hand.

Shirou lifted his hand and pointed to a matching pair of crescents. "See? Matching tattoos. Does that mean you have two masters now?"

Iris was silent for a moment before letting out a heavy sigh. "It seems I do," she said. "This is unusual, but everything from my summoning onward has been unusual, so I guess I should not be too surprised. It seems that she gained the Command Seals of the other Caster's Master when I removed him from the war and solidified myself as this War's Caster."

"So, what do we do now?" asked Shirou.

"Hey!" shouted Rin, drawing the pair's attention back to her. "You're a Servant and Master in the Holy Grail War, aren't you?"

"Yep," replied Shirou.

"Of the Caster class?"

He nodded.

She pointed to her own hand. "And this is also a Command Seal for your Caster Class Servant, making me her Master as well?"

"It seems so," replied the Caster. "Now, this isn't the place for this discussion. Other Masters and Servants are going to converge on this area any moment. We will need to talk later."

"Why don't we do it at my house after school tomorrow?" said Shirou.

"Give me the address," said Rin, marching right up to him. "We're going to have a lot to talk about."


	3. The Rescue of Justice Purple!

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own anything in the Fate series.

Thanks like always to BlindSeer0 for editing this chapter.

Author's Note: This chapter has been re-uploaded with minor corrections to spelling and grammar. Also added in some clarification on some points in this chapter.

* * *

**Warning: Contains cheating. And a brief mention of super creepy violating worms, like in canon. Sorry**

* * *

**Fate/Zero: Heroes of Justice**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Rescue of Justice Purple!**

* * *

"As you already know," said Risei Kotomine, "as Supervisor of this Holy Grail War I have a limited ability to sense major changes or outcomes to help me better determine the events that are transpiring." He addressed both his son who was in the room below the church with him and Tokiomi through a magical communication device. "I can sense when a servant is summoned and when a servant is truly defeated."

"It is as you said," replied Tokiomi through the device. "We all already know this. But I also know you and know that you wouldn't bring up something trivial like a refresher on the basics at this hour of the night. What is it that has you so concerned friend?"

Risei sighed. "It is hard to explain, but when Caster was summoned I heard something strange. I heard the summons, but I also heard a faint echo. I ignored it, thinking it a trick of my old age. But tonight, I heard the familiar ring of a servant dying, Caster. This wouldn't be strange, but immediately after I heard the strong ring of a completed summoning. For Caster."

Risei saw his son's eyes narrow in interest, although the rest of his face stayed as impassive as usual. "That is strange. But what does it all mean?"

"I believe it means that there was a complication with the initial summoning," replied Risei.

"Like two Casters being summoned simultaneously?" asked Tokiomi. He sounded fascinated by the concept.

Risei nodded to the device, despite knowing that Tokiomi couldn't see the gesture. "Yes, that is correct. I think what I felt tonight was the completion of the fight between both Casters."

"So now one Caster has been defeated and the other has risen as the true Caster for this war?" asked Kirei.

"Yes, I believe it is so," replied Risei.

"Then, what does this mean for us in the War?" asked Kirei.

"It means something of interest," answered Tokiomi, "and nothing more. It means that Caster is now at full strength and likely to act soon and make themselves known. Beyond that, it means that Caster is likely behind in preparations. Already the final servant summoned, and now having to take a week to regain full power. It's something to be pitied briefly, but only briefly. Now, we proceed by continuing to discover Caster's identity, Master and location."

"Understood," said Risei and Kirei together. No more was needed to be said between the three men. There was work to be done.

* * *

She could feel the worms. Every inch of her skin was covered, the worms flowing over her water. But no matter how much she focused on that innocent image she was still aware of them crawling, writhing. They were on her. They were in her. Violating every piece of her. Nothing was safe. The horror was never ending. She'd long given up screaming, instead staring dead eyed up at the dark stone ceiling. The only sounds she heard were the chittering, scuttling, slithering sounds of the worms and the cackling of her Grandfather. A scene that was familiar to her after all these years. She was unable to shed a single tear.

* * *

Rin woke up crying. She could see the images, burned into her mind. It had been a vivid dream, almost like a memory. She'd changed much since Rin had seen her last, looking even older than Rin was now, but she could still recognize her sister. Sakura. She shivered as the sensation of the worms faded from her skin. She wasn't a morning person, her mother usually needed to shake her awake. But now she couldn't get out of bed fast enough as she rushed to the shower and turned on the hot water. As she rinsed herself she felt the sensation of the worms leaving her, but the images still lingered in her mind.

When she was done dressing she did one final check in the mirror to make everything was in order. She clenched her fist at her side, emotion suddenly overtaking her as she failed once more to get the dream out of her mind. "Sakura," she whispered to herself.

Rin hadn't known going to sleep what she was going to do about having a Servant and becoming a Master in the Holy Grail War. But now, she thought she knew exactly what she was going to do with her new-found power. She had a lot of work to do before school.

* * *

In a rare event, Saber, Irisviel, Maiya and Kiritsugu were all eating a meal together. Usually her Master and his student were off to their own devices. Neither were large conversationalists and Irisviel was company enough, so Saber didn't mind that they were always away. Plus, whenever Kiritsugu was around Saber could only think about how much distaste she felt for his methods and for all the time he spent away from Irisviel. She was his wife and yet, he seemed to be actively avoiding her. Saber disapproved of such shameful behavior. Irisviel deserved much better.

Of course, even while they ate, Kiritsugu and Maiya talked about their plans for the day. They had maps and written notes laying everywhere on the table around them. Saber scanned the papers while she ate, trying to divine what her Master was planning, but never asking.

Irisviel was a lot more honest with her feelings and interest. She leaned over to look at the maps and then looked quizzically Kiritsugu. "What is your plan?" she asked.

Saber noticed the quick glance shared between Maiya and Kiritsugu. She also noticed the split-second glance both directed at her. Kiritsugu gave a heavy sigh, the man always seemed tired and weighed down by something. "We're going after Lancer's Master tonight," replied Kiritsugu.

Saber was surprised and annoyed since she hadn't heard anything about such plans, but she hid both like she'd been taught to do by Merlin. "What is it you need me to do Master?" she asked.

"Nothing," replied Kiritsugu. "This mission is only going to be done by Maiya and I. We're not going to fight Lancer. We're going to attack his Master and his fiancee directly. They will be together in their hotel room tomorrow night. They have magical protections up all over the top floor and that means they're going to think they're safe there."

Saber frowned. "I don't approve of such methods like this. They aren't honorable."

Kiritsugu stared at her directly with his dead eyes. "This war isn't about honor. It's about strategy and doing whatever is needed. Honor will just get all of us killed. Our wishes unfulfilled. Do you want that?"

Saber refused to balk. "There's no meaning or point to a victory like this."

Before anything else could be said between the two, Irisviel leaned back from where she'd been studying the papers on the table. "This looks like a diagram of the structural weaknesses of the hotel," she said, pointing to one of the papers. "Are you planning to blow up the hotel?"

Kiritsugu's expression didn't change, which told Saber all she needed to know. She couldn't help but gasp in horror at the implication of what was being discussed. "Master! How could you plan something like that?"

Maiya wasn't very talkative, but she spoke up at that moment. "We plan to evacuate the building first. The bombs will only be detonated when everyone is confirmed out of the building."

"But destroying a building will still do massive damage to the surrounding area," said Irisviel, looking between Kiritsugu and Maya. "The area will be closed for months as they assess structural issues and investigate the cause. There's also the personal damage. To property kept in the hotel, cars in the garage, and the jobs that will be lost."

"Iri," said Kiritsugu, his voice and expression softening in a manner Saber thought was uncharacteristic for him. "For our dream, for what we're fighting for, this is a small cost to be paid. It will all be worth it in the end."

Saber couldn't take it anymore. She slammed her fist on the table, shaking it and causing everyone to look at her. Irisviel looked worried, Maiya looked as if she was reevaluating a possible threat and Kiritisugu just had that same infuriatingly blank expression. "I know you are my Master and I am your Servant, but I can not allow something like this to happen. The end does not justify the means. I came to this War to fight in honorable combat. That is what I will do. If you want to engage Lancer's Master like a proper mage, then feel free to do so while we fight each other, as is proper. This short-sighted method…"

She stopped speaking there, memories flashing in her mind. Atrocities she'd ordered and committed in the name of her ideals. It had all been for naught. That was why she needed the Grail, to undo her mistakes and allow everyone a chance to live their lives without her influence. To find salvation. She would not suffer a Master who seemed to embody all the dark impulses and capabilities she herself harbored.

Saber could remember the Traitor Knight staring her down in her final moments. He had accused her of not understanding, of being detached, of being unfit to be King. She had disagreed with him, because to do otherwise would've been admitting that everything she had done as King was a mistake and she had never been fit to rule. In this moment she felt like she understood a bit of what he had meant when he'd confronted her though. She was a Servant now, meant to serve a Master, and her duty was to listen. But maybe, just maybe, there was more to being a Servant than just listening and agreeing with actions and ideals she didn't believe in.

Kiritsugu's eyes narrowed as he stared at her. "I'm in charge here and there will be no further discussion on this. I don't think a knight like you will ever understand what truly needs to be done." He gave a heavy sigh. "This is why I've kept you in the dark so far. You are to do nothing. You are to stay here and protect Irisviel. Or are you going to disobey your Master and shirk your duty to protect her?"

"I will do no such thing," said Saber, never breaking eye contact with those dead eyes.

Kiritsugu gave another sigh and was the first to break eye contact. "Thank you for breakfast Iri. Maiya and I will be leaving now to make our final preparations. We will inform you of how everything is resolved."

And with that, he got up and left the room. Maiya quickly cleaned and gathered up the papers and went after him, bowing slightly to Irisviel. "Good day to you Madam." She didn't acknowledge Saber's presence as she left.

Saber let out a heavy sigh, the tension finally allowed to leave her. She turned to Irisviel, who's expression was filled with concern. "I apologize for my outburst," she said. "But I could not allow such conduct to pass by without comment. I guess I now understand a little of-" she stopped herself before completing the sentence, but Irisviel noticed.

"You guess you understand a little of what?" asked Irisviel, her voice filled with innocent curiosity.

Saber considered her words for a moment. "I guess I understand a little of what  _he_  felt when he confronted me on the battle field all those years ago. When he told me I wasn't fit to be King."

Irisviel nodded in understanding. Saber knew that she had a thorough understanding of her myths and legacy, she wouldn't need an explanation of the issue she was discussing. She knew it all. Irisviel became thoughtful for a moment. "Hmmm, I agree with Kiritsugu's ideals and I'll do anything to support him." She threw a glance and smile at Saber. "But I understand where you are coming from as well. You both want to win and make the world a better place. You're closer to each other than either would like or admit."

"If you say so," said Saber, feeling uncomfortable with the association that Irisviel insisted on making between them. "But be that as it may, I can not allow him to sully the Grail War like this. Is there any value in a world created like this?"

"You may have a point," admitted Irisviel. She leaned in close to Saber, a gentle smile on her face. "Do you trust me Saber?"

Saber didn't hesitate as she responded. "Of course I do my Lady. You are one I have no trouble in serving."

Irisiviel backed up slightly, her expression resolute. "I will assist you in fighting Lancer honorably. We will draw him and his Master away from the hotel and to an abandoned area. We won't tell Kiritsugu that we're about to do so."

"Lady Irisviel," whispered Saber, hardly believing what she was hearing. "Are you sure?"

Irisviel nodded. Melancholy overtook her expression and she stared directly into Saber's eyes. "I am. I will gladly assist you in this, but first, you will need to do me a favor."

"Of course, anything," said Saber, wondering why the other woman looked so sad. She found herself speaking her thoughts before she could think better of it. "Especially if it will wipe away that sadness I see on your face."

Irisviel smiled and Saber felt her heart flutter in response. "Thank you for that. Although I fear this may be too much or the wrong path. Kiritsugu has kept it a secret, but I know that he's cheating on me with Maiya."

Saber couldn't help but be aghast at that news. She clenched her fist. "I knew that man was despicable, but this…"

"You should not judge him yet until you hear my favor," said Irisviel. "I wish to be unfaithful as well. With you."

"Irisviel…" Saber couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Irisviel smiled gently at her, putting her arms around Saber. She didn't fight the embrace, instead feeling her heart flutter in a way she knew was wrong. It was a familiar feeling though. One she'd felt on a rendezvous with another woman many years before. One that had been out of her control and had led to the demise of everything she'd worked so hard for. Not that she'd known either at the time.

"I am sorry to soil your honor like this, and this may be presumptuous of me, but I have fallen for you in the time since your summoning. I wouldn't do something like this with anyone else."

Saber thought for a moment. She could feel Irisviel against her and she craved more. But she forced those thoughts out and thought logically about what Irisviel was asking of her. She had reasons she wasn't telling Saber. This was more than just about cheating. Saber didn't know what her reasons were, but she knew she trusted Irisviel. She wrapped her arms around Irisviel. "I understand. I will gladly accept your proposal."

Irisviel smiled at her, tears in her eyes. "Thank you Saber." And then they kissed, and Saber's world went blank with pleasure.

* * *

Rin sat in the classroom at lunch. The usual crowd wasn't around her. Instead, her desk was covered in non-school books. The intensity she was reading kept everyone away from her. Something important was happening and they would honor that.

None of this deterred Kotone for more than a second as she walked over to Rin's desk, smiling brightly at her. "What are you reading Rin?" she asked, trying to study the book upside down."

Rin was startled for a moment by the noise, but when she saw it was Kotone she returned the bright smile. "I'm just doing some research," she replied. "These are just encyclopedia's and books on ancient mythology and heroes. I think I've narrowed down what I'm looking for."

Kotone came around the desk and sat down in the chair next to her. Rin pointed to one of the books and Kotone leaned in to read it. She saw an old drawing of a winged woman in a robe. "Who is that?"

Rin pointed in the book with her finger and started reading aloud. "Iris was the goddess of the rainbow and the messenger of the Olympian gods. She was often described as the handmaiden and personal messenger of Hera. Iris was a goddess of sea and sky-her father "Thaumas the Wondrous" was a marine-god, and her mother Elektra "the amber" a cloud-nymph. For the coastal-dwelling Greeks, the rainbow's arc was most often seen spanning the distance between cloud and sea, and so the goddess was believed to replenish the rain-clouds with water from the sea. Iris had no distinctive mythology of her own. In myth she appears only as an errand-running messenger and was usually described as a virgin goddess. Her name contains a double meaning, relating to both the Greek word iris "the rainbow" and eiris "messenger.""

"That sounds neat," said Kotone, interested in the winged woman. "Why are you reading about her though?"

"Uh," said Rin, looking suddenly flustered. Kotone couldn't help but giggle at her friend's reaction. Rin was really bad at lying. "It's a game from my mother. She challenged me by giving me some clues and I need to figure out which person from mythology she was describing."

"That sounds fun," said Kotone. "Do you think it's Iris?"

Rin nodded. "I think so. The only way to find out is to ask her though."

"Good luck."

* * *

"I brought you the samples you asked for boy," said Rider, dropping the box of vials down on Waver's bed.

"Hey!" protested Waver. "Be careful with those you big oaf!"

"What do you need all of this for?" he asked while Waver unpacked the vials and started to set out equipment throughout the room. Rider was impressed with the precision and focus he completed his tasks with. He was scrawny and unseasoned, but he clearly had the abilities to be a talented scholar. Unfortunately, they weren't at a school but fighting a war. The boy would need to be much more than a scholar if they wanted to take victory.

"I'm sampling the water from the river that you collected," explained Waver, setting up the vials of river water.

"I can see that. But why?"

Waver gave a heavy sigh, like he tended to when dealing with Rider. His Master seemed to forget that wise teachers had taught him, and he was no dullard. He just preferred action over dithering. Too much thinking could poison a mind and cloud judgement. But he listened carefully as his Master explained why he wanted the water and what he found as he tested each vial one by one. Rider found himself impressed by the methodical approach Waver had taken. With just a simple sampling of river water he could discern the location of Caster's lair and lead them to the other servant.

"Truly impressive," said Rider.

"Stop teasing me," replied Waver, seeming offended by the compliment.

Rider held up his hands. "I swear, I mean every word of praise. This is a genius method that I doubt any of the other Masters would think of. Simple yet effective. I like that. Now, with this we can track down Caster and take the battle to him. This will be a glorious hunt!"

* * *

"Are you going already Uncle Kariya?" asked Sakura, looking down the stairs at her uncle. He had his hood pulled up like he usually did to hide his worsening condition.

He looked up at her and smiled, trying to make himself sound confident. "Yes. Sorry I can't stay and play much longer Sakura. I have important work I need to do now. I'll be back soon though. Hopefully with good news."

"Can we play then?"

Kariya hesitated for a moment and then nodded. "We can. We can play a lot."

And then he was gone once more. Sakura knew that she would need to go back into the worm pit that night. It wasn't pleasant, but it had also stopped being unpleasant. The worm pit was a constant of her life now. Like the knowledge that Uncle Kariya was lying to her. Like everyone did. No one could be trusted. Not Uncle Kariya, not Grandfather, and not the family she only vaguely remembered having. The only thing she could count on was the worm pit. She spared a moment wishing for something more. But only a moment. She had learned to be realistic.

* * *

Rin stood at the foot of the apartment complex and checked once more that the address she had matched. It did, so she straightened her book filled backpack on her shoulders and marched to the elevator. She keyed in the floor number she'd been given and headed up. As she did she felt herself getting impatient. She'd been waiting all night and day for this. She had so many questions and so much she now wanted to do. What if they'd given her a fake address? She'd need to seek them out the hard way using the compass. Or she could use a Command Seal to bring her new Servant straight to her.

Just in case, she pulled out the compass from under her shirt and examined the needle. It seemed to be pointing very firmly at the building, indicating that it was in fact the right place. She felt relieved by this but berated herself for not checking before she'd gotten onto the elevator. The door opened, and she stepped out. She took note of the apartment numbers and headed in the proper direction. When she got to the number she'd been given she looked at the plate next to the door, Manjome. She got on her toes and rang the bell.

The door opened, and Rin found herself face to face with the boy from the night before. He was wearing his orange hoodie again. He smiled at her. "Welcome," he said. "Come on in?"

"Thank you for having me," said Rin as she was already stepping inside. She took off her shoes, leaving them by the entranced and then looked around. The apartment reminded her of Kotone's home. Simple, average, and non-magical. Not the type of place she'd imagine finding a Master and Servant of the Holy Grail War living.

That same Servant was currently cooking in the kitchen. She looked much less intimidating now, wearing regular clothes instead of her black cloak. Rin found it interesting to note that she was a young woman. Instead of covering her eyes with a blindfold she had on glasses, clearly showing that she had one orange eye and the other purple. The Servant's necklace from the night before was still around her neck. Strangely, there wasn't a red gem but instead an orange one. She looked up briefly at Rin and smiled slightly. "I'm making snacks," she said. "Get comfortable and we can talk in a moment."

"Over here," said the boy, leading Rin to the couch. They sat down together on the couch and the boy fidgeted, seeming nervous. Or maybe just unsure or where to start. Rin decided to take the initiative. She took a deep breath, let it out and then spoke. "My name is Rin Tohsaka."

"I'm Shirou Manjome," replied the boy. He pointed to his, their, Servant. "That's Iris." He frowned. "Or I guess she's also known as Caster?"

"One of the seven classes of Heroic Spirits fighting in the Holy Grail War," said Rin.

Shirou nodded. "That's what she told me."

Rin held up her hand, the Command Seals visible. "And these entitle a person to participate in the War and command a Servant. Command Seals."

Shirou held up his own had, matching symbols visible on it. "She also told me that. So, this means we're both her Master now?"

"It seems so," said Caster, walking over, and putting down a tray of apples cut to resemble rabbits. She sat down on an empty spot on the couch. Her necklace featured a red gemstone again. "My casting was strange from the beginning, but it seems that with the defeat of the fake Caster the situation has gotten more complicated instead of less." She let out a sigh. "Well, at least I can confirm that my mana capabilities are much higher than they were before. I should be able to use half of my power without overtaxing and draining either of you."

Rin frowned at the Servant. "Wait, you can only use half your power?"

Caster nodded, looking annoyed that she even had to have this conversation. "I've worked to improve his magical circuits but he's not from a mage family. You  _are_  part of a mage family, but you're still children. There's only so much mana you can supply me with before it hurts you."

"So, you're the weakest Servant then," muttered Rin.

"Only to someone who fails to think strategically," replied Caster. "I know how to take care of myself and I have a few tricks up my sleeve to take on unaware opponents. As long as neither of you do anything stupid like rushing into a Servant's lair by yourself, we should be fine taking this war slowly."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" asked Rin, feeling herself get angry.

Caster shrugged. "I don't have time to explain myself to a child. There's so much to do."

Rin held up her hand. "Do I need to order you to respect me?"

"That's a childish act."

"Why you-" started Rin before a hand was placed on her shoulder. She turned and saw Shirou, smiling at her.

"Hey now," he said. "Can't we all get along? We're in this together, aren't we?" His smile got wider. "We're just like a Super Sentai team! The Justice Rangers!" He became thoughtful for a moment. "Since we're a team now, don't we need a leader?"

Rin pointed to herself. "Of course, I'm the leader."

"Oh?" asked Shirou, sounding honestly curious. "Why's that?"

"Because I'm from the prestigious Tohsaka Mage family," she said. "I've been trained to use magic."

Shirou's eyes widened. "Really? That's so cool! Can you show me?"

"Yes,"' said Caster, smirking. "Show us."

Rin felt herself getting slightly flustered. "Uh, I can't show you right now. I don't have the proper materials. Plus, we still need to decide the leader."

Shirou became thoughtful. "I summoned Iris. Does that make me the leader?"

Rin felt her mind rushing. She needed to become leader. She had plans and they might not happen if she wasn't the leader. An idea occurred to her. "You said we were the Justice Rangers, correct?"

He nodded. "Yeah!"

She pointed to his hoodie. "Your hoodie is orange, so you'd be Justice Orange, right?"

"That sounds so cool…"

She pointed to herself. "My jacket is red, so I'm Justice Red."

Shirou nodded even more enthusiastically. "That makes sense." He pointed to Caster. "Iris wears a black cloak, so she should be Justice Black."

"That sounds good," said Rin, smiling as she felt her plan working. Just to spring the trap. She only had vague knowledge of Sentai shows from the boys at school talking about it, but she knew enough. "I'm the Red Ranger and the Red Ranger is the one who's always the leader, correct?"

Shirou had to think about that one for a moment. He frowned. "That is true…And you  _are_  Justice Red." He smiled. "Okay! You're the leader. What first Justice Red?"

Rin felt proud that her plan worked. She smiled broadly, sitting up straighter and puffing her chest out. "First, I want to confirm something." She turned towards Caster. "You, who are you exactly?"

Caster gave a sigh. "All you need to know is that I'm a Servant of the Caster class," she said. "As a child, your mental defenses aren't trained yet. Information could be easily leaked if you knew anything."

Rin frowned at that deflection. "Shirou called you Iris last night. Is that your true name?"

"It is the name I go by, yes," admitted Iris.

Rin reached into her backpack, pulled out one of the books and opened the bookmarked page to the entry on Iris. "Is this your true identity?"

Shirou leaned in, reading the entry, then looked up at Iris in wonder. "Whoah. You're a goddess?"

Iris's expression was blank for a moment before she burst out into sudden laughter. Rin frowned. "What's so funny?"

"I can't believe you did research before coming here," said Iris, brushing away a tear. "You're too much. Did you have that leader argument prepared beforehand?"

"Stop laughing at me," said Rin, annoyed. "This is serious."

"Fine," said Iris, getting herself under control. "I'm not that Iris. Sorry to burst your bubble."

"Aw," said Shirou.

"Then who are you?" asked Rin.

Iris shrugged. "I told you, I'm Iris. That's all you're getting from me. Now, is there anything else you need to discuss, or can I get back to fighting this war?"

"Of course there's more," said Rin, failing to control her annoyance. "Before we can fight the war we have a very important mission we need to do."

"Oh?" asked Iris, looking confused for once.

Shirou leaned in. He looked very excited. "What is it?"

"We're going to rescue my sister," she declared confidently. "Just like Heroes of Justice."

* * *

As soon as the sun finished setting in Fuyuki, Rider and Waver made their move. They rode in Rider's chariot down the River and into the spacious sewer system. They soon found themselves exiting into a large room, lit only by the magical light of Rider's mounts. Waver snapped his fingers and sent several magical balls of light into the room, illuminating it.

"Is this the place?" asked Waver, looking around.

"It would seem so," said Rider, pointing. Waver looked where he was pointing and saw magical diagrams drawn on the floor. "Your method worked."

Waver couldn't help but smile at that. He stuck his chest out proudly. "Of course it did." He got out of the Chariot and started examining the circle. "This seems to be a ritual circle. Used to sacrifice something for mana."

Rider frowned. "Has it been used?"

Waver shook his head. "It doesn't seem so. I wonder why though?" He wandered around one of the pillars in the room and was shocked to find himself face to face with a screaming man. "Aaaaaahhhhh!" he yelled, backing up quickly.

"What is it boy?" asked Rider, joining him around the pillar. He looked and started to chuckle. "It's just an ice sculpture. A bit of a gruesome one though. Someone has no taste."

"An ice sculpture?" asked Waver, finally getting a good look. It was indeed an ice sculpture. It was a rough block of ice and inside the block there looked to be the shape of a man. Screaming in pain. He walked up to it. "This is definitely magical."

"I wonder why anyone would waste magic to make such a tacky thing?" asked Rider, walking up to the statue. He waved his hand in front of it for a moment. No response. He then flicked the ice. The whole thing shattered into thousands of pieces.

"You oaf!" yelled Waver, furious at his Servant's careless attitude. "I was studying that!" He stomped his foot on the ground and water splashed. Looking down he saw that the ice had melted immediately after landing on the ground. There was now a puddle around him. Even stranger, one end of the puddle seemed to be slightly pink. He followed the water and couldn't believe what he saw. "A person!"

"Is that a dead body?" asked Rider, looking where Waver was pointing. He walked over and knelt by it. "Hmmm, yes, it is." He looked up at Waver. "Do you have any type of magic to figure out how long this body has been here or anything else of interest?"

"Give me a minute," said Waver, kneeling carefully by the body. He carefully laid his hand on the body, closed his eyes and concentrated for several minutes. "Surface information says he's been dead for about a day. Killed by a powerful curse. And…something else..." He concentrated for a moment before frowning. "That can't be right."

"What is it?" asked Rider.

Waver looked up at his servant. "This guy seems to have been a Master. There's residual energy on the body indicating Command Seals."

Rider seemed impressed. "You can really tell all of that?"

"Of course."

"Could you use that to track the other Masters?"

Waver shook his head. "No. The spell takes took long to use and I need direct contact with the person." He frowned. "What's really strange is that a Master was killed like this and we didn't notice a fight going on. Or hear about the defeat of one of the servants."

"What could it mean?"

"I don't know," replied Waver.

Rider laughed and slapped Waver on the back, almost knocking him on top of the corpse. "Then don't worry about it. This is good information, even if we don't know what it means yet. We're on the right track." His expression became thoughtful. "What should we do with the body?"

Waver wanted to say that they leave it, but he couldn't get the words out. Instead he said, "We should bury him. Even if he's our former enemy, he doesn't deserve to just be left here."

"Compassion for the dead is the proper option," said Rider. He knelt and picked up the body carefully in his arms. "Shall we bury this fellow?"

Waver nodded. "Yeah. Let's do that."

* * *

Kiritsugu stood monitoring the hotel that Lord Kayneth El-Melloi was staying at. Night had just fallen. Everything seemed to be in place for their mission to start. He clicked the button on the walkie-talkie. "Maiya," he said. "How does everything look?"

Her reply crackled back, "Both the Lord El-Melloi and his wife are in their room at the top floor of the Hotel. Lancer also seems to be with them. Should we proceed?"

"Yes," he said. "We'll pull the alarm, empty the building and once everyone is gone but them, we'll blow it up. Safe and secure in their little nest up there, they'll never see such a tactic coming."

"Then the mission is-," started Maiya, before stopping suddenly.

"What is it?" asked Kiritsugu.

"It's Lady Irisviel and Saber," said Maiya, her voice shaking with surprise.

"What?" asked Kiritsugu, feeling honest surprise. "Where?"

"They're entering the hotel," said Maiya from her vantage point of the front entrance from a building. "They're just walking up to the front desk. A letter has been passed to the man at the desk."

Kiritsugu's mind raced. This was not part of his plan. He was partly shocked that his servant would do something like this, but he was even more surprised that Iri seemed to be going along with it. What did the two of them think they were doing? Should he use a Command Seal to force Saber to leave and take Iri with her? No, it was too late for that. They'd already entered the hotel. Lord El-Melloi would know they were there by now.

Maiya's voiced broke through his thoughts, brining him back to reality. "Orders sir?"

Kiritsugu took a drag of his cigarette and breathed out slowly before speaking. "Stand down and just watch them for now. Our plans have been ruined. We'll just need to trust that they aren't about to get themselves killed. Prepare to support them if needed."

"Roger."

* * *

Kayneth El-Melloi couldn't help but laugh at the sheer audacity. Saber and her Master had just walked into his hotel. Knowing he was there. He read the letter that had been presented to him once more. "They're mad idiots!" he laughed.

Sola-Ui took the note and read it over. "You're of course going to accept their letter of challenge, aren't you?"

Kayneth sneered. "Why would I do that? This is such an obvious ploy."

"So, you're just going to be a coward and hide up in this room until the end of the war?" asked Sola-Ui. They'd had this discussion many times over. She wanted to fight directly with the other Masters and Servants. He on the other hand was no fool. He was smarter and more talented than anyone else in this War. He was going to prove it."

"I believe that we can trust their intentions," said Lancer, walking into the room. "If it was any other Servant, I might be suspicious, but this is Saber. She's an honorable knight and if she's challenging us to a duel, then we know that she'll keep her promise."

"You're just going to blindly accept that?" asked Kayneth, annoyed that both his fiancee and Servant were disobeying him. "This is absurd."

Lancer shook his head. "No, this is honor. This is what the Grail War is about. Not hiding in the shadows and making underhanded moves."

"I agree with Lancer," said Sola-Ui, smiling sweetly at the Servant. That smile became wicked when turned back towards Kayneth. "You  _are_  the most talented mage in this war. An upfront confrontation with Saber's Master would be the perfect opportunity to show off your skills. She is the Einzbern Master, is she not? One of the three families that founded this very War. Beating her will dethrone them."

Kayneth considered the words of his Servant and fiancee. He didn't like the idea, but he knew that he couldn't back out without losing face. Sola-Ui was right. He was the greatest mage in this war and everyone else needed to learn their place. He didn't want to make himself a target, but if he showed his superiority he may deter any further misguided challenges.

Plus, he had his trump card. The little alteration he'd made to the summoning. Usually, a Master's mana supply would be busy being drained by the Servant, limiting their fighting capabilities. He had used his brilliant mind and linked the Command Seals to himself but the mana link to Sola-Ui. Despite not being as talented of a mage as him, she did have a large supply of mana. She supplied the mana and he kept his ability to perform all his magic at top form. No one would see it coming.

Kayneth stood up. "Fine. We will accept these fool's challenge." He glared at Lancer. "But you'd better win your fight quickly. I won't do with my Servant being delayed by anyone else. Understood?"

"Understood," said Lancer with a bow.

* * *

This was the second time Irisviel found herself standing with Saber while facing off against Lancer. There were several differences between the two occasions though. Last time she'd been standing back as support. Now, she found herself facing off against Lancer's Master while their Servants faced off. She touched her gloved hands together to her heart.  _Kiritsugu, watch me,_  she thought.

"Are you ready to face the power of a true mage Einzbern?" asked Kayneth. He had a strange floating silver orb at his side. Irisviel didn't know what it was or what his fighting style even was. She barely knew how to fight. Kiritsugu had taught her, of course, but she'd never been in a real fight.

Her heart beat sped up, but she steadied it with a glance at Saber. She remembered the other woman's touch on her skin. The gentle smile as they became one. She also found herself remembering similar moments with Kiritsugu. He was rough and bad at showing his emotions, but in those moments Irisviel had truly known him and the wonderful, if pained, heart he hid. She also found herself remembering her daughter Illya's smile. Bolstered by the smiles of the three people she cherished the most in the world, she readied herself.

"I see no mage, only someone too full of themselves," replied Irisviel. Kayneth growled at that, his expression twisted in hatred.

"Lancer!" yelled Kayneth. "Destroy Saber while I teach her insolent Master a lesson."

"Yes Master," replied Lancer, falling into a combat stance. "Are you ready for our rematch Saber?"

Saber fell into her own stance, smiling. "Of course. I've been waiting eagerly to fight you. To fight a skilled and honorable knight such as you is always a thrill."

"Do you think you'll be able to beat me with your arm still injured?" teased Lancer.

Saber smirked, looking more truly confident in herself than Irisviel had seen prior. "I'm different from how I was in that prior battle. I will defeat you."

No more words were spoken as the four combatants engaged each other.

* * *

"Master," reported Kirei. "Reports indicate that Saber, Lancer and their Masters are once again facing off at the ship yard. Meanwhile, Rider and his Master have appeared at the church with a corpse that my father believes belongs to the Master of the other Caster."

"Interesting," said Tokiomi, leaning forward in his chair and examining his glass of wine. "Did Risei tell them who it was?"

"He did not," replied Kirei. "They told him that they thought it was a Master, but he assured them that no one had fallen. He took the body and is examining it now. A full report should be available soon."

"Very good. Has there been any news on the other two Servants or their Masters?"

"Still nothing on Caster or their Master," said Kirei. "Kariya Matou and Berserker have been keeping a low profile. I do not think they'll do anything until later in the-" he stopped suddenly in the middle of his report.

"What is it Kirei?" asked Tokiomi through the magical device connecting the Church and his mansion.

"Master, it's Berserker," said Kirei, his voiced filled with uncharacteristic surprise. "He's on the move."

"What's he doing?" asked Tokiomi, curious.

"The Assassin's say that he's latched onto a fighter jet flying on a routine flight over the city. He's…taking it over with that strange ability of his."

"And?"

Whatever Kirei's response was going to be was cut off as something quickly passed through the magical barriers around his mansion. Tokiomi had a fraction of a second to put up a powerful personal barrier before everything exploded. Missile after missile hit the mansion. As gem after carefully prepared gem was drained keeping up the barrier he felt like the onslaught would never end. The world that had once been dark was bright orange and he had to close his eyes to keep from going blind. The roar of explosions was deafening.

Finally, everything calmed down and Tokiomi was able to gather stock of his surroundings. His mansion, his beautiful home, was destroyed. Missiles had destroyed even the rubble that would've buried him. There was nothing left standing but him.

A golden light flashed from his left and into the sky. It impacted a dark shape and caused it to explode.

"Curse that mad dog," said a voice. Tokiomi dropped his shield and turned to see his Servant, Archer, walking toward him. A look of displeasure on his face. "He really thought an attack like that would defeat me?" He spared a glance at Tokiomi. "Tokiomi, I'm glad to see that you survived. It really would be unfortunate if the one supplying me mana had been unable to survive. I still have so much to do in this world."

Tokiomi bowed. "It is no surprise to see you unharmed my lord. I humbly beseech that we make dealing with Berserker our first priority?"

"Usually I wouldn't want to associate myself with such filth," said Archer. He turned and looked at something in the darkness. Tokiomi followed his gaze and saw the shrouded figure of Berserker slowly approaching them across what had once been his beautiful garden. "But it looks like he needs to be taught a permanent lesson."

"Indeed," agreed Tokiomi. He noticed movement and saw a familiar man walking towards him. He smirked. "If you wouldn't mind my king, I have some business of my own to attend to."

"Do as you will," said Archer before rushing off to meet Berserker in battle.

Tokiomi ignored the furious fighting happening behind him. Instead, he tightened the grip on his cane and walked towards his foe. When he was close enough, he spoke. "Kariya Matou."

"Tokiomi," said Kariya, his voice filled with hate. Kariya clearly had something he wanted to say. Tokiomi knew that whatever it was, it wasn't worth his time. He was going to enjoy defeating the man though.

* * *

"It's time for your lesson," said Zouken, walking into Sakura's room. She got off the windowsill where she had been admiring the sunset and started to walk over to him without any prompting.

"Yes Grandfather," she said. He called it a lesson, but she knew that that just meant another trip to the worms.

"Good girl," said Zouken, smiling cruelly like always. Suddenly, his expression changed to one of confusion and then annoyance. "What in the blazes-" he was cut off as an explosion rocked the Matou Mansion.

The noise was deafening, and Sakura couldn't help but let out a little cry of fear as she covered her ears. Zouken scowled. He glanced at Sakura. "Go into the dungeon and stay there while I deal with the intruder foolish enough to think to directly attack us."

Sakura did as she was told without question. As her Grandfather went off to deal with the intruder, she walked to the secret passage that led downstairs. She opened it up and moved to walk downstairs but was stopped by a voice.

"Sakura!" yelled the familiar voice. Sakura turned slowly towards it. She saw a bright red blur running at her and didn't have time to react as the shape through her arms around her. "You're okay!"

"Rin?" asked Sakura dully, not returning the hug.

Rin released the hug, tears in her eyes. She nodded. "Uh huh. It's me."

"What are you doing here?" asked Sakura, confused. Sakura and Rin weren't sisters anymore. Grandfather had said so. They were never supposed to meet again. She'd been given up by her parents. So why then was Rin here at the mansion?

"We're here to save you," said an excited voice. Sakura looked past Rin and saw a boy in an orange hoodie smiling at her.

"Save…me?" asked Sakura

"Yep," said the boy. He pointed to himself. "I'm Shirou. Also known as Justice Orange. Rin here is Justice Red. Justice Black caused a distraction while we snuck in."

Rin wiped away her tears and took Sakura's hand. "We need to leave. Now." She went to move, but Sakura didn't budge from the spot.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because you're my sister," replied Rin. "And I saw a vision of what they were doing to you. Those worms." She shook her head. "It's not right. You can't stay here."

"I've been given up to Grandfather and the Matou's," replied Sakura. "I can't leave."

"Yes, you can," insisted Rin. "You must. Once father finds out what they've been doing to you, I'm sure he'll make the Matou's pay. Until then, we need to make sure you're safe." Rin looked at her, pleading. "Please."

Sakura felt conflicted. She knew instinctively what happened to people who disobeyed Grandfather. The worms were a kindness compared to that. But she also felt the tug. The chance to be reunited with Rin. Something she'd never expected to experience again. Her and Rin locked eyes. "Can I really join you?" she asked.

Rin smiled brightly. "Of course!" she said. A bright red glow appeared around where they were holding hands. They lifted them, and Sakura saw that they each had a single red crescent moon on their hand.

"What is this?" asked Sakura, confused.

"It's the sign of a new Justice Ranger," said Shirou happily.

"Justice Ranger?" asked Sakura. "Me?"

Shirou nodded. "Yes, Justice…uh…Purple! Because of your purple dress." He became thoughtful for a moment. "We'll need to get you a purple jacket to help fit the theme better."

"I'm Justice Purple?" asked Sakura, looking at Rin. She also nodded.

"That's what that means," her sister said, pointing to the crescent tattoo. "It means you're a part of our team and that you can come with us."

Sakura looked over her shoulder at the dark entrance to the dungeon. Then she looked towards the sound of fighting on the far side of the mansion. Explosions causing the building to shudder. She looked at her sister at her friend. Then she grabbed Rin's hand again and smiled. "Please, take me from here," she begged, her voice choked with emotion that she hadn't allowed herself to feel in over a year. She felt tears running down her cheeks.

Rin and Shirou both smiled. "Of course. That's what Justice Ranger do," said Rin.

* * *

**Author's Note:**  Wow. Covered a lot of ground with this one. Lots of changes to canon are happening. Both due to Iris and just general preference. This story is a lot of fun to write the variety of characters, but I'll enjoy it when there's fewer characters to have to juggle. I wanted to make sure most of the characters got at least a little bit of time to shine. Plus, there's a new Justice Ranger on the team. Things are really heating up. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed or commented so far.


	4. At Home with Justice Orange!

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own anything in the Fate series.

Thanks like always to BlindSeer0 for editing this chapter.

Author's Note: This chapter has been re-uploaded with minor corrections to spelling and grammar.

* * *

**Fate/Zero: Heroes of Justice**

* * *

**Chapter 4: At Home with Justice Orange!**

* * *

Rin led them out of the mansion, Sakura holding on to her right hand while Shirou held on to the left. They were dragged behind her as she ran through the destroyed halls and outside to the street. Sakura was amazed that even being dragged by Rin didn't deter Shirou from talking.

"So, you're Sakura?" he asked. Sakura nodded. "You're Rin's little sister."

"I was," replied Sakura, trying to focus on running but also finding herself compelled to answer his questions. There was just something friendly about him. She hadn't found herself liking anyone in a long time, but he seemed nice.

"Was? Why aren't you? And why were you in that creepy house? Rin said you needed to be saved but didn't explain much to me. She said we couldn't waste any time talking."

Sakura hesitated for a second before answering. "I was given to another mage family to continue their line. My…father thought it was a 'wise course of action'."

Shirou frowned. "I don't understand."

"It's a mage thing," replied Rin, leading them down a side street towards wherever it was they were headed. It didn't seem to be to the Tohsaka manor from what Sakura could tell. "A non-mage like you wouldn't understand."

"You're not a mage?" asked Sakura, finding herself blurting out the question.

Shirou shook his head, a smile on his face. "Nope."

Sakura was confused. "But, you're a Master in the Holy Grail War, aren't you?"

"Yep."

"So, shouldn't you be a mage then?"

He rubbed the back of his head with his free hand, looking slightly abashed. "I guess it's not that important? Although, Iris said that it was 'unusual' and 'causing problems' and 'yet another stupid accident'."

Sakura thought about that for a moment. "Why did you come to save me?" she asked.

"Because Rin asked us to," replied Shirou simply. "And she's a fellow Justice Ranger, so we had to help. Plus, we couldn't just leave someone in danger, could we?"

"No, we couldn't," said Rin from the front. She was thoughtful for a moment. "I saw a dream. Of you, in a pit of worms. I realized you were in a bad place and I couldn't leave you. I just know that once father finds out about what was being done to you he'll call off the deal with the Matous. Until then, we need to get you someplace safe."

"Where's that?" asked Sakura.

"My place!" replied Shirou. "Well, next to my place. Iris's apartment. She said something about shields and magical protections I didn't quite catch."

"Who's Iris?"

"Our Servant," replied Shirou. "Mine, Rin's, and I guess yours now."

"She's of the Caster class," said Rin. She dragged them around a corner and Sakura saw a large apartment complex. "She's the one who caused a distraction for us."

"She's Justice Black," said Shirou. "Because she wears a black cloak."

Sakura looked at each of her companions and then herself. "Do I need a purple jacket? You said something about that."

Shirou nodded. "It would probably fit the theme better. Plus, it's cold out. Aren't you cold?"

Sakura realized that she was only in her light dress, without even shoes or a jacket but she wasn't cold. She hadn't thought about it, but she hadn't been cold for a while. Not even when in the dungeon all night. She shook her head. "I'm not cold."

Shirou seemed impressed by this instead of distressed. "You're so tough," he said. He held out his free hand to her in an awkward position as they still ran. "Welcome to the team."

Sakura tentatively reached out and took his hand. He smiled at her and shook her hand. She found herself smiling back.

Rin came to a sudden stop while they were shaking, and Sakura found herself tripping over Rin. The three children landed in a heap on the ground.

"Get off!" yelled Rin, trying to get out from underneath the other two. Unfortunately, they were tangled together in a strange manner and Sakura was unsure of how exactly they were arranged. Eventually they managed to untangle themselves though.

Rin glared at Shirou. "You need to watch where you're going!"

"You stopped suddenly!" protested Shirou, pouting. "I was busy welcoming Sakura into the Justice Rangers. Why did you stop?"

"Because we're at your home," replied Rin, pointing to the apartment complex.

The pair stopped arguing and looked at Sakura with surprised expressions on their faces. It took her a moment to realize why they were looking at her. She was laughing. She tried to control herself but couldn't. The laughter just bubbled out and she couldn't help herself. She couldn't remember the last time she had laughed. It felt so good.

"Why're you laughing?" asked Shirou.

"What's so funny?" asked Rin, her face red in embarrassment.

Sakura finally got herself under control, her laughter tapering off. She also blushed when she realized what had happened. "Sorry," she said. "I don't know what came over me. I just wanted to laugh. It's been so long since I last laughed…"

Rin and Shirou looked at each other, nodded, and then smiled reassuringly at Sakura. They each took a hand and led her up the apartment complex and to a door that had the nameplate 'Edelburg'. Rin took out a key and unlocked the door. She motioned inside.

"This is where you're going to be staying," she said. "Iris should be home soon. She said that once we opened the door she would leave the Matou mansion and teleport here."

Shirou pointed to the apartment next to the open one. "That's my home," he said cheerfully. "If you need anything, knock and say you're a friend of mine. I'm sure mom will be happy to have you."

"She should say she's my little sister instead," said a voice. The children turned, and Sakura saw a tall woman in a black cloak standing behind them. The cloak disappeared in a flash and was replaced with regular clothes. A woman with two discolored eyes and a necklace with a red gem was staring at her. "Hello," she greeted. "I'm Iris, officially known as Caster. You must be the new Master I felt."

Sakura bowed slightly, trying to be polite. "I am," she said, suddenly feeling shy. Iris had a piercing gaze and seemed to be studying her intently for some reason. "I'm Justice Purple. I mean-Sakura."

"Justice Purple?" asked Iris. She laughed. "This whole situation is absurd. I can't believe that I have three Masters now."

"How's your mana doing?" asked Rin.

"Pretty good," replied Iris. "I would say I can now access a little more than three-fourths of my full power. At this rate, I'll have a fourth Master by tomorrow and be fine to fight any of the other Servants. It's truly ridiculous."

"Is everything okay now?" asked Shirou.

"Do you mean with the Matous?" asked Iris. "Don't worry, I fended off Zouken just fine. Made a complete mess of their place too while I was at it. When I got the signal, I teleported several times so that nothing could follow me. Sakura will be even more secure once we get her inside my room."

"What now?" asked Sakura.

"Now," replied Iris. "You keep a low profile for a while. Shirou is going to go and eat dinner. It's just my luck that his mother got home early from work tonight. I convinced her that we were walking Rin home. Speaking of Rin," Iris glared at Rin, who glared back, "I'm going to teleport her to the edge of the barrier around where she's staying. Then I'll teleport back and keep you company tonight."

Sakura nodded. She turned to face Shirou. "Good night. Thank you for saving me."

Shirou smiled. "It's what Justice Rangers do. Have a good night." He turned to Rin. "Good night to you too."

"Good night," said Rin. Then she added, "Thank you."

Shirou saluted. "Anything for the leader of the Justice Rangers." Then he was going into his apartment, closing the door behind him.

Sakura turned to face Rin and the two were quiet for a moment. Sakura reached out and pulled Rin into a hug, surprising the other girl. "Thank you for saving me," said Sakura, tears in her eyes.

Rin returned the hug. Tears appeared in her eyes as well. "Anything for my little sister."

When they were done hugging, Rin and Iris disappeared like they'd never been standing in front of the apartment. Without hesitation, Sakura walked into Iris's apartment, closing and locking the door behind her.

* * *

Rin walked into her temporary home. Her mother was sitting in the entryway of the house and looked up when she entered. Relief was on her face. She stood and walked over to Rin. "Rin, you're finally home," she said. She frowned. "You really need to tell me before you spend so much time after school at a friend's house. I'm glad that that Miss Manjome called, but you should still ask before doing something like that."

"Sorry mother," said Rin, looking down. She felt bad for having not informed her mother, but more than that she felt bad that she was lying to her mother. She comforted herself with the knowledge that Sakura was safe. Once they were able to get Sakura safely back into the family her mother would be much happier and hopefully able to forgive her for telling a few lies.

Aoi Tohsaka's expression softened. "As long as you understand. Have you eaten dinner yet?"

Rin shook her head. "Not yet."

"Then come, let's get you some food," said Rin's mother. She led Rin into the kitchen and started preparing food to eat. "Would you help me cook?"

"Yes mother," said Rin, excited to be able to do something. She enjoyed doing activities with both of her parents. Magic was much more interesting than cooking, but anything that helped keep her mind off what she was going to do next in regard to Sakura was appreciated.

As they cooked, Rin's mother talked. "Miss Manjome was nice allowing you over to do schoolwork with her son, but I don't think I recognize her from any school events." She thought for a moment. "I don't seem to remember you ever mentioning her son either. What was his name again?"

"Shirou," replied Rin. She thought quickly. "They're new to Fuyuki. Shirou is behind on the material so I was helping him catch up with the class."

Aoi smiled at her daughter, ruffling her hair proudly. "You're a good girl, helping others." Her mother turned back to cooking and Rin almost didn't notice the sad expression that appeared on her mother's face. "I hope you keep helping others."

Rin hugged her mother from behind. "I will," she said. The lies she kept piling on top of each other weighed heavily on her mind, but she swore she'd make everything right in the end. "I will."

* * *

Rider and Waver rode through the sky away from the Church. Waver still wasn't happy to be flying in such a manner, but he did find he was getting used to it the more he did so. After they had dropped off the body at the Church Rider had informed him that there was a battle going on in Fuyuki. When Waver had asked how he knew, Rider had laughed and said that he could feel it in his bones.

The pair had then rocketed off to an edge of Fuyuki where they found a destroyed mansion. The same mansion that Waver's familiar had witnessed Archer destroying Assassin at the beginning of the War. When there they had found Archer and Berserker fighting a furious battle against each other. Every time they clashed there would be an explosion and craters dotted the whole battlefield.

Closer to the ruins of the mansion, the two Masters fought each other. Waver leaned over the side of Rider's chariot to get a better look of the fight. One of the Masters was wearing a blue hoodie and seemed to be using a variety of magical insects as his weapons. The other Master was using gem magic. His movements and spells seemed effortless and Waver could tell that he was looking at a trained master mage. He didn't know who the man in the hoodie was, but he'd heard all about Tokiomi Tohsaka while at the Clock Tower. He suddenly felt like his own magical skills were lacking far too much.

"This is dangerous,' said Waver.

Rider just laughed. "Of course. That is what makes it so enjoyable."

"Are we going to fight?" asked Waver.

"If you want to," said Rider. "But this is just reconnaissance. To observe our enemies in combat. If we know them, we can fight them better." He turned thoughtful for a moment. "Hmmm, that does give me an idea."

Waver dreaded how Rider said that phrase. It meant he had something stupid planned. "What is it now?"

"Before we fight any of the other Servants or their Masters, we will have a discussion with them. Ask their reasons for fighting for the Grail and then determine who is most worthy to possess it. Decide this like true Heroes and Kings."

"That's crazy," said Waver. "How're you going to organize something like that anyways?"

Rider laughed again. "Why, we'll ask each of them." Before Waver could protest, Rider whipped the reigns of his chariot and they started to descend directly towards the battle.

"Slow down," yelled Waver. And then, their wheels were contacting the ground, violently shaking the chariot. Accompanying their landing was the crack of thunder. This drew the attention of both pairs of Masters and Servants.

Rider held out his hands in a grand gesture, a smile on his face. "Greetings fellow warriors," he said. "I come not to fight, but to put forward a proposal. Tomorrow, we drink, and we discuss who is truly the one most worthy of attaining the Grail. None of this needless bloodshed and reckless damage." He looked around. "I imagine this was once a beautiful place, but now it's destroyed. Such a waste, isn't it?"

Archer sneered at Rider. "You are truly a mad boar," he said. "It is a silly discussion, but I will indulge you and take up you offer of wine. But first, I have a mad dog to put down.'

"Whoa Archer," said Rider. "I need to first know if Berserker will accept my offer as well."

"You will not get in our way," said Berserker's Master. Waver didn't think he looked to be in good shape. "I will defeat Tokiomi."

Archer's Master laughed. "You're not even near to defeating me. I will gladly teach you what happens to Mage's who refuse to take up the proper responsibility given to them."

Berserker's Master suddenly flinched, a hand coming up to cradle his head. "No," he muttered to himself "No, I can't leave. Not yet. I'm so close…"

Nothing else was said as Berserker, moved swiftly, scooped up his Master and leapt away. Archer frowned, glowing portals opening around him. Sword tips glinted in the portal, each pointing towards Berserker.

"Archer, wait," said Tokiomi. "There is no need to waste your great power on such a foe." He looked around the ruined grounds. "Plus, there is much to do before attention is drawn to the showy display Berserker made with his destruction of my manor."

Archer looked annoyed, but the portals around him disappeared. "Do what you need Tokiomi," he said. He turned to Rider and Waver. "It seems that the mad dog declined your invitation. Who else will be attending?"

"So far, only you," replied Rider with good cheer. "You were the first I asked."

"As it should be," replied Archer. "Do you have a venue prepared befitting my majesty?"

Rider shook his head. "Not yet. It is too bad we can't use this place. My current home is nice, but not befitting of a talk like this. But do not fear, once I have a place, I will send up a signal, a bolt of lightning to inform you of the venue. Will that suffice?"

Archer scoffed at that. "It will have to do I suppose." Without another word he disappeared, leaving Rider, Waver and Tokiomi alone on the destroyed ground.

Rider turned to Tokiomi. "Will you also attend the meeting?" he asked. Master's are welcome too of course."

Waver realized that Tokiomi was looking at and studying him. He instinctively shrunk down a little in the chariot. "I may if time allows me," replied Tokiomi politely. "But as you can see, I have a lot of important work to do. Archer should be enough to sort the matter out by himself I believe."

"I am sure Goldie would appreciate that," replied Rider. He tightened this grip on the reigns. "Well, I will leave you to your work. There is much to be done now. Others to be informed and a venue to be secured." And then he whipped the reigns and they were once again in the air. As they flew away, Waver looked over the back edge of the chariot and looked back at Tokiomi. He was getting smaller and smaller every moment as they got further away. From what Waver could see, he just slowly and methodically made his way to the ruins of the mansion.

* * *

Zouken Matou surveyed the wreckage of his mansion. That Servant of the Holy Grail, and she had clearly been a Servant, had been thorough in destroying everything. It had taken much of his considerable strength to fight her off. He was old, but he wasn't senile. He knew he hadn't really defeated or chased away the Servant. She was just a distraction and had left once her goal had been completed. He'd only needed to do a quick check to confirm that Sakura was indeed missing.

This was an irritating turn of events and he'd need to act quick to rectify any issues this caused to his plan. The first step was to gather up all his available power. He focused on the worm link he had with the insects inside of Kariya. "Return to the mansion," he said through the link. He could feel the worms listening and responding.

Whether Kariya wanted to return or not, the worms would compel him to do so. That he could be sure of. Next, he focused on the worms inside of Sakura. "Return," he thought. There was no response from the worms. He didn't think they were dead or expelled, but they were clearly in a place that they were unable to acknowledge him. That was troubling, but something he could work around with enough time and concentration.

While he waited for Kariya to return he surveyed the mansion, collecting anything of use that may remain. Curiously, the damage dealt seemed to be deliberate and concentrated. The Servant had aimed at every bit of magical foundation he'd laid throughout the years around the mansion. As if she had known exactly where everything was. Only the most secure bits, hidden in the dungeon and deep underground, had been safe from her attack. Much of the damage had been done while she had been fighting him. She had been playing with him, taunting him the whole time and he'd only noticed after the fact. His hand tightened around his cane, cracking the hardwood slightly.

With a rush of air, Berserker arrived. His landing wasn't graceful. He came in fast and sent up a fountain of grass and dirt into the air, a crater left around his landing. Carried in his arms was Kariya, who was looking worse for wear. His clothes were all scorched and he had cuts all over his body. Berserker released Kariya and he limped over to Zouken, his left arm hanging limply at his side.

"What is this about," demanded Kariya. "I was so close to defeating that coward Tokiomi. We dug him out of his hole and almost removed him from the War."

Zouken knew that his son was foolish in his belief that he would have, and could have, beaten Tokiomi Tohsaka. He was nowhere near the level needed for a feat like that. At best he was an annoyance or distraction. Zouken hadn't been concerned with how Kariya would perform in the War up to this point. If he won, Zouken got everything he ever wanted. If Kariya lost, it was nothing to Zouken. He had Sakura as his original plan to win the Grail at a future date. But now, without Sakura, he couldn't allow such foolishness to continue.

"Look around you," said Zouken, gesturing to the destroyed mansion. Kariya finally looked around, worry replacing the anger on his face. Zouken savored that. "Yes, you see it now. I called you back because there was an attack on the mansion. I believe by a Servant in the War, but I have yet to confirm. Regardless, what is known is they are stronger than the regular mage and were after a very specific goal."

Kariya put a weak hand on Zouken's shoulder, his face now fully controlled by fear as he looked around. "Sakura," he said frantically. "Where's Sakura."

"She was taken," said Zouken. "I believe that was their goal the whole time."

"Who did this?" asked Kariya.

"I still do not know," repeated Zouken, frustrated at his son's weakness to grasp the situation and how they must proceed. "If this is a kidnapping, it was much too obvious and there has been no message yet informing us of their new possession."

"Tokiomi?" asked Kariya.

Zouken shook his head. "I do not believe he is the culprit. Both of you and your servants were fighting during the attack. Even if this was an ally of his, it would make no sense. Tokiomi benefits from Sakura being with us more than he ever would having her with him or anyone else."

Kariya's hand tightened on Zouken's shoulder and his face twisted in anger again. "That twisted logic of his..."

"Focus," said Zouken. He didn't have time for foolishness. "Tokiomi is the one person we can cross off our list as having any relation to this. Because of this attack on our mansion and yours on his manor, our lines of communication with Tokiomi have been damaged. Therefore, I want you to head to the Church and ask the Overseer to contact Tokiomi and inform him of this incident. He will likely want to help return Sakura to us. While you're there, ask the Overseer for any information they have on whether this is a Servant of the Grail War and who they may be."

Kariya hesitated for a moment, looking like he wanted to protest, but he nodded. "After that, how are we going to find Sakura?" he asked.

"I will be attempting to commune with the worms in her. They are cut off from me currently, but I will find traces of where they were, and no barrier can truly keep me away for long." Zouken smiled. Kariya flinched at the expression, which pleased Zouken further. "Once we find them, then I will get to savor their destruction personally."

* * *

Saber's blade parried Lancer's spear, sending it away. She looked for an opening but found none. Instead, she was forced to send away Lancer's other spear. He was always on the offensive and she was forced to defend. It wasn't hard to do so, especially since she had fought him before and now knew most of the limits of his power, but she was still unable to turn him away. The wound he had inflicted on her prior refused to heal and it kept her from being able to make the final push to defeat him.

Nearby Irisviel was fighting Lancer's Master. Saber was impressed with the level of talent and spell casting she was exhibiting as she fought. Unfortunately, Kayneth was clearly a talented and trained mage. While Irisviel was doing well, much better than might be expected, it still wasn't enough. She had cuts and bruises all over, her white coat stained with blood. Kayneth was wearing her down and it was only a matter of time before he defeated and killed her.

Since Irisviel wasn't her true Master, Saber didn't need to worry about her mana supply being cut off. On the contrary, it might even allow her to surprise Lancer and his Master with her ability to still move if Irisviel fell. But Saber would never allow that. Irisviel may not be her Master, but she was important to Saber. They were lovers and even more than that, Saber was committed to making her happy.

Determined, she studied Lancer's movements. He was constantly mixing and matching his movements and attacks, to keep Saber on her toes. But there was only so much he could do to mix things up. Saber started noticing certain patterns and was able to predict what he would do next. Once she realized this, she started to formulate a plan.

"You are truly a worthy opponent," said Saber, blocking yet another swipe of a spear. "I have not had this much fun in a fight in a long time."

"I feel the same," said Lancer, smiling. He glanced over at their Masters. "It looks like my Master has the upper hand. Yours is truly putting up a good fight though."

"I agree," said Saber. Lancer laughed at that. "It is true. We are even but they are not. Your Master is powerful and will defeat mine soon. So, on my honor, I will end this and go to her side."

Lancer frowned at that. "You're a loyal knight, and I understand the sentiment, but you will not get past me." Lancer's movements sped up at that point, his attacks getting even more powerful and varied. Saber smirked at that. She had been right. Lancer had been holding back, waiting for the moment his Master defeated Irisviel. He would need more than simple tactics like that to defeat her though.

Saber prepared herself. After Lancer swung his red spear, Saber parried it with her sword. When his golden spear came in she didn't bring her sword back around. Instead, she removed one hand from her sword and blocked the spear with an armored fist. Lancer had a moment of surprise on his face, but Saber didn't slow in her movements.

Usually, Saber wouldn't be able to swing her sword single handed with any speed that would catch Lancer by surprise. But this time she cast a minor spell on herself. Wind surrounded and empowered her. This had a dual effect. The first effect was to cause a blast of wind that threw lancer slightly off balance from his uneven stance and moved both of his arms apart and away from his body. The second effect was to speed up her movements.

Saber's hand flew back to her sword and gripping it, she swung her sword down at Lancer. Her movements had been near perfect, only the slight throbbing of her wounded hand slowing her down by a fraction of a second. Plus, she had caught him by surprise. The moment he sped up his movements wasn't the time a lesser swordsman would've managed to capitalize on, but she was a master.

Blood was drawn, and Saber moved to capitalize on the wound, but found her opponent up to the challenge. Lancer had managed to take a step back to prevent from being cut in half. Once he had been wounded he'd gripped his weapons and twirled around, forcing Saber back on the defensive and cutting off her attack.

The two knights separated from each other, taking measure. Sparing a glance to the side, Saber saw that Irisviel and her opponent had also had a lull in their battle. Lancer's Master looked furious as he looked at them. Irisviel had a smile of relief on her face and Saber felt a slight boost of energy from such approval.

She frowned when she saw a red headed woman walk out of the shadows of the dock. Magic glowed on her hands and a similar glow covered Lancer. His wound knitted and healed completely.

Lancer smiled politely at the woman. "Thank you Lady Sola-Ui."

The woman blushed in response. "Of course, Lancer. I know you don't need it, but I wanted to do anything I could."

"It is much appreciated."

Saber scowled. She hadn't been expecting such a powerful healer to be on Lancer's side. She had missed her chance and now she might not be able to seize such a moment again. Lancer was too good for that and Irisviel was tiring. Likely, there would be a two on one battle against Irisviel. She was talented, but not that much. Saber realized she might need to use her trump card on Lancer. It would be overkill and be clearly obvious to anyone in the city, but it might also allow them to win and escape. Her hand throbbed with her injury. The injury would make it harder to use her Noble Phantasm, but if she defeated Lancer, the curse on her hand might disappear, restoring her back to her full fighting capability.

With another glance at the tired Irisviel Saber decided that she needed to go for it. She prepared herself to engage Lancer again, this time with the intent of using her Noble Phantasm at the right moment. Before anyone could move though there was a crack of thunder and Rider came flying through the sky towards them. Everyone looked up to watch them, distracted by the ostentatious display.

"How goes the fighting?" asked Rider, landing his chariot on the ground. His Master was clearly visible in the chariot, looking like he didn't want to be there.

"Rider," said Saber, relieved by his appearance. She had been close to being overwhelmed and he had provided distraction. He had shown himself likely to honor duels, so she wasn't too worried about him joining the battle against her. His Master didn't seem like the type of person who would command him to do so either. "What are you doing interfering in our battle?"

He laughed. "I was watching your battle from above. You're both truly impressive warriors. I would love for either or both of you to join me as warriors in my employ."

Saber frowned. "I will not accept such an offensive offer like that."

"I will also have to decline," said Lancer. "I have a Master I already serve, and I will not change allegiance so easily."

Rider gave a heavy sigh. "That is a shame." He brightened up suddenly. "No matter. A battlefield is no place to discuss this. I came here to invite both of you to my meeting of Kings and Heroes tomorrow. Archer has already agreed to sit down to talk and drink. And your Masters are invited too, of course."

"What madness is this?" asked Lancer's Master, moving to his Servant's side, standing next to the woman Sola-Ui. "Why would we ever agree to a meeting like that? It's clearly a trap."

"No trap," said Rider. "This meeting is to stop needless shedding of blood. All Servants and Masters get together and see if we can discuss who is the most worthy to receive the Grail."

"That has its merit," said Sol-Ui. Kayneth scowled at her.

"It has absolutely none," he replied. "I will not attend any such meeting."

Rider nodded. "Disappointing but understood. Berserker's Master also declined." He turned to Saber and Irisviel, who had moved to her side. Saber was glad to notice that Irisviel's wounds had healed up completely due to Avalon's power and their proximity. "And what of you Saber?"

Saber thought this whole ordeal was crazy. They were summoned to fight for the honor of the Grail. This felt like trying to cheat the system. But she had been a King before, so she understood the merits of talking over fighting. If the War could be dealt with in such a manner, then it would be irresponsible of her to not take the chance. She also knew that Kiritsugu would hate such a plan. It wouldn't be the first time that day that she had disobeyed what he would've wanted. So instead of worrying about it, she looked to her current 'Master'. "Irisviel?" she asked.

Irisviel thought for a moment, then nodded. She looked at Rider. "We accept."

Rider smiled. "Very good! That's three for the meeting. Now, if only I can find Caster, everyone will have been invited. Do any of you know of Caster's whereabouts. Or even what they may look like?"

Saber exchanged another glance with Irisviel and she shook her head. "We have not. Caster has been absent and mysterious throughout this war."

Rider looked at Kayneth. "And you?"

"I would never tell you such a thing," replied Kayneth.

Sola-Ui scowled. "You're being too stubborn," she said. He looked surprised at the response. "This meeting is a chance to end the war with little effort. Aren't you the one always boasting about your superior lineage and skill? Surely such things, if they were as important as you say, would make you the clear winner of such a discussion."

"Watch your tone with me," said Kayneth. He pointed to Rider's Master, who gave a yelp of surprise from in the chariot. "I won't go to a meeting held by the Servant of such a traitorous student. Every time I must look upon such scum, my honor is assaulted."

"Do as you will then," said Sola-Ui, clearly unhappy with the decision. Saber wondered what the relationship between Kayneth and the woman was. She was clearly his partner in the war, but they didn't seem to get along. A mystery to be solved another day.

Saber looked at Lancer. "Are we to finish our duel then?"

Lancer smiled. "I would be all for that."

Rider looked at his Master. "Do you have nothing to say before they start fighting?"

Rider's Master didn't look like he wanted to be there. He was very young, and Saber wondered what had led to such a youth fighting in the war. He clearly had no experience on the battlefield. The boy looked at Kayneth, and then his servant. Rider nodded, and his Master looked back at Kayneth, his expression hardening. "I will prove to you that my theory is worth being taken seriously," said Rider's Master. "Your lineage means nothing, and this meeting will prove it."

At that point, Rider's Master's courage was all but used up. He wilted under the furious glare that Kayneth gave him. Rider just smiled and slapped his Master on the back, knocking him over in the chariot. "Well said." He looked at Kayneth. "Well? Do you have anything to say to that?"

"Fine. I will attend your meeting.," said Kayneth. His voice was filled with more utter hatred than Saber had ever heard. He was visibly shaking. "And once there I will prove to you maggots who the superior mage is."

Rider didn't seem perturbed by the threatening words. His smile broadened at the words. "Very good. That is the type of spirit I like to see. I cannot say I agree with your reasoning, but that is what this meeting is about."

Saber transformed from her armor to her suit. Lancer stared at her in surprise. "Are you giving up our battle?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Of course not. But since your Master has agreed to join the meeting, hostilities should be suspended. We cannot have peace talks if we are fighting. Everyone who agreed to join should get a chance to speak their mind." She looked to Rider. "Do you not agree, King of Conquerors?"

Rider nodded. "Saber is right. A cessation of hostilities, until the meeting at least, would make sense. Plus, there is still much to be done before tomorrow night. I still need to find Caster and invite them. We must also settle on a location to meet."

"Are you telling me that you set up a meeting but with no venue in mind?" asked Saber, disbelieving the carefree attitude of Rider. He just laughed.

"Well, I just thought of the idea a little while ago. It would not make sense to choose a location before having guests, now would it?"

"How about we meet at the Einzbern Castle at the edge of town?" suggested Irisviel. Rider looked pleased, but the other Masters looked at her in varying stages of disbelief.

"Why would I meet at my enemy's base?" asked Kayneth. "That is absurd."

"Yeah," agreed Rider's Master. "Why don't we meet at the Church. That's neutral ground, isn't it?"

"A Church is no place to drink and have such talks," said Rider. "A castle and its grounds would make much more sense. I accept your offer."

Irisviel nodded and smiled. "On my honor as an Einzbern, I give my promise that there will be no traps or tricks. Just a fair discussion."

"I also give my word as a knight that there will be no backhanded methods on our part," said Saber.

"And I give my word as well as host," said Rider, pounding his chest with his fist.

Rider's Master frowned. "You're not the host anymore though," he said. "If this is at the Einzbern's then it means she's the host, you big idiot."

Rider was thoughtful for a moment. "I guess you are right," he said.

Kayneth sneered. "If there is no more fighting tonight, then I'm wasting my time standing here. I expect your surrenders tomorrow night. Lancer, Sola-Ui, we're leaving." With that he turned and started to walk away.

Lancer saluted Saber and Rider with his red spear. "I will see you both later then." With that, he turned and followed his Master." As he moved to leave Sola-Ui left with him. The trio walked into the shadows of the shipping dock and disappeared.

Once they were gone, Rider rubbed the back of his head. "Lancer's Master is an uptight type, is he not?"

"Are you going to go find Caster now?" asked Saber.

"I am not sure," replied Rider. "I want to invite them, but I do not know where to begin. No one does. The one lead we had just led to a corpse."

"A corpse?" asked Saber, horrified by the offhand manner with which Rider spoke of such things. "What do you mean?"

"We tracked down Caster's lair," said Rider's Master, looking much braver now that Kayneth was gone. "But all we found was an ice statue and the corpse of someone who used to have command seals. We brought the body to the Overseer at the Church, but he didn't know what to make of it."

"But you do not believe Caster is dead?" asked Saber.

"Caster can't be dead," said Irisviel, surprising the others with her conviction. She shook her head. "I can't explain how I know, but none of the servants have been defeated yet."

"But what about Assassin?" asked Rider's Master.

"Assassin is likely just pretending to be defeated," replied Irisviel. "They have a much greater advantage if we don't expect them."

Rider nodded. "I understand. I thought something was strange with the way they were defeated. The fact that we all saw Assassin be defeated shows that they were not trying to hide."

"Aw man," said Rider's Master, looking deflated. "That means no one is beaten yet."

"I'm afraid not," said Irisviel.

"Are you going to invite Assassin as well?" asked Saber, not liking the idea of having a Servant like that or their Master at a meeting like this.

Rider shook his head. "If they want to play dead, then I will indulge them for now. Though, if they show up, I will not deny them a chance to speak." Rider looked at Saber and Irisviel. "Are you two heading back to your castle now?"

Saber looked at Irisviel, unsure of what she wanted to do. Irisviel thought for a moment. She pointed to the car they had parked on the far side of the dock. "It seems unlikely that anyone will attack us, so why don't we enjoy ourselves tonight? Would you two like to join us? You could spend the night at the castle as well if you like, to prepare for tomorrow."

Irisviel held up a torn sleeve and smiled grimly. "Plus, I would like to buy a new jacket, one covered in less blood."

Rider's Master didn't look thrilled by the idea, but Rider just smiled broadly. "Of course. I can appreciate such hospitality. Come boy, maybe the company of a pair of fine women will loosen you up."

Rider's Master blushed at that. "I don't need loosening up," he yelled. "And why are you trusting them so easily?"

"They gave their word," said Rider. "It's as simple as that."

Saber glared at Rider. "I have no interest in helping either of you 'loosen up'."

Rider and his Master stared at Saber for a moment before Rider started laughing. Saber was confused and then she realized Irisviel was laughing as well. She turned to look at Irisviel and realized that they were holding hands. When had that happened?

"I understand now," said Rider cheerfully. "I won't intrude." He reached out and put a hand on his Master's shoulder. "We can go as pairs then. You two take each other, my Master and I shall also go together. It will be what they refer to as a double date!"

"Wait, what?" asked Rider's Master, blushing bright red at his Servant's comment. "What nonsense are you saying now?"

"No nonsense," replied Rider. "Is it not common practice anymore for members of the same sex to enjoy each other's company?"

"No," yelled Rider's Master.

"I see why you're so uptight all the time then. You need to learn to relax, have fun. This is a good way to do so." Rider pointed to Saber and Irisviel. "And clearly that's not the case with these two, so why should you worry about what is or is not in fashion? What is fun is fun."

"Easy for you to say," replied Waver's Master, looking despondent. "In this time period the judgement of how people see you can determine your life. That's why I want to win this war. To prove to those people that lineage means nothing. To show that I can be a great mage. To make them see that anything 'strange' about me is just in their heads, nothing important."

Rider gave a heavy sigh. "That's such a depressing wish. You show people who you are with your actions." He quickly switched to a smile. "Either way, this isn't the time for such talk. This is the time to have fun. And you are now in good company among people who will not judge you for being different."

"He's right," said Irisviel. "We choose who we love and how. No one else." She flashed him a smile. "And if you're worried about fitting in. I'm a homunculus, so rest at ease that you won't stand out too much."

"Einzbern," muttered Rider's Master, tears in his eyes.

"Oh, right," said Irisviel, remembering something. "We haven't exchanged names yet. I am Irisviel Von Einzbern, Master of Saber in the Fourth Holy Grail War."

"Waver," replied Rider's Master. "Waver Velvet. Master of Rider."

"And I am Iskandar!" yelled Rider, making everyone flinch. "King of Conquerors!"

"No one was asking," yelled Waver.

Saber smiled at the display and came to a decision. "As is only polite, I will also introduce myself. I'm Arturia Pendragon, King of Knights."

Waver and Rider both gaped at that for a moment before Rider smiled. "Truly a great personage. I would love to see the city escorted by the King of Knights. Shall we get going before the night runs out?"

"Yes, let's," said Irisviel, gesturing to their car. "Go right ahead. Saber, can you drive?"

"Gladly," said Saber, nodding. Waver and Rider started walking to the car, arguing about what they wanted to do first. Saber moved to follow but hesitated a moment. Irisviel wasn't moving towards the car. Instead, she seemed to be looking off at something. Saber followed her gaze but saw nothing. "Irisviel?" she asked.

Irisviel looked at her and smiled. "It's nothing," she said. She moved forward and took Saber's hand in her own. "Shall we?"

Saber smiled back and nodded. "Yes. Let's"

* * *

"They're leaving," said Kiritsugu, observing Irisviel and Saber through the scope of his sniper rifle. To say that the night wasn't turning out like he'd planned would be an understatement.

Maiya's voice crackled over the comm. "Lancer and his Master have returned to their hotel. Should I return to the original plan?"

Kiritsugu thought for a moment. His mind went to what he had seen through his scope. Iri, his wife, fighting Kayneth in a mage's duel. Saber almost succeeding against Lancer. Rider's invitation. Iri and Saber holding hands. And Iri's look to him before she walked off. She knew he was there. He pulled out and lit a cigarette, taking a drag of it and exhaling slowly. "No," he said. "The plan is aborted."

"Sir?" asked Maiya, sounding confused.

"Irisviel wants us to trust her," he replied. "We're going to do so for now. Allow this meeting of the Masters and Servants to happen."

"Should we head back to base and prepare traps and defenses?"

"No. That will only turn everyone at the meeting against us. We're just observers for this. We'll take the night off, see how everything turns out."

"Understood," said Maiya. "I'll return to the hotel."

"I'll meet you there," replied Kiritsugu, cutting the line. He took another drag, thinking through everything again. What was Irisviel's goal? What was she playing at? And what was between her and Saber? He realized that in trying to distance himself from Iri and her eventual death he might have pushed her away instead. He felt a series of conflicting emotions that he didn't want to deal with now. Instead, he pushed them down, resolving himself to a strong drink and Maiya's company. The rest would sort itself out soon enough.

* * *

"And then the heroes went in, saved the princess, and escaped," said Shirou excitedly between bites of food. His mother listened with rapt attention and an amused smile on her face. She'd long since finished eating while he talked but didn't rush him along. "The princess then joined the Justice Rangers."

"So, there's four Justice Rangers now?" she asked.

Shirou nodded. "There are. Justice Orange, Justice Red, Justice Purple and Justice Black.

"And is that how the story ends?" she asked.

Shirou shook his head. "Nope." He took a bite of food. His mother was patient, but he needed to eat at some point. Plus, her food was really delicious.

"Oh, is there more?"

He nodded. "Yep. But I don't know what it is yet."

"Well, I hope it turns out well."

"Me too."

After eating they cleaned the dishes together. Shirou helped by bringing everything over to his mother. When they were done with the dishes Shirou's mother filled the tub and the two washed together. It had been a while since they'd been able to spend this much time together. She was always at work or out at meetings. It was a little lonely, although everything that had happened in the past week had kept him distracted. Iris, Rin and Sakura were all very interesting friends.

Shirou's mother washed his back, shampooed his hair, and helped him rinse off. Instead of getting in the bath immediately he instead insisted on doing the same for her.

"It's only polite to return the favor," he said. "It's what family does."

His mother laughed lightly at that. "Yes, it's what family does," she replied.

He frowned at the strange expression she had on her face. "Are you okay mom?"

"I'm fine," she said. "I was just remembering some old friends of mine. Before I had you I had some friends who always insisted on washing my back. I'd always then return the favor, although they thought that wasn't something I should be doing. I'd do it anyways."

Shirou started to wash his mother's back. As he did so she started to wash her front. He stared at the spiraling dragon tattoo she had on her back. He mother continued to talk as they did so. "I haven't seen them for years. A lot happened between us. Events I'm not sure we can ever take back. Rifts we can't repair."

"Do you miss them?" asked Shirou.

His mother thought for a moment. "Sometimes. In moments like this. But most of the time, I feel like I made the right choice. I don't regret my decisions." She shook her head, her wet shoulder length red hair shaking some droplets onto the tiled floor. "I can't regret my decisions. Doing so would be denying all of the good in the world that came out of those decisions. Good like you. The best thing that happened to me."

Shirou felt himself blushing in embarrassment and was glad his mother couldn't see him right now. They rinsed his mother off and together the pair entered the bath. Shirou sat in front of his mother, resting on her chest. The pair gave out a joint sigh of relief at the hot water and the relaxation that came with it.

The golden dragon on his mother's back came to mind. "Mom?"

"Hm?" she asked absently.

"You'd make a good Justice Gold."

"Because of my tattoo?"

"Because you're a good hero of justice," replied Shirou.

"They sound like a group I'd like to be a part of."

"They're good friends," said Shirou. "They would never abandon you. Or anyone."

"Like true heroes," his mother replied.

Shirou nodded. "Yeah."

After the bath the pair prepared for bed. Shirou dressed in pajamas, brushed his teeth, and insisted his mother tell him a story. She was surprised by the request but agreed. So, he laid in his bed, his mother sitting at the edge as she told her story. "This is the story of the time the golden dragon fought the white tiger," she said. "It was a fearsome battle that shook the heavens."

"So cool," said Shirou, amazed.

"Yes, it was said that all in the nearby lands stopped what they were doing to watch," said his mother. She paused, looking at him.

Shirou frowned, trying to understand the expression on her face. "Mom?"

She reached out and put a hand on his cheek. "Promise me that you'll grow up into a strong Hero of Justice," she said.

Shirou nodded. "Of course."

His mother smiled, tears suddenly running down her face. Before he could say anything else she pulled him into an embrace, holding him tight.

He didn't say anything, just returned the hug.

* * *

Kariya grimaced as the worms inside of him wriggled. They were getting livelier as he got agitated. His emotions were a mess. He felt himself being consumed with the desire to see whoever it was who would steal Sakura from him brutally impaled. He was going to be the one to win the Holy Grail War. He was the one who was going to reunite Sakura with her mother and sister. He was the one who was going to see smiles returning to their faces. No one else would get in the way of his goal.

The Overseer at the Church had been unable to tell him anything useful. He'd just stated that he couldn't divulge information that would help one Master over the other, but also insisted that he hadn't met Caster yet. If that was true, then Kariya felt like the man was incompetent. What type of Overseer failed to keep track of all their charges? What type of Overseer allowed little girls to be kidnapped? The worms wriggled once more inside him and Kariya almost appreciated the distraction from his thoughts as the pain lanced through him.

He limped down the stairs of the dungeon to the meditating Zouken as fast as his ravaged body would allow. The old man was evil incarnate, but if anyone could track Sakura, it would be him.

"Do you have any information from the Overseer?" asked Zouken. He didn't turn to look at Kariya or even open his eyes.

"None," replied Kariya. "He was useless. He also didn't seem happy to see Berserker and I there. But not surprised."

"He likely had knowledge of your approach before you arrived," replied Zouken.

"What if he's working with the Servant that captured Sakura?"

Zoulen scoffed at that. "Unlikely," he said. "If the Overseer is working with anyone, it's Tokiomi. "He was probably worried that you'd discovered his connection and were there to kill him. You did just destroy Tokiomi's manor."

"It's what he deserved," replied Kariya, meaning every word. Tokiomi was scum and didn't deserve the life he led. "Have you found anything?"

"Patience," said Zouken. "We're dealing with a powerful magus her-" Zouken's reply was cut short with a gasp as his eyes opened. A sinister smile spread on his face. "I found her."

* * *

Sakura looked around Iris's apartment. Her new Servant's apartment. She looked down at the single red crescent tattoo that was now on her hand. She couldn't believe it. Everyone in the Tohsaka family was raised with the stories of the Holy Grail War. She knew what a Heroic Spirit was and knew the honor that she now had. She was fighting in the same war as her former Father and Uncle Kariya. She could hardly believe it.

The apartment was small but looked just like the study at the Toksaka's manor. A magician's study. Packed and covered in magical equipment and books. She sat on the couch, staring at everything and marveling at how much at home she felt there.

In a flash Iris appeared in the apartment. The Servant looked at Sakura and smirked. She gestured around the apartment. "Welcome to my home. And your new home. Are you hungry?"

Sakura nodded. It had been a warm night, so she hadn't been given dinner. To eat would risk throwing up while in the pit. Iris snapped her fingers and two ready-made bento box dinners appeared stacked in her free hand. She handed one to Sakura and then sat down heavily on the couch next to Sakura. She broke her chopsticks and started to eat her food. Sakura looked at her box.

"Did you create this with magic?"' she asked.

"I stole it from the convenience store," replied Iris between bites. "Somewhere from the back. They probably won't even notice it's missing for a while."

"Why did you do that?" asked Sakura.

"I don't have any food here," said Iris. "The past week I've been cooking and eating at Shirou's, so there wasn't any need to keep food around. I don't want to risk traveling too much between here and the outside while the Matou's are likely looking for you. This is easier and safer."

"That makes sense," said Sakura. She broke her chopsticks and started to eat. It wasn't that good, but was welcome after the bare, bland meals of the Matou household. It was much better than going hungry.

They ate in silence, but Sakura couldn't help looking over at Iris between bites. Sakura thought she was very beautiful. With her abnormally dark hair and almost translucent pale skin she seemed ethereal. The only part of her skin visible was her neck and face. Not even her arms or hands were visible, covered by arm gloves.

Almost counter to her initial physical appearance Iris's attitude seemed to be much more relaxed and sloppy. Her posture while she ate was sloppy and counter to everything Sakura had been taught was proper. The expression behind her glasses was that of someone who seemed constantly bored. Plus, she stole casually and dismissed it as unimportant. She fascinated Sakura.

"Do you have a question?" asked Iris. Sakura looked down quickly from glancing at Iris to her food. She felt her face heating up and blushing in embarrassment at getting caught staring.

"I was just wondering who you are," said Sakura.

Iris laughed. "Then just ask." She thought for a moment. "It's simple, I'm the Heroic Spirit Iris, summoned by Shirou Manjome as a Caster class Servant to fight in the Fourth Holy Grail War in Fuyuki. And now, I find myself the Servant of not just one, but three children. Including Rin and Sakura Tohsaka."

"I'm not a Tohsaka," replied Sakura. "I'm a Matou. Grandfather said so."

"Well your grandfather is a prick," replied Iris. She looked at Sakura, her mismatched eyes almost boring into her. "The real question is, do you want to be a Tohsaka or a Matou? You can make that decision now."

Sakura thought about that for a moment. Eventually, she said, "I'm not sure. I don't know if I want to or can be either anymore."

Iris laughed at that. "That's a fair response. Both families are good examples of how horrible humans are."

"Rin isn't bad," blurted Sakura.

Iris was surprised by the response and took a moment to respond. "I guess not. But she's still proud to be a Tohsaka. Regardless of what happened to you, she would still be a Tohsaka. She would still be a mage. And she wouldn't regret any of it."

"Why do you speak like that?" asked Sakura, curious. She found herself agreeing with what Iris was saying, but she also had a hard time understanding how someone could just say stuff like this. It seemed to go counter to everything she'd been taught.

"I do it because I can," replied Iris. The red gem around her neck flashed brighter for a moment. "I do it because I don't care what any of them think. Respect, honor, gratitude, it's all a load of crap. And I say this to you because I know you can understand what I'm saying. You're a kid, but you know exactly what I'm talking about when I say people are scum, don't you?"

Sakura thought about that response for a moment and nodded. They finished eating in silence. Iris finished before Sakura and floated a book over to read. When Sakura was finished and put down her chopsticks, she sat in silence for several minutes, just looking around. She found her gaze being drawn to the wall in front of her, the one that separated them from her fellow Justice Ranger.

"What is Shirou like?" asked Sakura.

Iris didn't put down her book or avert her gaze from it as she responded. "Would you like to see?" Sakura nodded, and Iris snapped her fingers. The wall in front of her glowed and warped.

An image appeared in it, the image of Shirou and a woman with similar colored hair eating dinner. Shirou was talking animatedly about the Justice Rangers. The woman, his mother, was listening, actually listening, and talking with him about the topic. Sakura could hardly believe the scene. It seemed like one out of a fairy tale. A story she'd heard, but never experienced, or expected to experience, for herself.

She watched as the pair ate, talked, did dishes, washed, and prepared for bed. The image on the wall shifted to follow the pair, always keeping them clearly in view. Sakura couldn't look away. The image enraptured her. Even when the pair were naked she stared. The pair seemed so tender, so loving and caring. Sakura couldn't help but wish that her own family was like that.

"It seems unreal, doesn't it?" asked Iris. Sakura finally broke away from the image and looked at the Servant. She'd put down her book and was also watching Shirou and his mother. Strangely, all four gems seemed to be glowing softly and she was wearing a strange expression. Sakura couldn't place what it was. "To think that a pair like this could exist is strange. Living together with no care in the world. Only needing each other."

"Is there no father?" asked Sakura. She'd been taught that a proper family was a father, mother, and their children. It had never occurred to her that there  _could_  be anything else.

"Nope," replied Iris. "Just a single parent and her son. Can you believe it? A high ranked Yakuza boss decides she's had enough and just leaves the organization. Of course, it's not as simple as that, but she manages to get out. She fights her former friend. This woman is lonely though, so she goes to a bank and gets pregnant. Has a child by someone she never met, or plans to meet. The golden dragon settles down and becomes the perfect parent. And she never tells any of this to her son."

Sakura saw the orange gem glow brighter for a moment before dimming down again. She studied Iris. "How do you know this?" she asked.

Iris smirked. "Who said any of that fairy tale stuff was real? Maybe I just made it all up?"

Sakura shook her head. "It didn't sound made up."

"That just shows that I've become a good liar," replied Iris. Sakura frowned, not believing her. She'd learned over the past year the difference between a good and a bad liar. Iris was a very bad liar. She didn't push the issue any further though. Instead, she turned her attention back to the image on the wall. Shirou and his mother were sitting together on a bed and hugging tightly. Sakura felt something stir in her chest at the sight.

Before she had time to process it though, Iris suddenly bolted up right. "Aw fu-," she started before the world exploded.

* * *

**Author's Note:**  Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and read this fic so far. I appreciate all the support. This chapter was a monster to write, but I'm happy with it. We're at the half way mark, so strap in, this fic is about to get wild.

On a slightly different note, I've gotten a few comments on my Author's Note in chapter 1 and I just want to make clear that that wasn't an invitation for discussion. How this series treats the age of its female characters, their appearances and the general maturity of them is one of its main issues. Women are treated like little girls, characters aren't allowed to age or mature and the time span in which they do so is compressed and creepy. Illya is made younger in this because she's going to grow and mature at a proper timespan to how the show (and all official material) tends to treat her, as a young girl younger than the other characters. Irisviel is in her late 20's or early 30's as is implied in the series by her passport. No creepy, super fast grown homunculous woman. Both are still allowed to be naive and unfamiliar with the outside world in this fic because of their confinement, but in a less creepy manner.

And now to discuss the specific comments I've gotten about Saber on this topic. In this fic, she is both mentally and physically in her late 20's, early 30's. She has no massive bust to grow into like one comment pointed out to me because it turns out that boobs can stop growing after a certain period of maturation and women have different sized ones. Her design is not that of a High School aged girl unless you're watching a CW show and believe those are actual High School kids. Her design, and the clothes they give her, portray her as a fully grown woman. She's brought as a guard and driver for Irisviel as cover, so it makes NO SENSE to have her as a teenager on her passport. And giving her an appearance and set age as a teenager infantilizes her from an adult to a child in a physical sense. It's absurd and offensive. It serves no function. None of that is happening in this fic and no amount of "but really, this is what canon says" is going to convince me otherwise or have me change that. I love this series and Franchise, but I disagree with some of its creative choices, like this, and I'm going to fix them in my fic.

I'm sorry for the rant but I felt this needed to be said. Thank you for reading and I hope you can continue to read and enjoy this story.


	5. Justice Rangers, Separated!

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own anything in the Fate series.

Thanks like always to BlindSeer0 for editing this chapter.

Author's Note: This chapter has been re-uploaded with minor corrections to spelling and grammar.

* * *

**Fate/Zero: Heroes of Justice**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Justice Rangers, Separated!**

* * *

Saber laid on her side in the bed, still trying to wrap her mind around what she had just done. A swirl of lingering pleasure and increasing guilt warred inside of her. She had just slept with her Master's wife. That was something a knight shouldn't do, something she'd never imagined she was capable of. Except, that wasn't true. She clearly was capable of it, and her past showed that this wasn't new. It was only after this event though that she felt strangely comfortable in admitting to herself that she was both capable of being unfaithful and assisting others in being so as well. Arturia Pendragon was truly capable of being entirely as flawed as any scoundrel or knave.

Arturia felt Irisviel press up against her back. Her breath tickled the back of her neck. "Saber," said Irisviel, her voice gentle. "Thank you."

Arturia frowned. "For what?"

"For indulging me."

"It was a pleasurable experience for me," said Arturia. "I have only had a few experiences in such matters."

Irisviel laughed lightly. "That should be my line. I've only been with Kiritsugu. I just tried to replicate what he would do for me."

Arturia scowled. "I do not mean to disparage him, but he seems like the type of man who has all too much experience with such matters."

"I guess he does," replied Irisviel. "I guess that's one of the reasons I wanted to do this. I don't mind that he's slept with other women before we were married, I don't even mind that he's slept with Maiya since we've been married. I just wanted to try to understand him a little better."

"Do you think you have?"

"I don't know."

They were both silent for several minutes, just sharing the contact between their naked bodies. Arturia was the first to speak. "Do you regret it?"

She was surprised when Irisviel answered immediately. "I'll never regret this. I didn't choose you for this because you were just at hand, but because I wanted to do so with you. I spent over twenty years of my life in solitude with only Homunculus created to serve and complete specific functions. I would read and train and prepare for the day I eventually needed to compete in this Holy Grail War; the reason I was created. I met Kiritsugu and it was one of the greatest moments of my life. Then Illya was born and I couldn't imagine how beautiful she was, how amazing it was what Kiritsugu and I had given birth to. And finally, you were summoned, and I could only marvel as the King of Knights was different and more amazing than anything I had ever imagined."

Arturia was surprised as Irisviel started sobbing, tears running down her back as Irisviel pressed up even closer to her. "Irisviel?" she asked. She attempted to turn over and face the other woman, but Irisviel's arm wrapped around her and gently kept her in place. She could have easily broken the embrace if she wanted, but she understood that Irisviel didn't want her to see her. Not at that moment.

"I'm so sorry," said Irisviel through sobs. "I'm so sorry for dirtying you. For making you a part of something like this. This isn't something that someone as noble as you should be forced into."

That was the moment that Arturia decided to act. She flipped over on her side, breaking through Irisviel's embrace. She wrapped her arms around the surprised Irisviel and stared directly into her tear filled red eyes. "I wasn't forced into anything," she said. "And I'm not as noble as you think either. I slept with my own sister."

"But you didn't know who she was," replied Irisviel. "You were tricked."

"I was tricked by her disguise, but not by my urges. I also insisted that my closest friend and my wife find comfort in each other instead of seeking to truly understand what they wanted. If I was truly noble, then maybe there was less value in being so then I thought."

"You can't really believe that?"

Arturia shook her head. "I do not know what I believe right now. If I am dirty, it was due to something I did myself, not something you did. Unlike before I was under no illusion or tricks. I did this because I have found you beautiful since I was summoned before you and because I trust you."

"Why would you trust me so much?" asked Irisviel.

Arturia shrugged. "I do not know, but I just do," she said. "I believe that you have reasons behind everything you do and this bright love I feel just led me to trust you. Do I need any reason beyond that?"

Irisviel blushed. "You love me?"

"I do," replied Arturia, a blush blooming on her own face. "I hope that is not presumptuous of me. I've never even felt this way about my own wife or any other person. I'm sorry for burdening you with this one-sided love."

Irisviel shook her head. "It's not one-sided," she said. "Just as I love Kiritsugu, I feel the same love for you."

"Even after how he has ignored you and gone to another?" asked Arturia.

"Even then. He has done both for a reason and I can't fault him for that."

"What reason is that?"

Irisviel hesitated for a moment. "You know I'm a homunculus, but it's even more than that. My body and existence has always been for the sake of the Holy Grail and winning this war."

"What do you mean?"

"Saber, what is your wish if you win the Holy Grail?"

Arturia was confused by the sudden shift in topic, but she prepared her answer. "I wish for salvation for my people. To undo the mistakes I made leading them as King. To undo the errors of the past. The Holy Grail is the only way for me to achieve such a wish. Clearly an omnipotent wish granting device could do so."

"And what if doing so destroyed the present?" asked Irisviel.

Arturia hesitated. "Surely the Grail could find a solution," she said, sounding unsure even to herself.

"And what if it can't?" asked Irisviel. "What if in doing so you have to distort how time naturally functions? What if you have to destroy the now that already came about to make a new future for your people? That is the current past, after all."

"I-I do not know," admitted Arturia.

"Would you destroy me?"

"Of course not," replied Arturia immediately. "Why would you ask something like that?"

"Because if you rewrite time, everyone alive now would be likely to stop existing." Irisviel paused for a moment. "More than that though, Kiritsugu and I haven't been entirely truthful with you. I am not just a homunculus created for this war, I am the Holy Grail in human form."

Arturia gaped at that. "You can't mean-"

Irisviel nodded. "Yes. When this war ends, and the winner gets their wish, I will cease to exist regardless of who it is. For your wish to come true, for Kiritsugu's, I will die."

Arturia shook her head. "No, that can't be right."

"But it is," replied Irisviel. She lightly took one of Arturia's hands and gently guided it to her chest. "Inside of me is Avalon. It's healing powers will hopefully keep me alive and allow me to function as a person longer into the war. That is why Kiritsugu ordered you to stay by my side no matter what."

Arturia digested the implications of Irisviel's words for a moment. "Why are you telling me all of this?"

"Because I realized you need to know," said Irisviel. "Kiritsugu's wish is to save the world from itself, and my wish is to help him succeed. It's a noble goal, one worthy of being granted by the Holy Grail."

Irisviel paused for a moment. Her eyes misted up with tears once more. "I want such a noble wish to be my own, but I can't. I just want Kiritsugu to be happy. I want Illya to be happy. I want you to be happy. I want to be happy. I wish for that and nothing else because I'm not noble like you or Kiritsugu. I'm just selfish."

Arturia reached out and put a gentle hand on Irisviel's cheek. "I do not think you're selfish."

"But I am. I've been thinking about this since we met that little boy in the mall. Shirou. He wanted to meet Illya and I realized that I wanted him to be able to meet Illya too. I want to introduce them to each other. I want both of them to be able to be happy. I want to experience that happiness."

Arturia sat up in the bed. "There must be a way to achieve your wish. I do not wish to sacrifice anyone for my wish. That would be truly selfish."

Irisviel sat up as well and looked into Arturia's eyes. "I don't know how I should go about such a thing. I'm going to be flailing in the dark. I'm going to be putting myself against not just the other Masters, but also Kiritsugu. Even then, I still want to selfishly ask you to assist me in this. Will you stay by my side?"

Arturia reached out and took Irisviel's hand's in her own. "Of course, milady." She smiled at her. "I am not as sure of what I want now as I thought I was, but I still want to win this war. I still want to help you."

"Saber-"

"Arturia," interrupted Arturia. "When not in battle, you may call me Arturia."

Irisviel returned her smile. "Understood, Arturia. Thank you, for everything."

* * *

Irisviel couldn't resist smiling as she pulled Arturia through the neon lit streets of Fuyuki. Arturia, Rider and Waver had purchased her new clothes and brought them back to the car. She'd changed in the car, admiring the simple short red dress, a new large winter coat and loose-fitting jeans they'd bought for her. Leaving her bloody clothes behind in the car, they'd gone out into the heart of the city.

They'd traveled through these streets when they'd first arrived in the city, but it still held magic to Irisviel to see the sights and shifting crowds of people around her. She also appreciated the admiring looks and commentary that Rider gave everything they passed or came across. She couldn't help but bond with the large Heroic Spirit over the experience. Everything in the city was so exciting and new.

Arturia and Waver tried to hover behind the pair, their reactions much more muted. With silent agreement, Rider and Irisviel had each moved back and picked off their respective partners, taking their hands and dragging them with them. There had been protests at first, but Arturia and Waver finally seemed to be enjoying themselves.

The group had just finished eating a late meal and were heading to an arcade. Irisviel was excited to try out all the different machines she'd been told about that resided in such a place. Waver was leading them, followed by an excited Rider who was busy bragging about his prowess at the video games he'd played since his summoning.

The excitement of the night drained from them immediately as a low booming reverberated through the city. Rider and Arturia immediately fell into ready stances, looking around for the source. Another boom reverberated, feeling closer this time. The regular people around them had stopped moving and were looking around.

"What's that?" asked Waver, looking at Irisviel. She frowned, unsure of how to answer.

"There," said Arturia, her expression once more filled with the watchful diligence she wore always during the War. She pointed to the top of a building and Irisviel looked to the point. She saw a dark shape that blotted out the lights of the sky just in time for it to leap off the building and high into the sky. Irisviel followed the shape as they leapt a great distance and landed hard on another building on the other side of the district, creating another of the booms.

"A Servant?" asked Irisviel.

Saber nodded. "It's Berserker."

"Making a rather obvious display, isn't he?" commented Rider.

"Should we follow him?" asked Waver, looking unsure of the prospect of following the Servant. "Where do you think he's going?"

Irisviel saw Berserker's shape leap off of the building and into the night sky. "I don't kn-," started Irisviel. Her response was cut off as Berserker didn't land with controlled power like he had before. Instead, he came down on top of a large apartment complex and went  _through_  it. There was an explosion of noise both from the building and the screams of people. Irisviel could only stare in horror at the sight.

"What's he doing?" shouted Saber.

Rider's expression was grim as he answered. "It seems he's seeking the destruction of that building. Or someone inside of it."

"There are people in there," said Waver, his voice full of shock. He turned to his companions. "What are we going to do?"

Irisviel and Saber exchanged glances and nodded to each other. She looked at Waver and Rider. "We're going to go there," she said. "As Master's in the Holy Grail War it's our duty to make sure that none of the other Masters or Servants harm those unrelated to the War. We may need to fight and stop him from causing more damage. And rescue anyone who may still be alive."

Rider nodded. "I agree." He looked at his Master. "Well boy?"

Waver looked conflicted, but eventually nodded. "Rider, take us to Berserker."

Rider smiled. "Right away," he said. In a flash of light both Saber and Rider changed into their combat gear and the four of them were riding through the sky towards the still crumbling apartment building.

From her higher vantage point Irisviel couldn't help but feel revulsion at what she saw. The whole complex had been destroyed and leveled as if by a bomb. Debris and dust had spread out from the center of the explosion, covering the area around the building. She couldn't fathom how anyone would contemplate or order their Servant to do something like that.

"It's horrible," muttered Waver from besides her.

She nodded. "It is."

"This is not how battle should ever be fought," said Saber.

"I concur," said Rider. "War can be brutal, but this lacks any sort of strategy or skill."

Their chariot landed at the edge of the rubble, Rider's bulls stamping their hooves in agitation. The four of them got out of the Chariot and contemplated the destruction from up close. Irisviel felt despair filling her. How were they supposed to find or save anyone in something like this? How could anyone hope to have survived this? And where was Berserker?

Before she could ask any of the many questions filling her mind, the ground shook and rubble started to shift. Saber and Rider moved forward to protect their Masters from possible threats. From the rubble emerged the edge of a bubble of glowing red light. The bubble floated out of the rubble and landed in front of them.

"What's that?" asked Rider, cocking his head at the sight.

"It's a magical barrier," replied Waver. "But one much stronger than any I've ever imagined."

The bubble disappeared Irisviel saw two figures. One of them was a figure obscured by a black cloak, the hood pulled up to hide their features. The other was a young girl, probably no older than Shirou. She was wearing a thin purple dress and had long dark hair that seemed to glint with a purple sheen. Her eyes were a strangely familiar shade of purple that nagged at Irisviel's thoughts. The girl was held in one hand by the figure who seemed to be much stronger than their outline would suggest.

"Caster," said Saber, brandishing her sword.

The cloaked figure looked at the group, taking them in. Irisviel tried to seek a gaze inside the hood but was only met in darkness. She glanced at Saber. "Caster?" she asked. "Are you sure?"

Saber nodded. "I am."

"That would explain why Berserker attacked," commented Rider. "He was trying to flush out Caster."

"That's insane," said Saber.

Rider nodded. "I agree."

"That girl has a Command Seal," said Waver, pointing. Irisviel looked and sure enough, there was a single glowing red crescent tattoo that matched those on Kiritsugu and Waver's hands. The same tattoo that she was pretending to have by claiming to be Saber's Master.

"What happened here Caster?" demanded Saber, pointing her weapon at the other Heroic Spirit. Before an answer could be given, more rubble shifted, and Berserker came leaping out of the destroyed building. He landed to the side of them with a loud crack on concrete. Rider and Saber both turned their weapons towards Berserker. Berserker's black helmeted head twisted between Irisviel's group and Caster and the girl.

"Berserker!" yelled Saber, shifting her sword to Berserker. "What do you think you're doing causing destruction like this?"

Berserker's attention settled on Saber and a low growl burst from him. The strange black and red aura that surrounded him flared and in an instant he was leaping at them.

"Saber!" yelled Irisviel.

"I have him," replied Saber, running forward and intercepting Berserker's sword in a clash of steel. The ground shook and Irisviel could feel the power that radiated from every strike exchanged between the Heroic Spirits.

Irisviel contemplated the fight between Saber and Berserker. She looked to Rider and Waver. "I would like to give Saber an honorable fight, but the middle of the city isn't the place for that." She could hear sirens approaching and knew that people would be arriving soon. Berserker would be a danger to all around him if allowed to rage against Saber. "Could you assist her in removing Berserker the area?"

"Boy?" asked Rider.

Waver nodded. "Do it."

Rider smiled. "Gladly." He pointed his sword and a blast of lightning struck Berserker, separating him from Saber.

Saber glanced over her shoulder as Berserker moved to her side. "I have this King of Conquerors."

"This isn't about what you can or can't handle," replied Rider. He regarded their opponent. Berserker didn't seem to have suffered much, if any, damage from his attack. "Your Master asked me to help you remove Berserker from the area before anyone else gets hurt. As soon as Berserker decided to commit this act he forfeited his right to an honorable duel, wouldn't you agree?"

Saber frowned but nodded. "Understood." She fell into a combat stance once more. "Let us work together then. At least this once."

The pair moved and engaged Berserker once more. Saber led, her quick steps and strikes hitting Berserker before he even had a chance to swing his heavy blade. Unfortunately, his armor was holding, and attacks seemed to have little effect. Berserker tried to strike her, but she just blocked them with her sword. While the pair struggled Rider swung his sword, striking Berserker with both blade and lightning. The armored Servant was knocked away from Saber, stumbling to keep his balance. Saber moved quickly, closing the distance between them in an instant but on her terms this time. Berserker was put on the defensive as Saber rained down blow after blow on him.

While distracted, Rider struck again. The fighters fell into a pattern, Saber engaging Berserker and keeping his attention while Rider struck and dealt him blows. At one point, Berserker tried to focus on Rider and found Saber's skillful blade costing him a heavy strike to his shoulder. With a roar and a burst of his miasma Berserker forced the two Heroic Spirits back slightly. He was clearly injured though, his arm hanging limply at his side.

As Saber and Rider prepared to move in for the kill, Berserker suddenly turned and leapt away, disappearing from the battlefield. Saber glanced back at Irisviel. "Should we pursue?"

Irisviel shook her head. "No," she said. We have more important business. She turned to face Caster. "What happened here?"

"A stupid mistake," replied a deep feminine voice. "One I plan to fix."

She turned away from them quickly, pulling on one of the clear gems on her necklace as she did so. The clear gem came free, turning orange as she did so. She then threw the orange gem at a pile of rubble. There was an explosion of magical energy that blew away rubble and forced Irisviel to cover and avert her eyes for a moment. When she looked back Caster was gone and there was a gap in the rubble.

"She's gone," said Irisviel, looking around.

"That was a strange way to escape," commented Rider.

"Caster's are a tricky class," said Saber. "I have no doubt that she was working on one such trick."

"What do we do now?" asked Waver, looking between his companions. Their gazes fell on Irisviel and she thought for a moment before coming to a decision.

"We see if we can find and save any survivors," she said, glancing at the approaching lights and sirens of emergency vehicles approaching the area. "Then we get out of here as quickly as we can. Can you use a spell to see if anyone is alive and buried?"

Waver nodded. "I think so." He closed his eyes for a moment. Magic glowed around him and then he pointed straight ahead. "There. I sense two people alive there. Barely."

"Got it," said Saber, rushing forward to where he'd pointed.

Irisviel glanced at Waver. "Do you see anyone else?"

He shook his head sadly, tears starting to run down his cheeks. "No. No one else."

Rider put a comforting hand on his Master's shoulder. "Stay strong boy. There will be time for tears later."

"I found them," yelled Saber. Irisviel and her companions rushed over to her side. She was at the bottom of the hole that had been blasted in the rubble by Caster. "There's two people here. I'll carry them out, but their condition seems to be critical."

"Bring them to my chariot and was can rush them out of here," said Rider, calling over his bulls.

Saber scooped up the people she'd found at the bottom of the hole and leapt upward. She landed easily next to Irisviel, although her face was grim. She carried the bloody, dust-covered forms to Rider's chariot and set them down gently. She glanced at Irisviel. "They're not doing well, and this may be beyond medical science."

Irisviel nodded. "We'll take them to the castle and administer immediate magical care there." She turned to Rider. "Could you take us there?"

He nodded. "That can be done. All aboard."

The companions got into the large chariot once more and with a whip of the reigns they were flying through the sky as the emergency vehicles arrived. Waver was knelt by the pair that Saber had retrieved and Irisviel joined him in examining them.

"It's a mother and child," said Waver, sounding horrified. "Did she shield him with her body?"

"That may be the case," said Irisviel, examining the red-haired women. She couldn't help but gasp as her gaze fell on the small red-haired form that lay clutched tightly in her arms. There was a cold pit in her stomach as she recognized the small boy. "Shirou…"

* * *

Rin was laying awake in bed thinking about everything that had happened that day when a flash of light burst into her room. She covered her eyes and yelped in surprise. When the light disappeared, there was a dark figure standing in her room. She reached for the lamp on her nightstand and turned in on. In the dim light cast by the lamp, she saw Iris lowering Sakura to the ground.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"No time to explain," said Iris. She gestured towards the bed. "Sakura, sit down."

Rin's sister obeyed the Heroic Spirit. Once she was sitting down, Iris put a hand on Sakura's forehead and chanted a magical phrase that Rin didn't recognize. There was a flash of light around the point of contact and Sakura gave a choked cry as her eyes rolled back. Rin felt heat radiate outwards from her sister and could only stare in horror as a black ooze leaked out from Sakura's pores. Iris removed her hand from Sakura's pores and the black ooze flowed upward and from Sakura. It coalesced in a ball the size of her head in front of Iris's hand.

Once all the ooze was gone from her, Sakura gave a small gasp and slumped over. Rin caught her and lowered her as gently as she could onto the bed. She looked back at her servant as Iris sent a flare of magic through the ball, freezing it in a ball of ice. "What did you do?" asked Rin, panicked.

"Something I should have done earlier," replied Iris. Rin thought that she sounded angry. "These were the worms Zouken had planted in her. He used the echoes from them to track her, even through my barrier."

"What do you mean?"

"The apartment was attacked," said Iris. "Berserker was sent by his Master, Kariya Matou, to retrieve Sakura for Zouken. He destroyed the building suddenly. I only barely managed to protect Sakura and myself before everything exploded."

Rin felt worry building in her at the words. "What about Shirou?"

Iris grimaced. "I wasn't able to protect him or his mother in time. He's alive though. Saber and Rider came and fought off Berserker. I magically unburied him and made a contingency to keep him alive."

"Where is he?" asked Rin, looking around the room for her fellow Justice Ranger.

"It would've been too difficult to remove him from the scene," explained Iris. "So, I left him with Saber and her Master."

"Isn't that dangerous?" asked Rin. "Aren't they our enemies?"

"They don't know that he's my Master. I've masked his Command Seals and connection to me. They'll make sure he's okay and taken care of until I can retrieve him. I have much I need to do before then though. Watch over Sakura for a few minutes."

And with no further explanation Iris disappeared, leaving Rin alone in the room with her sister. Former sister. Hopefully future sister again. Thoughts buzzed around in Rin's mind and she didn't know which to grab onto. Her thoughts were interrupted as Sakura started to whimper in her sleep. Rin reached out and ran her hand down Sakura's hair. She repeated the gesture and Sakura's whimpers disappeared. Unsure of what she needed to focus on, Rin focused on just that action. On the action of calming down her sister. It was all she could do. Rain started to pour outside.

* * *

Kiritsugu watched the emergency news report on the television. He could hardly believe what he was seeing. "An entire building destroyed in an instant," he said aloud. He shook his head. "This is crazy."

"Berserker's Master seems unable to control him," said Maiya.

"Maybe. Or maybe he ordered this."

Maiya frowned. "That would be much worse."

"Yeah," agreed Kiritsugu. He took a drag of his cigarette. Rain was streaking down the window of the hotel room. "The question is why would he do so? And why that particular building."

"Lady Irisviel and Saber were at the scene with Rider and his Master," said Maiya. "Maybe they'll be able to provide us with more information?"

"I hope so," said Kiritsugu. He contemplated the destruction and felt a strange cold knot in his gut. He was no stranger to destruction and war zones. His own plan for the day had been to destroy the hotel that Lancer's Master resided in. But he'd planned to evacuate the building first, playing on the Lord El-Melloi's overconfident attitude to keep him in the collapsing building. As he saw bodies removed from the rubble he couldn't help but feel sick. This was what he wanted to wish to end with the Grail. Suffering and destruction like this. He didn't want to dwell on the nagging sensation in the back of his mind that whispered that the effects of his methods weren't so different.

* * *

Irisviel gave a heavy sigh as she stood. She spared one more glance at Shirou and the red-haired woman laying bundled in their futons in the center of a large magical circle. The circle glowed with a soothing green light, healing energy radiating off of it.

"How are they?" asked Arturia, walking to Irisviel's side and examining the pair.

"Shirou is in remarkably good shape," replied Irisviel. "The woman, who I believe is his mother, shielded him with her body. Maybe that's why he's okay? Theirs is nothing strange about him, physically or magically."

"And the mother?" asked Arturia.

Irisviel shook her head. "I've done all I can to stabilize her, but the damage is extensive. Her internal organs are a mess. The circle will prolong her life, but I'm not a healer. I don't think she'll live more than a few days."

"Truly a tragedy one his age should never have to face," said Arturia grimly. Irisviel felt a wave of exhaustion wash over her and she stumbled slightly. Arturia reached out quickly and steadied Irisviel. "Milady. What ails you?"

"I might have overdone myself tonight," replied Irisviel with a weak smile. Saber frowned and then in a single deft moment swept Irisviel off her feat and into a princess carry in her arms. Irisviel let you a gasp of surprise. She felt herself blushing. "Saber?"

"Arturia," said Arturia. Irisviel noticed that her face was also a little pink as she tried to control her blush. "We are lovers, are we not?"

"We are."

"Then allow me to carry you to your bed so that you may properly rest after the day's exertions."

Irisviel nodded. "I understand," she said. "And it's our room."

That broke all of Arturia's control and her blush expanded across her face. Irisviel giggled at the sight. Arturia carried Irisviel out of the room, Irisviel using small exertions of magic to extinguish the lights as they left. She couldn't help but spare a final glance at Shirou over Arturia's shoulder. She swore to herself that the boy would get to meet her daughter one day and become the best of friends. And she would be there to see it happen.

* * *

Waver paced restlessly in the large room that had been provided to him and Rider. As he did so, Rider was busy examining the books and objects that lined and filled the guest room.

"This is a nice castle," said Rider. "Not quite lived in enough for my tastes, but that could be remedied by allowing my inner circle to inhabit it with me."

Waver glared at his servant. "Are you still only able to think about your future conquests?" he asked. He couldn't help but feel annoyed at his Servant's casual attitude.

Rider glanced at him, looking confused. "Of course," he said. "One must always plan for the future."

"Did you not see what I saw out there tonight?" asked Waver. He ran both hands furiously through his hair. "We found a dead body, saw a wrecked mansion and then witnessed an apartment get destroyed. One full of innocent people. How are you not affected by that?"

"I never said I was not," replied Rider. "You just assumed so because I did not mention it. Because I'm not obsessed with it like you. I have seen death, I have seen destruction and I have seen war. I have committed all of it personally as well."

"So, you're just used to it? I'm just freaking out for no reason then?" Waver's voice got louder and louder as anger filled him. "There were children in there."

"Of course, there were," said Rider. He reached out a large hand and put it comfortingly on Waver's shoulder. "I am not saying to forget about it. But what is worrying about it tonight going to fix? We fought off Berserker, you found the survivors, our host has done all she can to heal them and that is all there is to it. If you do not like something, then you just need to not just think about it but do something. If you think this is an injustice, then find and correct it. Defeat Berserker to stop his mad rampage. If you think this war is getting out of hand, then win the war and use your wish to do something about it."

Waver couldn't stop the tears as they started to run down his cheeks. He buried his face in Rider's large chest. "But what if I'm too weak to do any of that?"

Rider's hand moved to Waver's back, rubbing it gently. "If you think you are weak, then you will never be strong," he replied. "Plus, that is what you have me for, is it not? I am the strongest Servant in this war and if you will it, I will bring you victory. But first, you need to rest. It has been a long night."

Waver shook his head. "How am I supposed to sleep with all of these thoughts in my head?" he asked. "I feel like I'll never be calm again."

"Well," said Rider, considering something. He gently moved Waver away from his chest and put a hand under his chin, tilting it up. "If you do not mind I could provide you with a little distraction?"

Waver looked up into the blue eyes of his Servant and considered for a moment. He realized what Rider was saying and nodded. "Please."

Then Rider leaned in for the kiss and once again expanded Waver's world.

* * *

_Let's kill him right now. Crush each and every worm. Feel them squirm and die in our hands._

Iris appeared floating in the sky above Fuyuki. With a quick spell she created a magical platform underneath her feet. The ball of icy worm goo rested easily in her right hand. She guessed it was about five pounds of worm. Disgusting.

_Mama. Mother. My mama. His mother. Mother. Mama. Mama._

She lifted the ice ball over her head and started to recite the words of a spell. The ice ball caught fire. The flames glowed green and licked her hand but with no ill effect. Smoke started to rise out of the flaming frozen ball, reaching up towards the wispy clouds that hung in the sky above her. As the smoke met the clouds they started to mix together, the clouds darkening, thickening, and spreading across the sky. Increasingly clouds were subsumed by the growing cloud cover until finally the ball in her hand shrunk and disappeared completely. With the ball gone, the massive dark cloud covered the entirety of Fuyuki.

_Gone. Gone. Gone. Gone. Gone. Gone. Gone. Gone._

Iris touched a hand to her amulet and felt for the gap where one of her gems was now missing from. There was a hole in her now, she could feel it. Everything was unraveling but there was still much she needed to. She needed to win the Grail. Once she did, the nightmare could end. All of the nightmares could end.

She focused her mind and power and activated the spell she'd started. Rain started to pour down fast and heavy from the cloud she'd created. The entire town was soon covered in rain. From her perch she could see the dwindling of lights and people as everyone moved to escape the sudden rain. She felt a small bit of satisfaction at their distress.

The Heroic Spirit didn't have time to give herself more than that amount of satisfaction though. She still had a lot of work to do in preparation for her victory in the Grail War.

_Kill him. Kill them. All. Kill._

She had a lot of work to bring about her vengeance.

* * *

"Well?" asked Kariya. "Where is Sakura? Where did they escape to?"

"Quiet," said Zouken. He was trying to focus in on the echo of the worms. Having his idiot son speaking in his ear was just an annoying distraction. He was angry that Berserker had failed to properly recover Sakura or even wound the traitorous Servant. The arrival of Saber and Rider had caused their plans to be derailed. The fact that Berserker was apparently drawn to focus on Saber and nothing else when she was around was very inconvenient.

Rain started to pour down the now exposed entrance to his dungeon. He ignored it and listened for the echoes of the worms in Sakura. He heard one and focused on that. Sakura was in the north side of town.

Zouken was about to relay this information to his son when he suddenly caught a second echo. This one on the south side of town. He frowned. An echo in the east. An echo in the west. Echoes covering every inch of downtown. A torrent of echoes directly about him.

A stream of water ran underneath where he sat. An echo right next to him. He opened his eyes and saw the tiny stream of water running down the stairs. He reached out with a hand, feeling the water and another echo.

"That clever witch," said Zouken.

"What is it?" asked Kariya.

Zouken stood, surveying the rain water. "This isn't regular rain. It's magical in nature. Created by that Servant using the worms from inside of Sakura. It's causing echoes over every inch of Fuyuki. I can't track her."

"So, we just need to wait until it's over?"

"No," said Zouken, clutching his cane. "The worms have been removed from Sakura and the echoes will linger for weeks across the city. We've lost her."

* * *

**Author's Note:**  My editor BlindSeer0 likes to refer to Iris as "Justice Miss Murderpants", so that's become our personal way to refer to her and cut down confusion with Irisviel.


	6. Justice Gold's Promise!

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own anything in the Fate series.

* * *

Thanks, like always, to BlindSeer0 for editing this chapter and for everyone who has read or left a review. Life delayed this chapter, but things should get a little more consistent again. Of course, I'm bad at judging this sort of thing, so we'll see. The length of this chapter definitely didn't help speed things up.

Author's Note: This chapter has been re-uploaded with minor corrections to spelling and grammar.

* * *

**Fate/Zero: Heroes of Justice**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Justice Gold's Promise!**

* * *

With her spell covering Sakura's tracks from Zouken finished, Iris teleported back to where Rin was staying. She passed without an issue or trace through the barriers and alarms that protected the house. She didn't even need to do anything special to do so. An oversight by the mages who'd put them up. Not that they could've ever really planned for her. She almost wish she had a reason to break through them, just to have a tiny challenge to complete.

In Rin's room she found the girl running her fingers in a calming manner through her sleeping sister's hair. Rin looked up at Iris as she appeared.

"Where were you?" asked Rin.

"I had to make sure that our enemies would be unable to find Sakura," replied Iris.

_If you killed everyone, they wouldn't be able to track her._

Iris ignored the comment and continued to address Rin. "I have a lot to do. Sakura can't stay here, so I'm going to take her with me to a new hideout."

"Where are you taking her?"

Iris briefly considered not answering or lying, but decided it was too much effort. "Mount Enzou. I have a place there that will keep her safe and allow me to prepare to trap Berserker."

Rin frowned at that. "Will she really be safe there?"

"Of course," said Iris with a smirk.

"But she wasn't safe before," pointed out Rin. "And neither was Shirou."

Iris frowned at that. "Shirou is fine right now."

_He's in good hands. Our hands should be around Zouken's neck._

"Mistakes happen. I plan to correct them," continued Iris. "As your Servant, I promise that no further harm will come to any of my Masters and that I will win the Holy Grail War."

Rin considered that for a moment and nodded. "Ok," she said, still frowning. "I'll trust you. But you'd better keep Sakura safe."

"I will," replied Iris. She took Sakura under her arm and swiftly teleported to Mount Enzou. She found herself in a small wooden shack in the forest surrounding Ryuudou Temple. Because of the natural magical energy and properties of the area, it was unlikely that anyone would be able to find her unless they knew exactly where to look.

She had a lot to do. First, she'd have to get supplies like food and comforts for Sakura. Those would be easy, she could just hypnotize people into giving her what she needed like before. Or just teleport in and steal. The second step was harder. She'd need to gather mana, lay a trap, and bring Berserker into it at the right time. She estimated at least a week's worth of preparation. This would be important because she'd lost all of her preparations in Berserker's prior attack and although she didn't plan to use all that she was about to prepare against Berserker, she'd need them for the battles after. Personal experience taught her that once one Servant fell, the frequency and intensity of the battles would escalate. Like dominoes being knocked over.

_One by one we maul. And one by one they fall. They all fall down._

Before Iris could do any of that, she had an obligation to fill. She placed Sakura gently in a corner of the shack and sat down and started to meditate. Reaching out with her mind, she found several familiar presences and touched their minds, one by one.

* * *

"This is a disaster," said Risei Kotomine. He looked sadly at his son and Tokiomi who were both seated in the pews of the church as he paced. Kirei was as impassive as always, just sitting and watching his father. Tokiomi was fiddling with the gem set in the top of his cane. His expression was calm, but Risei didn't think he'd ever seen the man look as worried as he did currently. "How did things ever get this out of hand?"

"The Holy Grail War is always full of unpredictable moments," said Tokiomi. "As you well know of course."

"That is true," said Risei, trying to calm himself. "But hijacking a jet, another rash of collateral damage to the docks, the destruction of not just one but two manors of great mage families and then there's of course that disaster with the apartment complex. In the heart of Fuyuki, no less. And the manner in which he did so was visible to even the normal denizens of the city. People are dead, and Servants are running around wildly with no care for secrecy or self-control."

"It is quite a messy situation," commented Kirei.

"Indeed," said Tokiomi. "And the heir to a mage family was kidnapped. Zouken Matou has requested my help in retrieving Sakura for his family. It may be best for me to do so before that fool Kariya Matou makes yet another destructive slip up."

"Berserker's are always hard to control, but this one seems to be on a whole other level," said Risei.

"That's because of Kariya's incompetence and inexperience. He's not fit for the role of Master, but he was all the Matou family had," said Tokiomi. Risei had never heard his friend talk like this before. There was history behind his words, a personal grudge that he'd never thought the ever calm Tokiomi capable of having. "And if their heir isn't retrieved, then their line will most likely die out before the next War."

Kirei looked to Tokiomi. "Why would Caster kidnap the Matou's heir?" he asked. "Is it an attempt at blackmail?"

Tokiomi shook his head. "No demands have been given to either Zouken or I."

"So, you don't think this is an attempt to strike at you through your former daughter?"

"From a tactical standpoint, that would seem to be the reason," said Tokiomi. "It is a cowardly method, not worthy of such a prestigious competition as the Holy Grail War, but one I would expect of a member of the Caster class. But if that is their goal, they're very sloppy about doing so. As if they have something else in mind."

"What could that be?" asked Kirei. He sounded more interested in this topic than Risei had seen him in anything else. He was pleased to see his son regaining life in him throughout the Holy Grail War.

"I am unsure," admitted Tokiomi. "But whatever it is, we will need to act quickly to prevent their plan."

"How do you propose to do so?" asked Risei.

"We take stock of what we know, then make a plan," replied Tokiomi. He glanced at Kirei. "If you wouldn't mind giving us your report on what the Assassins have discovered of the other Masters and Servants?"

Kirei nodded. "Not at all. Is there a place you would like me to begin?"

"Wherever you would like," said Tokiomi.

"The Assassins have reported that the Lord El-Melloi engaged the Einzbern Master tonight while you were engaged with Berserker's Master. Lord El-Melloi is clearly a talented Mage and the one in this War most likely to compare to your skills in mage craft. His weakness is likely his overconfident attitude. Lancer is a skilled warrior and keeps to a strict code. Completely unremarkable. We have also confirmed the existence of the Lord El-Melloi's fiancée as an asset on his side. She's a powerful healer and likely to have other minor mage craft at her disposal. The three of them make a well balanced team."

Kirei thought for a moment. "Rider's Master is one Waver Velvet who is a former student of Lord El-Melloi's. The two have a grudge and that may be useful to use to pit them against each other. Rider seems to be overbearing and very confident. His strength is currently unknown but seems to be of a decent level. His Master is a complete novice."

"Oh?" asked Tokiomi. "So, have you written him off as no threat?"

Keirei shook his head. "Like I said, Rider may have hidden power that balances out his Master. They also seem to have a pact with the Einzbern Master. They were seen travelling together tonight after Rider gave his invitation to all the Servants besides Assassin and Caster. After they confronted Berserker, they retreated to the Einzbern Castle."

Risei considered his son's words. "That could be troublesome," he said. "If they work together, they may be able to defeat any other Servant."

"And what of the Einzbern Master?" asked Tokiomi.

"We believed they were to be Kiritsugu Emiya," replied Kirei. "But he has not been seen during this entire War. If he is around, he is keeping a low profile. Instead, the Einzbern Master is a Homunculus. Her and her Servant Saber appear to have a close relationship."

"Did they have a falling out with Emiya?" pondered Tokiomi.

"Possibly. They may have also hired him as a combat trainer for their actual Master," said Kirei. "Her abilities in combat are well developed for one without formal training and she managed to keep the Lord El-Melloi at bay for a time. The real concern is the skill and power of her Servant. She was at the edge of beating Lancer before Lord El-Melloi's fiancée came and healed him."

"And all three Master/Servant pairs will be attending this meeting of Rider's tomorrow night?" asked Risei.

Kirei nodded. "Correct. The Lord El-Melloi took more persuasion, but he promised to attend."

Risei glanced at Tokiomi. "And Archer will be attending?"

"He will be," replied Tokiomi. "I did not promise to attend, but after recent events I may need to."

"How so Master?" asked Kirei.

"With the events of this past night, we may need to form an alliance with the others, and this will be the perfect time to do so," explained Tokiomi. "Berserker, Caster and their Masters won't be there as far as we know. With their extreme antics recently, we may be able to turn the others against them."

"That would be wise," agreed Risei. He liked the idea because it reduced the risk to Tokiomi or Archer by sending others after his biggest threats. Plus, if he didn't attend then that may be the point that the other three Master's decided to team up against him.

"Would you like me to give my report on Kairiya Matou and Berserker?" asked Kirei. Risei was surprised by the faint tone of excitement in his voice.

Tokiomi shook his head. "No, there's no need. I already know everything I need to about them. They're no concern to us beyond an obsession."

"Understood," replied Kirei.

"What about Caster?" asked Risei. "Do we know anything about them?"

Kirei shook his head. "No. The Assassins think that Caster may be a woman, but that is only a theory. She, if they're a she, is an enigma. Covered in a hood and cloak, we have no clue what they look like. The only feature of note is a gemstone necklace that may be a casting focus."

Tokiomi considered that. "I don't know which Heroic Spirit that description may fit," he said. "She may use gem magic, but likely of a level higher than what any mage today can manage. If I saw her in action I may be able to confirm. And Caster's Master?"

"Unknown," replied Kirei. "We know nothing about them."

"That is strange and concerning," commented Risei. "To go this far into the War and not discover anything about them? That would hint at a powerful mage."

"It could be something else," said Tokiomi, "but we should proceed as if that theory is true. Caution and elegance of movement is what will win this War for us. That said, we should disperse for the night. The day has been long and I for one could use some rest. The meeting tomorrow may be a waste of time or a deciding factor in this War. Only time will tell though."

* * *

Archer stood silent and invisible on the upper floor of the Church. He'd heard all of the boring chatter and ignored most of it. Concern was for the weak rabble. His interest was only caught by one moment in particular. One that others might have thrown away as no consequence, but he saw it as the most significant thing said tonight. Or not said as it might be.

Kirei Kotomine's reports of all the Masters and Servants had been bland and emotionless. But it was when he took the initiative to ask if he should talk about Kariya Matou that his true nature and interest showed through. In that moment, Archer saw a man he found extremely attractive as a partner in the War. His looks weren't too shabby either. Twisting him into an interesting sort of man would afford him no end of fun. Maybe then he'd allow Kirei to serve him in all manners of pleasure.

* * *

On a dusty, empty field scarred with craters and burns there stood four figures. As he floated towards them, Shirou tried to make out their features. Three of the figures were silhouettes, black shapes with form but without defining feature. It was only the fourth figure that he could really see. He was a tall man with tan skin and short white hair. He had strangely familiar orange eyes. In one hand he held a bow, arrows slung over his shoulder in a black plastic quiver. He was talking to the other three figures and laughing.

The laughter distorted, pitching strangely. It turned from joyous to anguished. The whole scene dissolved and reformed into the same man in a hospital, crying over the body of one of the other silhouettes in a high-tech hospital room. The still silhouette had blood red eyes. Turning from the pair, Shirou noticed the other two familiar silhouettes from before watching from the doorway.

That scene broke apart and the man was now standing in a church. One silhouette was standing to his side, another crying on the floor in front of him. This silhouette had haunted purple eyes. He had his bow out, an arrow ready and pointed at the figure. Shirou felt fear that the man was about to let loose the arrow, but they were both shocked as a blast of red energy lanced through the cowering silhouette, killing them. The other silhouette had their hand out, tears streaking down their featureless face.

One more change and the man was now many years older. He was on a battlefield, surrounded by dozens of faceless soldiers. He killed one with an arrow, their body dissolving. Then another was dead, and another. In the distance, the fourth silhouette from before could be seen fighting and killing soldiers in droves. It was too much for the man though. His hand slipped, an arrow missed, and bullets found their way home in his chest. One, two, four, over a dozen bullets hit the man. He twitched and fell, his blood soaking into the lifeless dirt. There was a scream from the final silhouette and the darkness around her was burned off in a wave of energy that lashed out. The energy disintegrated every single soldier around her.

Iris stood on the empty battlefield, grief visible in her green-blue eyes. She knelt by the man's body and cried. She screamed out a single name.

"Shirou," said a familiar voice. The battlefield in front of him dissolved and he was back in his home. He turned towards the voice and saw his mother sitting on the couch and beckoning him over. "Please come sit."

He obeyed his mother gladly and joined her on the coach. He wondered if they were going to watch television together or just read something. When he looked, the television screen was off and there was no book in sight. He looked to his mother in hopeful confusion. The expression he saw on her face was a strange mix of sadness and contentment.

"What is it mom?" asked Shirou. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm afraid so," she replied. She reached out and put a hand on his head, ruffling his hair lightly. "I have so much I want to tell you."

Shirou tilted his head in confusion. "Do you need to tell me it all now?"

She laughed lightly. "I don't really know." She thought for a moment. "I guess the most important thing for me to say is that I love you and that you're a wonderful son.

"I love you too," replied Shirou. His mom pulled him into a hug and he returned it. "But why are you sad?"

"I-I've been told, and I can feel it somehow, that I don't have much time left. I'm dying."

Shirou suddenly recalled a flash of light, the roar of thunder and their home crumbling around him. Tears filled his eyes. "Why?"

"Death just sometimes happens for no reason," explained his mother, hugging him tighter. "People you love need to leave or are forced to leave. It's painful. It's saddening. It's not fair. But it happens, and now is my time to do so."

"But I don't want you to go anywhere," said Shirou.

"I don't want to go anywhere either," said his mother. "I want to stay and see you grow up and become a strong young man. A hero of justice. But I won't be getting that chance and it hurts."

"I promise I'll become a hero of justice, no matter what."

"I know. And I'm already so proud of you. Saving those children and Sakura was very brave of you."

Shirou broke from the hug so that he could stare at his mother in confusion. She was smiling sadly, tears running down her cheeks. "You knew?"

"I was told," she replied. "Justice Orange is a strong child that I'm so proud of."

"I can get stronger,' said Shirou. "For you."

She shook her head. "That's not what I meant. You're strong already. But strength isn't enough. You need to rely on others. You're a Justice Ranger now, a part of a team. They're your friends, rely on Rin, Sakura, and Iris. Iris has promised me she'll take care of you."

"You talked to her?" asked Shirou.

His mother nodded. "I did. She explained what was happening."

"Is she okay?" asked Shirou. "Is Sakura okay?"

"She said she would explain everything to you when you woke up," replied his mother. "I don't have much time. I can feel it. I asked the woman taking care of us currently to watch over you. She's nice and seems to know you. Her name is Maria Thompson."

Shirou remembered the white-haired foreigner he'd met over a week prior. Her and her blonde friend had stood out in his memory. They were nice, but it wasn't the same. "I don't want to leave you," said Shirou insistently.

"I'm the same, but neither of us can prevent it," replied his mother softly. She took his hands in her own and stared intensely into her eyes. "Justice Orange, can you make me a promise?"

He nodded. "Whatever you want Justice Gold," he replied. "Justice Rangers always keep their promises."

She smiled at him. "Yes, they do. I want you to promise me that you'll cry. That you'll be sad. That you won't hold anything in. Promise me that you'll help others, but also yourself. Please, promise me that you will be okay."

"I promise." He said, his eyes misting and tears running down his cheeks. His mother's gaze faltered, and tears started to leak out for her as well. Soon, the pair were holding each other tightly and sobbing. The world around them slowly faded away, Shirou's conscience slipping away from the dream.

He came to consciousness and realized he was laying in a futon. He sat up and looked around. His gaze fell on his mother lying next to him, unmoving. He pulled away the covers and crawled over to her. "Mom?" he asked. He reached out and touched her arm. Stiff. Her eyes were closed, the expression on her face contented. But he knew, she was dead. "Mom…"

He buried his face in the blankets over her chest and started to cry, sobs wracking his entire body. He cried and cried and cried. The emotions felt like they would never end. He was only partially aware, and someone put their hand on his back and started to rub it.

The emotions slowly slipped away, draining from him, and leaving him empty. His eyes red and puffy, his nose running, he looked up from his mother. Sitting next to him was Maria, smiling gently at him. Her red eyes, which should have seemed scary, were filled with sympathy and warmth. He reached out and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her. She returned the hug.

"I'm so sorry," she said. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

Arturia kept her distance as Irisviel took care of young Shirou. She didn't have much practice taking care of or comforting children. So instead she spent most of her time that day preparing food for the pair, and their guests. Waver Velvet insisted on assisting her, possibly because of a sense of obligation to do something. It became quickly apparent though that neither of the pair knew anything about cooking. A passable breakfast was prepared by noon. A passable dinner prepared by sundown. With plenty of time spent preparing long before they even started cooking.

It may have been their luck that Rider was keeping out of the castle during the day. He was preparing the courtyard that he'd decided would make a proper meeting spot for their discussion. Once they'd eaten their dinner he'd gone out on one final errand. Waver told him to keep a low profile, but he'd just laughed at the comment and patted his Master on the back. For some reason the young man had blushed brightly at the physical contact. In between helping her cook, he'd also taken time to call someone on the castle's telephone and politely tell them that he was staying with some friends for a while and to not worry. He also apologized for not calling the night before. Arturia tried not to pry, but whoever he was talking to seemed to be someone close to him

Arturia Pendragon, King of Britain, had faced a lot of death in her life. She'd seen people die and witnessed those wracked with loss. As King it had been her duty to offer words of comfort, but she'd never been comfortable doing so. The words just sounded clumsy and hollow in her mouth, no matter how much she truly meant them. She was glad that Irisviel had taken on the duty of comforting the boy, but she couldn't help but wonder how they were going to proceed.

Irisviel had woken up and without a word to Arturia gone to where their two patients were. Arturia had followed and seen Shirou crying over his mother's body and Irisviel comforting him. In one of the brief moments that the pair weren't together, and they were already nearly inseparable, Irisviel had confessed that she'd had a dream featuring the woman. She'd asked Irisviel to watch her son and Irisviel had agreed.

It seemed likely that she would adopt the boy, but Arturia had her concerns. The first was that they were in the middle of a War, and they couldn't be distracted by such. It was a dangerous situation to bring a child into. She was also concerned about keeping Irisviel alive. Her admittance that she was the Holy Grail and would die at the end of the War meant that child would once again lose a parental figure, this time after very little time together. Arturia had vowed to do all she could to keep Irisviel alive and well, but this was just reckless.

When she saw the pair together though, talking and crying, she couldn't help but feel that she had to try harder. They had the same natural report of mother and child that Arturia had seen with Illya and Irisviel. When her lover stared at Shirou, she knew she was seeing not just the boy in front of her, but also her own daughter. Yet another concern.

Eventually they put Shirou to bed, the young boy tired from the emotions of the day. As the sun finished setting, Rider returned with a barrel of wine. When asked where he'd gotten it, he'd just laughed about it being his new conquest and that it was for the meeting. Saber felt distaste at the gesture, and Irisviel offered one of their own barrels kept in the basement, but Rider insisted that it was only proper for him to do so.

The four found themselves in the courtyard of the castle and with a bolt of lightning Rider sent out the official invitation to the Masters and Servants for the meeting to commence. It didn't take long for Irisviel to sense the approach of the participants and she allowed the barriers to let everyone past with little effort.

Saber prepared herself for the meeting, putting on her armor as was fitting for a king. She felt Irisviel take her injured hand in her own and give her a comforting squeeze. Saber smiled back at her and returned the gesture.

Lancer and his Masters were the first to arrive. They walked through the front gate of the castle and into the courtyard.

"Welcome," said Rider enthusiastically from where he sat on the ground. He patted the large barrel in front of him. "Come, get some drink."

"Greetings Rider," said Lancer politely. He nodded to Saber. "Greetings once again."

"Greetings Lancer," replied Saber politely. She disliked his cavalier attitude, but he was a worthy opponent and she wished that one day they'd finally get to finish their duel like true knights. Hopefully, that day would not be then. They were there for another matter after all.

Lancer's Master didn't look pleased to be there. He glanced around and gave a smug smirk. "This is some place you have here Einzbern. It's too bad that your line couldn't properly keep up with their own prestige. Have your ancestors managed anything of note these past generations?"

"You don't need to be rude to your host," said Rider. He cracked open the barrel and took a sip from it with a ladle. He sighed contentedly and offered some drink to Saber and Lancer. "Would anyone like some?"

"I'll have some," said Saber, glaring at Lancer's Master. She sat down and took a sip. Whatever else could be said about him, Rider had good taste in wine. She offered the ladle to Lancer. "I would be glad to offer you some as well if your Master will promise to stop spitting on my Master's hospitality."

Lancer didn't respond and just glanced at his Master. Kayneth scowled but Sola-Ui stepped in front of him, smiling sweetly. "I apologize for my fiancé's rudeness," she said. "He's just being overly cautious because of the strange nature of this meeting. This is hardly neutral ground."

"I promise no harm will come to anyone who acts civilly while this meeting is going on," said Irisviel. "I swear as Saber's Master and an Einzbern mage that it will be so."

Saber thumped her fist against her metal breastplate. "I also promise on my honor as a Heroic Spirit and King that it will be so."

Sola-Ui smiled at them. Saber didn't trust her, she seemed to have motives beyond those of her fiancé, but it was also clear that she wanted to be at the meeting, unlike Kayneth. That meant that she was a valuable ally in this discussion. A voice of reason. Hopefully.

"Why don't we let Lancer enjoy himself?" asked Sola-Ui, looking at Kayneth. He didn't seem to like the idea, but he acquiesced.

"Fine," said Kayneth. "Lancer, you may drink. But don't let your guard down, understand?"

"Understood Master," replied Lancer, nodding. He sat down, balancing his two lances on his lap. He took the ladle from Saber and drank. He smiled at Rider. "Thank you for the drink."

"It's only the least I could do for such an event," said Rider. "Now, we're just waiting for Archer and his Master."

"I would've been here sooner if you hadn't been sloppy and only informed me of our meeting place tonight with that bolt of yours," said Archer, materializing in the Courtyard. With him was a well-groomed man in a red suit, a gemstone cane in hand that he clearly didn't need to walk. The pair studied those already in the courtyard. Archer's Master did a much better job of hiding his opinion of them than his Servant did. "So, this is the rabble who have come to discuss with me?"

"Discuss with you?" asked Kayneth, sounding offended. "You're just a lowly Servant. This is a talk for Masters."

Archer glared at the man, cowing him. "There is no one who rules higher than me you fool. I have come to entertain myself, and nothing more."

"Then come and join us in drink," said Rider, pointing to the wine barrel. He took the ladle offered from Lancer, scooped some drink, and held it to Archer.

The golden-armored Heroic Spirit took the offered drink and took a sip. He frowned. "You call this slop a fine drink? Do you mean to insult by offering something like this to me?"

Rider took the ladle and another sip. He frowned. "It tastes fine to me." He looked to Saber and Lancer. "You both thought it was fine as well, didn't you?" Saber and Lancer nodded.

Archer smirked. "This is why I hate associating with the rabble. Let me bring forward a more suitable offering for a meeting like this." A glowing golden portal opened next to him and from it floated out a golden vessel, some sort of liquid audibly sloshing inside. A golden goblet followed, and Archer poured some of the liquid into the cup. He handed it to Rider. "This is a proper drink."

Rider took the offered drink and took a sip. His face lit up and he smiled in wonder. "This is truly a fabulous vintage," he said admiringly. "You have my respect for obtaining such."

"My Vault contains only the finest of everything," replied Archer smugly. Three more goblets appeared, and he threw one to Saber and another to Lancer. They deftly caught them. Then he sat down between Rider and Lancer and poured himself some wine. "Everything of value in the world belongs to me. That includes the Holy Grail."

"Oh?" asked Rider. "Does that mean you have the Grail in your possession already?"

"I do not," said Archer. He passed the golden vessel to Lancer who poured himself a cup.

"So, you've seen the Grail?" asked Saber, curious. To her knowledge, no Servant had truly laid eyes on the Grail before. She took the vessel as Lancer offered it to her and filled her own cup.

"I have not," said Archer, never losing that smug confidence Saber was beginning to attribute to him. "My collection is large and vast, and even I have not truly seen everything it contains. But regardless, there can be no doubt that the Grail truly belongs to me and me alone."

Saber frowned at that. She decided that she didn't like Archer one bit and that this was going to be a long meeting.

* * *

Shirou sat awake in the guest bed that Miss Maria had set aside for him. She'd gone with Elise and their two strange friends to some type of meeting. He'd tried to go to sleep, he really had. He was exhausted without having done anything, but still his mind buzzed with thoughts he couldn't silence. It was a constant wave of voices in his head and he just wanted to quiet them.

' _Shirou,'_  said a familiar voice. Shirou looked around the room but saw no one. He realized that the voice was actually in his head this time.

' _Iris?'_  he asked, concentrating on the mental link like she'd told him to do.  _'Is that you?'_

' _Yes, it's me,'_  replied Iris.  _'I wanted to see how you were doing. Are you injured anywhere?'_

He shook his head before realizing she couldn't see him.  _'No, I'm fine. But my mother-'_

' _I know,'_  replied Iris. She sounded sad, but also strangely detached.  _'I'm sorry for your loss. I've already made plans to find the person who did this.'_

' _Who would do something like that? Why did they hurt people? Why did they hurt my mother?'_

' _It was Berserker. His Master wanted to return Sakura from where we saved her. I didn't expect them to attack like that or that suddenly. I'm sorry for failing to prepare.'_

' _How is Sakura?'_  asked Shirou, concerned.

' _She's safe,'_  replied Iris.  _'I've taken steps so that they can't find her again. Once I'm ready, I will defeat Berserker and get us one step closer to winning this War. You can trust my word.'_

' _What should I do?'_

' _You just need to rest. I saved your life with magic before I had to leave, but it will take some time for your body to truly regain its strength. Laying low is the best plan currently.'_

' _Should I just stay with Maria?'_  he asked.  _'My mother said she asked her to take care of me. She seems nice.'_

' _You should. I talked to your mother in her dreams and advised her. I also connected her dream to Maria's. She's a mage, but I've covered my tracks and she won't know it was me who did so. I also made sure to cover up and suppress the Command Seals on your hand so that your identity as my Master won't be discovered. They would need to be looking specifically for the magic of the Command Seals to discover them.'_

Shirou looked down at his hand in the dark room and realized for the first time that day that they were gone. He felt almost lonely without the glowing red tattoo. He thought of his mother and the dragon on her back. Without the Command Seals it felt like he was missing yet another connection to her.

' _You need to pretend to just be a regular kid,'_  continued Iris.  _'When you're feeling better and I'm ready to retrieve you, I'll send you a message. Until then, try to rest and get to know Maria and Elise.' She paused for a moment. 'They're good people.'_

' _Good night Iris,'_  said Shirou.

' _Good night Shirou,'_  said Iris, her tone strange.

Shirou felt the link fading between them, although if he concentrated he could tell that it was still there. After having talked to her, his mind felt strangely at ease. Tiredness overtook him, and he succumbed to the comforting darkness of sleep once again.

* * *

"How about each of us introduces who we are?" suggested Rider, taking another sip from his goblet.

"Absolutely not," protested Kayneth. "That is such an obvious trick, did you really think we would fall for it?"

"Iskandar, King of Conquerors has no need for tricks like learning or hiding names," replied Rider. "It is only good courtesy to do so. Plus, how are we to judge who is more fit to obtain the Grail if we do not compare rank and qualifications?"

"The King of Conqueror's speaks sense," replied Saber, taking another sip of her own drink. She was feeling nice from the wine, although if needed she would still be able to respond swiftly. She had beaten all but Bedivere in drinking contests around the Round Table after successful campaigns after all. She had already discussed with Irisviel, Rider and Waver the night before over dinner that they would introduce themselves truly at the gathering, so she didn't hesitate as she spoke. "I am Arturia Pendragon, King of Knights."

Arturia felt a certain type of pleasure at the surprised looks of those who had not known her true identity. Merlin's ruse of hiding her gender had yielded an unexpected prize many hundreds of years later. She gestured to Irisviel. "This is Irisviel Von Einzbern, my Master."

Irisviel bowed politely to the gathered group. "Hello, and welcome to me castle," she said.

Rider slammed his fist into his other palm. "Oh right, I should've introduced my Master, Waver Velvet."

"Uh, hi," said Waver awkwardly, waving to the crowd.

Archer took another sip of wine and waved to his Master standing behind him. "Tokiomi, do introductions."

"Yes Master," said Tokiomi with surprising deference. Saber figured it fit his personality that Archer would flip the script on who was the Master and who was the Servant. Tokiomi gestured to himself and then Archer. "I am Tokiomi Tohsaka and this is the Heroic Spirit Gilgamesh, King of Kings." Tokiomi smirked. "If we're comparing rank, there is truly no one higher."

"Truly an impressive rank," complimented Rider, raising his goblet in toast. He looked to Lancer. "And what is your noble rank?"

Lancer glanced at his Master. "Master?" he asked.

Kayneth scowled at that, hesitating on answering. Saber wondered why the man wouldn't feel comfortable to introduce himself or his Servant. It was his duty as a Master to do so when others offered themselves so openly. Did the man feel ashamed for some reason?

It was once again his companion who answered for him. "I am Sola-Ui Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri," she said confidently, surprising both Lancer and his Master. "This is my fiancé, Lord Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald of the Mage's Association and Master of Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, first warrior of the knights of Fianna."

"Sola-Ui," growled Kayneth. "What are you doing?"

She smiled sweetly at him. "I'm only doing what is polite in these circumstances," she replied. "Everyone else had already introduced themselves, it would have simply been rude to not reply in kind."

Rider laughed at that. "The lady knows her way around a court," he said. "That's a good fiancée you've got yourself there."

"Thank you, King of Conquerors," said Sola-Ui with a bow.

Archer laughed loudly at that. "Did you hesitate to respond because your Servant is a lowly knight and not a king like the rest of us?"

"Quiet you insolent Servant," replied Kayneth. "You're merely a ghost. A summoned Familiar leeching off your Master's mana. When it comes to determining fitness for the Grail, then that would clearly go based on the pedigree of the Master, not the Servant."

"A lowly dog like you if speaking to me like that?" Archer frowned. Saber took another sip of her wine but was also careful to shift her position slightly in a way that would allow her to respond quickly if negotiations broke down. She was quickly realizing that they had two volatile participants who would be likely to set each other off with a single wrong comment. "My, you must have a death wish."

"My fiancé put it indelicately," said Sola-Ui, interrupting Kayneth. "But he does have a point. It's both Master and Servant who together obtain the Holy Grail, a sign of not the singular strength of each, but the combined strength. The ultimate team."

Saber noticed the subtle glance the woman directed at Lancer. Curiously, it reminded her of the glances that Lancelot and Guinevere would give each other when they thought no one else was looking. With his back to her while he sipped wine and carefully watched the other Servants, Lancer didn't seem to notice.

"So, as partners in obtaining the Grail, the Master should also be weighted," continued Sola-Ui. "My fiancé is the current Lord El-Melloi with a family of Mage's that goes back over nine generations."

"An impressive lineage," said Rider. He looked over his shoulder at Waver. "What do you have to declare in response to that?"

Waver became pale and Saber felt bad for the young man being put on the spot. He did need to learn to stand up for himself though, so she couldn't fault Rider's goal in doing so. "Uh, student of the Mage's Association at the Clock Tower and third generation of the Velvet family of mages."

"A failed student," said Kayneth. "You were one of the worst students I've ever seen, and you stole my catalyst. A thief in addition to a failure."

"I'm not a failure," replied Waver, his features hardening, his voice hardly cracking. Saber noticed the ghost of a proud smile on Rider's face as his drank more wine. "Just because you're too stubborn to use that talent of yours to properly teach students doesn't make me a failure. You didn't even consider my theory or its merits. So, I've come to this War to prove myself and my theory. To show that a mage's power can be increased through effort, experience, and knowledge rather than increasing magical potential through that of a mage's genetic lineage."

"I admire those who have a little spine, don't you Tokiomi?" asked Archer.

"It is admirable," replied Tokiomi. He stared at Waver. "I do have to say; your theory is utterly ridiculous. Experience and history has taught that genetics and lineage do matter in mage craft. No amount of pretty thinking or extra effort can polish a rock into a gemstone. My own family as you're no doubt aware is that of the Tohsaka line. Countless generations of powerful and talented mages. It was my family that was one of the three Founders of this very War. While Archer owns the Grail as is his right as King, my connection to the Holy Grail runs deeper than anyone else in this War."

"Wouldn't that be equally true for the Einzbern Master as well?" asked Waver, drawing surprised looks from all the other Masters at his outburst. He nevertheless persisted. "Her family is also one of the three, so she has an equal claim to you."

Saber couldn't help it as her grip tightened around her goblet. She had trouble listening to everyone discussing the Grail as if it was an object for them to just own. It was a holy wish granting device or divine grace and, even more importantly, it was Irisviel. No one would get to own her while Saber was around. She appreciated Waver's assistance in the argument though. She also decided she disliked Archer's Master just as much as she already disliked Archer.

"It is true that I'm an Einzbern, descended directly from Justeaze Lizrich von Einzbern, one of the creators of the Holy Grail and this very War," said Irisviel confidently. "But that is of no concern to me. It would be a lie for me to hold too true to my family lineage though as I'm a homunculus and not a true human."

The other Master's looked shocked at this revelation, except for Tokiomi, who nodded as if getting a theory proven. Saber really didn't like the man. Irisviel continued speaking, this time with a slightly mischievous tone. "But as a homunculus I'm directly created from the base of one of the creators of the Grail. That alone sounds like it may qualify me to claim the Grail."

What her lover had just done was brave and worthy of commendation. She'd admitted weakness of a type that the others would never admit and changed it into a strength. Saber felt her faith reaffirming that she was in fact serving the correct Master.

"A persuasive claim," said Rider. "I admire your candor. This conversation isn't getting us much of anywhere fast though, is it?"

"I am just waiting for you all to tire yourselves out and realize that it is futile to deny my ownership of the Grail," said Archer. "I so do enjoy watching dogs chase their own tails."

"You should be more respectful of these proceedings," said Saber, glaring at him. "The Grail should only go to the person truly worthy of its power."

"And that person, is you?" asked Archer.

Saber thumped a fist against her breastplate. "As King of Britain, I claim the Grail not for myself, but for my people. As a Heroic Spirit and Servant in this War, I claim it for my Master Irisviel. Who do you claim the Grail for?"

"Myself of course," replied Archer. "No one else."

"That is just selfish narcissism."

"It's called being a King."

"I have to agree with Archer," said Rider. "The Grail should only be claimed for the person doing the claiming. The King who is truly worthy of it. To claim it in the name of others, a whole land, is misguided."

Saber couldn't believe what she was hearing. Rider was taking Archer's side? And they were both so conceited? To think, for a while she'd almost respected the other Heroic Spirit.

"What's so misguided about it?" asked Lancer, drawing the other Servants' attention. He sipped quietly from his cup. Saber had almost forgotten he was sitting next to her. "We are Servants, so we serve. A proper knight does what they are told for the good of others, their liege and their people. It is our reason for living."

"That's a sad life," commented Rider.

"And one utterly devoid of sense," said Archer. "The people live for the King. Everything revolves around him. As it should be. He is the ultimate existence."

"That's just tyranny," said Saber.

"It is birthright," said Archer.

Rider shook his head. "No, it's something the King claims. He is strong, he proves himself, gains power and loyal followers, and finally a land and people. They all serve the ultimate existence of the King because he's proven himself as the strongest. Any who disagree can challenge, but a true King holds on to what they've claimed."

"Your land and people crumbled and died after your death," replied Saber angrily. "Infighting tore everything you built to dust in a matter of years. Can you truly say that the tyranny of the King is powerful when it can't hold together without him?"

"It was truly regrettable," replied Rider. "But if it is what happened, it is what was meant to happen. Everyone dies eventually, my death was only a matter of time. If no King could rise out of my shadow and claim my rule for their own, then that means there just wasn't anyone worthy."

"That is so short sighted," said Saber. "As a King, you must look beyond yourself to the future of your people. To do otherwise it to doom them to suffering and sadness."

"And how did that work for your own Kingdom?" asked Archer smugly. "You died pitifully in the tales, did you not?"

"One who walks only the path of Kings shouldn't disregard one who walks the difficult path of both Kings and Knights," said Lancer, calmly taking another sip. He reached out a hand to Archer, who currently had the golden vessel and passed it begrudgingly to him. He refilled his cup and then passed the vessel to Saber.

"Thank you," she said, taking the golden vessel. Her words conveyed not only her gratitude for the drink, but also her respect in his defense of her. She refilled her own cup and offered the vessel to Rider. He drained his cup and took the vessel.

"That is a persuasive point," admitted Rider. He looked to actually be considering what had been said. Maybe she'd been wrong in her recent denouncement of him. She couldn't help but wonder if he'd prove her wrong again though. "Our titles that we displayed earlier are not merely words, but also descriptions of who we are. You are a Knight, foremost among them. Talent like that, I would love to have among my soldiers, if you'd be willing to take me up on my earlier offer?"

Lancer laughed lightly at that. "I will still have to decline." His expression became menacing for a moment. "And I still do not appreciate this test of my honor. Twice is more than enough, do not give me that offer a third time."

Rider held up a hand as if to defend himself from lancer's fury. There was a playful expression on his face though. "I did not mean offense of your honor, just respect in your skill. Like I said, not just titles. I seek to conquer and claim all before me. That includes the finest warriors, such as yourself. I will attempt to curb my greed in your direction from this point on."

"That would be acceptable," replied Lancer, once again sounding friendly.

"And our golden friend here is truly worthy of being titled the King of Kings," commented Rider, gesturing with his goblet to Archer. "The embodiment of a true King."

"That is just fact," said Archer.

"But if we take those three titles and their meanings as fact, then we must do the same for the King of Knights here. Maybe she does truly walk both paths like Lancer says. That would be worthy of consideration as that's a task that I feel would be utterly destructive."

Saber inclined her head at that, choosing to take it as a compliment. "I wish to prove my worth here tonight," she said. "If I can prevent further bloodshed with words, then that is what I must do. We cannot let what happened last night happen again over the course of this War."

"Death without ambition is truly senseless," replied Rider.

"I saw the action on the news," said Lancer. "Truly no honor in attacking a place where civilians reside like that."

"He is just a mad dog," commented Archer. "Let off his leash and rampaging."

"His actions may have been senseless," commented Tokiomi, "but his Master did have reason for the action. Caster kidnapped the Matou family's heir for some reason. They were residing in that building. Berserker could have been directed more elegantly in his actions, but Caster was the first to initiate conflict."

"She kidnapped their heir?" asked Irisviel. "Who is the Matou heir currently?"

"She's a young girl named Sakura Matou," replied Tokiomi. "She would be around six."

"Would she happen to have dark black hair that seems almost purple?" asked Irisviel.

Tokiomi nodded. "That would be her. Have you seen her?"

"We met Caster at the destroyed complex last night," replied Irisviel. "She had a little girl in hand before she teleported. We were unable to stop her because of the need to stop Berserker's rampage."

"I understand," said Tokiomi. "Thank you to both you and Mr. Velvet for preventing more unnecessary death. Did you meet Caster's Master by any chance?"

Saber thought of the Command Seal that they'd seen on the girl's hand. She could see by the expressions on Waver and Rider's faces that they were thinking the same thing. Irisviel responded promptly, "We did not. Whoever they are, they weren't at the apartment, or they had escaped prior."

"They sound like an unorthodox Master-Servant pairing," commented Tokiomi. He bowed slightly. "Thank you for exchanging this information with me. If you encounter Caster and Sakura, if you could return her to the Matou's or point me in her direction, I would be greatly appreciative."

Irisviel nodded. "I'll keep that in mind. For now, we're planning to focus our efforts on finding Berserker. He's out of control and needs to be stopped."

"I agree," replied Tokiomi. "His Master fails to properly control him. That said, as a mage of the Tohsaka family, I cannot just attack the Matou Family Master. I'm sure you can understand."

"But you two were fighting each other to the death last night," said Waver.

"That was initiated by him, not I," said Tokiomi calmly. "I'm an honorable man and a proper mage. I keep my deals, even when he does not."

"Understood," said Irisviel.

"Have fun putting down that mad dog," said Archer.

"I will take it upon myself to personally rid this War of his dishonorable presence," said Saber. "On my honor as a Knight and as a King."

She looked at each of her fellow Heroic Spirits, studying them each in turn. "But before I can do so, we need to finish this discussion. I would like to know, what do each of you desire with the Grail? What are your wishes?"

"Oh ho," said Rider. "That's a revealing question, isn't it? My wish is nothing large, just a wish for reincarnation."

"Is that really your pitiful wish?" asked Archer.

"I would like to conquer this world with my own two hands once more. To succeed where I once failed before. To pave a new future in this world, one stronger because of my presence, even if it is such with or without me."

"And my wish is to prove myself in this War," said Waver, butting in. Rider didn't seem offended, instead smiling as his Master spoke from behind him. "To prove that my theory is right and that great mages can be trained and polished, not just born."

"Such a silly wish," replied Kayneth.

"And what is your lofty wish then?" asked Rider.

"I come not for any paltry wish, but to prove my obvious dominance over every other mage who would stand before me. It's a simple fact."

Rider frowned at that. "Once again, I am glad that you did not end up my Master." He nodded to Lancer. "And your wish?"

"I have none," said Lancer. Everyone in the clearing, his Masters included, stared at him in utter shock.

"That can't be possible," said Waver. "Doesn't the Holy Grail only bring those Heroic Spirits who have a wish to gain from obtaining it?"

"It is the truth," said Lancer. "My only wish is to serve my Master truthfully and faithfully to the bitter end."

"Ah," said Rider, taking a sip of wine. "I understand now. Your wish is not the outcome, but the journey. I can admire that, but you may want to consider something more long term. Treat yourself if you win."

"I will take it into consideration," replied Lancer with a smirk.

"I cannot believe the amount of utter nonsense I am hearing tonight," commented Archer. "You mutts never fail to amuse me."

"And your wish?" asked Rider.

"What need to I have for wishes when I already own everything?" asked Archer. "I have all the power, knowledge and possessions in the world. There is nothing left to obtain, so there is nothing for me to wish for." He pointed to his Master. "Tokiomi on the other hand has a rather greedy wish."

"Oh?" asked Rider, studying the man in a new light. "And that would be?"

"Reaching the Root," replied Tokiomi. "The true goal of mage's everywhere and the reason the Grail was originally created. The Tohsaka family's gaze has never shifted from their goal in hundreds of years, and I will be the one who finally brings it to completion."

Rider whistled at that. "You are right Goldie, that is a greedy goal."

"It is not greed to succeed in a family's life long goal," replied Tokiomi. He looked at irisviel. "Don't you agree Einzbern?"

Irisviel shook her head. "Your reasons are your own," she said. "I think all of the wishes heard tonight are worthy of the Holy Grail."

"A beautiful sentiment," said Kayneth, sneering. "But you clearly have something you're working towards. What is it?"

Irisviel let out a heavy sigh. "My wish is happiness. Happiness for myself and those I care for. Happiness and a world where I don't need to rescue a child who was just orphaned because of a fight between Servants. Where he cries over the body of his mother while I comfort him. A world where my daughter can be happy and live a long life. A world where my husband doesn't have to suffer anymore. A world where Saber can rest finally."

Saber couldn't help but gape at Irisviel with everyone else in the courtyard. A broad smile grew on Rider's face. He looked at Archer. "I guess your Master does not have the greediest wish here after all."

"That truly is an impressive wish for a mere doll," said Archer. "Tokiomi, how long do you judge she has to live?"

"The Einzbern Homunculus are truly wonders in the field above what anyone else is capable of," commented Tokiomi, "but I doubt she has more than a year left. Especially if she gave birth to a daughter. That's a feat I didn't think they were capable of."

"Then it's no wonder her wish is one like that," said Archer.

"Do not dare laugh at my Master's wish," growled Saber. "The happiness of herself and others is a true wish worthy of the Holy Grail."

"If you insist," replied Archer. "Now, I believe you are the last one here to declare a wish. Will it be as amusing as your Master's?"

"I am not here to amuse you," replied Saber. "My wish was simple, to use the power of the Holy Grail to revert the fate of my kingdom and undo its destruction."

Archer started to laugh at that. Rider frowned. "That is just irresponsible. You do know what that would mean if you did so, do you not?"

Saber nodded. "Of course."

"Then you would persist in doing so anyways?" asked Rider, uncharacteristically serious. He sounded honestly offended by her wish in a way that no one else's wish had done.

"No, she's not," said Waver, drawing attention to himself once more. He hastened to explain. "She said 'was', didn't she? That means it  _was_  her wish but isn't anymore."

Lancer studied her. "Is this true?" he asked, sounding curious.

She nodded. "It is. That was the wish I pleaded before the Grail to grant me the chance to obtain. I regretted my life, the decisions I had made and the path it had led others down. I was clearly not fit to be King, so I just needed to undo it all and find a suitable King who could bring about the rule that Britain deserved."

"But you no longer have this wish?" asked Rider. "Are you wish-less then, fighting for no reason beyond that you are here?"

Saber shook her head. "No, I just have a new wish." She put her empty goblet down on the grass and stood up. She stood by Irisviel's side and took her hand in her own as she faced the assembled Masters and Servants. "My wish is to help my Master achieve her wish of happiness. To bring smiles to faces in the now, instead of trying to bring them about in the past. This is my wish, as selfish and petty as it may be."

Rider smiled at that and raised his goblet. "Selfish and petty looks good on you," he said. He took a long drink, emptying his goblet. "And I think that about wraps up this meeting, does it not?"

"That it does," said Archer, standing.

Saber nodded. "I believe so."

Lancer stood. "Thank you for allowing me to attend," he said to his surprised Master and his Fiancée. He turned and saluted Rider and Saber. "And thank you for hosting this."

"But wait," said Waver. "We didn't resolve anything, did we? Doesn't a winner need to be decided?"

Rider stood and moved by his Master's side. "I think this proves that there's no other recourse for us than to fight. But now, we can fight in a proper battle, no secrets or regrets held between us. Don't you agree Lancer, Saber?"

"I do," said Saber.

"I am of a like mind," replied Lancer. "I came to serve and fight. Anything else would feel dishonorable or strange." He turned once more to his Master. "Shall we make our leave then?"

Kayneth scowled. He surveyed all the people in the Courtyard and Saber thought that he was considering his odds if he launched an attack at that moment. He apparently decided against it as he turned and started to walk out of the courtyard, beckoning. "We've wasted enough time here. Let's get moving."

"Yes Master," said Lancer. "When we meet again in battle Saber."

"When we meet again in battle," replied Saber, thumping her breastplate once more. The trio walked out of the courtyard, Kayneth in the lead, Sola-Ui and Lancer side by side.

"Well, this has been an entertaining night beyond what I ever expected of the rabble," said Archer. "But with this, I take my leave. When we meet again, I will claim the Grail and your lives."

"Understood," replied Rider. "But I will not go down so easily."

"And I will go down not at all," said Saber, glaring at the King of Kings. He just laughed at that.

"Come Tokiomi, I'm done here."

"Yes Master," said Tokiomi. A golden portal opened before Archer and he and Tokiomi walked in together. The portal closed behind them, leaving just Saber, Irisviel, Rider and Waver.

"That was an interesting speech you gave,"' said Rider, looking at Saber. "I am impressed. Although, I do have to wonder how much longer you plan to show off your relationship with your Master."

Saber realized that she was still holding Irisviel's hand. Her instinct was to let go, but she gently tightened her grip, smiling at Irisviel. "For as long as she allows me to."

Irisviel giggled at that. "I think for your bravery and chivalry tonight I can reward you a little bit longer."

Arturia gave her a deep bow. "Milady. I would be honored with this gift, at least for the night."

Irisviel pretended to consider the offer for a moment. "That is acceptable."

Meanwhile, Waver looked mortified by the display, while Rider was just amused. "A disgustingly happy couple, are they not?" he asked his Master.

"Didn't she say she had a husband?" asked Waver. "This seems like it's a bad mood for a married woman."

Rider shrugged. "People have different ways of managing their relationships. If she is breaking an oath, then that is a shame. But I do not see her husband here, and I do not believe that the King of Knights would be one to engage in such shameless behavior. Do you?"

Waver rubbed the back of his head. "No, I guess not."

"Are you two going to stay the night again?" asked Irisviel, finally turning her attention back to them. "The room is still open if you'd like."

"That is up to my Master," replied Rider, deferring to Waver.

"I already told the family I'm staying with that we would be out again tonight," said Waver. "So, I guess if you wouldn't mind, we'd love to stay the night."

Together, the four companions walked back into the Castle and splitting off into pairs, wenst into their own rooms. There was much to discuss and much to do, but Saber was just glad for the chance to hold Irisviel in her arms. As they separated from them, she got the distinct feeling that Rider and Waver felt the same about each other. People and their feelings were truly a mystery. One she could consider pondering in the morning.

* * *

With everyone gone, Kiritsugu had finally come out of his hiding spot in the window of the castle. He walked down the dark and quiet halls. He considered the room where Rider and his Master were sleeping but walked past it without doing anything. He didn't want to infuriate the large Heroic Spirit with any hostile action. Instead of making to the room where his own Servant slept with his wife, he made his way to the room that contained the young boy they'd brought back with them.

He quietly opened the door and looked at him, the lone survivor. It was a miracle. Kiritsugu had already seen the body of the boy's mother in the other guest room that they were keeping her. It was a tragedy, but the world was full of those. It's what he was trying to prevent. What Iri had promised to help him prevent.

Kiritsugu shook his head in bafflement as he considered the boy. "Iri," he muttered quietly. "What are you up to?"

* * *

Author's Update: I only realized many chapters after this one was finished that Archer's title isn't King of Kings, but King of Heroes. Not sure entirely how I messed that one up, I THINK I mentally combined his titles of King of Heroes and The Oldest King. That said, surprisingly, no one corrected me, so this might be a Mandela effect thing. It just SOUNDS right to people. Instead of rewriting the section to accommodate his title, I've instead opted to add this note instead. Hopefully bringing this to attention doesn't bug people to much. Please continue enjoying the fic regardless.


	7. Interlude

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own anything in the Fate series.

Thanks like always to BlindSeer0 for editing this chapter.

Author's Note: This chapter has been re-uploaded with minor corrections to spelling and grammar.

* * *

**Fate/Zero: Heroes of Justice**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Interlude**

* * *

"That was a waste of time," yelled Kayneth, slamming his fist against the coffee table. Sola-Ui regarded her fiancé with contempt. The man was throwing a tantrum instead of realizing what had been achieved by the meeting. Once again, she would have to play the reasonable mediator. It was a tiring job, but it had the added bonus of proving her worth as a possible Master to Lancer. That would always be worth the effort.

"I feel it went rather well," said Sola-Ui. "You and Lancer performed admirably after all."

Kayneth scowled. "Were you at the same meeting I was at? Where are you getting such ideas? And you made me look like a fool, speaking up and interrupting me. You're just enjoy my pain, aren't you?"

_I wish I could enjoy your pain,_  thought Sola-Ui. Instead,  _I feel more tired than anything else. I wish to be rid of you, one way or another soon enough so that I can actually relax._

Keeping her thoughts to herself, she instead said, "I'm sorry if insulted you. My intention was to assist you, not harm you or your reputation. And I do think it went well. Think, the other three servants were all Kings, but Lancer did not come out seeming behind them. Instead, he came out as their equal. Their differences were acknowledged and then discarded. That alone should be considered a great honor."

"We have also learned a lot about our foes," said Lancer, walking behind the couch Sola-Ui was sitting on. With Kayneth in his own chair across the table, it very much felt like the pair were united against him. Sola-Ui enjoyed the sensation, while also acknowledging that Lancer was very much not doing it on purpose. She could hear in his tone that he was loyal to Kayneth and trying to assuage his Master's concerns. "We know their names, their Masters, and the wishes and desires of both. This will allow for a fairer field of combat."

"In addition," said Sola-Ui, picking up after Lancer. "We can see who could make possible allies or who are our greatest threats."

Kayneth closed his eyes and took a deep breath, calming himself a little. When he opened his eyes again, he still looked a little manic, but his tone was more measured. "That is a fair assessment," he admitted. "But that begs the questions, who do you think is our greatest foe then?"

Sola-Ui answered that. "In terms of Masters, it would be that Tokiomi Tohsaka. He's the only one of the three who is a properly trained Mage. Rider's Master is a student and Saber's Master is a Homunculus, which means weakness a normal human wouldn't have. You've seen what both of them can do, have you not? How do you judge their worthiness?"

"Clearly I can deal with the Einzbern Homunculus and Waver Velvet easily," replied Kayneth. "I agree with your assessment that Archer's Master will be the largest threat to me."

"Lancer," asked Sola-Ui. "How do you believe the Servants match-up against you?"

Lancer thought for a moment. "From what I've seen of all three in combat, and their words tonight, I acknowledge that they all seem to be talented warriors. That said, Saber is equal to me in skill, but because of her mistake in our first battle, her hand is still injured. That alone should allow the battle to turn in my favor as long as I do not drop my guard like in our last battle. That was my fault."

"I'll heal you again if that happens," said Sola-Ui. "We have the benefit of a three-man team against their pairings. That will also assist us."

"Lady Sola-Ui speaks truth," said Lancer. "To continue, Rider is the one who's skills I am most unsure of, but I believe his skills lay in matters other than close-combat. If I can manage to properly engage him, I should be able to overpower him."

"So, that leaves Archer and his Master," said Kayneth, thinking. "Even if you couldn't defeat the other Servants easily, I should be able to defeat their Masters while you distract them. That would lead to victory against Rider and Saber. If we assume then, that Tokiomi Tohsaka is near my level of magical prowess, then it would be up to you to defeat Archer."

"And that is where the difficulty sets in," said Lancer. "Archer has a high opinion of himself, and from what little I've seen, of his power, that may be well earned. He carries himself as one who has the power to back his words. He's a king in every sense of the word."

"What if you used your Noble Phantasm?" asked Sola-Ui. "Could you defeat him with that?"

Lancer considered that. "It is likely. It will leave both you and I tired though, so it should only be a last resort."

Kayneth considered what had been said for a moment. He scowled. "We can't let them defeat us," he said. "And we can't be sloppy about this. Lancer, if you see Archer, you have permission to use your Noble Phantasm immediately. Take him out before he can retaliate."

"Understood Master," said Lancer with a respectful nod.

"Where do you propose we start then?" asked Sola-Ui.

"We fight and defeat either Rider or Saber first," replied Kayneth. "If we're quick, we can defeat them before we have to deal with Archer. If not, we want less foes able to ambush us while weak after defeating Archer."

"And what about Berserker and Caster?" asked Lancer. "We know little about either."

"From what I heard," answered Sola-Ui, "we may be able to count on Berserker to fight and distract Archer. Their Masters seem to have a grudge to settle. If not, Saber has stated her intention to defeat Berserker, which it may be smart to allow."

"And Caster can hide, but Berserker is searching for them," said Kayneth. "If we're lucky, Berserker will kill Caster, Saber will defeat Berserker, then we can defeat Saber."

"So, we should focus on Rider," concluded Sola-Ui.

Kayneth nodded in agreement. "That is correct. We defeat him while everyone else is distracted by their petty squabbles. Pick them off one by one until our victory is assured." He flashed a vicious smile. "And then the Holy Grail and the honor of winning this War will be mine."

* * *

Iris was kept busy preparing for her counterattack. This meant a lot of jumping between her hideout and the shopping center. She didn't give her address like she had before, it wasn't safe for anyone to be making deliveries to a supposedly abandoned shack in the woods. Her work started early in the morning, before Sakura was awake for the day. She returned with the first round of supplies, which included food for the girl. She ate quietly, with no comment.

Throughout the day, Iris would pop back in roughly every hour with yet another batch of supplies. Every time she did, Sakura was sitting silently at different points in the shack, staring at nothing.

"Are you bored?" asked Iris during her lunch break while the pair ate together.

Sakura thought for a moment and nodded. "I am."

"Unfortunately, you can't leave this shack,' said Iris. "It's for your own safety."

"I understand," said Sakura emotionlessly.

_Of course, she understands. Each one of us understands much too personally._

"Would you like if I got you a book or something?" asked Iris.

"If you could," said Sakura timidly in the manner of a girl who wasn't used to asking for or receiving anything.

"Any preference?"

Sakura shook her head. "No."

"I'll figure out something then," said Iris. She'd finished eating as they talked and was about to get back out to her errands before something occurred to her. "Hold out your hand."

Her little Master did as she was told, although the demand confused her. Iris took her hand and focused.  _'I've established a mental link between you and myself, just like I have between myself and Shirou.'_

' _We can talk while you're out?'_  asked Sakura.

' _If you want,'_  replied Iris.  _'But we should keep the mental chatter to a minimum. To avoid detection or distraction. Use it only in the case of an emergency, understand?'_

Sakura nodded.  _'Understood.'_

"Well then," said Iris aloud. "I'll be heading out now, and I'll bring back something for you to read."

Before engaging in her next round of shopping, Iris decided she needed to create a line of connection between herself and Rin. She didn't like the thought of the little girl being able to yell into her brain, but it was much safer than the alternative. Going into her spirit form, she teleported to Rin's school. The girl was on break, eating lunch with her friend Kotone. The pair were giggling over something, a shared joke maybe. Iris felt a quick pang of loss but pushed it down. This wasn't the time for emotions.

Iris cast a quick spell on herself that would trick most normal people into just not noticing her or considering her important enough to acknowledge. She decided after casting it to open up the spell so that Kotone could also notice her. With that done, she made herself visible a few feet behind the pair and approached.

"Rin," said Iris, drawing the startled attention of both girls to her. Rin's expression was one with comprehension and annoyance, while Kotone's was filled with surprise and confusion. "I hate to interrupt your little date, but I have some quick business with you."

Rin's face blushed red. "What are you doing here?" asked Rin. Worry filled her expression. "Is something wrong with Sakura or Shirou?"

"They're both fine," said Iris. "Sakura's a little bored waiting in our new hideout. I'm planning to get her something to read. No, I came to do a quick spell so that I can get back to my preparations."

"Rin?" asked Kotone. "Who is this?"

"Uh," said Rin, unsure how to respond. "This is my-"

"Servant," answered Iris with a smirk and a bow to Kotone. "I am Master Rin's humble Servant. You can call me Iris. I've heard so much about you milady Kotone. Rin speaks very highly of you."

"Really?" asked Kotone, her face blushing red in embarrassment. Iris enjoyed the matching blush that formed on Rin's face as well.

"Oh yes," said Iris. "She can explain everything to you once I'm on my way. But first, I would like it if you could hold out your hand Master Rin."

Rin did so and in a minute, Iris had a mental link established and explained. Then, with that done she prepared to leave. Rin cut her short though. "Wait," said the little girl.

She ran into the school building, leaving Iris and Kotone alone for a several minutes. Kotone just stared in wonder at her and Iris returned her curiosity with a smile and a wave. When Rin returned, she had a large book in hand and held it out to Iris. "This is for Sakura," said Rin, gasping for air. "So that she isn't bored."

Iris looked at the cover and saw that it was a book of World Mythology. Heavy reading, but it would keep the girl busy. It was perfect. She was actually impressed with how useful and thoughtful her Master had just proven herself.

"Thank you," said Iris. "I'm sure she'll love it." She gave a deep bow and disappeared in a flashy and unnecessary puff of smoke in front of the two girls. It was a dumb risk, but one she felt confident in making. She also enjoyed the breach of standard magical protocol and the situation it put Rin in. She'd need to explain Magic to Kotone now, which would go completely against her basic Tohsaka breeding.

She made a quick stopover back at the shack before she continued her shopping. Sakura was still sitting in the same place she'd been when she'd left a little while ago. The girl looked surprised to see her back so soon.

"I brought you a book," said Iris, holding it out to her. The girl took it and studied the cover. Iris decided to add, "Rin gave it to me for you."

"Rin did?" asked Sakura, a note of surprised happiness in her voice.

Iris nodded. "She did."

Sakura sat down on a pile of blankets on the floor of the shack and opened the book to a random page. Iris noted with interest that she had opened to the story of Medusa.

_There's no such thing as a coincidence. Events repeat ad nauseum. It is preordained._

_Time wasted on reflection. They should die for hurting. Mother. Mama._

"Enjoy the book. I'll be back for dinner." Sakura didn't respond, engrossed in reading. Iris disappeared without another word.

* * *

Waver and Rider walked through the streets of Fuyuki. His feet were sore, and he regretted agreeing to Rider's idea that they walk from the Einzbern Castle to home. They'd been walking since the morning, but now the sun was high, and Waver had had enough.

"I need a break," he said, stopping, and sitting on a bench.

Rider turned and studied him. "Tired already?" he asked. "This is a very light march."

"Not all of us are muscle-bound idiots," replied Waver.

"There is no need for insults," said Rider. He sat down next to Waver. "But I understand your point."

They sat silently for several minutes while Waver caught his breath. "Rider," he asked, drawing his Servant's attention. "What do you think about the past few days?"

Rider thought for a moment. "Well, I believe we have discovered a lot about our foes, and who may be our possible allies. This information and experience will be vital to our victory in this War."

Waver shook his head. "That's not what I meant," he said. "What about me?"

"You?" asked Rider. "You have proven yourself admirably over the past few days. You have a lot to improve on, but you stood with the other Master's, questioned them and their motives and stated your own opinions. You are on your way to becoming a man."

"Tha-that's also not what I meant," said Waver, becoming flustered. His face blushed red hot in embarrassment. "I meant what we did in our room, in the castle. You know, the past two nights?"

Rider's face lit up in understanding and amusement. "Ah. I understand now. I thought you did fine for your first time. There is no need to worry."

"Not what I meant," yelled Waver. "What does it mean?"

"It means what you want it to mean," said Rider with a frown. "I have said before that in my time we had a different way of looking at relationships than what you do in this modern age."

"So, sleeping with your Master, or a person of the same gender or someone younger than you mean nothing more than an action you took?"

Rider shook his head. "Or course it is not that simple. I would not sleep with someone I did not find attractive, both mentally and physically."

"But you're constantly calling me a boy."

"I haven't called or considered you a boy for several nights," replied Rider, his expression serious.

Waver thought back on the past few nights and realized that the Heroic Spirit was telling the truth. "I guess you haven't."

"You still have a long way to go," said Rider, "but you are improving. You cannot conquer anything until you conquer yourself."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Waver.

Rider shrugged. "That depends on you. Everyone's personal conquest is different. Unique troubles and challenges. No one can solve your issues besides yourself."

"That's no help at all," complained Waver.

Before Rider could respond, Waver heard a whooshing noise and was startled to see a wooden sword pointed right at him. He gave a cry of surprised and pressed against the back of the bench, trying to make distance between the weapon and his face. Following the length of the sword, he saw a teenage girl in a school uniform smiling broadly at him.

"Who are you?" asked Waver, his voice cracking slightly. The girl cocked her head in confusion at him and responded in Japanese. He didn't understand Japanese. He turned to Rider, who was watching the scene with amusement. "Rider, do something."

"What for?" asked Rider, looking confused. "She just wants to ask us some questions."

"You can understand her?"

"Of course. The Grail gave us Servants the knowledge to understand all languages. I would have thought you would have learned the language of this land before visiting."

"I didn't really have time to prepare," protested Waver. "All of the Masters speak English anyways."

"It still puts you at a disadvantage," commented Rider. The girl spoke again, Waver felt it was the same question. Rider turned and replied to her in Japanese. She looked from Rider, to Waver and back to Rider. She made another comment in Japanese.

"What does she want?" asked Waver.

"She is looking for a thief who stole from a friend," replied Rider. "I explained to her that we're foreigners to this land and that you do not speak her tongue."

"'A thief?" asked Waver. "Tell her we don't knowing anything about any thieves. And get her to lower her sword!"

Rider repeated Waver's words and the girl replied, lowering her sword. She rested the weapon on her shoulder. Now that he wasn't being threatened by the weapon, he realized it was one of the strange bamboo swords used in competitions. The hilt of the sword had a tiger strap hanging from it. The teen said something else to Rider and his face lit up in surprise.

"Oh ho," said Rider in English.

"What?" asked Waver. "That doesn't sound like she's leaving. What did she say?"

"She is looking for a very specific thief," said Rider. "A wine thief."

Information clicked in Waver's mind. He glared at his Servant in distress. "You didn't…"

"I did," replied Rider proudly. "This brave girl is seeking me to avenge her friend and retrieve what I stole for my banquet of Heroes and Kings."

"Then return what you stole!" yelled Waver.

Rider shook his head. "I cannot. The barrel was broken and drunk from. It is damaged goods. That said, I would never dream of returning a conquest that I rightly took."

"You idiot," said Waver, burying his head in his hands. The girl said something else in Japanese. Rider responded, and the girl said something else. Waver looked up at Rider. "What is it now?"

"She has asked for our help in seeking the criminal and I have accepted," said Rider.

Waver couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Why would you do that?" he asked. "You're the thief."

"Because, this way we will be able to hide our fault in a veneer of assistance," replied Rider. "We need to cover our tracks."

"Your tracks, not mine," protested Waver. "This is your fault."

"We are a team, are we not?" asked Rider. "You are my Master and I am your Servant. It is only proper that we assist each other."

Waver let out a large sigh. "Fine, we'll help her."

Rider repeated his words to the girl and she have them a bright smile. She pointed to herself. "Fujimura Taiga," said the girl in heavily accented English. She held out her hand. "Hello."

* * *

Shirou sat in his bed in Maria's Castle. He had been at the Castle for several days and he still wasn't sure how to feel. Iris hadn't contacted him again and he wished she would. He liked talking to her and he was curious how she and Sakura were doing.

Two days after he'd arrived, they held a ceremony for his mother and buried her in a small private graveyard in Maria's backyard. Elise had carried the body into a large stone building that they'd said was a Mausoleum and entombed her body. Maria and Elise had each said some words and prayers. When it came time for him to say something he'd only been able to mutter "I love you" and break into tears. Maria had hugged him tightly. She'd had Elise carry him out of the Mausoleum while she'd closed the stone doors behind them.

The following day he'd stayed in his room after breakfast until Elise had come in and politely asked him if he could help her with something. He was interested because the blonde woman had been keeping her distance from him since he'd arrived. So, he agreed to help and followed her. In front of the castle they'd found a large black motorcycle. She had received it as a gift and wanted to test it out. And she'd wanted Shirou to join her for a ride.

After a moment of hesitation, he'd agreed and together they had ridden out the castle gate and through the tree lined path. Elise was a very smooth driver and while he clung to her Shirou had felt his worries fall behind, at least for a while.

Maria had been there to greet them and guide Shirou back inside. He'd caught a brief mention that Elise was going to go out again, this time looking for something. Maria had invited him to help her cook dinner and he'd agreed. He was finding out that being able to do things felt much better than sitting around and thinking.

Now, he sat in his room wondering what he could do today to keep his mind off the lingering memories of his mother. As he pondered this question, there was a knock at the door. "Yes?" asked Shirou.

"I was wondering if you would like to join Elise and I in playing some games?" asked the now familiar voice of Maria through the door.

Shirou thought about it for a moment before nodding and getting off the bed. "Okay," he said, opening the door. Maria smiled at him, her red eyes filled with relief. "What games?"

"Well," said Maria, pausing to think. "I think we have a deck of cards, would you like to play with those?"

"Sure."

The pair walked through the castle halls and made it to the dining room, which was also where they did most of their social activities, at least when not outside. Maria had given him a tour, but he couldn't remember what every floor of the castle was like or where every room was placed. The castle was very, very big.

Elise was sitting at the table already and smiled at him when he entered. "Good afternoon Shirou," she greeted. "How has your day been?"

"Fine," he replied. "Have you found what you're looking for?"

She frowned at that. She shook her head. "I am afraid not. What I seek is very well hidden. It may be some time before I find it."

"Good luck."

"Thank you."

"We're going to play some cards Elise," said Maria. Would you like to join us?"

"I would love to," said Elise. "I have not played cards in years, but I used to enjoy doing so with my kn-friends."

Shirou looked at Maria with curiosity. "What game are we going to play?"

Maria took out a deck and shuffled it with practiced ease. She started to lay out the cards in specific piles, face down and layered partially on top of each other. "I used to play with cards a lot when I lived in Germany," she said. She flipped some cards over at the end of each pile. "I was thinking we could play my favorite game, Solitaire."

Shirou frowned. "Isn't that a game for one person?" he asked.

Maria stopped dealing the cards and looked at the piles in surprise, and then to Shirou. A bright blush crept onto her pale skin. "Oh. Right. Yes, it is."

"Can we play with three people?" asked Elise.

Maria shook her head. "No, we can't. I'm sorry, I'm so used to playing cards by myself that I forgot that I don't know any games for multiple people."

"Fear not," said Elise, reaching out and scooping up the cards into a pile. "I have much practice playing cards. The others used to fear to play me, for my prowess was so great. I will have these cards dealt and a proper game ready for all to enjoy."

Elise took the piled cards and started to flip through the deck. Her confident expression fell as she studied each card. "Is something wrong?" asked Shirou.

She shook her head. "I don't understand," replied Elise. "Where are the Cups, Coins, Clubs or Swords? I don't recognize any of these symbols or what they mean."

"Playing cards are much different in the rest of the world then what you're used to," said Maria quickly. "I guess you'll have to learn again?"

"I guess I will," said Elise, sounding deflated.

Shirou reached out for the cards. "I know a card game that my mom used to play," said Shirou. "I could teach you."

"That would be wonderful," said Maria. "What game?"

"Old Maid," replied Shirou.

Elise looked at him in curiosity. "How does one play this 'Old Maid'?"

"It's easy," said Shirou confidently with a smile. He started to awkwardly shuffle the cards. "I just need a moment to remember the rules."

He reached out immediately with his mind through the link between him and Iris.  _'Iris!'_  he said urgently.  _'I need to know how to play Old Maid!'_

A grumpy voice came back through his mind.  _'You need what?'_  she asked, sounding annoyed.

' _Maria and Elise want to play cards, but we don't know any games and I offered to teach them how to play Old Maid, but I don't know how to play it just sounded like it would be fun,'_  he explained quickly.

' _It's dangerous to use the link like this,'_  replied Iris.  _'I'm also busy weaving.'_

' _What's weaving?'_  asked Shirou.

' _It's like sewing.'_

' _What are you sewing?'_

' _I'll tell you later, stop using this link.'_

' _No! I need to know how to play, they're waiting for me to teach them.'_

He heard Iris sigh over the link _. 'Fine. I'll teach you. Pay very close attention and repeat exactly after me.'_

' _Thank you,'_ replied Shirou.  _'What do I do?'_

' _Ok,'_ said Iris, starting her instructions.  _'The first thing you need to do is…'_

* * *

Maiya entered the hotel room she was sharing with Kiritsugu. The sun was setting outside but the lights hadn't been turned on yet. Kiritsugu was sitting in the darkening room on his bed, just staring down at his hands. She hit the light switch, but Kiritsugu didn't react to the light turning on or her presence. She closed the door behind her.

"I've delivered a motorcycle to Lady Irisviel, like she asked me to," said Maiya. Kiritsugu still didn't respond. She sat down on her bed, facing him. "She seemed pleased with the one we obtained for her. She said it was for Saber to help her in her search for Berserker."

A long moment of silence passed between them. Finally, Kiritsugu spoke, "that's good," he said.

"Lady Irisviel informed me that the child she picked up is doing well." No response. "Lady Irisviel and Saber seem to be very close now. Very much like a married couple."

Kiritsugu shifted slightly on the bed but didn't look up or respond.

"When was the last time you talked to her?" asked Maiya.

"You know when," he said. She did, but she wanted him to say it. "Not since the day that we planned to attack the Lord El-Melloi."

Maiya had been surprised when Lady Irisviel had contacted her, asking of her the favor of securing a motorcycle. There had been no mention of Kiritsugu at all. "You should talk to her," said Maiya.

Kiritsugu shook his head. "I can't. Not until I figure this out."

Maiya frowned. "Figure out what?"

He gestured absently with his hand. "I don't know, but there's a question here. I just know it."

"Why don't we do something?" asked Maiya. "Lady Irisviel and Saber may be working separately from us currently, but that doesn't mean we can't assist them. We could go through with our planned attack of Lancer's Master or we could strike at where Rider and his Master are staying. We know where they are."

"No," yelled Kiritsugu suddenly, finally looking up. There was fear in his eyes of a type Maiya had never seen before. "I need to find the answer first."

"How do you plan to do that?"

"I've decided to trust Iri," replied Kiritsugu. "If it was anyone else, I would assume it was just lust, but she's not like that. She has something she's thinking, something she's keeping from me."

Maiya thought back to the conversation they'd picked up and recorded of Lady Irisviel talking about her wish at the meeting of Masters and Servants. Her motives made sense to Maiya, but she wasn't quite sure what her methods were and why she was doing them. She was perturbed by the fact that Kiritsugu didn't seem to have the answers either.

The Holy Grail War had sounded like it would be simple to win. They were skilled at killing mages, Kiritsugu had taught her well. The enemy Masters should be being picked off on by one, with events nearing its end by this point. Instead, all the Masters and Servants were still alive and combat had only been sporadic. Buildings had been leveled by Servants and civilians had died. Control had been taken from them and instead of actors, they were now spectators.

* * *

Kirei sat in his room under the Fuyuki Church. He had a glass of wine and was silently considering the most recent batch of reports he'd received from the Assassins. It was a lot of information, so he couldn't burden down his Master with useless chatter. Only the most important bits would do.

"May I join you?" asked a familiar disembodied voice. Without waiting for an answer, Archer materialized in the couch opposite him, wine glass in hand. He took a sip of his wine and smirked at Kirei. "Have your hounds given you anything useful to latch onto?"

Kirei shook his head. "No. Most of it is trivial comings and goings. The Masters and their servants have been quiet in their doings this past week."

"Are Rider and Saber still holed up together in that castle of theirs?"

"No. Rider and his Master left the Einzbern castle the day after the meeting. They spent a day trekking around Fuyuki with a girl, but further inquiry indicates that she's of no real importance or consequence. They haven't done anything in the days since."

"And Saber? She promised to find Berserker, didn't she? Has the chivalrous knight failed to uphold her promise?"

"Saber has gone out every day in search of Berserker for long stretches of time. She has failed to find Berserker but shows no signs of halting her search. Berserker and his Master are well hidden," answered Kirei. He knew that Archer was testing him, searching for a specific answer, but he didn't know what it was.

"And Berserker and his Master?" asked Archer. He took a sip of his wine.

"Why are you concerned about them?" asked Kirei. "Saber will find and deal with them."

Archer laughed at that. "I am not concerned with them," he said. He sent a hungry look at Kirei. "My interest lies in other places. No, I am not asking for myself, I am asking because I believe you do know where they are hiding. I think you have known and kept this from Tokiomi."

Kirei's pulse spiked at the Heroic Spirit's words. He kept a calm countenance, like he'd been trained to do. "What makes you think that?"

"Kirei, there is no need for lies between us," said Archer, sitting up in the couch and gazing into Kirei's eyes.

"I was considering how to best tell my master," said Kirei carefully. "I've seen that there is bad blood between him and Kariya Matou. He never seems to want to hear news about the man."

"Which you notice because you are interested in Kariya Matou yourself," said Archer. He finished off his glass of wine and put it down on the coffee table in front of him.

Kirei frowned. "You're reading too much into it."

"Am I?" asked Archer. "I would say you may need to learn to read more into everything. Your natural curiosity would appreciate it."

Before Kirei could deliver a retort, an Assassin materialized in the room, kneeling before him. "Master," said the Assassin. "There's been a development."

"What development?" asked Kirei. He ran through the list of Assassins, trying to figure out where or to who this one had been stationed.

"Berserker is on the move," said the Assassin. "His Master is going with them as well. They've found Caster."

Archer let out a laugh at the report. "Well, that is exciting," he said. "What are you going to do now, Kirei?"

Kirei thought quickly for a moment. He knew he should report this to his Master so that they could inform Saber and her Master. Together with Caster they would defeat Berserker and it would be the perfect moment for them to step in. With Archer and the Assassins, they'd be able to finish off the other two weakened Servants and their Masters easily. The thought of doing so displeased him. He came to a quick decision. He glanced at the Assassin. "Mobilize all of the Assassins, regardless of their duties and have them wait for my order to strike."

"Understood," said the Assassin, disappearing and leaving him alone with Archer again.

"And are you going to inform Tokiomi of this 'important' development?" asked Archer.

Kirei raised an eyebrow. "What important development?" he asked innocently. "I don't know of any such thing happening."

Archer laughed. "Oh, I am going to enjoy this."


	8. Justice Black VS the Black Knight!

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own anything in the Fate series.

Thanks, like always, to BlindSeer0 for editing this chapter.

Author's Note: This chapter has been re-uploaded with minor corrections to spelling and grammar.

* * *

**Fate/Zero: Heroes of Justice**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Justice Black VS the Black Knight!**

* * *

Sakura hid crouched behind a tree. Next to her, Rin also crouched, looking around the other side of the tree. A gloved hand gripped the rough bark of the tree as they waited. She was used to waiting, grandfather had made her do so all the time. On the other hand, Rin had never been good at waiting. She was tapping her booted foot on the soft grass of the park.

The full moon was overhead, casting a faint light over Iris as she waited alone in the center of the empty park. Sakura marveled at the suit that Iris had give her. She wasn't cold and was able to see in the dark like it was bright daylight. The Heroic Spirit had spent several days working on something and when the day had finally come for her to confront Berserker she'd presented Rin and Sakura with a gift. Each girl had been handed a disk-shaped gemstone on a necklace; a dark red ruby for Rin and a deep purple amethyst for Sakura. Focusing on the gemstones had caused a transformation. Similar outfits had covered them each from head to toe, helmets covering their heads. The gemstones had ended up as chest pieces for their outfits.

"These outfits will protect you," explained Iris. "They're magically weaved and will give you a variety of abilities. Plus, they'll protect your identities from the other Masters and Servants."

Of course, they'd had to be brought along for the fight, Rin had insisted. Sakura had agreed, because she was curious to see how Iris would defeat the large, darkness shrouded knight that Uncle Kariya commanded. Iris had put up less of an argument than Sakura had expected her to, she'd almost seemed to expect the demand.

Now they waited for Uncle Kariya and Berserker to arrive. Rin had asked how Iris was going to draw them to the park and the Heroic Spirit had just smirked and said that she had her methods. As Sakura watched, the light from the moon dimmed slightly as something crossed in front of it. A moment later something crashed into the park right in front of Iris, sending up a spray of grass and dirt everywhere around it. Iris didn't react, just standing perfectly still in her robe, hood up and hiding her face.

Berserker stood up in his small crater and Sakura saw that he was holding someone. The man was put down gently in front of the Servant and Sakura saw who he was. "Uncle Kariya," she muttered.

"Uncle Kariya?" asked Rin. Sakura glanced at Rin and saw her looking back. "What's Uncle Kariya doing here?"

"He's Berserker's Master," said Sakura, realizing that Rin hadn't known.

"He destroyed Shirou's home?"

"He did," replied Sakura. "He was looking to bring me back to grandfather."

"Is he okay?" asked Rin. "Uncle Kariya looks sick."

"Grandfather says that it's because he's weak," said Sakura.

She returned her attention back to Iris and Berserker. Uncle Kariya pointed at Iris. "Where is Sakura?"

Iris shrugged. "How should I know?" she asked innocently.

"You took her," he yelled. "Zouken tracked Sakura here, so where did you put her?"

"Oh, that? I just faked the signature of her worms. I knew it would bring you here."

Kariya's face twisted in anger. "Why did your Master have you kidnap Sakura?"

"You're looking at it the wrong way," replied Iris. "You know better than anyone that being in Zouken Matou's clutches is a fate worse than death. I didn't kidnap her, I rescued her."

"I'm the one who's rescuing her!" yelled Kariya. "I've been working on doing so for over a year, and no one will get in my way of doing so and reuniting her with her sister and mother!"

Berserker reacted to his screams and charged forward, shoving Kariya to the side to get to Iris. A large, black fog covered sword appeared in his hands and he swung it horizontally at Iris. A magical shield of light sprung up between her and the weapon. The weapon hit the shield, sending a shockwave through the air, and stopping it. For a moment at least. With a burst of exertion, the weapon cut through the shield and continued towards Iris.

The sword sliced through the empty air, Iris long gone from where she'd been standing. While the shield had slowed it down, she'd leapt high up into the air. She now hovered several meters about Berserker and held out a hand. Several dark red points appeared around her and bolts of energy lanced down at Berserker. They struck the black miasma surrounding him, cutting holes into it, and revealing shiny black armor. The magical missiles didn't seem to have a strong effect on Berserker. He roared and the holes in the miasma closed once again.

Berserker leapt up into the air at Iris like a missile. Iris pulled a small gemstone out of her robe and threw it at Berserker. It exploded, knocking him back towards the ground. As he was falling he threw his sword. It spun through the air and Sakura let out a gasp as it cut through Iris. Berserker hit the ground hard and his sword fell several meters away, digging blade first into the ground. The two pieces of Iris's robe fluttered to the ground, empty.

"Where is she?" asked Kariya, looking around.

Rin and Sakura also looked around, trying to find their disappeared Servant. Berserker stood and walked over to his sword. He reached out and grabbed the hilt of his weapon to pull it out of the ground. A dark shape moved behind him and Sakura's eyes widened as Iris appeared, robe less, behind the other Servant.

"Right behind you bastard," said Iris. As she spoke, she thrust out both fists, striking Berserker's armor with a clang. Red energy surged around her and through her fists. Berserker went flying from the sudden force of the blow. He flipped through the air, landed on his feet, sword in hand, and roared in rage. Iris smirked. "Looks like that hurt you."

Sakura marveled at the uncovered appearance of the Heroic Spirit. Up until this point Sakura had only seen her completely covered in her robe or casual clothes. Her outfit was strange and different than what she would expect of an ancient hero. She was wearing a tight black unitard, tall black combat boots and gray fingerless gloves. Each glove and boot had a glowing red gemstone embedded in them. Her long black hair spilled down her back and her eyes were covered by her blindfold. Glowing red lines were visible running up and down the uncovered pale white skin of her face. Her gemstone necklace glowed red around her neck.

Iris straightened from the combat stance she'd been in and snapped her fingers. A black hair tie appeared in one hand and she gathered back her hair and tied it into a long ponytail. "There," said Iris, falling back into a fighting stance. "Now I'm ready to take you on."

Berserker roared and charged at her. Berserker swung his sword and Iris ducked under it, sweeping out Berserker's front leg as she did so. This forced him to a knee and Iris swung in with a heavy roundhouse punch, slamming into Berserker's helmet. His head snapped back, but he reacted quickly, forcing himself back up and attempting to tackle Iris.

As the larger Berserker tried to get ahold of her, Iris reached out and grabbed his arm. She pivoted her feet and twisted around, taking the off-foot Berserker with her. With ease that seemed unnatural to her small stature, Iris threw Berserker into and  _through_  a tree. There was a loud crack as his armor shattered the tree and two heavy thuds as Berserker and the top half of the tree hit the ground.

Iris didn't stop there though. She threw another red crystal and it exploded over Berserker, immolating the downed tree. While it burned up, she fired a dozen bolts of red energy at the downed Servant, slamming into his armor.

Like before, the missiles seemed to be ineffective. Berserker grabbed the burning remains of the tree trunk and threw it with one hand at Iris like a spear. She created a shield of fire in front of her and the tree turned to smoldering ash as it hit it.

"She's winning," marveled Sakura aloud. She couldn't believe that Iris could be taking on the large, imposing form of the Black Knight that faced her. But she was. It seemed to be making the impossible possible.

Rin nodded. "Yeah," she said, sounding awed. "I think she is."

' _Masters,'_  said a voice in Sakura's head.  _'I need your permission.'_

' _For what?'_  asked Rin. Sakura realized that all three of them were included in this conversation.

' _Berserker's defenses are too strong,'_  replied Iris.  _'I need something more powerful to be able to hurt him. I want to use my Noble Phantasm.'_

As she spoke to them, Berserker attacked once more. Iris dodged a sword swing from Berserker but this time he caught her off-guard with a punch from his free hand. She barely managed to block in time, her feet digging into the dirt from the force of the blow. Unfortunately, Berserker's attack wasn't done, and he kicked at her, knocking her away.

' _What's a Noble Phantasm?'_  asked Sakura.

' _It's a Heroic Spirit's trump card, their most powerful weapon or ability,'_  explained Iris as she kicked out at the approaching Berserker, keeping him away.  _'I have four, one of which can easily break through Berserker's defenses and kill him. Before I can use it though, I need to get permission from one of my Masters.'_

Sakura looked at Rin.  _'Can she use it?'_  asked Sakura.

Rin thought for a moment. While she did, Iris dodged around and exchanged blows with Berserker. Rin nodded.  _'Use your Noble Phantasm.'_

' _Perfect,'_  said Iris.  _'I'll end this by using my Noble Phantasm; A Doomed Future.'_

Berserker swung his sword at Iris and she ducked swiftly under the attack. She lashed out with a powerful sidekick that slammed against his black armor. The blow sent him skidding backwards in the dirt, but he seemed otherwise unharmed.

Iris frowned. "This is going nowhere," she muttered. She flashed Berserker an unhinged smile. "I guess I'll just need to end this in one blow."

Rin and Sakura watched from their spot behind the tree as their Servant lifted her hand up into the sky. "Come to me," demanded Iris, her voice booming through the clearing. "Come, the Sword of Promised Victory!"

Her voice rang clear and strong. Friend and foe alike watched, waiting for the summoning of the powerful Noble Phantasm. Seconds ticked by, nothing. "Uh, sword?" asked Iris, looking confused. After a moment, comprehension dawned on her face and she grimaced. "Aw crap, that's right. He's babysitting. Ok, plan B. Just need to think of what that might be..."

"What's wrong?" asked Sakura, looking at Rin.

The other girl shook her head. "I don't know," she replied.  _'Iris, what happened?'_

' _Complications,'_ replied Iris, looking over her shoulder at them.  _'I'm thinking of a new plan now.'_

Before anything else could be said, Berserker rushed forward with astonishing speed and kicked Iris. Hard. She went flying up into and through the air. The glowing gems and tattoos on her made it easy to track her as she went higher and higher. A distant roar filled the night sky as an airplane, only visible by its red running lights, flew overhead. The light of Iris intersected with the light of the airplane with a sick crack. Something tumbled down and impacted the ground of the park, spraying dirt, and grass everywhere. A large piece of an airplane wing.

"Iris!" yelled Rin, running out from behind the tree. Sakura instinctively followed, her gaze going back to the sky. The lights of the plane were still in the sky, but now descending much more rapidly.  _'Are you okay?'_

' _I'm going to murder him,'_  replied Iris.

' _Where did you land?'_  asked Rin.

' _I'm on top of the plane.'_

"The plane is missing a wing," said Sakura, pointing to the wing.

Rin glanced over where she pointed and nodded.  _'You need to save the plane.'_

' _What?'_  asked Iris, sounding baffled.  _'I'm still in the middle of a fight.'_

' _Save them,'_  insisted Rin. She held out her hand and her command seal glowed from underneath her gloved hand.  _'Or I will order you to do so with my command seal.'_

Silence for a moment, then,  _'Fine. Don't waste that, I'll land the plane safely and be back in a minute. Stay hidden.'_

Rin nodded.  _'Okay.'_

Sakura glanced over to the side and saw Berserker, looking right at them. She tugged on Rin's sleeve, getting her attention. "I think he sees us."

"Who are you?" yelled Kariya, also noticing them. Berserker growled and gripped his sword in both hands.

Berserker crossed the distance separating them in a matter of moments, before either girl could react. His sword was raised above his head and he swung down. Sakura and Rin both let out small cries of fear, instinctively hugging each other and closing their eyes, as if that could protect them for the fury of the Black Knight. Sakura expected there to be pain, like when Grandfather made her spend nights in the worm pit; her only hope was that it was much faster in ending.

* * *

Iris stood up on the rapidly descending plane, using magic to anchor herself to it's surface. The pilot was doing an impressive job coping with the loss of half of a wing but was losing control quickly. She sent a surge of magic into her body, enhancing her speed and ran against the wind to the edge of the broken wing. Kneeling, she sent out a spike of mana, weaving it into powerful threads. She traced those threads into the memory of the wing, creating a construct of what used to be mere moments before. The threads spread out, and soon there was a glowing blue wing balancing the plane out once more.

Unfortunately, the plane had already lost a lot of altitude and control over it's momentum. While the new wing would help, the plane was rapidly getting to the point of no return. To fix this, Iris pulled four small blue gemstones out of her storage dimension. She threw them into the air and willed them to find their spots, one on each wing, one on the nose and the other on the tail. She magically melded them into the structure of the plane. Once they were secure, she activated the latent levitation magic.

The magic of the gemstones slowed the plane and allowed it to control its flight. With that crisis done, she once again focused on the important issue of crushing Berserker. She was going to enjoy cracking his armor open and getting to the soft fleshy bits underneath. She sent a surge of mana into her boots, activating the layer of flight magic in the gems embedded in them, one of several layers of commands she had installed. She took off back towards the park. Hopefully her idiot Masters hadn't gotten into trouble in a matter of minutes.

* * *

Instead of pain, Sakura heard a whooshing of wind and the clashing of metal on metal. There was the sound of something grinding against something else in front of her. She opened her eyes and stared out from her helmet at an amazing sight. Berserker was trying to force his sword down on them but was stopped by what could only be described as a knight in shining armor. A blonde woman, her hair tied back, wearing an armored battle dress. Her metal boots dug into the soft dirt. Her arms were up and seemed to be gripping an invisible blade of wind that was keeping Berserker's black blade at bay.

"Amazing," marveled Rin. Sakura could only nod in agreement.

The woman let out a yell and wind burst from around her blade. Berserker's blade was knocked back slightly, and the woman took advantage of that with impressive speed. She struck his blade again and while he didn't lose his grip on the weapon, he was rendered open to her attack. She swung with her sword, hitting Berserker square in the chest. He went flying backwards, through another tree.

With the opening this had given her, the blonde woman turned to the girls, her expression serious. "Are you unharmed?" she asked. Sakura and Rin both nodded. The woman gave a small smile hearing that. "That is good. Now, who are you? And what are those strange outfits?"

Sakura looked to Rin to answer. "Um," said the other girl. "We're-"

She was cut-off with a cry of fear as Berserker roared loudly and charged once more. To Sakura, his cries sounded more distinct, like he was actually saying something now. "Ar-thor!"

"Wait here," said the blonde woman, turning around quickly and rushing to engage Berserker. She brought her sword around and parried his weapon, directing it down to cut a furrow in the ground. Before she could strike him again though he lashed out with a kick. The woman took a step back before moving in again. This gave Berserker time to bring his weapon back around and the two engaged in a furious exchange of sword blows.

As the sound of metal striking metal rang out through the dark park, Sakura noticed a white-haired woman slowly approaching them, a motorcycle parked behind her. Sakura got Rin's attention and pointed to the woman. Rin moved in front of Sakura, her arm out as if to protect her from the strange woman. Sakura peeked around Rin and was fascinated to see that the woman had blood red eyes.

"Who are you two? Are you here with Caster?" asked the woman. She didn't sound angry or hostile, just curious. Neither girl answered and her gaze shifted from them, to the fight with Berserker. She pointed to the blonde woman. "I'm the Master of Saber. We've been looking for Berserker for days now."

Rin held up her hand, her crescent Command Seal glowing on it. "I am Caster's Master. I am-," she faltered for a moment before recovering. "I am Justice Red!"

The woman seemed surprised and confused by this answer. Sakura moved around to stand next to Rin and held up her hand and Command Seal as well. "I am Justice Purple, and I am also her Master."

"Justice Red?" asked the Woman. "Justice Purple? I don't think I understand?"

"We're the Justice Rangers!" yelled Rin, making a pose by extending her arms out at a diagonal in the opposite direction of Sakura. Sakura realized what Rin was doing, having seen other children in the park making similar poses. After a moment of hesitation, she stuck out her own arms in a similar fashion in the opposite direction.

Saber's Master just stared at them in confusion before breaking into a fit of giggling. Sakura felt her face growing hot in embarrassment, but she held the pose, looking to Rin for direction. Rin was also still holding the pose and didn't look like she knew how to handle the woman either. The woman got control of herself, her expression becoming serious, if still friendly. "I'm still not sure what you're talking about. Where's your Servant?"

A star tumbled through the sky overhead, causing both girls to drop their poses and turn quickly to face the ongoing sword fight. In between one of their clashes, a glowing black star struck Berserker with impressive force, knocking his far across the park, this time taking out three trees before his momentum was stopped. Saber took a step back, her sword still at the ready. From where she was crouched Iris stood, wiping dust off her unitard. She turned to face them, smirking.

"Hello there, Saber," she said. She held out a hand, which Saber didn't take. "Fine, be like that. Thanks for saving my Masters, by the way. They're always getting in trouble."

"Masters?" asked Saber. She glanced at Rin and Sakura. "You have two Masters? How is that possible?"

"My summoning has been unique from the start," replied Iris.

"Is Berserker defeated?" asked Rin.

"I hit him hard. If he's not down yet, he should be soon."

Saber frowned. "You seem to be underestimating your foe. Berserker may be wild, but he has powerful abilities behind him."

"You mean the weapon stealing?" asked Iris. "I saw him when he attacked you before. It's not a concern. I have nothing he can take over and use against me. You're the one who should be careful. He's a near perfect counter to you. It fits, the King of Knights versus the Black Knight, a legendary battle."

"So, you know Saber's true identity?" asked Saber's Master. "Then you know that I'm Irisviel Von Einzbern, Saber's Master, don't you?"

Iris nodded. "I do. I know it well."

"And what is your name?" asked Saber. "We've identified ourselves, who are you three?"

A voice rang in Sakura's head,  _'don't tell them who you are.'_

Rin pointed to herself. "I'm Justice Red." She pointed to Sakura and then Iris. "Their Justice Purple and Justice Black. Together, we're the Justice Rangers."

Saber looked confused by that. "I don't remember hearing of any 'Justice Rangers' as ancient Heroes or Legends? Are you a long-standing secret society?"

"Who are you people?!" yelled Kariya, drawing everyone's attention towards him. He was limping towards them and seemed to be in great pain. A line of blood was running down his cheek.

"We just said that we're the Justice Rangers," replied Iris, her tone dripping with venom. She raised a hand towards him. "And we're definitely not your friends. This is going to be some sweet revenge."

"What are you doing?" asked Saber.

"That man is Kariya Matou," said Iris. "Berserker's Master. Kill him and we kill the beast. It'll be easy."

Sakura barely had time to register the words before three shadows appeared surrounding Iris. With their appearance came the sound of flesh being sliced open and a fountain of blood. Irisviel let out a gasp of surprise while Rin let out a scream. Sakura didn't react, she didn't feel anything as her Servant fell to the ground in several large chunks. Three figures in bone masks, each with long, wicked daggers stood cackling over the remains.

"That was much too easy," the three said in unison.

Saber moved quickly placing herself between the three figures and Rin, Sakura and Irisviel. She held her sword at the ready. The three figures just started laughing, a creepy mocking laughter. They were joined by a chorus of laughter, dozens of voices from all around them. Sakura looked as masked figure after masked figure appeared in puffs of smoke around the park. They were surrounded.

"Assassin," said Saber, her voice filled with contempt. "How dare you attack a defenseless foe."

"It is what we do," said one of the Assassins.

"It is what we're talented at," said another from behind them.

"It is her fault for not being prepared for such an attack," said one from their left.

Several chuckles. "Not that it would have helped her to be on guard," said a fourth Assassin from their right.

"Who are you people?" asked Uncle Kariya, worry in his voice.

"We're your allies," said the Assassin closest to Kariya. "We were sent here by our Master to help you."

Kariya frowned. "Who's your Master?"

"A friend," said yet another Assassin. "You may be able to meet him after we finish off these enemies."

Berserker chose that moment to lumber back into the park from where he'd been knocked. He was moving slowly and deliberately, but still seemed to be unharmed. His grip tightened around his sword and he pointed it at Saber. "Ar-thur."

"He knows who you are," murmured Irisviel, sounding concerned.

"Are you ready to die?" asked an Assassin.

' _Wow. The Assassin class really is filled with Assassins,'_  said a voice in Sakura's head. _'Though, you really shouldn't let your guard down like this.'_

She had a moment to realize that everyone in the clearing had heard the voice before the three Assassins who had killed Iris were flash frozen. They were only able to give out garbled cries before frost covered them completely, freezing them solid. Surrounded by the three frozen Assassins, Iris stood, blue energy flashing around her.

"My God," muttered Saber.

"How?" asked An Assassin. "How are you still alive?"

"Regeneration?" wondered Irisviel aloud. She shook her head. "No, this is different than that. It's almost like a reversal of fate. But that wouldn't be possible for anything except the most powerful of Noble Phantasms."

Iris's grinned viciously. "I'll admit, your skills at assassination are top class, but you'll need to do much better than that to kill me. You're about to find out why I'm so hard to kill."

Iris looked around the park for a moment. "It seems like it's a little crowded here, how about we shift the venue?"

Before anyone could respond, Sakura felt the world folding in on itself. The next moment, instead of a park on a moonlit night, she found herself on top of a tower. The tower was on one side of a large, European style castle. Surrounding them was a thick forest of evergreen trees, snowing laying heavy on their branches. Snow fell gently around, covering everything in a fine layer of powder. Inside her Ranger outfit, Sakura wasn't cold.

She wasn't alone either in this strange place. Rin was next to her, looking around in surprise. Uncle Kariya was on the other side of the large tower top from them, his face filled with confusion and a little bit of fear. The last person with them was Irisviel. Her expression was filled with confusion, but also with a sense of familiarity.

"It can't be," said Irisviel, looking around. "This is my home."

"Your home is this snowy castle?" asked Rin.

Irisviel nodded. "Yes. My home in Germany. But there's no way we could be there. The barriers would prevent all entry from magical teleportation."

"What is that?" asked Kariya, his voice filled with Panic. He was standing at the edge of the tower and pointing. Irisviel, Rin and Sakura all moved to the edge and stared of to where he was pointing. They let out a collective gasp.

"Where are we?" marveled Rin.

Sakura didn't have an answer. She could only join her fellow Justice Ranger in wondering. The snowy castle was suddenly not as weird as the rest of the area. The edges of the snowy area cut off abruptly some ways out on both sides. To their left was a large field of grass and flowers, an old church laying serenely in the center of the field. To their right was a place that Sakura had never expected to see again.

"It's our home," murmured Rin, joining Sakura in staring at the Tohsaka Manor. The house looked differently than Sakura remembered. The grounds were in disrepair, grass growing wildly and long out of cracks in the stonework. The fountain was filled with algae and there were no lights on in the house.

"It can't be," yelled Kariya, turning to them and limping over. He pointed to the Manor. "That can't be there, Berserker destroyed it!"

"He did what?" asked Rin in surprise. Sakura was also surprised, she hadn't heard anything about her former home being destroyed. She wasn't sure if she cared.

"Over a week ago," said Kariya.

"This is a Reality Marble," said Irisviel, drawing everyone's attention to herself. "A personal reality created by a very powerful magic. Very few can harness such a magic to draw power into our realm, even fewer can bring others into their reality and show them the depths of their hearts."

"Did Iris create this?" asked Rin, looking like she realized immediately her mistake in saying their Servants name.

Neither Kariya or Irisviel seemed to notice though as the white-haired woman shook her head. "No, I didn't create this. Neither did Saber."

"I didn't order Berserker to do this," clarified Kariya. "Was it those Assassins?"

"I think this was caused by our Servant," said Sakura, drawing attention to herself. "Justice Black probably did this."

"Why does her Reality Marble look like this?" wondered Irisviel. She turned back to survey their surroundings. Sakura joined her and was surprised to see a large black void, of similar size to the other three wedges of landscape but filled with nothing. It wasn't darkness, just an absence, as if something important had once been there, but wasn't anymore.

Down below, she heard explosions and she looked to see that in the center of the circular Reality Marble that there was a courtyard with what looked to be a fountain. In the courtyard she could barely make out forms moving quickly around and fighting. Her vision suddenly enhanced as a slider display appeared on her helmet and the number moved higher.

Soon, Sakura found herself able to look at the events down in the courtyard as if she was down near them and not up in a tower. She could now make out Saber fighting Berserker and Iris fighting the Assassins. She could barely keep up with their lightning quick movements and the blasts of magic that were being thrown around made the earlier fighting seem like a warm up. She realized that it probably had been for all of them.

A scream of pain drew her attention away from the fighting and back to the other occupants of the tower. Her helmet readjusted as she looked at Uncle Kariya, his face twisted in pain. A thin line of blood ran down his face from right below his left eye. He pointed to Rin and Sakura. "You two," he yelled. "Why do you and your Servant taunt me so?"

Before either of them could answer, hundreds of flying insects appeared around him. With a cry and a gesture, a dozen of the insects came flying at them like missiles. Sakura flinched at the impending pain, knowing exactly what Grandfather's insects could do to her if they met her flesh once more.

The insects never made it though as thin strings of glowing blue light lashed out and cut the charging insects into gooey pieces. Irisviel was standing in front of them, the glowing blue strings coming out of her fingers.

"I won't let you harm these girls," said Irisviel. She flicked her wrist and the strings all came together, forming a large wire bird. The bird flew in a small circle above them and then landed on her outstretched arm like a loyal pet.

"If you get in my way, then I will destroy you as well," yelled Kariya. He held out his hand and all the insects surrounding him flew towards them. Irisviel reacted quickly, sending her bird into the air to meet the insects. A single glowing string connected master and familiar, and it glowed almost blindingly as Irisviel transferred a mass of mana into it. The bird's wings grew slightly, and it started to spin wildly in a circle. It created a spiraling drill that tore through the line of insects. Bits and pieces of insect flew everywhere, littering the snowy tower.

As the bird approached Uncle Kariya it stopped it's spinning and flew up right before striking him. The surprise unbalanced him slightly, although he was still on his feet. Before he could completely regain his balance though, Irisviel came charging out from behind her bird who she'd been following closely in the path of destruction. Kariya let out a scream of fright as the woman tackled him to the ground. She fell on top of him and pinned him to the ground. Her bird made one last circle in the air, disappearing as she released the magic.

"Why?!" screamed Kariya. Blood was running down his face from numerous popped blood vessels from magical overexertion. His left eye was colored red, extenuating the madness in his expression.

"I won't let you hurt anyone anymore," declared Irisviel. Both she and Kariya were breathing heavily, their magic used up in the exchange. "You're out of control. You destroyed that apartment and killed dozens. You killed Shirou's mother. You don't get to claim innocence."

Kariya's eyes widened at that, lucid terror on his face. "What are you talking about?"

"When you sent Berserker to track down Caster over a week ago," explained Irisivel. "He destroyed an apartment complex. There were people in there. Families. There was only one survivor, a young boy I saved. His mother perished in my arms."

"No,' said Kariya, shaking his head as he laid pinned. He tried to fight against Irisviel's grip but was too weak to break it. "No. No. No. No. No. That can't be. That can't have happened. I didn't want to destroy anyone's home. I just wanted to retrieve Sakura. Caster kidnapped her. I needed to rescue her. I need to reunite her with her sister and mother!"

Sakura stepped forward at that moment and tapped the gemstone on her chest. Her outfit disappeared, leaving her in her regular clothes. She looked down, expressionless, at her terrified Uncle. "Hello Uncle Kariya."

"Sakura?" asked Kariya. "No, it can't be. What are you doing here?"

"She's Caster's Master," said Irisviel. "She has a Command Seal proving so."

"No!" yelled Kariya. "Sakura isn't a Master. She can't be. I became a Master to  _save_  her. Caster kidnapped her for some reason."

Rin walked up next to Sakura and undid her transformation as well. She took Sakura's hand as they stared at Kariya. "I ordered Caster to save Sakura," said Rin. She held up her Command Seal as well. "I'm Caster's Master, and I shared the position with her once we saved her from the Matou mansion."

"Rin? It can't…," said Kairya. "You were already rescued and reunited…that means that I endured all of this, and caused all of this pain for nothing. I was the one trying to separate you…" His eyes widened. "That means I almost allowed Berserker to kill both of you. That I almost killed both of you with my insects."

He let out another scream of anguish, his voice ringing out in the flurry of snow. Irisviel let go of one of his arms and moved her hand to his chest. He didn't fight back as she sent a pulse of magical energy into him. His cries cut off and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. He stopped struggling or moving.

"Is Uncle Kariya dead?" asked Rin, shivering in the cold without her suit. Sakura realized that even without the suit she wasn't cold. She couldn't feel anything.

Irisviel shook her head. "No. I just knocked him out. He's a danger to us and himself like this."

"Are you going to kill him?" asked Sakura. "Doing so would defeat Berserker, wouldn't it?"

"It would," said Irisviel with a frown. She smiled gently at Sakura. "But I don't plan to kill him. Saber will be able to defeat Berserker, that I know. She wouldn't appreciate and doesn't need me to use such methods to win.

"What do we do now?" asked Rin.

Irisviel stood and backed up from Kariya. Sakura saw that his chest was indeed moving up and down slowly as he breathed. "I'm going to go to Saber's side," said Irisviel. "I wouldn't suggest you stay here, but if you want to, I won't stop you. If you want to reunite with your Servant, then follow me. If this castle is anything like the one in the real world, it is a maze and you'll get lost without a guide.

Sakura and Rin glanced at each other and nodded. Gripping her hand tightly, Rin turned back to Irisviel. "We'll go with you."

* * *

Iris dodged a dagger strike from an Assassin, lashing out with a kick and sending them flying into another. That Assassin managed to leap over their flying comrade, who themselves managed to land heavily on their feet. A third Assassin tried to come at Iris from behind, but she sent out a web of magical strings at the last minute which tore him to shreds and messy chunks. She whipped the gore covered strings around, forcing the other Assassins to keep their distance.

"What are you?" asked an Assassin.

"We killed you," said a second.

"I told you to try harder," replied Iris. She pumped some mana into enhancing her body and rushed forward. One Assassin rolled out of the way but the one behind her wasn't so lucky. She grabbed the man by the face and smashed him into the flagstone ground around them. His head pulped underneath her, and she couldn't help but grin.

_This is what they get for interfering._

_Maybe we have become too brutal?_

_Brother was forced away from us. They killed mother. They endangered mama. They deserve this._

_They did not kill mother._

_But they are his allies. And they threatened mama. They threatened us._

_Fair. They are bugs._

One of the Assassin's in front of her stared at her wide-eyed. "What type of a monster are you?"

Iris smirked. "And behold as she arrives on a Pale Horse. The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse ride as one."

She raised a hand and the air around them went cold, the flowers in the beds in the courtyard wilting. "I am Famine."

Purple mist filled the center of the Reality Marble, cloaking Iris. Some of the Assassin's started coughing. One spat up a wad of blood. "I am Pestilence."

The Assassin's looked around in panic, fear overwhelming them. They had their weapon's drawn, but their hands shook. They'd never faced a foe like this before. Iris's voice came from everywhere around them. "I am War."

A scream, one Assassin was dead, his head twisted off. "I." Another was suddenly lit on fire. "Am." A third impaled by an icicle. "Death."

Iris threw a large gemstone into the air and it exploded, shards impaling several screaming Assassins. "And Death comes for you all."


	9. Queen of the Castle!

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own anything in the Fate series.

Thanks, like always, to BlindSeer0 for editing this chapter.

Author's Note: This chapter has been re-uploaded with minor corrections to spelling and grammar.

* * *

**Fate/Zero: Heroes of Justice**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Queen of the Castle!**

* * *

Saber was not unfamiliar with being in strange lands. She also did not have the luxury to marvel at the courtyard she'd found herself in with the other Servants. And, while worried for Irisviel and curious about the whereabouts of the other Masters, she had the foe in front of her to worry about. Berserker didn't hesitate to restart their battle from before. While they exchanged furious sword blows, she heard the sound of explosions and screaming from where Caster and Assassin were fighting.

"Her methods are savage," muttered Saber, sparing glances for Caster's fight in the courtyard. Her own fight with Berserker moved out into the strange idyllic field of flowers. Similar to that of the country side of her youth, although clearly different. She parried a heavy slash from Berserker and took a step forward. She swung her blade at the Black Knight, but he sidestepped.

The miasma around him coalesced into dark tendrils which lashed out at her. She dodged one and cut another. A third wrapped around her leg and lifted her into the air. As she was lifted upside down she cut the tentacle, freeing herself. As she was flipping back around to land on her feet Berserker's sword struck her, sending her flying. She slid through the field of flowers, sending dirt and flowers into the air.

Saber grunted in pain as she stood from where she'd landed. Her armor had protected her from the worst of it, but Berserker's blow had still had great power behind it. And he only seemed to be getting stronger. And angrier. He let out yet another roar as he approached her. She held her sword out at the ready.

"Ar-thur," grunted Berserker again. She had been unsure at first, but with the other Servant's fixation on her from their first meeting and now his repeating of her name, she knew that somehow, he knew her. And hated her.

Saber pointed her sword at Berserker. "Name yourself," she demanded. "I am Arturia Pendragon, Ruler of Camelot and King of Knights. You seem to know me, and to hold a grudge that I do not know of. If you are truly a knight, like I believe you to be, then you are honor bond to name yourself."

Berserker didn't respond with words. With a growl he swung his sword and Saber ducked below it. She swung with her sword and forced Berserker on the defensive. As they exchanged sword blows she came to the startling realization that despite being unable to see her sword due to the cloaking magic around it, Berserker seemed to know the exact length of her weapon. This confirmed her suspicion that he was someone who knew her. Someone she should probably recognize.

This thought disturbed her because the beast before her didn't bear a resemblance to anyone she knew or wished to know. He was twisted by anger and pain and brought it out to those around him. The black miasma that surrounded and obscured him was of a magic darker than any she'd come across in friend or foe. As she parried his darkness covered sword once more and attempted a counter, Saber had the nagging suspicion that she knew exactly who this was.

Distracted by her thoughts, Saber had a moment of hesitation. Berserker took that moment to bring all his black miasma into one giant tendril which wrapped around her, constricting all her movements. Her eyes widened as his familiar gleaming black armor was revealed underneath. Even more distressing was the familiar sword that slashed down at her. A sword she knew well from both friendly sparring and fighting side by side against foes. Her friend's sword. Lancelot's sword.

Saber's armor shattered underneath the blow, the tentacle surrounding her being cut to ribbons and disappearing. She tasted blood. Her vision flashed. She tumbled end over end away from Berserker. Gathering her senses, she managed to get her feet underneath her and land in a crouching stance, sword at the ready. It was good that she did, as Berserker didn't give her much time to catch herself. He was in front of her as soon as she looked, swinging his sword down. Arondight, The Unfading Light of the Lake. Lancelot's sword. Dyed a pitch black, but still clear as to what it was.

"Ar-thur!" yelled Berserker. Arturia managed to block his sword but was forced to a knee.

_He's strong,_  thought Arturia, her arms shaking under the force. She wanted to confirm her suspicions, but first she needed to shift the course of the battle in her favor again.  _I need to use every bit of power at my disposal._

With her resolve steeled, Arturia released the magic hiding and binding her sword. An explosion of wind pushed the Black Knight far enough back that Arturia was able to leap back, widening the gap and allowing her to fall into a proper stance. In her hands glowed her mystical sword, Excalibur, the Sword of Promised Victory. The sister sword to the one held in Berserker's hands. Both swords glowed, one golden and the other sickly purple, in resonation with each other.

It was clear her mind wasn't playing tricks on her anymore, she was clearly facing Arondight. The swords knew each other, and Excalibur confirmed what her eyes told her. And only one knight was worthy of wielding Arondight. "Lancelot," yelled Arturia. Her features softened in desperation. "Friend…Is that you?"

Berserker gave another roar and reached up with his free hand. Instead of removing his helmet, he punched it. The shiny black metal cracked down the middle and broke in half. As the pieces of the helm fell away, Arturia could plainly see the twisted form of her once beautiful and noble friend.

"Arthur," yelled Lancelot, pain in his voice.

"Lancelot," murmured Arturia softly. He readied his sword and she readied hers. "Please, talk to me. Tell me how you became like this. I can help you."

His response was another roar. Lancelot charged at her. Arturia gripped her sword and with a battle cry joined the battle once more. Focusing, she turned all her minor magical talents to granting herself swiftness and strength, as much as she could muster. She swung first this time, catching the Black knight off guard with her speed. The blow struck his armor, causing a minor crack and halting his attack. She wasn't done yet as she rained down blow after blow, Lancelot barely managing to get Arondight around in time to fend off the rest of her attacks.

As she attacked, she felt tears running down her face. Her once beautiful, smiling friend's expression was twisted by hatred and suffering. "Lancelot," she yelled again. "What made you this way?"

"You did," replied Lancelot finally, parrying her latest attack. "You never understood any of us. Not any of your servants, nor your knights. Not Guinevere, and not me. You were aloof, separate, despite everything we tried to bridge the gap. Your perfection, it was inhuman. You were the perfect Knight, but that made you a dangerous King."

"I know," admitted Arturia, attempting to strike once more. "I have been thinking on this matter since I was summoned to this time. I considered you my friends, but I never really understood what that meant. I took for granted that I was on the right path, but in the end the mistakes I made found me and destroyed not just me, but everything I loved. I came to this time to fix those mistakes, to undo my stupidity with the power of the Grail."

Lancelot slashed at her and she ducked under it. Without her breastplate she couldn't risk taking any more attacks. She rammed the hilt of Excalibur into the same spot she'd hit before, lengthening the crack. Lancelot recovered and lashed out with a knee, making space between them once more.

"Fool!" yelled Lancelot.

"I am," agreed Arturia. Lancelot seemed momentarily confused by the agreement. She took the chance to go on the offensive again. She couldn't allow him the chance to strike. "My wish was wrong. My intention was to help everyone I failed, but really it was just regret for my own mistakes. It would have disrespected everything I had worked for, and most importantly everything you, my friends, had worked for in helping me. I do not want to disrespect you anymore with my misunderstandings."

"How?" asked Lancelot. He tried to cut her in half with a downward sword strike, but she blocked it, their blades grinding against each other. "How do you expect to honor us when you can't ever manage to understand us?"

Arturia got her sword to the side of his and brought both down to the right, side stepping slightly out of the way as she did so. Her left hand ached from where Lancer had permanently injured it prior, but she fought through the pain. Every time their weapons struck, the wound sent pain through her and she could feel the slick pooling of blood in her gauntlet, staining her sleeve. She might have been able to win by now if she didn't have the wound, but there was no reason to dwell on it. Her hand was injured and getting worse by the minute, that was a fact. She'd just need to push through it and win.

"Since I got to this time, I have met a wide variety of people. A knight, as noble as any in our court." She slashed, and he blocked.

"A conqueror who understands the hearts of men in a way I can never hope to." Another attack, another block, but she kept up her assault.

"A young man, growing and proving himself through trial. A girl, who is blissful as the truth is kept from her, who doesn't know what her fate holds. A boy, who has faced a great loss, but is still moving onward. An Assassin who is loyal to a fault. A husband who has been through a hard life, and while I don't agree with his methods, he is trying his best to succeed, so no others must go through the same."

Arturia stepped forward and put all the force she could behind an overhead blow. Lancelot blocked it, his boots digging into the ground and his arms straining to keep her weapon from cleaving him in two. She looked into his eyes. He looked back. The two were connected by many things, but in this moment, more intimate in a way than any other, anything said could only be the truth and nothing else.

"And I met a woman," said Arturia, taking a step forward and pushing harder. "A woman as noble as any Queen, and just as beautiful. Like me, she doesn't understand people, but unlike me she strives to learn. To embrace people, everything about them. And together, we crossed the line. We entered into infidelity, just like you and Guinevere."

Lancelot's expression changed to one of surprise. With one more push Arturia forced him to a knee to keep her blade from killing him. She started to yell, "And I understand now, why you did it. I understand how despicable the act was. I understand why you were frustrated when I ignored you. You two truly loved each other and my inaction only hurt you both further."

Lancelot gave a cry of pain and forced himself to stand, knocking away her blade. She allowed Excalibur to leave her grip, the sword flying through the air and landing blade first into the ground nearby. Her one-time friend slashed down at her once more, his expression twisted. Arturia responded with a cry of her own and brought her left arm up to block. Pain lanced through her as Arondight hit her gauntlet and was deflected safely to the side. The was only surprise on his face as Arturia brought her right hand around and punched Lancelot in the face.

He staggered backwards and Arturia reacted quickly. She reached out for Arondight's hilt and grabbed on with her left hand. She pivoted on her left foot and brought her right around for a powerful, magic boosted side kick. As her kick struck his chest, her right hand came around as an open palm, hitting his arm and forcing him to drop his sword. The Black Knight went flying backwards, a cloud of flower petals being sent up into the air.

"I am sorry for what I turned you into," said Arturia. She breathed heavily, she was at her limit. "I want you to know, my wish has changed. Because of my experiences in this world. Because of you. I will no longer dishonor you and your suffering."

Arturia picked up Excalibur from where it had landed. She walked over to where Lancelot lay among the flowers, wheezing in pain. The crack in his armor had spiderwebbed out after her kick. Small pieces had fallen off. "I will move on and accept my mistakes."

Lancelot looked up at her, his expression no longer containing the madness of Berserker. He was, if only briefly, once more her friend from happier times. "Arthur please, do what you should have done before. Punish me for my transgressions against the crown. Help me to atone."

She nodded. "I will end your suffering. May you find peace after this, my friend." She brought Excalibur up and stabbed down, impaling Lancelot through the crack in his armor. He gave a strangled cry and a cough that morphed into choked laughter. It trailed off after a moment, his life extinguished by her hand. She could only cry as she looked upon the faint smile that was his dying expression.

* * *

Rin followed Irisviel through the halls of the castle. Sakura walked next to her, holding her hand, and looking around in fascination. This place was just as opulent as the Tohsaka manner, more now if Uncle Kariya had been telling the truth about destroying it. She hadn't heard anything, but she hoped her father was okay.

The big difference between her home and the castle seemed to be the warmth, the friendliness. They were both filled with tapestries, paintings, ancient artifacts, and other signs of old wealth, but this place didn't feel like a home. It felt like a cage. The halls were cold, the decorations lifeless. Business, no pleasure.

Studying the face of the woman they were following, Rin got the impression that she wasn't too excited about returning either. There was an air of melancholy around her and she only seemed to be paying partial attention to where she led them through the winding corridors.

So, when they made it not to an exit but a closed door that led into one of the rooms of the castle, Irisviel seemed just as surprised as Rin to be standing there. The white-haired woman looked around in bewilderment.

"When did I get here?" she asked.

Rin noted that her voice was filled with a combination of trepidation and excitement. She wanted to open the door and look inside. "What's inside this room?" asked Rin.

Irisviel seemed to remember that she had other people with her. She turned and smiled sadly at Rin. "If this was the real castle, it would be my daughter Illyasviel's room. She is a little younger than you two. I had to leave her behind in Germany to fight in the Holy Grail War."

"You miss her," said Sakura in that strangely perceptive yet harsh manner that Rin was coming to associate with her sister now.

Irisviel nodded. "I do. Of course, I do. I'm fighting this War for her sake. So that she and other children and live happy lives. So that my family can all live happily together.

"Do you want to go in?" asked Rin. Maybe seeing the room would help cheer up the woman? She had a nice smile.

"No," said Irisivel, shaking her head. "We don't have time. We need to meet up with our Servants again."

With that, Irisviel turned away from the door and walked back down the corridor the way they had come. This time she didn't pass by a stairwell and they went down it to arrive in the main hall of the castle. She opened the large front doors with a simple spell and they walked outside to the snow-covered forest that surrounded the Castle. Rin shivered as the cold hit her.

"Maybe you should put on your Ranger outfit again?" suggested Sakura. She released the hand that hand been holding Rin's and held the gemstone Iris had given her in both hands. Her sister transformed into her Purple Ranger outfit in a flash of light. Rin did the same, her Red Ranger outfit now protecting her from the cold air. Sakura offered her hand again and Rin took it.

The three Masters walked through the forest for several minutes before arriving at the edge of the snowy landscape. They were now at a clear divide between the snowy area and a cobblestone courtyard. To either side of them could be made out the land of the Tohsaka manor and a field of flowers. There were sounds of fighting coming from the courtyard and the field of flowers.

Irisviel tripped suddenly, catching herself on one of the trees at the edge of the forest. Rin looked at the woman in concern. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," replied Irisviel. She didn't look fine. She was pale, in a manner that seemed sickly and her voice was strained. She took a deep breath. "Just a little faint. I must have over done it in the fight with Berserker's Master. I just need a moment to steady myself."

After a moment, Irisviel pushed off from the tree and looked to be steady on her feet. She gave the girls a comforting smile and continued onward. The three of them entered the courtyard. A purple mist was disappearing from the courtyard, revealing the damage of a brutal battle. Crater's dotted what once had probably been a beautiful courtyard. The fountain in the center was demolish, a river of water running out from underneath the pieces of stone. The plants in the area were all wilted and dead. Several small fires were burning themselves out, leaving behind piles of ash.

In the center of it all stood Iris. She was breathing heavily, her clothes covered in soot and ash, cuts and scraps dotting every inch of her. As they approached, the Servant noticed them and cast a quick spell. A small ring of wind and light appeared at her feet. It twirled up and around her. As it went, it healed her wounds and cleaned and repaired her clothes. Once it was done, she looked as good as she had before fighting and her breathing and evened out.

"There you are," said Iris, looking over the Masters through her blindfold. "Did you three become friends? Where's Berserker's Master?"

"We left him at the Castle," said Irisviel. "The Einzbern Castle. Why is that castle in your Reality Marble?"

Iris hesitated for a moment. "I had to create the Reality Marble very quickly and to do so I drew upon those who were entering in creating everything. Einzbern Castle is important to you. Tohsaka Manor is important to these girls. I don't think a field needs any explanation, does it?"

"What about that dark area?" asked Rin, pointing across the courtyard to the void that hovered at its edge.

"Like I said, I made the Reality Marble very quickly. There were flaws in its creation."

"You're lying," said Sakura, drawing everyone's attention to her.

Iris frowned. "How would you know?"

"Because you're a bad liar," said Sakura simply.

Irisviel gave a sigh of exasperation. "We don't have time for this. Where are the other Servants?"

"Saber and Berserker are off fighting over there," said Iris, pointing.

"And Assassin?"

"I killed them. All of them."

"Are you sure?" asked Irisviel. "Assassin has pretended to be defeated before."

Iris nodded. "I am. I felt their connection to the Grail be cut off when I finished off the last one. Plus, you should know better than anyone. It's why you're feeling light headed right now."

Rin looked up at Irisviel. The woman's red eyes were wide with surprise. "How do you know about that?" asked Irisviel. "No one should know about that."

"A lot of people in this War know things they shouldn't," said Iris with a shrug. "I'm no different. Fate is awful like that."

"Should we go help Saber?" asked Rin. She was excited to see the shining golden-haired knight again.

"We should," agreed Irisviel. She never took her gaze away from Iris.

"My mana is completely drained," said Iris. "Fighting someone like Berserker might be out of my power right now. It's only a matter of time before I need to release the Reality Marble."

The sound of fighting over the horizon suddenly stopped. A cloud of petals flew up in the air, swirling in the wind. Rin could only marvel at the sight. It was so pretty.

A gasp drew Rin's attention and she looked back to see Irisviel once more stumbling and looking weak. Before she could fall, Iris reached out and caught her, propping her up. The white-haired woman smiled at the Heroic Spirit. "Thank you."

Iris ignored the comment, her expression serious. "Who died?" she asked.

Irisviel shook her head. "I don't know. I just know that one of them, Berserker or Saber, has perished."

"Don't you have a link to your Servant?" asked Rin, concerned about the well-being of the golden knight. "Can't you tell if she's okay or not?"

"She's not Saber's real Master," said Iris. "She's just pretending, so she can't feel if the connection was severed or not."

"Someone's coming," said Sakura, drawing their attention to her. She pointed, and they could see someone walking through the field of flowers towards them. As the figure approached, Rin made out the blue clothes and golden hair of Saber. She couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"She's alive," said Rin.

"She is," said Irisviel, sounding relived. She looked at Iris. "I think I can stand by myself now. Thank you."

"If you insist," said Iris, sounding unsure about letting go but doing as she asked.

Irisviel took an unsteady step forward, then another. Rin was worried she would fall, but her strength returned as she moved towards Saber. Now that she was closer, Rin could see that Saber was injured, she was cut all over and her breastplate was destroyed. Blood was dripping out slowly onto the flowers from her left hand, leaving a trail. In her right hand she gripped a beautiful glowing blade. A blade that Rin had seen on in drawings and illustrations in books her father had read to her. Excalibur.

Irisviel and Saber met at the edge of the field. The white-haired woman threw her arms around Saber's neck and the pair smiled at each other. Rin realized they were looking at each other like her parents did, with love in their eyes. She could only gasp in happy shock as the pair kissed like a scene out of a fairy tale.

They broke the kiss after a moment. "You're injured," said Irisviel, concern in her voice.

"It was a hard fight," replied Saber. "He was a worthy foe in the end." Saber hesitated for a moment. A tear ran down her cheek. "He was Lancelot. Twisted, but still my dear friend."

"Arturia…"

"I had to kill him. He wanted me to kill him. I…I think he was happy in the end, but I can't say I will ever be happy that I had to do such a deed."

Irisviel smiled lovingly at her. "That only means that you're human."

Arturia returned the smile with one of her own. "Thank you. Are you uninjured? You look pale."

"It's the effects of two Servants being defeated," said Irisviel. "It's weakened me. But I feel stronger with you here, and I can move, for a while longer if necessary."

Arturia looked around, taking in the others in the clearing. When her gaze felt on Rin, the girl couldn't help but blush and avert her gaze. "Assassin has been defeated?"

"They have," said Iris.

"And Lancelot's Master?"

"We left him back at the Castle over there," said Irisviel, finally breaking their embrace and gesturing over the horizon.

"Einzbern Castle," marveled Arturia. "This is a strange place. I have not yet had time to wonder that."

"It's my creation," said Iris. "And I'm at my limit in maintaining it. I'm dropping it now if no one has any objections?"

"None from me," said Arturia. The others nodded and the world around them faded away. It was replaced with the Fuyuki Park they had been in prior. The sun was starting to rise, a sign of how much time had really passed in the other world. At the edge of the clearing lay Uncle Kariya, still unconscious like they had left him.

Rin looked at Iris. "So, we won?"

Iris nodded. "We did, for tonight. Two Servants are defeated. They were the two who were most likely to give us trouble, so this is advantageous to us." She glanced at Arturia. "We could add a third to their number if you wish."

Arturia glared back, her grip tightening around her sword. Rin shook her head. "No," she said. "Tonight, they're our allies. You're tired."

"And Rin needs to get home before she's found missing," said Sakura.

Iris sighed. "Fair enough. I wasn't really interested in fighting Saber tonight anyways."

"How generous of you," said Arturia dryly.

"Thank you for your help tonight," said Rin, smiling at Arturia. It took her a moment to remember that she was wearing a helmet and she felt her face heat up in embarrassment. "You saved us earlier."

Arturia nodded and smiled. "It was my pleasure. A knight always rushes to the aid of those who need it."

"Like a Justice Ranger," said Sakura. It sounded like she was thinking about something.

"I still do not know what a Justice Ranger is," replied Arturia. "But you sound like a chivalrous group of knights that I would be proud to fight beside." She shot a glare at Iris. "Most of you."

Iris smirked. "I guess all orders of knights have their dangerous rebels."

"What are we going to do with Uncle Kariya?" asked Sakura. "Is he still dangerous? He knows who we are."

"He does?" asked Iris, sounding concerned. "When did that happen?"

"We revealed ourselves while fighting him," explained Rin.

"Idiots."

"Hey," yelled Rin. "Don't talk to your Masters like that!"

"I'll talk to anyone how I please," Iris yelled back.

Irisviel looked around, concern on her face. "Where is Berserker's Master?"

"I dropped him right over there," said Iris, pointing. Confusion covered her face as she did. Rin turned to look at the place that she had last seen Uncle Kariya and saw that he was gone.


	10. The Mysterious Justice White Appears?!

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own anything in the Fate series.

Thanks, like always, to BlindSeer0 for editing this chapter.

Author's Note: This chapter has been re-uploaded with minor corrections to spelling and grammar.

* * *

**Fate/Zero: Heroes of Justice**

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Mysterious Justice White Appears?!**

* * *

Kirei carried Kariya Matou over his shoulder, considering the events that had just happened. As he walked casually down the street, someone appeared next to him, keeping pace with him. The sun was starting to dawn over the horizon, lighting up his path.

"You look like you have had an interesting night," said Archer, as smug as always.

Kirei nodded. "It has been that. Although, I feel my Master may be disappointed in my waste of Assassin without defeating either Saber or Caster."

"Tokiomi probably will be," replied Archer. "Do you care?"

Kirei thought about the question for a moment before shaking his head. "No, I don't."

Archer smiled. "There it is. You are finally starting to enjoy yourself."

"I guess I am," admitted Kirei.

"What are you going to do about him?" asked Archer, gesturing to Kariya.

"I'm going to bring him back home," said Kirei simply. "Before they died, the Assassins discovered the current hideout for the Matous."

"That is it?"

"That's it."

"That seems boring."

Kirei laughed, drawing a confused look from Archer. "Zouken Matou is the worst type of human being, if he can even be called human anymore. Kariya hates his father, and his father hates him. There's no worse ending for him than to be brought back to him having failed to win the War or to return Sakura Matou to her grandfather. This will break him."

Archer laughed at that, a smile on his face. "Ah, I see now. You really do understand. Whatever happened to the girl? Did your Assassins ever find her?"

"No," said Kirei, shaking his head. "I have no clue where she is. If Caster ever revealed this information, it was done inside the Reality Marble. I am interested by who those children in those strange outfits are. There are still so many answers to find. Returning Kariya Matou and ending his story will not give me all of these answers."

"You are now disqualified from the Holy Grail War by losing your Servant," said Archer. "That means you will just have to accept that you will never get the answers you seek."

"Yes, that is true," said Kirei, considering his options. He didn't want to leave yet. Like he had told Archer, there was still so much to do, but he would be unable to do any of it without a Servant. He felt a hole inside, and he only now realized why someone might crave the Holy Grail. With it, he could find the answers he sought. Without it, he would be forever lost, his eyes covered, like he had been up to that point. He couldn't go back into that ignorance. "But, if I obtained another Servant, I could continue."

"And how would you propose to do that?" asked Archer coyly. Kirei realized that this is what the Servant had been building up for days now. He found that he didn't care that he had been being played.

Kirei smirked. "I guess I would have to kill a Master and then make a pact with the now Master-less Servant. And the Servant would need to be willing to make the pact. I wonder, would you happen to know any Servants like that?"

"I know of a Heroic Spirit who may be willing to assist you," said Archer. "But unfortunately, he is still stuck in a pact with another Master. This Master would need to be…removed."

"Ah, that is unfortunate. I guess I will just need to remove the Master myself," said Kirei. "Would that suit the Heroic Spirit?"

Archer nodded. "It would indeed."

* * *

Aoi Tohsaka knocked on the door of her daughter's room. "Rin, it's time to wake up." She waited a moment but got no reply. She opened the door and peaked inside.

In the morning light from the window she saw Rin wrapped up in a ball among her bedsheets. She frowned at the sight. Rin wasn't a morning person, she took after her father in that regard, but lately she had been sleeping in later and yawning during the day. When asked if she had been having trouble sleeping, Rin had shaken her head and said she wasn't. Then she'd yawned.

The past years had been difficult for the whole family. First, they had had to give Sakura away to the Matou family. Tokiomi had spent years preparing and training Kirei for the Holy Grail War, keeping him busy. When the War had finally begun, he'd had Aoi take Rin to live with her parents at the outskirts of Fuyuki. He had made sure to send regular updates, but it had been over a week since his last message.

It was an understatement to say that she was worried. She was concerned for Tokiomi, fighting in the War. She was worried for Rin and the possibility of raising her without a father if the worst happened. She was worried for her childhood friend Kariya, who had come to her one night, informing her that he was fighting in the War. He was barely like the person she remembered, and she worried what he planned to do. Eventually, he would need to fight Tokiomi, and she worried that one of them wouldn't survive.

And while she didn't try to think about it too hard, she worried about Sakura. Her daughter, given over completely to another family. Aoi worried how the Matou's were treating her. She knew Kariya hated his family and had left their home as soon as he could, abandoning his duties as their heir in doing so. She had heard…rumors... about the Matou family and their practices. Tokiomi had assured her that they were only that, rumors, with no substance and that becoming the Matou heir was the perfect future to give to their former daughter. He told her she should be proud of Sakura. She tried to be, because the other option was just languishing in worry.

Rin turned over in her sleep, facing towards Aoi. She took several steps into her daughter's room, gazing on her peaceful sleeping face. Rin smiled and Aoi caught a single, murmured word.

"Sakura."

The word tore through her heart.

* * *

Shirou was woken up by the door to the room across from his being opened. Getting out of bed, he opened the door and peered outside. Elise was supporting Maria into their room. They both looked battered and tired.

"Are you okay?" asked Shirou.

Elise looked over her shoulder at him and attempted to smile reassuringly. "It has just been a long night. Maria and I are both tired."

"Shirou?" asked Maria, turning to look at him. "We have good news; would you mind joining us in our room?"

He nodded and followed them into the room. Elise led Maria to their bed and helped her get onto it. The white-haired woman laid down, looking very weak. Elise sat down on the other side of the bed, watching them. Maria gestured to the bed. "Would you join me up here?"

"Sure," said Shirou, climbing up onto the large bed. He sat as Maria's feet and studied her. "Are you sure you're okay? You don't look too good."

Maria laughed lightly. "You're a very smart boy. No, I'm not feeling too good right now. I'm very tired."

"Shouldn't you rest then?" asked Shirou.

"I probably should," said Maria. "But I realized tonight that I owe you an explanation, and an apology."

"Huh?" asked Shirou, confused. "What for?"

"Milady," said Elise, sounding concerned. "Are you sure about this?"

Maria nodded. "I am. I thought about it on our way home tonight, and I believe this is the right course of action. Will you support me in this?"

"Of course," said Elise. "If you are sure of this course of action, then I am behind you. Always."

"Thank you," said Maria with a bright smile at Elise. She turned back to Shirou. "When we first met, I lied to you about my name. I'm not Maria Thompson. My real name is Irisviel Von Einzbern."

Shirou frowned at that, thinking about her words. "Why would you lie?"

"This is going to sound strange, but I'm a mage, a user of magic. I am in the middle of fighting a dangerous battle with other mages, the Holy Grail War. I came into this country under a fake identity and I have been keeping a low profile when in public."

"You're a mage?" asked Shirou.  _Like Rin_ , he thought to himself. He looked to Elise. "Is your name also fake?"

Elise glanced over at Irisviel and back to him. She nodded. "It is. My real name is Arturia Pendragon. I am not a human of this time, but a Heroic Spirit from myth and legend."

"I know all of this must sound absurd," said Irisviel, "but we can prove it."

She held out her hand and blue light glowed in it. A tiny bird made from string appear and flapped its wings like it was alive. It flew from her hand towards him. He held out his hand and the bird landed softly in it. "Whoa," he said. He had seen Iris use some magic, but this was possibly one of the coolest things he had ever seen. "So cool."

Irisviel smiled. "Arturia, would you mind showing him something cooler?" Arturia nodded and stood. "Like she said, Arturia is the spirit of a great warrior, summoned to this time to fight by my side in this War to obtain the Holy Grail."

Shirou turned to watch as Arturia focused and her suit disappeared in a flash of golden light. The next second she was adorned in an armored blue dress. In her hands glowed a golden sword that seemed to exist from out of a fairy tale.

"Even cooler," muttered Shirou. This drew a smile from Arturia.

"Her real identity is that of King Arthur, the King of Knights and ruler of Camelot," explained Irisviel.

"Just like in my television show," said Shirou. "Heroic Spirits of the Holy Grail."

Irisviel laughed. "That is an oddly specific name for a television show."

Shirou looked over Arturia, thinking. "Are you a Saber Class Servant?" he asked. He realized his mistake right after he asked the question.

Both Irisviel and Arturia were surprised by the question. "I am," said Arturia. "How did you know about that?"

Shirou thought fast. "It's like in the show," he said. "Seven Servants summoned by seven Masters to fight for the Holy Grail. And each Servant is a different Class, right?"

Arturia nodded, looking impressed. "You are correct. That show is very accurate to our circumstances. I cannot help but wonder if some astute bard penned it based on the previous Wars?"

"That may be," agreed Irisviel. Shirou felt relieved that they believed him. "We were just out fighting tonight, and we defeated another Servant."

"You did?" asked Shirou, worried that they were talking about Iris.

"Yes, the Servant Berserker," explained Irisviel.

"Berserker?" asked Shirou, his heart tightening.

Irisviel nodded. "Yes. We've been looking for him since we brought you here. He is the one who destroyed your home."

"I defeated him myself," said Arturia quietly. "He will not hurt anyone else ever again."

Shirou's mind was filled with a swirl of emotions. He didn't know how to feel about the news. It took him a moment to realize that he was crying, tears running down his cheeks. Irisviel reached out and put a hand on his head. She smiled gently at him.

"There, there," she said. "Let it all out."

He crawled forward on the bed and embraced Irisviel, crying into her chest. She wrapped her arms around him, rubbing his back gently.

* * *

" _Mama! Papa!"_

_Black sludge surrounded a large white bed. On the bed sat a small white-haired girl, curled up. Tears ran from her blood red eyes. The sludge pulsed and slowly edged towards her, climbing up the bedsheets and staining them. As the sludge made it over the side onto the bed the girl gave another cry of fear._

" _Mama! Papa! Please, save me!"_

_No one came to answer her cry as the sludge covered her, stifling her cries._

* * *

Sakura woke from sleep with a cry of fear. She looked around and remembered that she was in the shack that Iris was hiding her in. Birds could be heard chirping outside. Light filtered in through the dusty window and she realized it was midday. She has slept in, tired from the events of the night prior. Iris was nowhere to be seen.

The image of the white-haired girl from her dream was still clear in her mind. She could still see her crying. Still hear her scream as the dark sludge covered her.

Sakura noticed a convenience store bento sitting on top of the book Rin had lent her. There wasn't a note, but she knew it was from Iris. She opened the food and ate it quickly, realizing that she was starving. Once she was finished she picked up her book and started to read to keep herself distracted. Even as she read, the image of the girl stuck in her mind, her screams echoing in her ears.

* * *

Zouken Matou eyed his pathetic excuse of a son. Kariya was laying, unconscious, at the gate to the secondary residence that he had now been forced to reside in. Zouken didn't much care how someone had found this place or who they were. The result was that his son was back, without his Command Seals or Servant. He'd never placed his hopes in Kariya actually winning the Grail for him, but with the loss of Sakura, and the failure to retrieve her, his plans were now in disarray.

That meant that his son would need to make himself useful for once. Zouken used a quick spell to levitate his son inside their residence and dropped him hard on the floor on his back. Kariya woke up with a gasp of pain.

"Argh," wheezed Kariya. He looked up and noticed Zouken. "Wh-where am I? Where's Sakura?"

"Sakura isn't here," replied Zouken scornfully. "You are back with me. Someone saw fit to return you here after your disastrous defeat. Your Servant has been killed, you are now removed from this War."

"No," muttered Kariya. "It can't be. I've failed. To do anything."

"Yes, you have," agreed Zouken. He stabbed out again with his cane, striking Kariya above his heart and pressing him against the hard ground. He gave a groan of pain as Zouken's cane dug in.

"Wh-what are you doing?" asked Kariya, confused.

"I'm going to make you useful," he replied, digging in harder. A bloodstain started to appear on Kariya's jersey. His son tried to claw at the cane, to remove it from his chest, but found to his surprise that Zouken was much, much stronger than his ancient form would imply.

He chuckled lightly, knowing that he was much stronger than Kariya would ever be, than he could ever imagine being. With a minor exertion of his arm he thrust his cane completely through his son, bursting his heart and ending his life in a single move.

Zouken removed his cane, Kariya's body giving one final twitch as the life left him, blood spurting out around him. He drew his cane in a circle around the body, crafting a magical circle. With his free hand he summoned up a crest worm. He dropped the worm onto Kariya's body and it burrowed in, making its home there. There was great power in the worm, it had been the first to take of Sakura's purity and feed on her mana. Combined with the lingering remnants of the Command seals and power inside of Kariya, he could make the best of a bad situation.

Sakura may be gone and Kariya defeated in the Holy Grail War, but Zouken still had final contingencies. He would just need to enter and win the War himself. Kariya's body would make the perfect Catalyst for summoning the strongest Servant possible. None of the other Masters or Servants would be prepared for the fury he was about to deliver to them. He chuckled to himself once more. It would be the most fun he had had in centuries.

* * *

Iris sat, cross legged, in the cave that lay below Fuyuki. It was a central point for the leylines of the area and one of the places that the Holy Grail could be manifested. That wasn't why she was there though. No, she was there for peace and quiet. To center herself. The battles against Berserker and Assassin had taken a lot out of her. Not physically, she'd been able to heal up all her wounds and enjoy the benefits of having three sources of mana to draw on. Her family had always had a talent for self-healing. No, the damage she was there to heal was mental. The toll the stress of the fights had put on her.

In her hands she held three necklaces. Metal chains that each had a small, disc shaped gemstones at their ends. A bright citrine, a milky pearl, and a dark chunk of onyx. She had just finished them, having prioritized the other two transformation necklaces first before her recent battle. Each was a C Rank Defensive Noble Phantasm. Not powerful, but more than a mage of the current age, except for the most skilled, could craft.

She eyed the citrine necklace. Soon she would need to retrieve her original Master from the care of Irisviel and Saber. When she did, it would be useful for him to have protection. Plus, she knew he would appreciate the outfit.

Her gaze shifted to the onyx. The transformation outfits imitated abilities that she already had crafted into her own battle outfit, so she didn't need this. It wouldn't give her much more protection on top of what she already had. But she had made it. If she wanted, she would have an outfit that matched those of her Masters. The outfit of Justice Black, member of the Justice Rangers.

The final necklace, the pearl gemstone, was a strange gesture. There was no one to use it, so she didn't know why she had made it. But the War so far had been unusual with twists that defied logic. She had three Masters so far, she could only wonder when she would gain a fourth.

She couldn't let the unexpected get in her way. She had a wish she needed granted. Two Servants were down, the War would only speed up from this point on. She couldn't get distracted. She had to stay focused. To center herself. She focused on the three remaining gemstones around her neck.

_I am Iris, no one else,_ thought Iris.  _I am Iris, no one else. We are IRSS, no one else. We are IRSS, and we will not be stopped._

* * *

"Mom?" asked Rin. They were eating dinner. She had tried to get the thought out of her head all day, but it had refused to do so. She realized she needed to vocalize her fear, at least a bit.

"Yes Rin?" asked her mother, taking a bit of food. "Is something wrong?"

"Is Father okay?"

Her mother stopped eating. She put down her chopsticks and looked at her daughter. Rin tried to not give anything away. Her mother gave her a confident, comforting smile that failed to reach her eyes. "Of course, he is," she said. "He's a powerful mage and he has Kirei to protect him.

Rin frowned. "I don't like Kirei," she said.

"You shouldn't judge people like that," her mother scolded. "Kirei is a good friend of your father's. They will both be safe." She paused for a moment, thinking. "I promise you."

"Okay," said Rin, not convinced. She couldn't shake Uncle Kariya's words from her mind. As they continued to eat in silence, the worried expression never left her mother's face.

* * *

Maiya sat in the dim hotel room, studying several documents under the lamplight. Outside, the winter sun had set early. With no action or operations to prepare for or enact, Maiya had found herself filling the hours with research. They had already had large amounts of information on most of the main players in the Holy Grail War, but with nothing to do she had dug further. She had several books of accounts and life stories she had sifted through. It felt like she knew the players better than they knew themselves.

Her latest subject of investigation had been particularly hard to uncover and taken her to places she had never expected it to. It had been meant out of simple curiosity, but she had ended up taking a sudden dive into the Japanese criminal underground.

The telephone on the wall started to ring and Maiya closed the file in front of her. The cover of the file read "Akira Manjome". She picked up the receiver. "Yes?"

"Hello Maiya," said a polite, familiar voice. "This is Saber."

"I'm surprised to hear from you," said Maiya.

"I am calling for lady Irisviel," said Saber. "She is very tired right now and is resting from our recent battle. Two Servants were defeated the other day, Assassin and Berserker."

Maiya was surprised to hear that. She had missed the action completely. "That's good to hear. Is this call to inform us just of that?"

"I would like to ask for a favor," said Saber, sounding embarrassed. "We have no one who can cook here, and I do not want to leave Irisviel alone to find food for us and Shirou. Would you mind bringing us something to eat?"

She had not been expecting the request, so she couldn't help it when she started to giggle at the thought of the King of Knights begging her for food. Maiya got herself under control, although she was unable to erase the smile. "I can bring something over right away. Do you have any preference?"

"I will trust your judgement," replied Saber. "Thank you for this."

"It's my pleasure," said Maiya. She meant it, since she now had something to do. "See you soon."

"Likewise."

Maiya hung up and glanced over to the window. Kiritsugu was standing by it and staring outside, a lit cigarette smoldering in his hand. "I'm going to deliver food to the castle," said Maiya. No need to specify which castle. "They've defeated Berserker and Assassin."

"That's good," replied Kiritsugu, not turning away from the window.

"Would you like to come along?"

"I'm good here."

"If you say so," said Maiya. She knew better than to push the issue. On her way out she grabbed her wallet, the keys to one of their cars, a pistol and a knife. Just in case.

* * *

Aoi stood outside the ruins of where her home had once stood. Tohsaka Manor, now a crater. Nothing remained except burnt bits and pieces of their former life. A police barricade had been set up to keep people away from the crime scene.

The cab she had hired idled next to her. The cab driver leaned out his window and yelled to her. "Are you sure this is the place you wanted to be?" asked the driver.

Aoi turned to him and nodded. "Yes," she said, walking back over. "It is. What happened here?"

"They said it was some type of military training exercise gone wrong," said the cab driver. "A jet crashed into the place. It happened over a week ago. Same night that that apartment complex blew up."

"Which apartment complex?" asked Aoi, frowning.

"Down in the city proper. It was a gas leak. At least, that's what the news said. Both stories sound strange to me. I'm thinking terrorists. Just not sure which ones yet. Witnesses claim that the apartment was destroyed by a black figure crashing into it."

"You sure know a lot about this."

"Researching these sorts of things are kind of my hobby," admitted the cab driver. He winked at her conspiratorially. "I'm working to become an investigative reporter."

"That's impressive," she complimented. "Did anyone survive?"

The driver shrugged. "I don't know. I think there was something about three residents being unaccounted for, but reports are spotty." He looked out at the destroyed manor grounds." Are you wanting me to leave you here?"

Aoi gazed out as well, taking it all in once more. She shook her head. "No. I'd like to return to Fuyuki. If you could take me to a payphone, that would be appreciated. I have someone I need to call."

* * *

Shirou was glad to see Irisviel out of bed and moving about. Currently, they were sitting at the dining table, eating food that had been brought to them. The woman who had brought the food had introduced herself as Maiya Hisau, Irisviel's aide.

"Thank you Maiya," said Irisviel with a smile. "This food is delicious."

Maiya bowed her head slightly. "Thank you madam Irisviel. I hope you're feeling better after eating?"

"Much. Our battle with Berserker and Assassin took a lot out of me."

"Madam…" said Maiya, glancing at Shirou.

"It's okay," said Irisviel. "Shirou already knows. We explained everything to him before you arrived."

"Understood."

Shirou finished the food on his plate while he listened to them talk. Next to him, Arturia ate a third serving of food. He had never seen anyone eat as much as the Heroic Spirit. He wondered if all the Heroic Spirits, like Iris, ate as much as her, or if that was just how she was.

"I'm sorry for not informing you before we fought," said Irisviel. "We came across Caster and Berserker fighting in a park while we were on patrol. They were being very showy about it. Assassin appeared once we stepped in. Both Assassin and Berserker are now dead, for good."

"And Caster?" asked Maiya, picking up the empty plates in front of Irisviel and Shirou. "What happened to them?"

"Caster and her Masters left the park after they defeated Assassin," replied Irisviel. Shirou started to listen closer at that point. He hadn't heard any of this yet. "We were all tired, and decided to call a truce for the night."

"Did you say Masters?" asked Maiya.

Irisviel nodded. "Yes. Caster has two masters. They introduced themselves as Justice Red and Justice Purple, of the Justice Rangers."

Maiya frowned. "Those sound like aliases. Strange ones too. Like what children would come up with."

Shirou glared at Maiya, offended by her reaction to the names. The Justice Rangers was a cool name.

"I quite like the name," said Arturia, finishing her third portion. She poured the rest of the food onto her plate. "It is a good name for an honorable group. Although, I do not trust Caster, even if she does call herself 'Justice Black'. She strikes me as the type to keep many secrets, even from her allies."

"I agree," said Irisviel. "Both of her Masters are young girls, probably around Shirou's age. One of which I believe to be the missing Sakura Matou. Kariya Matou seemed surprised by her position as a Master when the two confronted each other though."

"That is strange," said Maiya. "She went missing after Caster's summoning though, so she couldn't be the original Master, could she?"

Irisviel shook her head. "I don't believe so. How they spoke made me think that the other girl is Caster's original Master. They referred to her as 'Rin'."

"Rin?" asked Maiya. She became thoughtful for a moment. "You said she's a young girl? Did she have black hair and blue-green eyes?"

"She did," replied Irisviel, sounding impressed. "How did you know?"

"I believe she is Rin Tohsaka. The daughter of Tokiomi Tohsaka, Master of Archer. And the former sister of Sakura Matou, when she was Sakura Tohsaka."

Irisviel's eyes widened in surprise. "Tokiomi Tohsaka mentioned the missing girl, but he never said she was his daughter."

"She  _was_  his daughter," said Maiya simply. "From my research, he gave her up to the Matous, severing all ties between her and her former family."

"How sad," murmured Irisviel. Shirou agreed. "Why did they do that?"

"Traditional Mage families can have only one heir," explained Maiya, her voice filled with disdain. "With two children, Tohsaka likely felt that keeping both around would cause strife. So, he gave his youngest to the Matous, who were without an heir since Kariya Matou had left years prior due to a disagreement with his father Zouken Matou. There were no other suitable heirs, despite another son and grandson residing overseas."

"I see even in this day and age that terrible decisions must be made to continue family lines," said Arturia. She took another bite of food. "It is tragic."

"It sounds like Rin Tohsaka somehow became a Master and had her Servant rescue her sister," said Maiya.

"And now they're working together," finished Irisviel. "I don't believe that Tokiomi Tohsaka knows about any of this though."

Maiya turned on the sink faucet and started to wash the dirty dishes. She spared a glance at Irisviel. "What makes you think that?"

"At the meeting of Masters and Servants, he didn't seem to know who Caster was or where Sakura Matou was. I believe he was genuine there."

Arturia nodded. "I agree. While measured and careful, his words and lack of knowledge had a ring of truth to them." She took a final bite, finishing the food on her plate. Standing, she carried it over to Maiya. "Thank you for the meal."

"You're welcome," said Maiya, taking the plate. "How do you two plan to proceed from this point?"

"I would like to finish my battle with Lancer," said Arturia. She held up her left hand, covered by a black glove, and flexed it. "He is an honorable foe and I look forward to defeating him. Plus, doing so will allow me full use of my left hand once more."

"What happened to your left hand?" asked Shirou, staring at it.

Arturia smiled at him. "I made a mistake in our last fight. He injured me with a weapon that prevents wounds from healing, or being healed. Defeating him should lift the curse of his weapon."

Shirou nodded in understanding.

"And after that?" asked Maiya.

"We shall have to see," said Irisviel. Shirou noticed her glancing at him, and then back to Maiya. "This War is only going to get harder for us from this point on. We will be counting on you for help Maiya."

"I am glad to help," replied Maiya. She put the last dish in the drying rack and turned back around to face them. Her gaze fell on Shirou. "What do you plan to do with the boy?"

"Shirou," corrected Irisviel. "And like I said before, I plan to adopt him."

"Madam, have you told him what is happening to your body?"

Shirou was confused by her words and looked at Irisviel. She looked to be grappling with a difficult question. She eventually shook her head. "I have not," said Irisviel.

"What's happening to your body?" asked Shirou, looking for signs of a wound. He didn't see any.

"I am the Holy Grail," replied Irisviel. "More accurately, I am the vessel that will give it form. As the Servants are defeated, their spirits enter me and I am slowly transformed. When the last is defeated, I will become the Holy Grail and grant the victor's wish."

Shirou could only gape at that. "But, what will happen to you?"

"I will die," said Irisviel sadly.

"I will not let that happen," said Arturia, determined. "I will do everything I can to make sure you survive this War and are reunited with Illya." She reached out and took Irisviel's hands. The blonde woman smiled gently at irisviel. "And so that we may continue to be together."

Irisviel returned the smile, tears in her eyes. "Thank you Arturia." She looked at Shirou. "I also want to assure that you have a happy, peaceful life from now on. That is why I will try to win and survive."

"And what if you can't survive?" asked Maiya, her tone harsh. Shirou glared at her.

"Then I would like to ask you the favor of adopting and raising Shirou," said Irisviel, shocking both people involved. They stared at her.

"But," said Maiya, at a loss for words. "Why ask me? Why not Kiritsugu?"

Irisviel shook her head sadly. "I don't believe that he's ready for the responsibility yet. I will already be leaving him; I can't ask this of him as well. He will also need to raise Illya by himself, which will be a hard task. So, I ask you if you will agree to take this burden."

Maiya looked like she wanted to say no, but finally she nodded. "I will, if that is your request."

"Thank you Maiya. I believe you will make a good mother." Maiya stiffened at the comment. Irisviel didn't seem to notice. "I'm not planning to die. Not anymore. I just want to be prepared, in case of the worst. Shirou, would you be okay with Maiya as a mother?"

Shirou glanced between the two women, frowning. "I would prefer you," he said, glaring at Maiya. "She sounds mean."

"Don't be rude," scolded Irisivel. "Maiya has her reasons. She's not being mean to me. She's looking out for me, in her own way."

He considered that and finally nodded. "If you say so," he said, unsure. "I don't want you to die."

"I don't want to die either," agreed Irisviel. "I want to be there to keep my promise to your mother, to raise you. I also want to see my daughter Illya again. I want to introduce you two each other. I just know you'll get along great."

Shirou thought about that for a moment. "You said she was in Germany? Why can't she come here?"

Irisviel's expression turned sad. "There is a lot that I don't have time to explain right now, but Illya is being kept by my family. I am bared from seeing her unless I return with the Holy Grail."

"That sounds horrible," said Shirou. He thought for a moment. "Is this another Mage thing?"

She nodded. "It is."

"Mage's sound mean," said Shirou.

Irisviel laughed at that. "They can be at times," she said. "But they can also be just as nice as anyone else."

She became sad again. "I still wish to see her again, before whatever may come."

"You will," said Shirou, determined. "I promise."

"Thank you," said Irisviel. "I hope that is true."

In his mind, Shirou was already forming a plan. He would need to contact the other Justice Rangers. Together, they could reunite mother and daughter.

He never noticed Maiya studying him intensely.

* * *

"Master, we've found them," said Lancer, bowing to Kayneth.

Kayneth smiled. "Very good. Where is he?"

"Rider and his Master are staying in a house owned by an elderly foreign couple," said Sola-Ui. Lancer and she had just gotten back from their scouting mission. She had used minor hypnosis to get answers from the neighbors while Lancer hid and observed. "He's posing as their grandson. I don't believe they are actually related though."

"That clever little sneak," said Kayneth. He felt excited by the prospect of finally punishing his disobedient student. He stood and didn't spare a glance to his Fiancée or Servant as he made for the door. "We will go now and show Waver Velvet what happens when he crosses me."

* * *

Kiritsugu sat alone in his motel room, thinking. When the Holy Grail War had started, it had seemed like a simple prospect. It was a war of mages and he was a professional assassin, adept in killing them. Taking out each in turn should have been a simple prospect. He should have been able to end the War quickly and to get his wish. His dream to save the world would have finally been fulfilled.

But his wife and Servant had moved independently of him, subverting his plans. He could have easily gone ahead with his assassinations regardless, but their decision had caused him pause. If the person who was closest to him and earnestly believed in his ideals could act like such, that put into question his methods.

While observing, he had been disturbed to see the blatant destruction that Berserker had been willing, and able, to cause. He had destroyed a building and killed dozens of civilians. Kiritsugu had been about to destroy a building himself, but that was after he evacuated it. Berserker and he were completely different, that was obvious.

Or, so it should have been. He couldn't help but feel that their actions weren't too different. He had planned to evacuate the building, but if someone had still been left inside, he realized he would have blown it up to kill Lancer and his Master anyways. A few lives were a small price to pay to save the world.

Seeing the boy Irisviel had saved, and his dead mother, had driven home to Kiritsugu the results his actions could have. Every building he destroyed and every life he ended sent ripples throughout. He'd known this. He'd always known this. But only now was it real to him. Only now was he forced to acknowledge it. To do his work as an assassin he'd had to ignore the truth. The ends justified the means. They had to. If they didn't, then he wasn't a hero, he was just a murderer.

Kiritsugu let out a scream and stood suddenly, punching the wall in front of him. The room shook from the impact. Blood started to run down his hand. He gritted his teeth.

"No," he muttered to himself. "I refuse to give up. I have a world I'm fighting for."

Memories of Irisviel and Illya smiling at him filled his mind. "I have people I care for, people who need to be saved."

His resolved hardened, Kiritsugu prepared his equipment. He packed up everything, including Maiya's, and loaded it bag by bag into their second car. Once everything was removed from the hotel room he returned the key to the sleepy deskman and left. He had a lot of work to do, but first he needed to have a very important conversation.

* * *

Waver laid on his bed, trying to think up a plan for how to proceed in the War. They'd wasted too much time running around with the Japanese Sword Girl trying to throw her off Rider's trail for stealing that stupid wine. He glared at the Servant in question, happily sitting in front of the television playing his video game. At this rate, they were never going to win the War, no matter how confident Rider was.

They had also wasted a day spending it with Glen and Martha. Rider had revealed himself to them and for some reason they adored him. Waver tried not to feel attached to his host family. He knew it was the hypnosis that was making them be nice to him.

But he couldn't help but be reminded of his family when he interacted with the couple. They were genuinely nice and enjoyable to be around, even if they constantly teased him. The offers for food they made him, the requests for help made of him; all of it made him feel like he had a real family again. The knowing glances and comments they gave directed at him and Rider felt like they knew him on a personal level. One past that of a hypnotized pair.

And he found himself learning about them, despite his best attempts. He was conflicted. He wanted the War over, in his favor, but once it was, he would have no need to stay. He would leave, and never see the couple ever again. Waver didn't want to admit it, but he found himself sad at the thought.

"You're being awfully quiet over there," commented Rider, drawing Waver's attention to him. The Heroic Spirit never looked away from his video game. "Are you thinking too much again?"

Waver frowned. "Apparently I'm the only one doing any thinking in this house," he said. "The War has been going on for weeks and we have yet to defeat a single Servant. We need to hurry to find and defeat them and win this War. Don't you want your wish?"

"Of course I do," replied Rider. "But I have waited this long for it, I can continue to be patient."

"Then shouldn't you do more thinking?" asked Waver.

Rider shook his head, but still didn't turn around. "What will overthinking do? Being patient means learning to wait, often through stressful times. Relaxing is the key to victory. Understand?"

Waver wanted to argue, but he thought on Rider's words for a moment. Finally, he nodded. "Yeah, I guess that makes sense. But still, it's frustrating to think that we're doing nothing."

"Do you really think we have done nothing?" asked Rider. "Think back over these past days. We have accomplished a lot."

Waver thought back, but was unsure what he was looking for. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Rider sighed. "Oh well, I guess that is to be expected. Do not worry about it, you will know what I mean, some day."

Before Waver could complain to Rider about being cryptic, he was interrupted from the sound of a small explosion. Sitting up, Waver saw a 'Game Over' screen flashing in front of Rider. The Servant had dropped the controller and was looking out the window. "Rider?" asked Waver. "What is it?"

The Heroic Spirit finally turned to face him, a determined smile on his face. "Our enemy is here."

"Which enemy?" asked Waver, concerned. He got off the bed and started to root around the room for supplies he might need in a fight.

"You don't need any of that," said Rider. "It is Lancer and his Master."

"Kayneth El-Melloi," said Waver. He couldn't help but shake slightly in fear. His former teacher, the man he'd stolen Rider's relic from to allow his entry into the Holy Grail War. The man he was trying to prove himself to.

Rider rested a hand on Waver's shoulder and they stared at each other. "Are you ready for this?" asked Rider, sounding concerned for once.

Waver took a deep breath. He let it out and nodded. "I am."

His Servant smiled at that. "That is good. Let us go meet our foes then."

"We can't fight them here," said Waver, thinking of Glen and Martha currently asleep in the house. "We need to get them to a safe place to fight.

Rider considered that. "That is true. Luckily, I have a technique which may come in handy. Here is what we shall do."

* * *

Sakura and Iris ate in silence. Like had become normal for them, they were eating late in the night. Her Servant had spent the whole day away, only returning a little while before with several bags of take-out from a Chinese restaurant. Iris hadn't volunteered to explain where she had been all day, and Sakura hadn't asked. Neither was inclined to care.

It was as they were finishing eating that Iris suddenly sat up from the wall she'd been slouched against. Sakura took note that it seemed like she was listening to something. Iris gave a tired sigh and glanced at Sakura.

"Shirou wants to talk to us," she said simply. Sakura nodded.

' _Hello?'_  asked Shirou in Sakura's mind.  _'Hello? Can anyone hear me?'_

' _We can hear you,'_  said Iris and Rin at the same time, in the same annoyed manner.

' _I can hear you as well,'_  said Sakura simply.

' _Good,'_  said Shirou.  _'Now that everyone is here, I convene this meeting of the Justice Rangers! Justice Orange, sounding off.'_

' _What are you doing?'_  asked Rin.

' _I'm doing a Justice Ranger roll call,'_  replied Shirou.  _'So that we know everyone is here.'_

' _You already know everyone is here,'_ said Iris, annoyed.  _'I'm connecting everyone mentally for this.'_

' _But it's the proper way to start a meeting,'_  insisted Shirou.  _'I'll start again. Justice Orange, sounding off.'_

' _Justice Purple, sounding off,'_  said Sakura, going with the flow. She was still new to being a Justice Ranger, but if this was how things were run, who was she to complain?

' _Ju-Justice Red, sounding off,'_  said Rin, stuttering slightly.

Silence followed her. Sakura thought she could hear Shirou puff his cheeks out over the mental link.  _'Iris,'_  whined Shirou.  _'You need to do the roll call.'_

' _No,'_  replied Iris.  _'I'm not doing it.'_

' _You need to,'_  said Shirou.

' _Yeah,'_  said Rin.  _'Everyone else did it, so you need to as well.'_

Iris sighed.  _'Fine. Justice Black, sounding off.'_

' _Justice Red,'_ said Shirou.  _'As the leader, you should finish the chant.'_

' _What chant?'_  asked Rin.

' _The Justice Ranger chant.'_

' _We have a chant?'_  asked Sakura.

' _Of course we do,'_  replied Shirou.  _'All Hero teams do.'_

' _Ok, then, what is it?'_  asked Rin.

' _I don't know,'_  said Shirou.  _'You're the leader, didn't you think of one?'_

' _I didn't know we needed one,'_  yelled Rin.  _'You just told me about this!'_

' _Then make one up.'_

' _Right now?'_

' _We can't really start this meeting properly without a chant, can we?'_  asked Shirou.

' _Uh,'_  said Rin, thinking.  _'Uh…'_

' _Here is my oath,'_  said Iris, interrupting Rin.  _'I am the one who becomes all the good of the world of the dead; I am the one who lays out all of the evil of the world of the dead.'_

' _Hey,'_  said Shirou, sounding annoyed.  _'You stole that from Heroic Spirits of the Holy Grail! That's cheating.'_

' _It's the chant you used to summon me,'_ replied Iris.  _'I figured it would work to get this stupid chant business out of the way.'_

' _I like it,'_  said Rin. To Sakura, she sounded relieved to not have to think up a chant.  _'We should use it.'_

' _But it sounds unfinished,_ ' said Shirou. He thought for a moment.  _'How about we add 'Justice Ranger unite!' at the end?'_

' _Justice Rangers unite,'_  said Sakura, trying it out. She found that she liked the sound of the phrase.

' _Ju-justice Rangers unite!'_  said Rin quickly.

' _Yeah, yeah, Justice Rangers unite,'_  said Iris.  _'Now that that is out of the way, can we get to what you wanted to talk about?_ '

' _Yep,'_  said Shirou.

' _What_ is _it you want to talk about?'_  asked Rin.

' _I have a new mission for the Justice Rangers,'_  said Shirou.  _'Another rescue, like with Sakura.'_

Sakura stiffened at the comment. Her mind flashed back to images of Grandfather and nights in the worm pit. Uncle Kariya's comforting lies came back into her mind.  _I'll get you out of here Sakura, I promise._

' _Who do you want to rescue?'_ asked Rin.

' _The daughter of the woman who is taking care of me right now,'_  said Shirou.  _'Irisviel is sad because her daughter was taken and they can't see each other. I want to bring them back together.'_

' _Wait,'_  said Rin.  _'Irisviel. Do you mean the woman who is the Master of Saber?'_

' _Yep,'_  said Shirou.  _'That is who rescued me and Iris told me to stay with.'_

' _Isn't it dangerous to have Shirou with another Master?'_  asked Sakura.

' _Irisviel and Saber won't hurt him,'_  said Iris.  _'They would never hurt a child, even if they knew he was my Master. Which they don't. I'm masking his Command Seals from them. If I don't want them to know, they won't.'_

' _Yeah,'_  agreed Shirou.  _'They're both really nice. They helped you last night, didn't they?'_

' _I guess they did,'_  admitted Sakura. They had seemed nice, but people were liars and couldn't be trusted. Seeming nice didn't mean a thing. Her former family had seemed nice. Uncle Kariya had seemed nice. It had all meant nothing in the end.

' _I-if you trust them,'_  said Rin,  _'then I do as well. Try to stay safe though. That's an order from your leader, understood?'_

' _Understood,'_  replied Shirou.  _'So, will you help me rescue Illyasviel and bring her to her mother?'_

Rin hesitated for a moment before agreeing.  _'Of course.'_

' _Iris?'_  asked Shirou.

' _If you want to waste time with distractions like this; then feel free to do so,'_  said iris.  _'I'll go along with what my Masters wish, assuming you all agree. If not, then I won't do it.'_

' _What do you think Sakura?'_  asked Rin.  _'Are you okay with rescuing this girl?'_

Sakura agreed with Iris. This was a waste of time. They should be using Iris's power to keep themselves safe, not to get into danger. She was about to say so when she remembered the little girl from her dream.

" _Mama! Papa!"_

Sakura realized who the girl reminded her of and found herself answering the question without further thought.  _'Let's save her.'_

* * *

After giving Father Risei a call, Aoi managed to discover where Tokiomi was. After losing the mansion, he had rented a large house in Fuyuki that was well placed on the ley lines of the area. Father Risei had been sparse with the details, but it was apparently a good position to control, and no one else had moved near it yet. He'd promised to meet her at the house when he finished up with some Church business. Hanging up the pay phone, she had gotten back into the waiting cab and driven to where her husband was.

Outside the house she had paid and sent away the cab driver. The house she found herself at was truly impressive. It was a large, Japanese style house like what she had only seen in Yakuza movies. Most of the house was dark, with only a single light on in a far room. Aoi entered the house through the front door. Turning on the hallway light she saw that there were two pairs of shoes in the doorway. One she recognized as Tokiomi's, the other as Kirei's.

Aoi made her way through to the lit room, turning the lights on as she went. As she approached the room, she heard voices.

"-the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate. In accordance to with the approach of the Holy Grail, if you abide by this feeling, then answer. Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all the good of the world of the dead; I am the one who lays out all of the evil of the world of the dead. You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deference, O keeper of the balance!"

There was a flash of red light from the room. Aoi realized that someone was casting magic, but she didn't know what it was for. She walked to the doorway and turned to enter. A sudden shock ran through her as she felt herself being jerked backwards. She felt a warm, wet sensation running down her stomach.

"Well, that is a waste of a fine woman," said a smug voice. Aoi caught sight of a blond man in golden armor. Standing next to him was a man she recognized, Kirei Kotomine. He was staring at her in a way she'd never seen him look at anyone before. In amusement.

"I was not planning on doing so," said Kirei, "but I would hate to leave loose ends."

Aoi's gaze fell to Kirei's hand where he had a long dagger in hand, blood dripping from it. She tried to move, but found she couldn't from her place against the wall. Her hands came up to feel the warm spot in her stomach and met a piece of hard metal. Looking down, she saw a long dagger like the one in Kirei's hand, blood running down it as it impaled her against the wall.

"K-Kirei?" asked Aoi. She was now aware of the dagger piercing her and the cold sensation that was starting at her fingertips and toes.

"Oh?" said Kirei. "You're able to speak? Then I assume you're able to listen as well."

He stepped to the side and Aoi caught sight of the body that had been lying on the ground behind him. A puddle of blood had spread out around the body. He was face down, but Aoi would have recognized him anywhere.

"To-Tokiomi," she gasped. Her eyes misted with tears as she looked back up at Kirei. "Why?"

The golden man next to Kirei let out a loud laugh. "That is a beautiful expression right there."

"I don't think you have been introduced," said Kirei, gesturing to the man. "This is Archer, my new Servant."

Everything clicked into place for Aoi. Tokiomi had told her he had summoned an Archer Class Servant of the highest caliber. He had promised her that his victory was assured. But now, he had been killed for his Servant by his apprentice. It was too tragic to comprehend.

"What are you going to do with her Kirei?" asked Archer. "Finish her off?"

"What need is there to do so?" asked Kirei. He walked over to Aoi and grabbed the handle of the dagger. He pushed it into the wall slightly, causing Aoi to gasp in pain as it slid further into her as well. "She is about to die and no one will find her here. She will suffer more like this as well."

"You are a cruel one," said Archer, sounding excited by Kirei's words. Aoi realized that both men were twisted beyond redemption.

"Oh?" said Kirei. "You were the one who suggested I kill Tokiomi in the first place."

"I do not remember saying such a thing," said Archer innocently. "Plus, you were the one who killed his wife and took his Magical Crest."

"Even if I can't use it," said Kirei, unsummoning his bloody dagger and sticking his hand into his pocket. "It may still lead to some interesting events in the future." He pulled out a glowing red crystal from his pocket, magical runes scrolling across the surface.

"Give," sputtered Aoi, wheezing in pain. She couldn't feel any of her fingers or her toes. "Give that back."

"You have no use for it," said Kirei. In one smooth moment he pulled the dagger out of the wall and her body. She was dragged along with the blade, falling forward onto her face. She was unable to move as Kirei stood over her. "It may be interesting to raise Rin as my pupil. I am in charge of Tokiomi's estate and her training if the worst may befall him. It would only be the proper thing for me to do, as his apprentice."

Archer laughed again. "I knew you would be able to excite me. That is the worst possible thing you could have told her as she was dying. I think that is all that needs to be said, do you not think so?"

"I agree," said Kirei. Aoi could only watch as the pair walked away down the hall. "May you find peace in the afterlife Aoi. You will see Tokiomi soon enough."

They continued to talk as they walked away from her, as if her dying body had completely left their minds.

"What would you like to do now?" asked Archer. "Any more exciting ideas?"

"I have a person of interest I want to confront," replied Kiritsugu. "Kiritsugu Emiya. He hasn't been seen during this War, but I believe he is here. I want to lure him out."

"And kill him."

"If the rumors are true, he would be a worthy challenge," said Kirei. "What about you?"

"I believe I will whittle down the dogs who have infested this town. They have had enough time to bark and nip at each other. I will bring them to heel."

As the pair disappeared and Aoi started to lose feeling in her limbs, her gaze shifted to Tokiomi, lying still on the floor. Images of Rin flashed in her mind. Playing and smiling. Tears ran down her eyes, mixing with the pool of blood that was spreading around her. The images in her mind changed, another girl was with Rin. She was smiling as well, happy.

" _Mommy."_

"Sa-kur-a."

* * *

"I'm so bored!" exclaimed Illya to Arturia. The stuffed white deer didn't respond. She was lying on her back in her bed, Arturia held above her. Next to her were two large stacks of books on one side and on the other side was an entire menagerie of stuffed animals. There was a red maned lion, a golden house cat, a purple fish, a green dog, and a half dozen turtles of various sizes. "I wish something would happen."

It had been several weeks since she had last seen either of her parents. They had left for business, promising to return soon, but they had refused to tell her when that would be. Her mother had left her with several new books to read, but she had finished them all. Her father had left her with a stuffed deer, who she had named Arturia after the nice woman who was accompanying her mother to Japan. She loved Arturia, but there was only so much they could play together before Illya wanted more company.

The maids were always too busy doing their chores around the castle to play with her, and they were never excited when they did. It was like they were unable to have fun. She had tried for a while to get Grandfather Acht to play with her, but he had just brushed her off, telling her to play in her room and to wait patiently for her parents to return. He never said when that was.

Illya was also not allowed outside to play among the powdery white snow. She could only look out her window as the snow fell gently over the land around the castle. Turning her head on the bed, she looked out the window and caught a flash of light. Curious, she got out of bed, hugging Arturia to her chest. She stepped up onto the flat chest that she kept near the window and peered outside. There was only the usual snow covered landscape.

The castle shook suddenly and Illya struggled to keep her balance on the chest. She fell off with a cry and landed hard on her butt. She stood up slowly. "Ow," she said, looking around. The castle had stopped shaking, but he could hear dull thumps from the far side of the castle.

She held out Arturia. "I wonder what that was?" she asked the deer. She didn't respond.

The door to Illya's room started to rattle and shake as something outside interacted with it. It couldn't be the maids or Grandfather Acht, they had the magical key necessary to open the door. Her parents didn't have trouble doing so either. That could only mean that there were intruders.

Illya hugged Arturia close to her. The door stopped shaking and then there was a loud thud as something ran into the door. There was a pause, and then another thud. Illya took a step back from the door, afraid of what might be on the other side. A third thud. The pause was even longer now and Illya hoped that whatever was on the other side had chosen to leave. Then there was a fourth thud and the door gave way, falling into the room. She gave a cry of surprise as three brightly colored figures stumbled into the room. One was red, one was purple and the third was orange.

"I told you we could knock it down," said the orange figure.

"I was the one who said we should all hit it at the same time," said the red figure. "You wanted to take turns."

"These suits are amazing," marveled the purple figure.

All three figures were strange to behold. They were covered head to toe in strange outfits unlike any Illya had seen before. Helmets with large black visors hid each of their faces. Their boots, gloves and belts were golden, giving a similar look to each of them, but they were each coded their own colors. Embedded in the chest of each figure was a circular gemstone: a ruby, an amethyst and a citrine. But the strangest aspect of each of the figures and that they were barely taller than her. And they sounded like children.

The orange figure turned their attention to Illya and waved. "Hello there!" they said cheerily. "Are you Illyasfeel Fon Einsmourn?"

"Illyasviel Von Einzbern," corrected the red figure.

Illya didn't know how to respond. These strange figures seemed to be looking for her. Maybe they were there to kidnap her and blackmail her parents? As she was trying to figure out an escape plan, the orange one spoke up again.

"She looks just like Irisviel."

The words caused Illya to freeze. "Do you know my mother?" she asked.

The orange figure touched the gemstone on their chest and in a flash of light an orange haired boy was standing before her, a friendly smile on his face. He held out a hand. "We're the Justice Rangers. I'm Shirou Manjome. I'm here to take you to your mother."

Illya could hardly breathe. This sounded like a dream come true. She barely registered it as the castle shook again.

The red figure stomped their foot in impatience. "Well?" asked the red figure. "Will you join us or not?"

* * *

**Author's note:**  Thank you to everyone who is reading this story and especially to those who have left reviews. I love the support this story has gotten. Included after this note is a small excerpt from a Fate/Stay Night Fan Fic I had the idea for but will never have the time to properly write out. Probably. I've said this before and been wrong. This has nothing to do with the main story. More snippets from this may be included at the end of future chapters.

* * *

**Fate/Stay Night Gaiden – The Ultimate Rider Class Servant**

Shirou lay on the floor of the tool shed at his home. He couldn't believe what was happening. He had seen two people fighting with impossible speed, power, and prowess as the schoolyard, and that had been the start of his current impossible situation. One of the fighters, a man with a spear, had chased him down and…Shirou's memory was hazy but he had the sinking suspicion that he had died. Somehow though he had woken back up at home, no wounds visible on his body.

He hadn't had any time to wonder about whether it had been a crazy dream or not, because the man who had 'killed' him had reappeared and attempted to kill him again. Shirou had fled to the tool shed to hide from the man. That had failed as the man had busted down the door and moved to impale him. The room had then lit up an ethereal blue and the roar of an engine had deafened everything else from his mind. The man's spear had been deflected with the sound of metal on metal.

Before Shirou a blonde woman in a black suit had appeared and she had chased away the man swiftly and effortlessly. Finding his prey no longer easy, the man had fled, leaving Shirou alone with his savior. The roar in his ear had persisted and Shirou finally realized that the black suited woman was riding on a motorcycle, inside his tool shed. She shifted her gaze from where the man had been and pointed a sword at him.

"Where is Lady Irisviel?" asked the woman, her voice commanding. Shirou had no idea how to respond.


	11. I Am Justice _____!

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own anything in the Fate series.

Thanks, like always, to BlindSeer0 for editing this chapter.

Author's Note: This chapter has been re-uploaded with minor corrections to spelling and grammar.

* * *

**Fate/Zero: Heroes of Justice**

* * *

**Chapter 11: I am Justice _!**

* * *

Rin could hear the explosions and cries of whatever it was that Iris was doing to cause a distraction for them in the castle. After having agreed to rescue the girl Shirou wanted to help, the Justice Rangers had leapt into action. That meant a period of waiting for Iris to carefully retrieve Rin and Shirou and bring them to the small shack that she was staying in with Sakura. Rin wasn't happy to see her sister living in such conditions, but she told herself it was only temporary. Soon, they would be able to return her home and be able to live in comfort again as sisters. If nothing else, the shack was still better than the Matou manor.

At the hideout, Iris had passed out some gifts. She had given Shirou a citrine cut in a similar manner to the gems Sakura and Rin had that allowed them to transform. The Heroic Spirit had also handed a milky white gemstone to Rin, telling her it was a spare. While she did, Rin noticed an onyx amulet around her neck, resting against her usual gemstone necklace. Rin also noticed that her necklace only had three gemstones around it, but she clearly remembered there being four before.

After Shirou spent a solid five minutes marveling over the transformation gem and their Ranger outfits, they finally managed to start preparing a plan. They hit their first problem when discussing where they needed to go. It turned out that the only location Shirou knew was 'in Germany'. Rin had had to explain why that wasn't a useful set of directions. It was only after another ten minutes of bickering that Iris had stated that she knew where Illya was and that she could take them right to her.

Rin had been annoyed by her Servant withholding that information, but had kept that to herself. Mostly. Keeping her emotions to herself had never been her specialty. She did know when someone was hiding something from her. Iris sounded just like Kirei, and Rin didn't like that man at all. Part of her wanted to make Iris reveal everything she knew, but she also knew that if their Servant caused a problem it would be up to her to protect the others, so she would need her Command Seal just in case.

Knowing the location of where they were going made the planning process go quickly. Their plan was simple, Iris would teleport them to Germany, break through the barrier, loudly break into the castle, and draw all attention to herself while they snuck towards Illya's room. The plan was much the same as their plan to rescue Sakura, but was complicated by the large, confusing layout of the castle. Luckily for everyone, Rin had memorized the layout from when she had been in the Reality Marble. Assured that they would be able to find their way both in and out, all four of them had transformed. Shirou had quickly admired Iris's Black Ranger outfit and they had set off.

Teleporting such a long distance had been disorienting, especially since they had found themselves floating high in the air, held up around Iris with magic. Iris had waved her hand and sent the group flying through a magical barrier as if it wasn't there. They hadn't slowed as Iris had crashed into the castle, busting through one of the walls and kicking up lots of dust.

Iris hadn't acknowledged them as she left them on the second floor of the castle to go distract everyone. Explosions and screams followed immediately after her. Rin had confidently led the way, the magical compass her father had given her in hand. It had led her to Kotone and Sakura, now it would lead her to this Illyasviel. There had only been one close moment, where they had hid in an empty room while a group of armed guards had rushed past in the direction of Iris. Once they were gone, Rin and her friends continued on their way.

They had found the correct room, busted down the door after a bit of arguing, and now they were staring at a girl who looked eerily like a small Irisviel. The white haired girl was staring at them in surprise, a stuffed white deer hugged tightly in her arms. Rin was still waiting for a response to her question.

"Well?" asked Rin again. "Are you going to come with us to your mother?"

"I-I don't know who you are?"

"The Justice Rangers!" said Shirou. Illya still looked confused. "You know, heroes who help those in need and make sure everyone is happy? I am Justice Orange. Shirou Manjome."

Shirou gestured to Rin. "This is Justice Red. Her name is Rin Tohsaka and she's our leader."

Rin frowned. "Why are you telling her our actual names?" asked Rin.

"Why wouldn't I?" said Shirou, sounding confused.

"Because that's why we have code names and masks," replied Rin. "So that people don't know who we are."

"But shouldn't she know who is rescuing her?"

"Rescuing me?" asked Illya.

Shirou nodded. "Yes. From this castle and bringing you to your mother. She misses you, a lot."

"But this castle is my home," replied Illya. "And Grandfather Acht told me to wait her for my parents to return for me."

"Your mother might not be able to return," said Shirou, his expression serious for once. "That's why we want to bring you to her."

Hope shined in her eyes, but she still seemed unsure. She was casting weary looks at Rin and Sakura. Rin gave a sigh and touched the gemstone on her outfit. She untransformed, revealing herself. She gave a friendly smile to Illya. "Big sis and big brother just want to help you," she said.

Sakura touched her gemstone as well, revealing herself. She didn't smile at Illya. "I am Justice Purple," she said. "Sakura. We should be leaving soon."

Shirou held out a hand to Illya. "Please, come with us."

Illya hesitated for a moment and then reached out and took Shirou's hand. When they touched, the back of his hand glowed red and his two Command Seals appeared once more on it. Rin watched as one of the Crescents disappeared from his hand only to reappear on Illya's. The white haired girl didn't let go of his hand as she marveled at the symbol. Shirou smiled.

"That's so cool," he said.

"What is it?" asked Illya.

"A Command Seal," replied Rin. "It means that you are now a Master of a Servant in the Holy Grail War."

Illya still seemed confused.

"It means you're now an official member of the Justice Rangers," said Shirou.

"Oh," said Illya. She thought for a moment. "What does that mean?"

"It means you get a code name," replied Shirou. He thought for a moment. "How about Justice White?"

Illya frowned at that. "I don't like the color white."

"Really?" asked Shirou. He looked around the room and at the white-clothed girl. "You have a lot of it."

"That's because it's one of the Einzbern colors," replied Illya. She became sad for a moment. "And it reminds me of not seeing mother or father."

"Then what color do you like?"

Illya thought for a moment. "Rose pink," she said.

Shirou smiled at that. "Justice Rose Pink it is." He looked back at Rin. "Is that okay?"

Rin nodded. "Yes." She dug around in her pocket and pulled out the extra necklace Iris had given her. She held it out to Illya. "Here, take this and focus on it."

Illya followed her instructions and the next moment she was covered in a white version of the same outfits the rest of them had, although even smaller. As the small girl examined the outfit, Shirou grew thoughtful. "We'll have to ask Iris if she can change the color," he said. "It was nice that she had that ready though. It was very thoughtful."

"We should go now," said Rin. Iris had told them to get out of the castle quickly but they had already taken a lot of time trying to convince Illya to join them. She touched her necklace and transformed back into her Red Ranger outfit. Sakura and Shirou followed suit. Rin went out first, compass in hand. Sakura followed, with Shirou holding Illya's hand trailing behind them.

Rin led the group down the hall, following the path Irisviel had led them along to head out the front door. They were supposed to make it to the edge of the forest and then contact Iris. She would come and pick them up and take them back to Fuyuki. As Rin led them, she kept an eye on her compass. She wanted to avoid anything that caused a powerful reaction in it, just like her father had taught her to do.

Rin got to a hallway that led off in two directions and stopped. She tried to remember which way Irisviel had gone before, but found herself struggling to do so. Sakura came to her side and pointed to the left. "That way," she said. Rin looked at her sister and nodded. She continued to lead them on, surer now of the correct route to take.

Taking a turn around a corner, Rin's compass started to spin rapidly and the sound of explosions and fighting got louder. She stopped and held out a hand, causing the group to stop. "Not this way," she said.

"Then which way?" asked Shirou.

Rin was unsure of how to proceed, and Sakura didn't look like she knew either. As the sounds got louder, a small voice chimed up. "We can get outside from there," said Illya. She looked and saw the white-clad girl pointing to a door that looked like any other in the castle. Rin went over and opened the door. Inside was a stairwell that led downstairs.

"Thank you," said Rin. She hurried down the stairs, everyone else following behind. As they headed towards what Rin hoped was the outside, she also wondered how Iris was doing. The Servant seemed to be making a good distraction, but hopefully it wasn't too much for her to handle.

* * *

After they put Shirou to bed, Arturia had stayed up to talk with Irisiviel and Maiya about their next move. Maiya had decided to move into the castle to provide aid and protection to them. With Irisviel's deteriorating condition, Arturia appreciated the gesture. It meant she could focus on winning the War and finding a way to save the woman she loved. Their first order of business had been to prepare a room for Maiya, placing her room across from theirs and Shirou's.

Maiya planned to leave early in the morning to inform Kiritsugu of her decision and to pick up their supplies. Whether Kiritsugu was to join them or not was a topic none of the three women brought up. She would also buy groceries for them, so that they would have food to eat.

As they were making their list though, Irisivel straightened in her chair. Arturia and Maiya both glanced over at her in concern.

"Is something wrong Madam?" asked Maiya.

Irisviel frowned. "No. I just sensed someone coming through the barrier around the castle. There's nothing to be concerned about though, it's Kiritsugu."

Arturia frowned at that. She wondered what that man had come to the Castle for after ignoring his wife for such a long time. Was he going to make a false claim of affection for her, like a scoundrel? Or was he there to profess true feelings of love for her, winning her back over to him? Either way, Arturia was not thrilled with the idea.

Irisviel slowly stood and gestured to them. "Shall we go greet him?"

Together they walked through the halls of the castle and arrived at the front gate right as Kiritsugu's car drove into the courtyard. He parked, turned off the car and exited. His expression was emotionless as he looked at Irisviel.

"Good evening," said Irisviel, her voice and smile full of honest affection. "How have you been Kiritsugu?"

"I've been good," he replied. He pointed to the car. "I checked out of the hotel. All of our supplies are in the car if you could help me unload it."

Maiya and Arturia both looked at Irisviel and she nodded. "Maiya and Arturia, if you wouldn't mind helping? I would, but my strength isn't that good at the moment."

"Understood," said Maiya, moving to the car. Arturia didn't say anything as she followed, reluctantly taking her gaze off of Irisivel.

"I heard that you defeated Berserker and Assassin," said Kiritsugu as he took bags out from the car and handed them to Miaya and Arturia. "How is your body doing?"

"It's weak," admitted Irisviel. "It takes all my strength to stand or do basic tasks. I fear what it will be like when any more Servants are defeated."

"If that happens," said Arturia, speaking up as she took a second bag from Kiritsugu, "then I will just assist you all the more."

"Thank you Arturia," said Irisviel, sounding grateful. "I hope I won't be a distraction to you in your fight."

"You will never be a distraction," replied Arturia.

As Maiya and Arturia started to carry their bags into the castle, Kiritsugu walked slowly over to Irisviel. "Iri?" he asked. "May I talk to you?"

Irisviel nodded. "Yes," she said. "Inside?"

"Alone," replied Kiritsugu.

"If this is about you and me, then I believe that Arturia and Maiya should be involved in the discussion," said Irisviel "After all, they're involved with us. Is that what this is about, or something else?"

"That's it," he replied. Arturia and Maiya had both stopped and turned to watch them. He glanced over at them. "Fine, they can join us. Inside."

It took several trips, but they brought everything Kiritsugu had brought with him into the castle. None of them talked as they did so. With the tools of his trade covering the dining table, the four of them sat down. Arturia and Irisviel on one side, Maiya and Kiritsugu on the other. Silence reigned for a moment before Kiritsugu spoke up.

"I want to apologize," he said, surprising Arturia. She had expected a much longer, drawn out process before he recognized his mistakes. "I've been ignoring you for weeks now, even before we arrived in Japan. I was trying to cut myself off from you, to lessen the eventual loss when you become the Holy Grail."

He folded his hands together on the table and looked down at them. "As you know, my life has been filled with the constant loss of the people I love and care for. Those closest to me always die. I didn't want to face that again."

There was pain in his voice and Arturia felt herself sympathizing with him. Loss wasn't easy, she knew that well. Here was a man who had felt the constant sting of it and it had taken a great toll on him. It was tragic, but it still didn't excuse his actions of hurting those who were still around. Over the course of the War, Arturia had learned that lesson for herself in the most painful way possible. She was committed to doing better, and could only hope he was as well.

"But in doing so, I shut you out of my life, even though you are my wife, and my partner in this War," he continued. He glanced over at Maiya. "Maiya, I made you an accessory to this, I'm sorry."

Maiya nodded. "I knew what I was agreeing to," she said in her regular emotionless tone. "I was a willing participant, and I accept my portion of the blame as well."

Kiritsugu looked over at Arturia and the pair locked gazes. "I owe an apology to you as well. I was your Master in this War and I refused to discuss my plans with you, to even interact with you. I was worried that the honorable King of Knights would get in the way of my methods."

"You were right about that," replied Arturia. "I disagree with your methods of assassination, sabotage and trickery with every fiber of my being. I will never agree with them and I will never go along with them."

Neither broke the gaze as she continued. "But, I chose as well to break the bond of Servant and Master. I did not trust you from the beginning and I betrayed my service to you by going against your wishes and by having an affair with Irisviel. For acting such, I offer my apology as well."

Irisviel laughed lightly, drawing the surprised attention of everyone to her. She smiled gently at each other them. "Sorry," she said. "But you're both so stiff to each other, and no one else. It's interesting how similar you are."

"We're not similar," said Arturia and Kiritsugu at the same time. They glared at each other as Irisviel broke into more laughter

A further surprise happened when a fit of light giggling came from Maiya. The usually serious woman gave them a half smile. "I agree with Lady Irisviel. You two are very similar, but also different."

Irisivel nodded. "And because of that, I hope you'll both be able to work together," she said, her expression becoming serious. "We have a lot of work to do to win this War and I need all three of you to help me to do so."

She locked eyes with Kiritsugu. "I owe you an apology as well. I cheated on you to teach you a lesson. I knew that you were cutting yourself off in anticipation of my death and it pained me. I didn't like seeing you like that, and I feared what would happen to you if you were like that when I died. I worried that you may even cut yourself off from Illyasviel, when she would need you the most."

Kiritsugu shook his head. "I would never do that," he said. "I love our daughter, and I love you. I know that now."

"I know, but I still worry. I love you too," said Irisviel. She turned her gaze to Arturia and reached out for her hand. Arturia took it and returned the gaze. "Arturia, I want you to believe me when I say this wasn't just about teaching Kiritsugu a lesson. I've said it before and I mean it. I love you. I love both of you, just as much. I want the best for both of you. I want the best for Illya. I want the best for Maiya. And I want to be there to enjoy all of it with you."

Arturia nodded. "I understand Irisviel," she replied. "You have been upfront with me from the beginning. Everything I have done, I have done willingly. Because I love you too."

Irisviel teared up and looked between Arturia and Kiritsugu. "Thank you. Like I said, we're going to need to work together. I want to win and survive this War. So that we can live in a better world, together."

"Are we going to combine our methods then?" asked Maiya.

"I refuse to agree with the methods espoused earlier," said Arturia immediately, looking at Kiritsugu. "I stand by my choice of pursuing honorable, open combat and discussion instead."

"I agree," said Kiritsugu, returning her gaze without wavering. Arturia was shocked by the admittance, a sentiment that was reflected on Maiya's face. Irisviel just looked curious. "I've done a lot of thinking on my methods, and while I don't believe yours are the most effective, and are naïve, mine aren't perfect either."

"So," said Arturia, "does that mean there is no path for our cooperation?"

Kiritsugu shook his head. "Maybe not between you and I, but I trust Iri, like you do. I'll trust and help her, for the future of our daughter."

The telephone in the other room started to ring at that moment and Maiya stood to go answer it. As she left, Irisviel looked between Arturia and Kiritsugu.

"As this War goes on, my body is going to only get weaker, which means I'll be relying on you two to do more of the fighting. Our starting point should be to decide which Servant we want to defeat first."

Maiya came running back into the room, fear on her face. "Kiritsugu! Lady Irisiviel! Einzbern Castle is under attack!"

Both Irisviel and Kiritsugu's faces were filled with fear. "By who?" asked Kiritsugu, standing up.

"Caster."

* * *

After separating from the children, IRSS proceeded to wreck as much havoc and mayhem as she could. That meant planting exploding gem traps where guards would come past and firing some minor curses through the walls to blow away chunks of it. She wanted to make the castle look like a warzone. The Einzberns had spent too much time staying hidden and cut off from the rest of the magical world, it was time to remind them what the outside was like.

She didn't just limit her focus to destroying the castle. Two unarmed maids charged her, not yet having time to get weapons. As enhanced homunculus, they would be able to overpower most normal humans. IRSS wasn't a regular human. She grabbed the first homunculus' arm as she punched at her and threw her up into the next floor, bloodstained stone shards falling at her feet. She simply back kicked the second homunculus, crushing her ribs and sending her to the floor. A simple bolt of magical energy finished her off.

_They left me all alone. They took mama and papa away._

_Then we make them suffer._

As far as IRSS was concerned, all the maids were guilty of the sin of tormenting and killing Illya. It didn't matter to her that they had been created to only serve Jubstacheit Von Einzbern and were incapable of creative or sympathetic thought. They had done nothing to help her, to save her. That made it much easier to kill them, to show them what it was like to suffer. Several now armed guards came at her from down the hallways, but she dispatched of them quickly with a single magical bolt to each of them. Behind her, her gemstones exploded, immolating half a dozen more enemies.

IRSS wondered if she was more intimidating walking through the halls in her black and gold Justice Ranger outfit. Her face was obscured and none of those she met were likely to have the context necessary to make her costume seem less sinister. As she killed enemy after enemy, she sensed that she was getting closer to her true goal. As she snapped the neck of an armed maid and blew a hole in a large golem, she finally saw him standing at the bottom of the stairwell at the entrance of the castle.

"This is the type of greeting you give me?" asked IRSS in a faux casual manner. She smiled viciously under her helmet. "You need to learn manners, Jubstacheit Von Einzbern."

Jubstacheit was surrounded by homunculus and golems that were armed and armored. Each one was clearly designed for combat and nothing else. He scowled up at her. "Who are you and what are you doing invading my castle?"

IRSS bowed to him. "I am Justice Black, of the Justice Rangers. I'm the Caster Class Servant in the current Holy Grail War. I know you have some family members competing in the current War and I thought I'd pay you a visit. Much like I did when I destroyed the Matou manor."

Jubstacheit turned to two of his guards. "You check on Illyasviel, and you contact Irisviel. Tell her what is happening."

Both homunculus nodded but before they could move, the one designated to check on Illyasviel found a hole in his chest. He toppled to the ground. Jubstacheit pointed to IRSS. "The rest of you kill her!"

The guards charged at her and IRSS found herself busy engaging them as the guard meant to contact Irisviel hurried away. She wasn't worried about that though. There was nothing Irisviel or anyone with her could do from all the way in Japan. At least, not before she was done with her business in the castle. So instead of worrying about it, she focused on killing her way through the guards, her gaze never moving from Jubstacheit.

_Make him pay._

* * *

Arturia could not believe what she was hearing. Caster, attacking the Einzbern castle in Germany? It seemed beyond imagination. What reason would she, or her Masters, have for doing so? Irisviel and Kiritsugu didn't look able to believe it either.

"Are you sure?" asked Kiritsugu.

Maiya nodded. "One of the guards at the castle just called. A person in a strange outfit broke through the barrier without warning and just started destroying the castle. The attacker identified themselves as Caster. The call…was cut off with a scream."

"What about Illya?" asked Kiritsugu.

"She didn't say."

Irisviel looked at Kiritsugu. "What do we do? They're so far away."

Kiritsugu glanced at Arturia and down at his hand. Arturia followed his look and saw the Command Seals on the back of his hand as he clenched his fist. He looked back up at her.

"Saber," he said. "I need to you to go to Illya's side."

She nodded. "I understand." With a thought she transformed, her armor covering her and her sword in hand. "How do we proceed?"

Kiritsugu held out his hand, his Command Seals glowing. "Saber, with this Command Seal, I order you to now go to my daughter Illyasviel's side and protect her like the knight you are."

One of the Command Seals faded away in a burst of magic and Arturia felt the power of the Holy Grail surround her. She was torn from her physical existence in Japan and in the next moment she slammed abruptly against something solid. It only took her a moment to regain her bearings and see that she was in fact in Germany. The forest looked the same as that she had seen during her stay and departure at the Einzbern Castle right after her summoning. There was only one thing off. She wasn't seeing the area from the ground, but the air.

She looked down and saw that she was hovering in midair directly above Einzbern castle. She cursed her luck. "The barrier is still up," she muttered. The Command Seal had managed to take her to Germany, but not through the barrier around the castle.

As she contemplated how to get through the barrier, she saw an explosion below her that shattered a portion of the castle. That confirmed the fear that the castle was in fact under attack, and the enemy was already inside. It also simplified her course of action.

"Excuse my intrusion," said Arturia as she planted her feet firmly on the barrier and turned her sword upside-down and gripped it with both hands. With a cry she stabbed her sword downwards, striking the barrier. There was a backlash of magical energy as the barrier attempted to keep her out, but she fought against it, driving her sword slowly inside.

As the tip pierced the barrier all progress stopped as the barrier increased its resistance. That was all that she needed though. With an exertion of magical energy, she released the wind spell around her sword and increased its explosive power as much as she could. As Excalibur was revealed, the barrier was torn open by the spell. A hole large enough for her to slip through appeared and she wasted no time in jumping down it.

Free of her barrier platform, gravity once again established it's hold over her. Arturia could have used her magic to slow her fall, but as another explosion blossomed out of the castle, she knew she didn't have the luxury of time. Instead she focused on falling as fast as she could. She used a little wind magic to increase her speed and direct her fall towards where the explosions were happening. As she fell she concentrated and gathered up mana for a more powerful wind spell.

Arturia flew quickly through the blown off roof of the Einzbern castle and that was when she released her spell. A powerful gust of wind blew directly below her. It cushioned and ceased her fall, allowing her to land heavily on her feet in the Einzbern library. Shelves had been knocked over, their contents spilled everywhere. Many of the books were on fire. With a quick scan of the room Arturia saw a black uniformed figure, holding Jubstacheit against the wall with one hand around his neck.

"Caster," said Arturia, pointing her sword at the masked woman. "What are you doing here?"

Caster glanced over at Arturia, never removing her hand, or lowering Jubstacheit. "I'm surprised to see you here. How did you manage that?"

"You are attacking my Master's home, that is enough."

Caster laughed at that. "This isn't Irisviel's home, it's her prison. And it sure as hell isn't the home of your real Master, Kiritsugu Emiya."

Arturia frowned. "How do you know about that?"

"A girl needs to have her secrets, doesn't she? I know much more than you could imagine."

"You claim that," said Arturia, "but my Masters sent me to protect their daughter, and so I ask of you, release that man and leave this place."

Caster's helmet disappeared in a flash and Arturia saw her frowning, blindfolded face. "Oh, now they care about their daughter?" asked Caster, her voice filled with venom. "They left Illya behind. They never came back her. She was left alone, here to suffer and die. They weren't there to comfort her when the Holy Grail whispered into her mind, when Berserker's madness infected her or when his loss tore through her. They weren't the one who saved her from any of that, and they weren't there to witness her final moments, her homunculus body deteriorating when she got older than she was designed to be, but still a child."

"What are you talking about?" asked Arturia, confused at the fury and fervor in the other Servants words. Fear for the young girl filled her. "What have you done to Illya?"

"I've done nothing to her," replied Caster. She looked back to Jubstacheit. "I'm only here for him."

Arturia had no time to react as Caster took her free hand and stuck it into Jubstacheit's chest. He gave out a short gasp of pain and surprise before his eye's dimmed.

"No!" yelled Arturia. She rushed forward and slashed at Caster. The other Servant responded by leaping up so that she was parallel to the floor, her feet pressed against Jubstacheit. Using him as a springboard, she leapt past Arturia's attack. Jubstacheit's body exploded into clay shards at the force pressed against him. Arturia reoriented quickly to face Caster who had a glowing clay ball in hand.

"A golem, creating homunculus to fight and die for him. Whoever could create such a being has to be truly evil, don't they?" asked Caster, holding up the ball. "This, this is his black heart. With this intact, he is alive and well."

Caster closed her fist and the clay ball shattered. The pieces fell to the ground, the glowing runes on the pieces of the ball dimming and dying. All that was left in her hand was a glowing blue gemstone. Caster flashed a vicious smile. "Now the old man is dead, and I'll take his Magical Crest with me as a souvenir. Irisviel won't live long enough to need this."

Arturia let out a cry and leapt at Caster. Her helmet reappeared in an instant to cover her face as she ducked swiftly under Arturia's sword slash. Despite her Class, Arturia knew that Caster was a talented Martial Artist. Her fighting relied on taking advantage of the known weakness of mages and covering it up with skill and enhanced physical abilities. But Arturia was a skilled knight and had fought countless enemies. She wasn't the type to let a simple trick like this get the better of her, not when she had already seen it in action.

So, when Caster ducked under her purposely slow attack and moved to counterattack, Arturia was ready. She lashed out with a powerful kick that connected with the other Servant's chest. For good measure she augmented her kick with a bit of wind magic, and the resulting combination set Caster flying through a surprisingly still intact and full bookshelf. This made the shelf unsurprisingly shattered and covered the other Servant in books.

"Surrender and atone for the crimes and death you have committed today," declared Arturia, pointing her sword at Caster. "And give me that gemstone."

"I'm surprised," said Caster, moving several books off herself, "that you can think that foolishly after the life you have lived. Fate dictates everything, there's no such thing as free choice. That also means there's no such thing as justice. Nothing can be fair or unfair when it is already decided."

"Do you then believe that your actions have no meaning?" asked Arturia.

Caster shook her head. "You misunderstand. Your actions have no meaning. Mine have all the meaning in the world. The strings of fate have been cut around me and I am currently free to do as I please. And I plan to take advantage of that before fate notices its mistake."

"I will not allow you to cause any more harm," said Arturia. "I have seen how you fight, you will not be able to defeat me like you did Assassin."

"Oh? I think you're misunderstanding something here. I have many ways to fight. Martial arts are useful, but the Caster Class is still full of Casters."

Arturia's danger sense went off and she looked down to see a pulsating red gem at her feet. She leapt backwards from the gem right as it exploded, blowing a crater in the stone floor. Smoke filled the room and Arturia was barely able to block the magical bolts that shot out from the smoke towards her. She landed on her feet, twisting to the side to dodge one bolt and bringing her sword up to block another.

A piercing scream tore through the library and Caster came charging out of the smoke. Red energy glowed around her as she ran into Arturia and kept going. The two Servants went through the wall of the library and tumbled into the main hall. Arturia fell on her back but managed to get her legs underneath Caster. She shot them outward, tearing Caster off her and sending her into the high vaulted ceiling. Or, at least, that had been the idea. Caster flipped around and landed on the ceiling feet first and just clung there, upside down.

"Did you know that a Heroic Spirit can have several affinities for Classes to be summoned in?" asked Caster from her new perch. "I examined my own affinities as soon as I was summoned and found that I had three. Caster was the one I was most suited for, but Berserker was a close second. Can you believe it?"

"I can," said Arturia. "You fight and act not like a warrior, or even any mage I have ever known. You are just a mad woman, truly one fit to be called a Berserker."

Caster laughed at that. "You wound me dear King. Do you know what my third affinity was for?"

Arturia didn't have time to hazard a guess as several gemstones rained down on her. She cut several in half and attempted to dodge the rest. The gemstones exploded in various ways. There were plumes of fire, clouds of noxious gas and blossoms of ice. She managed to avoid most of it, but one foot was frozen to the ground with a small patch of ice. It halted her movement and she had to hold her breath while a cloud of gas floated near to her. Before she could attempt to free herself, a powerful blow hit her from behind and kicked her through the gas cloud and across the room.

"It was to be an Assassin," said Caster from behind Arturia.

Arturia's back hurt and her lungs and eyes burned from the gas, but she held herself together as she flipped through the air and reoriented to be ready for Caster's continued assault. As she landed she saw that Caster was once again gone. She didn't hesitate to lash out with a magically powered back kick. Her guess was right as her kick struck Caster and sent her skidding backwards, opening a gap between them.

"You think a King does not know how to handle an Assassin?" asked Arturia, facing her opponent. "I have survived countless; and while your skills are great, they are not any greater than those I have fought before."

"I could easily say the same about you," replied Caster. "But winning was never my intention, just a nice prize. I was only here to stall."

Another barrage of magical bolts rained down on her but Arturia didn't let a single one strike her. When several more gemstones flew at her, she detonated them early with a slash of wind magic projected from her sword. The gems created a screen of gas, smoke and glittering ice crystals between her and Caster. With another gust she cleared her line of vision, only to see Caster fleeing through the front door of the castle.

"You will not escape!" yelled Arturia.

She ran after the other Servant, a pulse of wind magic to aid her step. Caster was fast, but Arturia gained on her as they approached the edge of the forest that surrounded the castle. She passed harmlessly through where the barrier had once stood, its magic ended by the death of Jubstacheit.

Three colored figures stood at the edge of the forest. Arturia recognized two of them as Justice Red and Justice Purple, Caster's Masters. There was now a similarly dressed Orange member with them. As she got closer, she realized that there was a fourth member, their outfit white like the snow they stood on. In their arms was held a familiar white deer.

Arturia gained on Caster with every step they took. The colored figures in the forest noticed them and the Orange one pointed. "Arturia?!" said a strangely familiar voice.

"Get ready to go!" yelled Caster. "Hold hands!"

The Justice Rangers quickly held hands and the Red one reached out to take Caster's hand. As they took ahold of each other, Arturia managed to reach out with her own hand and grabbed onto Caster's shoulder. Magic surged around them and all six of them were torn from the snow-covered forest, silence covering the landscape.


	12. The Young Man Rises Up!

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own anything in the Fate series.

Thanks, like always, to BlindSeer0 for editing this chapter.

Author's Note: This chapter has been re-uploaded with minor corrections to spelling and grammar.

* * *

**Fate/Zero: Heroes of Justice**

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Young Man Rises Up!**

* * *

Waver walked quietly down the stairs of his home, trying not to wake Glen or Martha. He had his backpack, full of mage supplies that he would need, held tightly in his arms. Rider had gone ahead in spirit form to watch outside and make sure that Lancer or his Master didn't attempt to attack before he was outside. He walked down the main hallway to exit. It was as he passed the doorway to the kitchen that a voice spoke up.

"Going somewhere at this hour?"

Waver looked and saw Glen, cup of tea in hand, watching him with a bemused smile. He tried to confidently return the smile. "Uh, yeah grandpa. Just running a quick errand, but I'll be back home soon, I swear."

Glen took a sip of his tea. "Please see that you do. Grandma and I would be worried sick if something happened to you. Good luck."

He was taken aback by such a casual comment. "You're not going to ask me where I'm going or what I'm doing?"

"Nope," said Glen with a shake of his head. "You're a young man and can take care of yourself. Plus, you'll have Alexi with you. I trust that he'll keep you safe."

"What makes you think Ri-Alexi is with me?"

Glen just winked. "I have a hunch. Call it a grandfather's intuition." His expression became serious. "I know you've always been a responsible child, but still, please take care and come back safe."

Throughout his stay with the hypnotized couple, Waver had gotten the sense that they knew more about the truth of his situation than they were letting on, or even should be able to know through the hypnotism. He was touched by the genuine concern in the elderly man's voice. Tears welled up in his eyes, but he fought them down.

"Th-thank you grandpa," said Waver. "I will."

Glen smiled at that. "Good luck."

The old man just went back to sipping his tea as Waver turned to leave. He'd put it off long enough, he now had an enemy he needed to face, no matter what. And strangely, he realized that he had something he hadn't had in a long time. A place to return to. People to return to. People he owed a huge debt of gratitude and apology. But first, he would need to win, then he could pay them back. Make things right.

Outside the house, Waver saw Lancer and his two Masters standing by a black car. Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald, his former teacher at the Clocktower, smiled viciously at the sight of him.

"Finally," said Kayneth. "You come to face your punishment for being such a bad student. I hope you're finally ready to listen to my lesson, because this is the last one I'll give you."

Waver clenched his fist at his side, gathering his courage as he continued to walk toward his enemies. "If you had anything worth learning, then maybe I would consider it," replied Waver. That drew an angry scowl. "I'll gladly fight you, but not here. People live here, and they could get hurt or discover us. Let's first move to somewhere else."

"Why should I agree to any demands of yours?" asked Kayneth.

"Because you're a Lord of the Clocktower and keeping the secret and not harming the regular populace are both oaths you swore," said Waver. "I also challenge you, Lord Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald, to a mage's duel, and on my right as the lesser mage, I get to choose the venue."

Kayneth frowned at that. He was no fool and he knew the rules of their society well. Likely, he hadn't expected Waver to know them. But that was one of the things Waver was out to prove, that he was a good student, despite what Kayneth thought. That anything was possible.

"Do you accept?" asked Sola-Ui, looking at Kayneth. "He's challenged you after all."

"He's not worthy of that honor," replied Kayneth. "Why should I accept a challenge from someone like him?"

"Because he is also a Master of the Holy Grail War," said Rider, leaping down from the roof of the house and landing by Waver's side. He put a hand on Waver's shoulder. "And in that regard, you two are equals on this playing field. Titles will not help you, only action to prove who is truly superior. Of course, while you two fight, I will fight Lancer. It will be a double battle."

Kayneth looked furious about being compared to him, but Waver saw a look on understanding on Sola-Ui's face. She'd realized their true goal.

"Do not worry Master," said Lancer, finally speaking up. He flashed a confident smile at Rider. "I will not lose."

"I accept your challenge then," replied Kayneth, taking a deep breath and letting it out. "Where do you pick as our battle grounds?"

"In the mountains," said Waver, pointing. "We will lead the way."

Rider laughed. "I hope you can keep up with my chariot with that vehicle of yours."

"My riding skill may not be equal to yours, King of Conquerors," said Lancer, "but it will be more than significant to keep up, assuming you do not lead us on a wild chase."

"On my honor, there will be no wild chase," said Rider. "I will also restrain myself from getting too excited, but I do look forward to crossing blades with you."

Rider lifted his sword and in a bolt of lightning his chariot flew down from the sky to land in front of them. He got in and Waver joined him. Kayneth and his group got back into their car and with a bellow from his oxen, their chariot flew off into the night sky. Waver wasn't sure if he wanted the fight to happen quicker, or to never happen at all.

* * *

Kiritsugu sat at the dining table, assembling, and reassembling one of their extra guns. It was a way to calm his nerves. Doing so was familiar and reminded his body of his childhood and training. As he finished the process once more, he glanced around the room. Maiya was sitting across the table and reading a file. Irisviel was pacing back and forth, her breath coming out heavily, sweat on her forehead.

"Iri," he said, drawing her attention. "You should sit and rest. Your body isn't well."

Irisviel seemed to notice for the first time that she was breathing harder than normal and she nodded. She sat down at the head of the table and caught her breath. Kiritsugu went back to disassembling the gun, but as he did Irisviel spoke up.

"Have you heard anything from Arturia?" she asked.

His hands kept moving with well-trained precision as he answered. "No, I haven't."

"Could you contact her?" asked Iriviel.

"If she's fighting Caster, then we shouldn't interrupt her," replied Kiritsugu. "I hate doing so, but we need to wait and trust her. Much like you have so far."

"I know," admitted Irisviel. "But it's so hard to do so when I just want to know that our daughter is safe. This whole situation is so strange and confusing."

"Maybe Caster wants a hostage to use against Saber?" said Kiritsugu. "The Saber Class is her natural enemy, with close combat and strong magical resistance. This would allow her an advantage."

Irisviel shook her head. "I don't think that's it. This Caster is different. I saw her fight a little, and her physical abilities are on par with those of any of the other Classes. Magic is just a smoke screen or a back-up for her. Plus, this type of action isn't something I feel either of her Masters would agree to. I believe there's something else going on that we don't yet understand."

Before anything else could be said, a voice rang in Kiritsugu's mind.  _'Master,'_  said the voice that Kiritsugu recognized as Saber.  _'I need you to have someone check on Shirou.'_

' _Saber?'_  replied Kiritsugu, confused by the urgent tone in her request.  _'What's happening?'_

' _I do not have time to explain myself yet,'_  replied Saber.  _'Please, have someone check on Shirou.'_

"Maiya," said Kiritsugu, drawing the woman's attention. "Saber wants someone to check on Shirou. It sounds urgent."

Maiya nodded. "Understood." She stood and hurried out of the room.

"Kiritsugu?" asked Irisviel, sounding worried. "Is there something wrong with Shirou? How is Arturia? How is our daughter?"

"I don't know yet," he said. "She was insistent but hasn't explained herself."

He focused on the link between Master and Servant again.  _'Maiya is going to see after the boy. Now, what is going on?'_

' _I am back in Japan,'_  said Saber.  _'Only about a mile out from the Castle. I fought Caster, but she killed Jubstacheit and then fled. I followed and when she teleported back to Japan, I managed to come along. We were separated in the process and I appeared high above the city. I managed to land nearby, and I am heading to you now to explain everything in person.'_

' _But what about Illya?'_ asked Kiritsugu, his chest tightening. If old man Acht was dead and Saber was back in Japan, he didn't want to think about what this could mean for Illya. Had he used his Command Seal for nothing? Had he failed once again?

' _I never saw her,'_  replied Saber,  _'but I do not believe she is unharmed. Caster sounded sincere when she said hurting Illya was not her goal. That said, I have a theory on her true goal.'_

Kiritsugu was about to ask what that was when Maiya came running back into the room, concern on her face. "The boy is gone," she said. "His bed hasn't been slept in."

Irisviel gasped at that. She looked worriedly at Kiritsugu. "What does that mean?"

He tightened a fist and slammed it hard against the table. "It sounds like we've been tricked," he said.

' _Saber, the boy isn't in his room. He never went to sleep.'_

' _It is as I suspected,'_  she replied. He was confused by her tone. She almost sounded…relived?

' _What do you mean?'_  he asked.

' _This may sound strange, but I believe that we have no need to worry about young Illya. She is likely in safe hands.'_

' _How could you even think that?'_

' _Because,'_  said Saber,  _'as absurd as it may sound, I believe that Illya has just become Caster's fourth Master.'_

* * *

Illya landed hard on her bottom. "Ow!" she cried. Still sore from falling on it before, it hurt even more now. She looked around and saw that the other Justice Rangers hadn't fared much better in their landings. The only person on their feet was Justice Black, who the others had explained to her was Iris, their Caster Class Servant in the Holy Grail War.

"Don't drop us so suddenly!" said Rin, standing a pointing angrily at Iris.

"Saber hitching a ride interfered with the spell," explained Iris, sounding annoyed. "I had to adjust things mid teleportation so that she was deposited elsewhere and not right with us."

"Why didn't you just have her come with us?" asked Shirou, standing. He reached out a hand to help Illya up, and she took it, Arturia gripped tightly in her other arm. "Arturia's nice and would want to help us."

"I didn't have time to explain the situation to her. She believes I'm her enemy and that I attacked her Master's home intending to hurt Illyasviel. As soon as we landed, she would have continued to fight me. Did you want that to happen?"

"No…," replied Shirou. "But now that we're here, can we explain things to her?"

"You can try," said Iris with a shrug.

As they talked, Illya looked around. She saw that they were in a small wooden shack that was barely large enough for their group. It looked like something out of one of her fairy tales, although slightly sadder. She glanced over at Shirou. "Can you take me to Mama now?" she asked.

He nodded. "Of course. That's what we came to do."

"Can we just teleport to where she is and drop Illya off with her?" asked Rin

"After we attacked one of their castles is the  _best_  time to visit another one unannounced," said Iris sarcastically.

"Then why did attack the castle?" asked Rin, sounding annoyed.

"Because you wanted to rescue the girl," replied Iris. "I was just going along with your plan."

"What do we do now?" asked Illya, fearing that she would never see her Mother or Father again. Maybe she had made a big mistake?"

"We'll get you to your parents," said Rin forcefully. "We just need to think of a good way to do that."

"I could take her," suggested Shirou. "I'm staying at their castle."

"How are you going to explain showing up with Irisviel's daughter and a Command Seal on each of your hands?"

"The truth?" said Shirou.

"Good luck with that," replied Iris. She struck Illya as being very mean.

"What's your problem?" yelled Rin. "You've been nothing but irritated since we got back here. You suggested parts of the plan and went along with it. Why are you acting like this?"

"My problem?" asked Iris, her voice rising. "My problems are none of your business! No one gets to know about us but us."

"Us?" asked Sakura.

"Not important," said Iris quickly. "I-I've been exhausted by causing a distraction and fighting Saber. I need to rest, recharge, and meditate for a bit before I'm back to myself again. The addition of a new Master and her large source of mana is causing me a bit of trouble as well. I'll need to get everything under control."

"So, you won't do anything to help us?" asked Shirou.

"I can give you a map and instructions about how to get there from here. That's it."

Rin considered that. "That will have to do. We can make do without you."

"Sure you can," replied Iris, sounding unconvinced.

"Could you recolor Illya's Ranger outfit?" asked Shirou. "She doesn't like white."

"She doesn't like white?" asked Iris. She sounded surprised by that information. "Then what color does she want?"

"Rose pink," replied Illya. "It's my favorite color."

"Is it now…," said Iris. She reached out and put a hand on Illya's helmet. There was a bright flash and the next thing Illya knew her outfit was the exact shade of pink she loved. The white gemstone on her chest had turned into a rose quartz.

She beamed up at Iris from behind her helmet. "Thank you."

"Yo-you're welcome," said Iris. With a wave of her hand a large map appeared in Rin's hand. "There's your map. Use that with your compass and you should be able to arrive at your destination. Before you go in and do anything stupid, send me a message. Hopefully, I'll be ready to assist you by the time you get there."

"I won't count on you," said Rin. She pointed to herself. "I'm Justice Red, and I won't let anything bad happen to my fellow Justice Rangers!"

Shirou started to clap. After a moment of staring around, Sakura also started to clap. Illya was unsure if this was also a part of being a Justice Ranger, but she decided to follow along. Tucking Arturia between her arm and side, she started to clap as well.

Rin glanced at each of them and turned away so that her back was to them. "St-stop that!" she said. Illya paused in clapping, but Shirou kept doing so, so she continued. "Why are you clapping?"

"Because that was a great speech," said Shirou excitedly. "You make a great leader."

"Can you please leave?" asked Iris impatiently.

"Yes!" said Rin, moving quickly towards the door. "Let's get going. And no clapping!"

They stopped clapping but Illya couldn't help giggling at her new friends. They were funny. Shirou held out his hand again and she took it. They were also kind. And they were going to return her to her parents soon, she just knew it.

* * *

"Let's stop here," yelled Waver over the roar of the wind around Rider's Chariot.

Rider looked over the forest at the edge of mount Enzou, far from any civilization. "I agree. This will do for our battle. How have our foes done in keeping up?"

Waver looked behind them and saw the headlights of Kayneth's car only a small distance away. Lancer was pushing the vehicle to it's limits to keep up with them, especially now that they were off the beaten path. The car shuddered and shook along the forest path.

They descended and circled through the trees to land closer to their enemy. Lancer brought the car quickly to a halt. They left the engine and lights on as all three of them exited. Waver was pleased to see that Kayneth did not look pleased about their trip through the forest.

"So, this is the place you chose for your defeat?" he asked, looking around. "I'm not impressed. This won't help you at all against Lancer and I."

Rider laughed at that. "Oh, the field of battle is not here, this is just the starting point."

"Oh?" asked Lancer, brandishing his two spears. "What trick are you trying to pull King of Conquerors?"

"No trick," replied Rider. "Just a technique I believe you will find interesting."

"Rider," said Waver, drawing his Servant's attention. "I want you to get only Lancer away. I'll fight his Master here."

"With no help?" asked Rider. "I will not be able to assist quickly if we are separated like that. Are you sure?"

Waver nodded, his heart pounding heavily. "I am."

Rider smiled and clapped his back at that, almost knocking him over. "That is the spirit! Show him why you are worthy of being my Master."

"I will," said Waver with a smile. "Defeat Lancer. Show him who's the strongest Heroic Spirit in this War."

"That will be a hard task, but I am up to it," replied Rider. Before anything else could be said, he leaned down and kissed Waver quickly on the lips, surprising him. He could only stare as Rider broke the kiss and brandished he sword. "And now I am ready for a proper fight. Come Lancer show me what a great knight can do against a King!"

"Gladly," said Lancer. He sprinted forward, and Rider moved to meet him.

As their weapons meet, Rider yelled out. "Ionioi Hetairoi!" There was a flash of bright white light that radiated outward from the two Servants. A gust of wind exploded outward and Waver was forced to look away. When it was all over, and he looked back, Rider and Lancer were both gone.

"What the hell was that?!" yelled Kayneth. Him and Sola-Ui were staring, dumbfounded at where the Servants used to be. He glared at Waver, his expression furious. "What did your Servant just do?"

"Rider took them to a different battlefield," replied Waver. "One in that they could fight freely to the peak of their abilities. When there is a victor, they'll return."

Kayneth stared at him for a moment before breaking out into sudden laughter. "I can't believe it! Your Servant had an ability like that and you had him leave you? Do you have a death wish?"

"I challenged you to a mage's duel," said Waver. "I'm going to keep that challenge."

"That will be your funeral," replied Kayneth. He glanced to Sola-Ui. "Don't interfere. This insolent bug is mine."

She nodded. "Understood." She walked back over to the car to watch them from a safe distance. "Finish him quickly and Rider will be defeated as well. Don't make Lancer wait."

Kayneth scoffed at that. "Of course, this won't take long. But if that Servant of mine can't survive or win in the time this takes, then he truly was worthless."

"You shouldn't underestimate Rider," said Waver, getting angry. His hands started to glow as he channeled mana into them. "And don't underestimate me either."

"I'm going to enjoy crushing you," replied Kayneth. "Fervor, mei sanguis."

Waver waited for the signs of mage craft, but was surprised to see Kayneth just standing there, doing nothing. He caught a strange sound, one he'd only heard in classes before, that of a very large amount of liquid metal moving. He barely managed to get the personal magical barrier up before a spike of metal struck it at a forty-five-degree angle from below him. He backed up quickly, activating a minor sight spell. He realized that there was a moving ball of liquid metal spread out in front of him and that was what had made the attack.

_A magical code?_  thought Waver. The liquid metal retracted the spike and started to move after Waver as he backed up.  _A very complex magical code. One only an expert could create. Oh man, this is going to be tougher than I thought._

He was starting to regret having Rider separate them, but he knew that he had to do this himself. Kayneth was the enemy he'd been trying to test himself against since he'd joined the Holy Grail War. If he didn't beat his former teacher, then his rebellion would mean nothing. He also knew that Kayneth could support Lancer better than he could Rider. Likely, they would be stronger together. If his Servant was worth all his tough talk, he could beat Lancer before Kayneth killed him. Hopefully.

As the liquid metal moved toward him, Waver dug around in his backpack quickly and pulled out a vial. He sent a small shock of magic into the vial to activate it and then he threw it. The liquid metal formed into a ring so that the vial would hit the ground between it and miss. Just like Waver had suspected it would.

The vial broke and thick, blue mist spread out over the field of battle they were in. The mist covered Waver, Kayneth, Sola-Ui, the car and the liquid metal. He hoped it would buy him time while he thought of a counter attack. His only hope was Kayneth's overconfidence and his own adaptability. At least, he hoped he was adaptable. This was not the ideal way to train that trait, but he had no choice.

While the mist gained him time, his real goal was to stall for Rider. If his Servant could defeat Lancer, then he could rescue Waver from his precarious position. He would never truly defeat Kayneth, but in the grand scheme of things this would be just as good. If only he could hold out long enough.

* * *

Lancer looked around to find that he was in a different battlefield. This one was a large, empty desert that stretched as far as the eye could see. As well, night had been replaced with midday. As the sun beat down on him, he wished for the wet coolness of his homeland instead. Before him stood Rider, his arms crossed and a smug expression on his face.

"Well Lancer?" he asked. "How do you like my Ionioi Hetairoi?"

"An interesting technique," replied Lancer calmly. He gripped both of his weapons as he glanced around quickly to confirm that neither Master Kayneth nor Lady Sola-Ui were around. Rider's Master was also absent. "Where have you taken us?"

"A more fitting battlefield," replied Rider. "This is a world of my creation, the true embodiment of what it means to be a King."

"You call a barren, dusty landscape like this the true embodiment of a king?" asked Lancer. "You must have a twisted definition of what kingship means then."

Rider gave out a heavy sigh. "No, not the land. I meant this." He gestured widely with both arms and the ground around them started to shake. A dust cloud built up behind Rider and started moving towards them.

As it approached, Lancer realized that it wasn't a storm, but the dust kicked up by an approaching army. His eyes went wide as he beheld warriors who carried themselves as those of the highest caliber and nobility. It shouldn't be possible, but here before him it clearly was.

"This," said Rider, turning to face his army. "This is what it means to be a king. To command the respect of the world's greatest warriors even beyond the grave. Each of these warriors are those I defeated and conquered in body, mind, or soul. They are all worthy of the title of Heroic Spirit. And they come to my command."

Rider turned back to face Lancer and held out a hand. "Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, First Warrior of the Knights of Fianna, I ask you one more time, not in disrespect but in the utmost respect, will you not join my army as a loyal warrior? You have now seen for yourself my might as a king, is this not satisfactory?"

Diarmuid frowned at that. "Once more, it is shown that a king like you can not truly understand the vows of a knight. I believe I will need to teach you a lesson you will never forget. A king like you, with no regard for others can be allowed to wander freely and do what he wants."

"That is truly disappointing," replied Rider. He didn't sound angry at the dismissal, only disappointed like he said. Diarmuid respected that, but he also knew that conquering was a part of the man's soul, and he would never learn otherwise unless someone took all he had from him first. He would need to learn what it was to be a king, and Diarmuid would teach him.

As the army approached neared them, they stopped and stood in formation, waiting for orders. Diarmuid fell into a combat stance and with a quick exertion of power undid the talisman cloth that sealed and hid both of his weapons. In a battle like this, there would be not reason to keep hidden anything. It was all or nothing. Rider lifted his hand and the air around them tensed. He knifed it downwards with a yell that reverberated through the battlefield, carried by the voice of his army. As he did so, his army charged towards Diarmuid.

This was a feeling he knew well as a knight. He took a deep breath and exhaled it. "In my right hand, I hold Gáe Dearg: Crimson Rose of Exorcism," he muttered to himself. The army's steps increased and soon the front runners were only a few yards away. "In my left hand, I hold Gáe Buidhe: Yellow Rose of Mortality. Together, these weapons lead to my ultimate victory, and the victory of the king I serve. I do this for the honor of Fionna, and for the glory of Lord Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald, my only Master until my last breath!"

He rushed forward to meet Rider's army the rest of the way. His spears struck out at lightning speed, striking down soldier after soldier. Each was truly part of the elite, parrying, blocking, defending, and counterattacking with staggering ability. A normal knight, even an army would fall to such force. But Diarmuid was neither a normal knight, nor an army. The tactics that would work on either would never succeed on him.

Gáe Dearg cut through the armor and protections of the summoned warriors, felling them one after another. They were summons, familiars more so than the Heroic Spirits fighting in the Holy Grail War. This meant that the ability of his spear to cut through and cancel out magical properties made it a lethal weapon to them. His skill in wielding it meant that every attack found it's proper mark. One strike, one kill. The minimalist of movements. His red spear went under the sword of one warrior and struck true through his heart. Another went around the shield of a second, cutting off his head.

Gáe Buidhe wasn't idle throughout all of this either. As he ducked and weaved through the field of ever tightening weapons, he kept his foes at length. His golden spear was shorter than his red one, the proper length to control his zone when his enemies tried to enter it. He deflected, parried, and blocked weapon strike after weapon strike, Gáe Buidhe weaving around in a golden blur. Those who managed to sneak under Gáe Dearg found themselves felled with wounds that would never be healed by his second weapon.

The bodies of his foes fell around him and dissipated into golden light. He admired their courtesy and honor in keeping the battlefield clear for those warriors still alive to fight without the extra strain of navigating their corpses. This meant though that controlling his zone of attack and defense was easy and he never had to worry about tripping up. He didn't bother to stay in one place though. To do so would be to allow his foes the time to adapt and entrap him. Instead, he ducked and weaved through the advancing army.

Like the land he was born standing against the crashing tide, he refused to be worn down. He made slow, but steady progress towards him one, true goal. Standing, tall and proud in his red, black, and gold armor was Rider. Iskandar, King of Conquerors, and his true foe. He knew Master Kayneth could deal with Rider's Master, but he refused to wait around and stall until that happened. If he couldn't defeat Rider, here and now, before his Master defeated Rider's, then his honor as a knight would be tarnished. He refused to allow that to happen. He would defeat Rider and return to his Master's side promptly.

* * *

Irisviel, Kiritsugu and Maiya were waiting at the castle gates as Arturia entered at a staggering speed. She slowed quickly and bowed to Irisviel.

"Irisviel," she said politely, sounding slightly out of breath. "I am sorry to say that I failed. Einzbern Castle was sacked before I arrived. A barrier was in place and kept me out for mere moments, but that was all that was needed, because as I arrived Lord Jubstacheit Von Einzbern was killed by Caster. I apologize for the loss and my failure."

"If the barrier kept you out, that must mean that the old man rigged it to do so, just in case we tried to use you to get to Illya," mused Kiritsugu. "He was determined to keep her from us after all."

Irisviel was numb to the news. Jubstacheit hadn't been a kind man. He had only one thing in mind, victory in the Holy Grail War and the completion of the Einzbern's long held goal. It was for that purpose that he'd created Irisviel as a vessel for the Holy Grail. He was the reason for her existence, as fated to a tragic end as it was. She couldn't find tears at that moment, but maybe later she would be able to offer a prayer for his spirit and safe passage. He deserved that much.

Now though, she had other concerns. "What about Illya?" she asked.

"I never saw her face," said Arturia, "but I have reason to believe that she is safe."

"What makes you believe this?" asked Maiya. "Does it have to do with Shirou's disappearance?"

Arturia nodded. "It does. Before, Irisviel and I met two Justice Rangers, Justice Red and Justice Purple. This time, as I chased down Caster, who was dressed in a similar outfit, there were two other members to their group. One Orange, and the other White. I believe that they are Shirou and Illya."

"That would be absurd," said Kiritsugu. "Why would Illya be a part of that group? How could she be?"

Irisviel considered that. A memory nagged at the back of her mind, something important but that refused to reveal itself to her. She looked at Arturia. "Shirou's disappearance could hint at his involvement."

"The boy did have knowledge of the Holy Grail War," commented Maiya. "Maybe that knowledge came from Caster instead of a television program?"

"My thoughts exactly," replied Arturia. "The timing would also fit. We have already determined it strange that either Rin Tohsaka or Sakura Matou could secretly summon a Servant without the knowledge of their families. If Shirou was the original Master and then shared the burden of being Master with them, then that could explain the timing."

"Yes, it would," said Kiritsugu thoughtfully. "It would also explain why Caster was at Shirou's apartment when Berserker attacked. She was staying near to her Master, likely hiding Sakura Matou there as well. But is sharing Command Seals like that possible?"

He looked at Irisviel as he asked, and she considered the question. She had studied the intricacies of the Grail War her whole life in preparation. She knew every bit of its creation, operation, and history. Her mind seized on a particular fact. "I believe I've read that there was once two Masters who together summoned a Saber Class Servant. The details were different than this, but it shows that sharing a Servant is a possibility. It would require a Master with a heart able to bear sharing the burden and the power of having a Servant."

"Something I believe Shirou would have," commented Arturia.

"But how did you not realize that he was a Master?" asked Maiya. "How did none of us? There was no Command Seal."

"It is possible to conceal it," replied Irisviel. "But it would require powerful magical ability and an expert knowledge of the Command Seal Magic. The first already belongs to Caster, but I'm concerned if she has the second."

"Caster seems to know much, much more than she should," said Arturia, scowling. "I also thought about it on my way here, and I believe she is a Master of illusions as well. She concealed not only Shirou's Command Seal, but herself as well. Right before us."

Irisiviel frowned at that. The nagging feeling in the back of her mind grew to a buzz. "What do you mean?"

"We met Shirou before we rescued him," replied Arturia. "When you were showing me around the mall. He was a bright cheerful boy, but while we may have remembered that, do you remember what caused us to interact with him in the first place?"

She thought about that, struggling to remember. "I seem to recall…someone called out to us? In German?"

Arturia nodded. "Correct. But it was not Shirou who did so, but a young woman. His babysitter. Can you remember what she looks like?"

Irisviel tried to do so, but just felt the buzzing in her mind increase. She shook her head. "I can't."

"That's no surprise. I had the same difficulty myself as I ran here and thought back. Eventually though, I remembered. She had snowy white skin and hair of the darkest black. Now, can you remember what Caster looked like?"

This time as Irisviel thought about it, the buzzing died down in her mind and side by side images appeared of the young woman, who she remembered was called Iris, and Caster. She let out a gasp. "They're the same person."

"That they are," replied Arturia. "The crafty fiend was in front of us the whole time. I suspect that she had a magical item that was passively messing with our senses."

"Soul Cloaking," said Kiritsugu, drawing their attention to him. He was rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "It's a powerful magical code that can be put on an item, often glasses, to block the eyes of the wearer. These items are commonly used by thieves or assassins. The eyes are called the window to the soul, and that is a magical fact that can be exploited. If the soul can't be seen, then the wearer can pass unnoticed among a crowd. Usually this item can only affect the non-magical or untrained at best. It shouldn't be able to affect a trained mage and a Heroic Spirit."

"But this is a Caster Class Servant we're talking about," said Irisviel. "She would have the power to create such an item. And it seems likely that she's talented at crafting magical items and codes."

"Knowing about the existence of this effect should weaken its effect on the target," commented Maiya. "That's how they usually work."

"We don't know what a Soul Cloak created by a Servant could do though," said Kiritsugu. "We'll need to be careful. But this still doesn't answer why you think Illya is safe. Caster is clearly dangerous."

Arturia nodded. "She is. Very. And unstable. I would not trust her around children. But with that said, I have met and talked with all three children, and I believe they are all good, and care deeply for others. Like I said before, I saw a fourth child with them. Smaller, in a white outfit and holding a stuffed animal. A deer, that I remember seeing in her possession prior. Does that sound familiar to either of you?"

Irisviel nodded. "Yes. Kiritsugu brought her that deer as a gift and apology for our leaving to Japan. She named the deer Arturia." Irisivel smiled at her Servant, who blushed slightly. "I believe she was impressed with you quickly."

"If we have then confirmed that Shirou and Illya are both with Caster, then what do we do next?" asked Maiya. "And what are they going to do next?"

"I believe that they are likely to show up at this castle," said Arturia.

Irisviel thought about that comment for a moment and nodded. "I agree. I was telling Shirou about Illya earlier and how I miss her. That may be the comment that inspired this kidnapping."

"Those kids are in way over their heads," commented Kiritsugu. "Caster is much too dangerous a Servant for them to handle and control properly. If we assume that they went to the castle to 'rescue' Illya, then we still need to face the fact that the castle was destroyed and Jubstacheit along with many homunculi are also likely dead. We need to get our daughter away from that woman."

"Arturia and I will go look through Fuyuki for them," said Irisviel. "If we're right, they also teleported back here from Germany."

"Your condition is deteriorating," said Kiritsugu. "Are you sure you should be going out?"

"I don't have much choice," replied Irisviel. "Avalon is inside of me, helping to sustain my body. It is powered by its proximity to Arturia. If she's to go search, then it will be safer for me to go along."

"If Caster is near the children, then I am the best able to combat her," commented Arturia. "Which means I should be on the search."

Kiritsugu didn't look like he was happy with the idea of her going out. She appreciated his concern, but she wasn't going to sit around and wait for someone else to find her daughter. Which made what she was just about to ask even more ironic.

"I want Maiya to take the car and search the other part of town. We can cover more ground that way," said Irisviel.

Maiya nodded. "Understood."

Kiritsugu studied her. "You're not planning on asking me to take the other car, are you?"

Irisviel shook her head. "No, I'm not. If Shirou is really trying to return Illya to us, then someone needs to be here. I need to be with Arturia, and Illya has never met Maiya. She'll want to see a familiar face."

Her husband frowned at her. He clearly wasn't happy with waiting around. "That's not playing fair Iri. You want me to just sit back and wait?"

"Yes," she said firmly. "I do. I think you're the best person for this. Plus, if someone is back here, it will be easier for you to keep in communication with the two search groups and coordinate our actions properly."

"That sounds like a solid plan to me as well," said Arturia.

Irisviel looked over at Maiya. "What do you think?"

The woman thought for a moment before nodding. "I agree. Kiritsugu would be the best suited for this job. If an enemy attacks, he's the best equipped to fight. He can receive Illya and he is good at strategy and support."

Kiritsugu groaned. "Not you too Maiya." He gave a heavy sigh. "Fine. I can see that I've been outvoted. Let's get you outfitted and out searching as soon as possible. We have children to find."

* * *

Rider found himself impressed with Lancer's skills. The man tore through his army like the warriors in it were so much grain that needed to be harvested. His path was zig zagging, but he knew that Lancer was headed towards him. A direct path would've made it easier for his warriors to entrap the knight, so by doing this he increased his chances of a final showdown. Rider's sword hand itched and he almost wished he could fight Lancer one on one.

But he had other concerns now. He was a great warrior, but he could tell that Lancer was his superior. Maybe with his Noble Phantasm Via Expugnatio he could run down the knight, but he wasn't so sure of that. It was meant more for defeating armies than individual enemies. Plus, even if he could, the battle would likely go on too long. He needed to finish quickly and return to his Master's side. It was his duty as a Servant.

Just as it was his duty as King to show Lancer the difference between them. To conquer that indomitable spirit would be one of his greatest accomplishments. He meant no malice in it, only that of the highest respect. This battle was the clashing of their ideals, and neither could fault the other, just like neither could relent.

"Come now Lancer," yelled Rider. The knight didn't slow in his approach of make any sot of acknowledgment. "You have seen my military might. Do you really think one knight can defeat an army? You are powerful, but I never took you for a fool."

Lancer swung his spears around, taking out a group of warriors and giving himself some breathing room. At least for the moment. Rider could tell that he was tiring, his swings slowing down. He had minor cuts and scrapes over his body. Not life threatening, but with enough even he would fall.

"What it means to serve is to never falter," replied Lancer.

He swung his long red spear around in a quick spin, keeping the approaching warriors away, except for one overzealous man how got his throat cut open. As he reached the end of the spin, Lancer dug his spear into the dirt and fell into wide stance, only his golden spear in hand. He drew his left leg backwards and Rider realized that he was in a throwing stance. Before anyone could react, he twisted around and launched the short spear through the air at Rider.

Rider had been paying careful attention to each of the weapons and knew that they had different abilities. The red one nullified magic, while the golden one inflicted wounds that could never be healed. An injury from the weapon could cripple him severely, assuming it didn't outright kill him. He wasn't fast enough to move away, so instead he prepared to parry the weapon, hoping to negate as much damage as possible.

He didn't need to worry though as three of his warriors interposed themselves between the missile and their king. They were all impaled, their forms dissipating on their death. The spear was halted and hung in the air for a moment before falling to the ground.

Lancer hadn't been idle after his throw though. As soon as the weapon was out of his hand, he swept up his red spear and followed quickly behind. Those warriors distracted by the flying spear or attempting to get out of it's way found themselves struck down in droves. As his golden spear fell, he reached out and grabbed it in his free hand, spinning both around to kill yet more warriors.

The stunt had worked and now Lancer found himself before Rider. Warriors surrounded them, preparing to charge in to protect their king. Rider lifted his hand and stopped them short. He flashed a wide smile at Lancer.

"A truly impressive effort," he said. "I guess if you're that determined to fight me, then it is my duty to respond in kind. This will now be a one on one duel. You have earned that much."

Lancer smirked. "I appreciate the gesture King of Conquerors, but you will find that even injured I can take on one like you who stands back and lets others fight."

Rider frowned. "I believe you are mistaken. I do not stand back and watch because I am weak, but because I am strong. I have earned the right to choose what I will and will not do. My warriors also enjoy the chance to try to prove themselves. They have not had this much in centuries, is that not right?"

A cheer roared through the desert from the hundreds of soldiers who still stood. They backed away and held their weapons at attention. Those with spears started to thump them in rhythm. They were joined by the sound of swords striking shields. The beating filled Rider's ears and he felt his heart soar in pride. He would not lose. He was king, and he had his warriors. They believed in him. To lose would be to fail them, and he would never do so. They deserved only the strongest as their ruler. And that was him.

Rider brandished his sword at Lancer. "I will gladly take you on, are you ready?"

"I a-," started Lancer before gasping. He stumbled slightly, grasping his heart. His eyes went wide as he stared at Rider. "My Master…"

Before Rider could respond, a voice tore through his mind.  _'Rider! Get back here now! I need you!'_

* * *

Kayneth couldn't believe it. The minutes ticked on by, and still Waver wasn't dead. That infernal mist was obscuring his vision, making directing Volumen Hydrargyrum very difficult. In theory, he could activate its autonomous mode which would operate on sense of temperature to discover his foe, but that was being disrupted by an annoying side effect of the mist that turned the area into a uniform room temperature. That made it the perfect counter, and with the openness of the area that they were fighting in, spreading out to find him through sense of touch wasn't viable either.

He muttered a small wind spell to try to remove the mist from the area, but as the gust came through he found that the mist stayed in place. With his choices limited, he called Volumen Hydrargyrum back to him. The thought of playing defense infuriated him, but he was running out of options. How was a brat like this so far ahead of him in terms of strategy? It was unthinkable.

"Hiding won't get you anywhere," yelled Kayneth.

A bolt of magical energy pierced through the mist at him, but Volumen Hydrargyrum moved quickly and blocked it. As soon as the bolt struck, he had Volumen Hydrargyrum send a spike of mercury in the direction the attack had come from. He didn't hear anything and pulling back revealed that he'd missed Waver.

"You're a low-class mage," yelled Kayneth. "Your grandmother was a thief and you mother might as well have not had magic in the first place. Your family is an affront to the very concept of mage families and the purity of lineage. It's no wonder you have no talent for this."

Two more bolts flew side by side at him. This time Kayneth had Volumen Hydrargyrum simultaneously block them and send out a spike at their origin. The result was once again nothing.

Kayneth grit his teeth. "You have neither the talent, nor the head to become a proper mage. Your mind is in the clouds, fantasizing about a reality that could never exist. You could maybe make a decent assistant to a mage, but nothing more. See how you must resort to cheap tricks instead of engaging in a proper mage's duel. It  _was_  you who challenged me after all. I guess you were all talk."

This time, a singular bolt came from in front of him. He directed a defense there and as he was calculating where to counter attack, he heard twin thuds. One from the front, and one from the back. He realized that Volumen Hydrargyrum's auto-defense had reacted to a second simultaneous attack from behind. The boy was getting clever, but it still wasn't effective.

Annoyed at the lack of response and progress, he quickly calculated the distance between himself and where he'd left Sola-Ui. After doing so, he instructed Volumen Hydrargyrum to send out a blade directly in front of his, just below the range. It complied, the blade to interfering with the mist at all, just like he'd thought. Then, he added a command for the blade to spin around him.

Volumen Hydrargyrum responded and the blade swirled through the misting, causing no disruption but the slicing of air. If Waver was within the confines of the mist, he would have no warning about the attack because of his own creation. It would be his undoing.

But there was no scream of pain or fountaining of blood. Kayneth recalled the blade and saw that it was clean. Likely, Waver had fled and was outside of his own mist. The cowardice of it all infuriated him even more. He was going to enjoy the eventual death of this tiny pest. It was now time for him to leave the mist and hunt down his prey. He took several steps forward and hissed in, pain, jumping back quickly. He realized that he'd stepped in a puddle of blue acid that had been spread across the forest floor in front of him. He cast a quick nullification spell and frowned.

The entirety of the mist was likely littered with traps. That was what Waver had been doing during his attacks, spreading out more vials and tricks. He knew he couldn't beat Kayneth in a face to face fight, so he was doing all he could to avoid one. That meant that all Kayneth had to do was find him, and it would likely be all over.

A quick command and Volumen Hydrargyrum spread out below him into a platform. It lifted him off the forest floor on four spikes and into the air. Up and up they went, the mist seeming unending. Eventually, he managed to get above it. He was at the tree line. The mist covered a forty-foot radius, much farther than the car had been from him. A quick look and he realized both Sola-Ui and Waver were still inside the mist. He would need to be clever to defeat the pest who dared challenge him.

"Volumen Hydrargyrum," he muttered. "Activate new parameters. Set to protect and avoid harming Sola-Ui, magic signature 012895."

The mercury below him glowed faintly blue, registering the command, and changing its programming. If he couldn't hunt down Waver inside the mist, he would need to turn it into the boy's tomb. He would have Volumen Hydrargyrum rain down as many spikes as it could. By registering the familiar magic signature of Sola-Ui, he would hopefully avoid harming her while doing so. It was a risk he was taking, but he trusted in his magical skill and abilities to do so without harming his fiancée.

"Prepare to skewer that brat," muttered Kayneth, relishing in the thought of finishing of this annoyance. He was going to be the one to obtain the Holy Grail. No one else. Nothing would stop him.

Before he could launch his assault, Volumen Hydrargyrum reacted to an incoming threat by putting a wall up behind him. An explosion rocked his platform, almost knocking him off. There was a second impact, just as powerful. And then a third. He realized that Waver could never manage an attack of this magnitude. He didn't know of any mage that could. He turned and quickly looked through a hole to see a glittering, golden form floating in the air before him.

"Greetings mortal," said Archer haughtily. His genial smile turned to a frown. "What are you doing in the sky? You belong on the ground."

Golden portals opened around Kayneth and he barely had time to register as swords can out from all sides, impaling him through Volumen Hydrargyrum.


	13. The Summoning of the Final Enemy?!

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own anything in the Fate series.

Thanks, like always, to BlindSeer0 for editing this chapter.

Author's Note: This chapter has been re-uploaded with minor corrections to spelling and grammar.

* * *

**Fate/Zero: Heroes of Justice**

* * *

**Chapter 13: The Summoning of the Final Enemy?!**

* * *

Kirei watched through his magically enhanced vision as two vehicles left the Einzbern Castle. He saw the Einzbern woman and Saber leaving together on a motorcycle, while a woman he didn't recognize left in one of their cars. There was no sign of Kiritsugu Emiya leaving and based on the one car still left in the courtyard, he was sure that the man was still inside the castle. Kirei was confused why his prey would stay behind while his women did all the work, but it was to reach an understanding of him that he had followed Emiya here.

He watched and waited from his perch in a tall tree while the vehicles left through the edge of the bounded field and towards Fuyuki. Once they were gone, he quickly made his way down and into enemy territory. He was unsure if the barrier was set to inform Emiya of his entrance, or to inform the Einzbern woman, but just in case he moved as if it was already known that he was inside. He had become so used to in his life being a scalpel that for once he relished in the idea of being a hammer.

Removing Kiritsugu Emiya was part of a two-fold goal. Kirei had realized that the real Master of Saber wasn't the Einzbern woman, but Kiritsugu Emiya. She was a simple smoke screen while the real Master stayed safe in the shadows doing the Lord knows what. Discovering what it was the man was up to, and what he was about, was Kirei's second goal. Emiya had interested him since he'd seen the man's folder before the start of the War, and now he finally had a chance to learn from the source. He was giddy with excitement, a feeling not unlike eating Mabo Tofu. Every part of him was on fire and he finally felt alive.

* * *

Waver had no idea how he was going to beat Kayneth. It took all his ability to just stay alive as liquid metal spikes and blades tried to strike at him. If he hadn't collected information from a variety of lectures and rumors about the abilities of his former teacher's trump card, he would have been unable to last even a minute. His preparations had been with this battle in mind.

He had laid down the mist and sent several magical bolts to test the abilities of his foe. He realized he had no hope of penetrating it with his underdeveloped skills. That had left Waver with very few options. He'd thrown vial after vial around Kayneth, trapping him if he tried to move. Everything would be up to Rider defeating Lancer and returning to rescue him.

But then there had been a string of explosions above the mist and Waver heard a strangled cry and the heavy thump of something falling from high up. The strangest thing had been the sudden rain of warm water that had poured down over him. He'd put up a shield to clean and cloak himself quickly after realizing it was mercury. The remains of Volumen Hydrargyrum leaked across the battlefield, something having destroyed its entire form.

A voice rang out from above Waver. "If there are any more mortals hiding in there, you had better come out now before I have to waste my energy flushing you out."

Waver's body went cold, he recognized that voice. Archer. Thinking quickly, he focused on the mental link between him and Rider.  _'Rider! Get back here now! I need you!'_

There was a whoosh of air and the area in front of Waver exploded, knocking him onto his back. Several more explosions rocked the area covered by the mist. Archer's voice rang out once more, "I am not going to ask again."

Waver took a deep breath before holding out his hand. He'd seen Archer in action before and he knew that the Heroic Spirit could easily destroy the whole covered area in an instant. His only hope was that Archer didn't kill him immediately and that Rider arrived to save him. He sent out a spark of magical energy at a unique frequency that interacted with the mist and caused it to fade away. As the area cleared, he saw several large craters with Archer's swords inside of them. On the opposite side of the clearing was Sola-Ui, still standing by the car with a horrified expression on her face.

In the middle of the clearing was Kayneth's body, speared by several swords and laying quite clearly dead. Dots of silver mercury covered everything in the area from the destruction of Volumen Hydrargyrum. Above the clearing floated Archer, looking very much like the omnipotent, glowing golden god he was.

"There," said Archer. "Much better. I do wonder though, where are your Servants?"

"They're fighting somewhere else," replied Waver, his voice shaking. He tried to fight down the primal fear he felt. He was a Master of the Holy Grail War, he owed it to Rider to act like one.

"Then call them back," said Archer.

"He already did," yelled a voice from above Archer. Archer was hit hard in the back as Rider's chariot burst into physical form. The golden Servant crashed through a tree at the edge of the clearing, felling it. Rider landed in the clearing between Waver and Kayneth's body.

Waver realized that Lancer was in the chariot as well. He exited the chariot and surveyed the remains of his Master. An expression of equal parts anger and loss covered his face. His hands tightened around his spears as he turned to face the point that Archer was striding out from, his armor barely scratched.

"You will regret that," said Archer, glaring at Rider. Two golden portals opened next to him and sword tips pointed out of them. The swords launched towards Rider, but Lancer moved quickly forward and intercepted them, knocking them out of the way to bury themselves into the ground.

"No," yelled Lancer, continuing swiftly towards Archer. "You are the one who is going to regret killing my Master like that." Two more swords launched towards him, but Lancer deflected one and nimbly dodged the other. Rider intercepted the dodged weapon with his own sword, knocking it away to bury in the ground next to Waver.

Archer couldn't shoot any more weapons at Lancer due to their proximity and was forced to dodge to the side as the Servant swung with red and golden spears in quick succession. A golden portal opened behind Archer and he quickly pulled out his own spear that he used to parry Lancer's.

"You dare try to harm me you master-less dog?" asked Archer, his voice full of contempt.

Another portal opened next to Lancer from just a foot away and a sword shot out. Lancer barely managed to dodge it, but his face twisted in pain as his very form flickered for a moment before solidifying once more. This caused a moment of hesitation that Archer took advantage of and he struck Lancer with the butt of the spear, knocking him back next to Rider's chariot. Lancer managed to right himself in the air and land on his feet, but he was breathing heavily and didn't seem to be in good shape.

"You seem to be tiring out," laughed Archer. His gaze swept across the clearing. "If you want, I will give you some time to discuss among yourselves the proper way to die to me."

Waver ran over to Rider and arrived just as Sola-Ui made it to Lancer's side. She had a concerned expression on her face. "Lancer," she said softly. "How are you doing?"

"I'm-," started Lancer, before his form wavered once more, interrupting him.

"Your form is breaking apart without a Master," commented Rider. "It is truly impressive that you have lasted this long."

"I just need to last long enough to defeat Archer," said Lancer, taking a step forward.

Sola-Ui reached out quickly and took his arm. "No, you can't," she said. "You'll die like this."

He broke out of her grip. "Then I will die fighting for my Master."

"We can re-establish the contract," replied Sola-Ui. "If you become my Servant, then you will be able to fight at full strength. We can avenge Kayneth, together."

"You won't be able to establish a contract," said Waver. "You're not a Master in this War."

"But I'm still connected to Lancer," said Sola-Ui. "Kayneth altered the contract so that he was the Master, but not the one supplying the mana. I am. That's how Lancer is still here. The contract is shattered, but I'm keeping his form together. We should be able to sign it once more, in my name."

Waver could only gape at the trick Kayneth's team had pulled on everyone. No wonder the man had been so willing to duel with other Masters. No one would have been able to beat him in a fair fight.

Rider let out a hearty laugh, drawing their attention to him. "That is a clever ruse you had there," he said, his voice full of admiration. "It may allow us a chance to defeat Archer though. We are all wounded and tired, he is fresh to the fight. The longer you last, the more likely it is we can win."

Lancer raised an eyebrow. "You want to work together?" His form flickered again.

"Yes," said Rider simply. He looked over at Waver. "Assuming of course that my Master approves."

Waver nodded without hesitation. "I do," he said. He locked eyes with Sola-Ui. "If we buy you some time, could you re-establish the contract?"

She nodded. "Of course. I helped Kayneth set it up in the first place. It may take a while though, how will you stop him from just killing us?"

"The same way we separated Lancer from Kayneth before," replied Waver. He looked up at Rider. "Can you do it again?"

Rider thumped his chest with his fist. "Of course, I can."

"Then I'll go with Rider while you two make the contract," said Waver. Rider shook his head.

"No, you will not. You will stay out here and assist them. The battle inside Ionioi Hetairoi will be too dangerous for you. I will do everything I can to kill him, but his power may be too much. In that case, you will be needed out here to properly prepare. If I cannot defeat him, then it will be up to you to assist in defeating him. That will be my last request. Can you do that?"

Waver's eyes misted with tears. He attempted to wipe them away with his sleeve, but more came out. "Of-of course I can," he said. "But, don't you go dying on me now, okay? You're supposed to help me win the Holy Grail so that we can both have our wishes and conquer the world. Understood?"

Rider laughed. "Of course." He put a hand on Waver's shoulder. "You have grown into a strong young man since I met you. I look forward to seeing where you will go from here."

Waver held out his hand and concentrated on his Command Seals. "Iskandar, King of Conqueror's I order you to defeat Archer with everything you have." A flash and one Seal disappeared. "I also order you to return to my side so that I may continue to learn from you." Another flash. "And on my third Command Seal-"

Rider reached out and took his hand in his. "Save it," he said softly. "I will not allow you to end you being my Master with something like this. We will be bound, until the end." He separated from Waver and hopped back into his Chariot. "Now, everyone move so that I may fight Archer properly."

"Oh?" asked Archer with an overconfident smile. "Are you finally ready to die? I thought your needless chatter would never end."

Lancer, Sola-Ui and Waver all moved away from the chariot, giving him space. His bulls stamped and snorted in impatience to finally move into battle. Rider gripped the reigns tightly and smiled. "The time for talk is over. Now, there is only battle!"

With a crack of the reigns, Rider was like a bolt of lightning towards Archer. Waver and Sola-Ui were both knocked to the ground by the force. A dozen golden portals opened around Archer, but before they could fire there was a flash of white light and once more Rider and his foe were gone.

Sola-Ui didn't waste any time in scrambling to her feet and barking orders. "You," she said, pointing at Waver. "You've done the summoning before, so you know what needs to be done. Help me prepare the magical diagram."

He took out a piece of enchanted chalk that could draw on anything from his backpack and did as he was told. Sola-Ui did the same, taking some chalk out of a pouch at her belt. Next to them, Lancer fell to his knees, his face pained and his form flickering.

"Hold on Lancer," said Sola-Ui, moving frantically. "We'll get you stabilized, don't worry."

"Lady Sola-Ui," muttered Lancer. "Thank you for allowing me this opportunity."

"I wouldn't dream of doing any less," replied Sola-Ui proudly.

"I believe you, but remember: when Archer is defeated, then I will need to go to the same place as my Master, that is what a Servant does."

"No, it isn't," replied Waver, looking up from the part of the diagram he was drawing in the dirt. "If you're truly a loyal Servant, shouldn't you live on and be happy?"

"He's right," said Sola-Ui. "Plus, if we win the Holy Grail, then we can revive Kayneth."

Lancer studied her for a moment. "Would you truly use your wish for such?"

Sola-Ui hesitated for a moment before nodding. "Of course, I would. I'm his fiancée after all. All I ask in return is that you use your wish to stay in this world, to properly serve Kayneth as his victory propels him higher through the ranks of the Mage's association. And to stay by my side."

This time, it was Lancer's turn to hesitate, but he also nodded. "I will. On my honor."

* * *

IRSS was once more in her cave meditating. The sudden influx of power from Illya becoming her Master had almost been too much. She may currently still be a little girl, but she was also a natural mana battery. Her power was now above its standard parameters and she could feel it. Anything she wanted, she could now do. The thought brought a mad smile to her lips.

The power had also brought along strain, something she would need some moments to herself to rectify. Several voices echoed in her mind, urging her towards completion of their goal. Her wish was within her grasp. Five Servants remained, but she could feel along the ley lines as Lancer's contract faded. He would be gone in moments. Rider and Archer had disappeared physically, but she could still feel them inside a Reality Marble, fighting. She had no doubt in her mind that Archer would win the battle. When he did, there would most likely only be three Servants left.

A quick moment of focus and she found Saber, traveling quickly through Fuyuki. Where she was headed, IRSS could only guess. She did feel the moment as, on parallel streets, Saber rode unknowingly past her own Masters as they made their way towards Einzbern Castle. Ships passing in the night. She wasn't sure yet what her next move would be, reuniting with her Masters or defeating one of the other Servants, but she still had a few minutes of healing to decide.

A shock ran through IRSS suddenly and she oriented her senses on discovering what it was. It only took a moment to notice that the flow of mana along the ley lines was being redirected towards a specific point. With a thought she confirmed that neither Irisviel nor Illya had succumbed to becoming the Lesser Grail. That struck out one possibility for the shift. As she thought about it, it was strange, almost like someone was participating in a summoning…

"Sheiss!" yelled IRSS aloud into the empty cave. Her swear echoed into the darkness but she ignored the sound to focus once again on the ley lines. There it was, a redirection on a location she recognized. The secondary Matou residence, disguised as a summer home for some foreign family that never visited. She had vivid memories of sacking and destroying the place in another lifetime, but she'd forgotten to do so this time around. She'd need to correct that.

With a deep breath, she calmed herself for a moment. She still needed another minute to complete her meditation, so there was no use to heating her blood up quite yet. Instead, she got to work analyzing the disturbance in closer detail. There, it was in fact a summoning. She narrowed down on the summoning signature. Zouken Matou, of course. The question then was which Servant was he summoning? She ran the seven Class signature against the burgeoning Servant's signature and all came back negative. That shouldn't be possible, but if anyone could break the rules like this, it was the infernal Zouken. She ran two unusual signatures that she'd collected much later in life against the Servant's. Avenger...negative…Ruler…Positive…

She felt her meditation ritual end, and, in an instant, she was on her feet. With a quick gesture she transformed into her Black Ranger outfit. With another gesture she was gone from the cave and outside the current home of Zouken Matou. There was a barrier up around the property, but she didn't plan to let that stop her.

"In my right fist, I hold the Ether that fills the universe," she chanted. Two glowing yellow rings circled her arms. She cocked back her fist and then jabbed out, pivoting on her back foot as she did so. The force of her blow shattered the barrier around the house, and its entire front gate.

She didn't wait for the dust to settle as she ran quickly towards the building that the ritual was being held. A quick throw of a gemstone and the wall was blown open, allowing her easy entrance. IRSS quickly looked around the room and saw Zouken Matou standing at the edge of a blood drawn summoning circle, Kariya Matou's dead body laying in the center of it.

"-arrive from the ring of deference, O keeper of the balance!" yelled Zouken Matou. The circled glowed and a blood red glow filled the entire room.

"No, you don't!" yelled IRSS. She thrust a hand out and fired a magical bolt at Zouken. A red flash engulfed the room, blinding her momentarily even through her visor. When she could see again, Zouken stood unharmed and a brand-new Servant stood between them.

Zouken started to cackle. "I don't know how you found me here, but you're too late Caster," he said. "How do you like my new Servant? I summoned him using the blood of a fallen son."

"Personally, I'm not a fan," replied IRSS, studying the Servant before her. Kariya's corpse was no longer laying on the ground but had gone through a transformation into the body of a Servant. His white hair had grown long and flowed down his back. His purple eyes shined brightly and fuller of strength than they had in life. A body once bent over in pain stood straight and tall. His form had filled out and seemed to be much larger, but that could have just been due to the heavy black armor that covered his body. Golden highlights decorated every inch of him, creating a truly intimidating form.

Ruler locked eyes with her and smiled genially. "Hello Caster," greeted the Servant. A large black and gold sword appeared in his hand. "You should not be in this War."

"But yet here I am," replied IRSS with a smirk. "You're not exactly a regular for this type of War either."

"My summoning was possible due to your existence here," said Ruler. "I am just meant to correct an error."

"I don't buy that at all," said IRSS. "I see those wings on your back. I know what they mean."

Ruler gently flapped the ten white wings that came out of his back and filled the room. He laughed. "Once more, you exhibit information and understanding you should not. I will enjoy correcting this mistake."

"And I'll enjoy utterly destroying you," replied IRSS. She fell into a neutral combat stance and cocked both of her fists back.

"Maybe when I destroy you I will reconstruct that shattered mind of yours," commented Ruler, falling into a stance of his own and holding his sword at the ready. Dark energy glowed along it as the golden runes along it's blade burned brightly. "Oh, ancient Bride who greets the faithful with a smile and warmth, grant me the power to deliver this sad creature to your embrace."

IRSS drew on her own power. "In my right hand, I contain the powers of Fire and Wind." Two glowing rings, one red and the other white, wrapped around her right arm.

"In my left hand, I contain the powers of Earth and Water." Two more rings appeared around her left arm, these green and blue.

"Ruler," said Zouken from behind him. "I will take my leave. Destroy Caster and then come to my side. We have a lot in this War that will need to be fixed."

"Understood Master," replied Ruler. Zouken disappeared in a flurry of flying insects without another word. A dark, spiked helm appeared over Ruler's head. "And now, I deliver you to your end."

"Before me stands the gate to the Ether that makes up the universe and its magic," chanted IRSS, ignoring Ruler. A glowing yellow disc appeared before her. With a cry, Ruler swung his sword towards her right as IRSS thrust both her fists forward through the disc. Two powerful blasts of magical energy rushed towards each other. They collided and when they did so the world exploded and went to white.

* * *

Rider once more stood on the dusty field of his personal reality. Before him stood his glorious army. Many had been defeated by Lancer, but the majority were still standing tall and proud, ready to prove themselves before this new foe. For his part, Archer just stood calmly across the battlefield, arms crossed over his chest.

"I did not see you as the type to needlessly sacrifice yourself King of Conquerors," said Archer.

"I am not," replied Rider calmly. "I am here on this battlefield with the sincere desire to defeat you. If that happens to delay for my comrades to gather themselves, then that would be acceptable as well. But it will be even better when I return with your defeat."

Archer frowned. "You should not tell jests like that."

"I would not jest of such, especially to the King of Kings. I only state my dreams as they come to me and I decide to follow them where they will take me. If a man does not have a dream, a wish they seek out, then what are they?"

"Then they are nothing," replied Archer. He smiled again. "You may be an upstart, but I do admire your aspirations. It is what separates those worthy of being called kings from all else. Now, show me what those aspirations amount to."

Hundreds of golden portals opened around Archer. Weapon tips poked out from each portal. "Now, show me what the army of warriors you have collected can do against my treasury. If they perform well, I will give you a glorious death on their behalf."

Rider turned to his army, smiling, and gesturing wide. "The King of Kings has spoken. Will you now today show him what the Army of Iskandar can do?"

A cheer went up and Iskandar felt his heart swell with pride. He was in this War to win, but if he lost, he wished it would be like this, surrounded by his warriors and fighting a glorious battle to achieve his dreams. He turned and gripped the reigns of his chariot. He had allowed his soldiers to fight Lancer, but in this fight, he would lead the charge.

"And now," yelled Iskandar. "To ride to battle! Light is at the other end of the world — conquer! Via Expugnatio!"

With a flash of lightning, his Noble Phantasm activated, his chariot glowing with unstoppable power. With thrusts of their powerful legs, his Divine Bulls pulled his Gordius Wheel towards Archer. Large amounts of distance were covered in an instant. His army ran after, doing their best to keep up with their King, but at best they would be reinforcements. Today was his fight.

"And now to put you in your proper place!" yelled Archer.

From the golden portals hundreds of weapons came flying. Iskandar could easily see that each weapon was a Noble Phantasm in its own right, and rightly fully deadly. Trusting in the power of his own Noble Phantasm he charged forward swiping away weapons with his sword that got too close, blasting others with bolts of lightning. His bulls kept moving forward, unhindered by the rain of weapons that struck them. They were truly the Children of Zeus, and only the power of a god would stop them.

His army didn't fair as well. Weapons struck them, each soldier felled in a single strike no matter their prowess. They kept pushing on though, refusing to dishonor their King. Gordius Wheel was granting some protection over a portion of his army, and they would not let that go to waste.

Archer did not budge from his spot as the chariot approached, he only frowned. His portals reoriented and rained all their weapons down on the Chariot, ignoring his army. This slowed down Gordius Wheel but failed to stop it. He warriors, freed of the bombardment managed to make it to his side, deflecting some weapons from him as they surrounded him. Together, king and army rode as one.

"We are coming for you King of Kings!" yelled Iskandar happily. He swung his sword and deflected another weapon. "You had best prepare yourself!"

"If you insist," replied Gilgamesh.

More portals opened around him and soldiers once again fell. As they did so, they made sure to destroy the weapons that struck them down. In this way, they hoped to deplete his armory, if only a little. A true conqueror tried to win the battle, but always prepared to win the War.

Through the glowing, flashing barrage, Iskandar saw Gilgamesh summon a portal by his hand. A large golden key appeared and landed in his palm. He held it vertically and twisted it, as if turning an invisible lock. The teeth of the key started to spin, fasted and faster. In a flash of golden light, the key disappeared and was replaced with a weapon unlike any Iskandar had ever seen before. It was as long as a longsword, but of a cylindrical shape completely unsuited for combat. The guard and hilt were golden with blue highlights. The 'blade' was three black cylinders with glowing red script on them and ended in a dull tip.

Iskandar could feel the threat inherent in that item just from its appearance and knew he couldn't allow Gilgamesh to use it. He whipped the reigns and urged his bulls onward. It was as he was just mere moments away from striking his foe that tragedy struck. Glowing portals appeared around him but instead of weapons burst out chains filled with a divine energy. These chains wrapped around his arms and body, incapacitating him. They also caught his divine bulls and Gordius Wheel, halting their advance just mere steps before Gilgamesh.

The King of Kings smirked at him. "So close, King of Conquerors," he said, lifting his weapon. The three cylinders of the blade started to rotate faster and faster, causing wind to whip around them. Behind him, Iskandar could hear the cries of his warriors as they attempted to reach him. None could get through the storm of weapons to do so though. "I respect your effort. You were a worthy foe and made me use both of my prized possessions; Enkidu and Ea. I will remember you as one of the greatest conquests I have made."

Iskandar grinned at his foe even while he struggled against the chains to break free. He could sense that his effort would be in vain, but he didn't plan to let that stop him. He would succeed. He had to. If he didn't he would never reach the ocean and his goal. There was such a wide world out there to conquer, larger than he'd even known in life. It was ripe for conquest, the ultimate challenge. It would be his.

"I am honored by your respect," replied Iskandar. "But the battle is not over yet. Finish me, if you can. If you do not, I will break out and defeat you."

"Very well," said Gilgamesh. "I shall offer this one strike as the ceremony of separation! I speak of the beginning. Heaven and earth are divided, and nothingness celebrates Creation. My Sword of Rupture rends the world apart. The vortex that turns the stars, this heavenly hell signifies the end of the eve of genesis. Subside with death! Enuma Elish!"

As the blade came down, instead of the crash of thunder or the end of the world, Iskandar heard the crash of the waves against the beach. It was a comforting sound, one he had constantly been seeking throughout his life. He could only smile as the ocean engulfed him and death overtook him once more.

* * *

The glow from the summoning ritual faded and Sola-Ui quickly looked at her hand. There, on it were the three Command Seals Kayneth had had before his death. She smiled at Lancer.

"We did it," she said. "We made a new contract. How do you feel?"

The Servant flexed and twirled his spears. His reflexes were prefect and his form seemed solid. He flashed her an unsure smile. "I believe that it worked. I once again have my full power and control over my body. Thank you Lady Sola-Ui."

Her expression fell at him calling her the same as usual instead of 'Master'. She was his Master now after all, why couldn't he afford her the same respect that he'd given that bumbling fool Kayneth? She was the superior Master, one worthy of his respect. She'd show him. Together, they would win the War and the Holy Grail. She had healed Lancer's wounds before the summoning, so that he was at full strength for the battle ahead. If he got wounded further, she would continue to heal him, gladly.

"Rider…," muttered Waver, drawing her attention to him. He was looking at his hand where his last Command Seal had faded. He looked up at her, his expression serious. "He's coming."

A tear formed in reality at the point that Archer had initially disappeared from. She glanced to her new Servant. "Lancer. Prepare yourself. We need to defeat him quickly before he's able to use that insane arsenal of his. Understand?"

Lancer nodded. "Understood," replied. He gripped his spears and walked towards the tear in reality. With each step, the tear widened.

When he was only a few steps away, it broke entirely and there stood Archer, his armor scratched slightly, but his expression still as confident as always. He looked at Lancer and smirked. "It seems that you have managed to pull yourself together mongrel. Have you gotten yourself a new Master that easily?"

"I still serve the same Master, forever and always," replied Lancer, falling into a combat stance. Sola-Ui noticed that in Archer's hand rested a strange weapon and the very sight of it froze her heart.

"These modern mages are not worthy of being Masters of a personage like mine," said Archer. "They are just mana batteries, nothing more. If they fail to impress me, I just remove them and find a new one. I already have in fact. He is much more entertaining than Tokiomi."

"He killed his Master?" asked Waver, horrified.

Lancer grimaced. "You are truly the lowest of the low. It will be both my duty and my pleasure to defeat one like you."

"A king has tried, his life ended as his army was destroyed. What makes you think that a lone knight could do any better?"

"Because I must," replied Lancer. He was a blur of movement as he swung his spears at Archer. The other Servant brought his strange weapon up to block, but his movements weren't as quick as Lancer's and Gáe Dearg struck against and through his magical golden armor. When the tip of the crimson spear emerged from the other side, it brought along a line of scarlet blood.

Archer grimaced in pain and several golden portals appeared around Lancer. "How dare you!" yelled Archer. Swords flew out of the portals and forced Lancer back away from Archer.

He dodged and deflected most of the weapons, but one pierced his side and brought him to his knees. More sword tips appeared in the portals and were about to finish off the Servant but then several magical bolts struck out at Archer. They bounced weakly against his armor but drew his attention.

Sola-Ui realized that the bolts had come from Waver, who had his hand out. His magical circuits glowed as he pushed them to their limits and continued firing at the Servant. She took that chance and quickly cast a powerful healing spell. It stitched up Lancer's wound from the inside and forced the sword out of him. Once it was gone he was up in a flash and Gáe Dearg flashed upward as several swords flew towards Sola-Ui and Waver.

She quickly erected a magical barrier but knew there was no way she could stop weapons like Archers. Before the swords could strike them though, a thick silver wall erected itself between them. Volumen Hydrargyrum sheltered them from most of the assault, but on the last strike it failed, the last of Kayneth's residual mana gone. It exploded once more and knocked Sola-Ui and Waver onto their backs.

As that happened though, Gáe Buidhe attempted to take off Archer's head. Lancer suddenly found himself stuck in place though as golden chains flashed out from portals all around him. They wrapped around every limb, his torso and even his neck. The chains forced him to the ground as Archer grinned wickedly.

"I cannot believe a mongrel like you managed to harm me like that," said Archer. "The foolish King of Conqueror's making me use Enkidu I can believe, but for a simple knight to make me use it again this day is too much."

"This simple knight comes for your head Archer!" yelled Lancer, struggling futilely against the chains.

"There we be no such thing."

He held his strange weapon as if to stab Lancer. Sola-Ui struggled to her feet and held out her arm. "Lancer!" she yelled. "On this command Seal and as your Master, I order you to break those chains and defeat Archer!"

One Seal glowed and faded. Energy covered Lancer and the chains rattled slightly, but still he was stuck in place. She tried again. "I order you, break them!"

The second Seal faded and still, there was nothing. Archer laughed. "Struggle knight, but nothing will save you!"

"Diarmuid!" yelled Sola-Ui. "I order you! Break those chains now!"

Her last Command Seal glowed and disappeared. As it did, energy suffused Diarmuid and with a cry his arms moved. Archer's eyes went wide as a single chain snapped, freeing the arm holding Gáe Dearg. The spear flashed upwards once more as Archer stabbed his strange sword towards Diarmuid.

There were twin cries of pain from across the clearing. Blood fountained outwards from the two Servants. From Archer the blood flowed from the stump where his left arm used to be before Gáe Dearg had severed them in twain. Blood leaked out from Diarmuid as well, both from around the sword piercing his chest and from his mouth as he coughed it up.

"Diarmuid!" yelled Sola-Ui once more. Her first instinct was to heal him, but she knew that this was a fatal wound, one he could never recover from.

"You mongrel!" yelled Archer, looking down with an expression of utter hatred at Diarmuid. "How dare you harm me like that!" With a single motion he pulled out his weapon, causing Diarmuid to shudder and a large amount of blood to spill out. "You are not worth Ea."

Diarmuid's form started to deteriorate, but strangely he started to laugh. "Even if you refuse to acknowledge it, I know that I am the real winner. A 'lowly knight' forced the King of Kings to desperation and wounded him. When you are finally defeated, remember who it was who allowed your defeat. Now, I can die knowing that I have done all I can for my Master."

"You have accomplished nothing," replied Archer. "Know that for their insolence I will punish both of the mortals over there as well. You can die knowing that. There is nothing you can do."

"I can pass on my will to someone who will carry it," replied Diarmuid. He looked past Archer and Sola-Ui followed his gaze. She couldn't believe what she saw there. "Isn't that right, King of Knights?"

"It is noble knight," said a strong voice. Diarmuid faded away completely at that point. As he did, Archer turned to face his new foe. Standing behind him, golden sword drawn and held openly in one hand was Saber.

"The pests keep coming out from under their rocks," said Archer. "I do not have time for you, girl."

Saber pointed her sword at him. "That is too bad Archer, because you do not have a choice. I am your foe now, and I will defeat you."


	14. Kiritsugu Emiya's Last Stand?!

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own anything in the Fate series.

Thanks, like always, to BlindSeer0 for editing this chapter.

Author's Note: This chapter has been re-uploaded with minor corrections to spelling and grammar.

* * *

**Fate/Zero: Heroes of Justice**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Kiritsugu Emiya's Last Stand?!**

* * *

Archer laughed. "You? Defeat me?" He scowled. "You yapping dogs presume too much. First the King of Conquerors, then that pathetic Knight and now you believe you can defeat me? The Holy Grail may have summoned all of us here, but it did not make you my equals. I am the King of Kings and you will bow if you know what is good for you."

Arturia held Excalibur at the ready. She smirked. "Many used to tell me that I was bad at knowing what was good for me. If it displeases you though, then maybe it is a habit I shall keep."

Irisviel watched the two Heroic Spirits talk from her place behind a large tree off to the side. Any moment the fight would begin and that would be her cue to move. Arturia was doing a good job riling up Archer like they had planned. He had clearly seen better days, his golden armor dusty, one of his arms missing and his smug expression replaced with anger. This was the Archer they wanted to fight, because otherwise victory was likely out of their grasp.

"I will enjoy having you kneeling, crying and utterly broken before me, Saber," said Archer. "Breaking women like you is always such a delight."

"Oh?" asked Arturia, playing it calm but Irisviel could see how much Archer got under her skin. "Are you so tired and weakened that all you can rely on is meaningless threats and power plays? Maybe the name of King of Kings was misplaced with you."

Irisviel could see the last of Archer's composure snap at that moment. "I will not let yet another fake king, this one a mere  _knight_ , talk to me like that!"

Half a dozen golden portals opened around Archer and as many weapons shot out of them at Arturia. She nimbly dodged one blade, immediately ducking under a second. As she was falling into her crouch she swung her sword around and knocked away another before leaping into the air. This took her over the fourth weapon which cut through a tree, toppling it, right as she landed back onto the ground. The fifth sword was about to hit her, but she twisted to her left and reached out with her free hand. She grabbed onto the hilt of Archer's projectile and held on tight. Sparks crackled around her hand as the weapon tried to reject her, but she refused to let go as she brought the sword into her spin. It was only as she came completely around that she released the stolen weapon, directly into the path of the sixth weapon.

As the two swords hit they exploded. Irisviel took that as her cue to move. She ran out from cover as Arturia leapt through the smoke of the explosion to engage Archer in close combat. As he brought the strange weapon that had killed Lancer up to block, Irisviel was running past them and to Waver and Sola-Ui. Arturia pushed Archer back and away from them into the woods. This left the clearing safe for the Masters, but Irisviel would still need to move quickly. Archer's power was great and even after fighting two Servants his power seemed to be nearly endless, or at least his limits not yet reached. Arturia herself was still tired from her fight with Caster and subsequent trip home. Who would be able to win was still any one's guess.

Irisviel breathed heavily as she quickly approached the two former Masters. Waver was on his knees, tears running down his cheeks, and looking at his hand where his Command Seals had once been. Sola-Ui had an expression of utter hatred as she observed the fight between Arturia and Archer. It was only as Irisviel spoke up that either took notice of her.

"Are either of you injured?" asked Irisviel, stopping next to them and catching her breath. Her body was heavy and had no strength left in it. Inside, she could feel the healing magic of Avalon fueling her as her own abilities shut down. With two more Servants defeated it was an honest miracle that she could still move. The siren call of the Holy Grail was almost too much. It urged her to lie down, give in and become the holy wish granting vessel.

But she couldn't yet, she still had too much to do. She had people who needed her. People she loved and would do anything for, even if it meant fighting against the fate that she had been born to complete. From the forest there was a small explosion and the sound of yet another falling tree. She hardened herself. People were fighting for her as well, she couldn't let them down.

"You're Saber's Master," commented Sola-Ui, studying her. "Have you been waiting until our Servants were defeated to strike at the survivors?"

Irisviel shook her head. "Of course not. We caught sight of explosions and the signs of a battle and headed here as quickly as we could. I wish we had gotten here before your Servants were killed, but we only neared as Archer killed Lancer. I'm sorry for your loss."

Sola-Ui's fist tightened, her face twisting in anger. "What do you want with Servant-less Masters then?"

"To offer you assistance," replied Irisviel. "Hopefully Arturia can defeat Archer, but if she can not then you two are in danger. You need to leave, now."

"Diarmuid is dead," said Sola-Ui. "I will not leave this spot until Archer is dead or he kills me."

Irisviel's heart went out to the woman. "You loved him, didn't you?"

Tears came to the other woman's eyes. "Of course I did."

The sounds of clashing weapons reached her ears, followed by more explosions. She hoped Arturia was doing okay. She couldn't imagine how she would feel if Arturia, Kiritsugu or Illyasviel died. Such an event might make her willing to become the Grail, if only for the chance of reviving them.

Irisviel looked down at Waver, who still hadn't acknowledged her presence. From their stay in her castle she knew how close the Master and Heroic Spirit had been. It had to be heart breaking for the young man. She didn't know what to say, so instead she reached down and put a hand on his shoulder. She tried to squeeze it comfortingly but found that she had no strength in her hands.

Waver finally noticed her though. He looked up at her, wiping away the tears and snot running down his face with his sleeve. "Einzbern?" he asked. "What are you doing here?"

"She's here to take you to safety," said Sola-Ui. Waver and Irisviel both stared at her in surprise. "Now that your Servant is defeated you should head to the Church. It will be a neutral ground you can stay in until the War is over."

"What about you?" asked Waver, standing. "You're a Servant-less Master now as well. Aren't you coming as well."

She shook her head. "No."

"Do you plan to die here?" asked Waver.

"I will either witness Archer's death with my own eyes, or I will die today."

"That's stupid," replied Waver. "Would Lancer want you to die like that?"

"Diarmuid was never concerned with me!" yelled Sola-Ui. Tears ran down her face. "I loved him, but he refused to acknowledge me. Even once I became his Master, it was only so that he could save Kayneth. I doubt he would care if I lived or died."

Waver looked taken aback by that. "Then why would you want to die here?"

"Because I loved him," replied Sola-Ui, "and now I have nothing to live for."

"I loved Rider," said Waver. "He taught me so many things and made me a better person. I-I think we owe it to the people we love to keep living. To get stronger and keep trying. You have to have something to live for."

He looked over at Irisviel. "Einzbern, help me here. Staying would be suicide."

Irisviel barely heard his words. Her head was filled with the sound of her own beating heart, drowning out almost everything else. Underneath it, she could hear the whispers. They had been there since she'd been born, but she had long ago learned to tune them out. Throughout the War they had gotten louder and louder, and she could barely deny their message.

' _Give in, become the Vessel of our Birth.'_

"Einzbern?" asked Waver, his voice concerned.

A wave of nausea and dizziness swept over her. She collapsed to her knees and fought to keep a wave of bile down. She had no such luck and the next moment she was vomiting black sludge onto the ground before her.

' _Give in.'_

"Oh," said Irisviel dully. "That's not good."

Then consciousness fled her, and she passed out onto the ground.

* * *

Kirei moved swiftly through the woods surrounding the Einzbern Castle. There were no traps beyond the bounded field and a minor illusion that made it difficult for one to travel through the woods. He wasn't concerned by either. The bounded field gave warning, but he didn't need surprise to be deadly. The illusion didn't bother him either, his job for the Church had meant he'd become practiced in ignoring and breaking through spells like this. It would take a much stronger, directed illusion to stop him. He welcomed the challenge of breaking through that as well, if it ever came.

Mere minutes passed, and he arrived at the gates to the castle. It was the obvious point of entry, and the one most likely to contain traps. He didn't slow as he threw a knife ahead of him and severed a trip wire that set off an explosive. He leapt over the rubble before the smoke even had time to clear.

Glass shattered as gun shots rang out, but he ducked underneath the spray. As his unseen foe attempted to readjust he threw a knife in their direction while moving to the side. There was another brief burst of bullets, also cleanly missing him, before his knife forced his target to reposition or get skewered.

Kirei took the moment of respite to quickly dart across the courtyard. There were no more traps until he made it to the front door. He quickly leapt over a second trip wire that had been quickly placed. His prey hadn't had time to properly prepare due to his swift arrival, but Kirei knew he still couldn't relax. He heard a clicking sound and instinctively threw a knife from his midair position. It struck the grenade that his foe had thrown at him and detonated it.

The blast knocked him away down the opposite end of the entry hall, but he corrected by casting a quick spell to harden the air beneath his feet, giving him a perpendicular springboard to launch himself off towards the direction the grenade had come from. He formed his magical knives between his fingers as he ducked through the smoke and finally caught a glimpse of his target.

Standing in a doorway he saw a man who he recognized only from a picture Tokiomi had shown him at the start of the War. Kiritsugu Emiya, the Mage Killer. He had been hired by the Einzbern's for some mysterious purpose, and despite how it seemed, Kirei know that he was clearly their Master candidate. He was the real Master of Saber, but he'd been hiding this whole time, doing nothing. The man was a mystery that intrigued Kirei and he planned to find out every single answer to his questions.

Emiya leveled a rifle at him and Kirei responded by quickly throwing a handful of his knives. They flew quickly towards their target and forced him to readjust his aim to destroy them. As Emiya shot the knives down, Kirei was almost disappointed that he hadn't just taken the shot that would have killed him. If Emiya had done so, he might have lost his life but Kirei would have died as well. A trade only the boldest could make.

Of course, Kirei didn't plan to die there. He needed to win the War, and he would be disappointed if he couldn't discover what motivated the infamous Mage Killer to compete in the Holy Grail War. What could such a man have to wish for?

Kirei had discretely sent a second round of knives below the first. As Emiya's bullets destroyed the first group, the second made their way towards their target. Emiya shouldn't have been able to dodge them, but somehow, he did. With uncanny physical ability, the man dodged through the knives,  _towards_  Kirei.

He did lose his gun as he did so, the weapon sheared in half with a knife. This didn't deter Emiya as he pulled out a pistol and started to fire on Kirei. Kirei ducked and weaved through the rain of bullets. Where that wasn't possibly he parried and cut through bullets with yet more knives.

The distance between them closed quickly. Soon, there was only a meter between them. Emiya's pistol clicked empty and his free hand reached down and pulled out a combat knife. Knife struck knife as Kirei took the final step needed. Emiya could only parry and dodge around Kirei's much longer reach. A moment of hesitation and Kirei seized upon it. He brought his fist back and thrust it forward, the knives between his fingers stabbing towards his foe.

Emiya pulled off yet another last-minute dodge, clearly aided by some type of magical ability. His knives ran across the man's arm, drawing blood, but he still didn't slow. Emiya's leg came up and thrust out in a powerful side kick that sent Kirei coughing and flying backwards. He threw more knives as he spun through the air, keeping Emiya back and away. He landed on his feet, knives at the ready as Emiya swapped out his empty clip with a new one. They stood across from each other, weapons drawn.

Kirei couldn't help but smile. "So, this is what the infamous Mage Killer Kiritsugu Emiya is like?" he asked. "I am impressed. Your skills are phenomenal."

Emiya stared emotionlessly at him. "Kirei Kotomine, former Executor of the Church and Master of Assassin. What are you doing here? I'd heard your Servant has been killed."

"You're well informed," replied Kirei. He held up his hand and showed his new Command Seals. "Unfortunately for you, your information is slightly out of date. Assassin may have indeed been defeated by Caster, but I've found myself a new Servant."

"Whose Servant did you steal?"

"My new Servant willingly chose me," said Kirei. "Tokiomi Tohsaka was making poor use of his abilities and he thought it was time for a change. I happened to be looking for a Servant at the time."

"Did you kill your own teacher?" asked Emiya. The man had a knack for collecting information and drawing the correct conclusions. His keen mind intrigued Kirei all the more.

"That is correct. Even now, Archer is seeking out the other Servants to destroy them one by one. Maybe he will even come across your Saber as well." Emiya's eyes narrowed slightly and Kirei knew he had guessed correctly. "It was a clever ruse of you to pretend that the Einzbern woman was the Master and you just an assistant, but such tricks will never work against someone like me."

So," said Emiya. "You figured it all out, did you? Are you here to kill me to defeat my Servant without fighting her?"

Kirei shook his head. "No. I believe Archer would miss crushing her spirit and body. I am here for you. From when I first heard of you I believed there was more to you than a simple mercenary. Now, I will get to learn what this is through combat. There can be no greater thrill."

"You're insane."

"Insane? I'm no such thing. I only strive for answers and the thrill of putting my life on the line. To feel alive, and to better allow an appreciation for every moment I am alive. Can you not understand this?"

Emiya shook his head. "I don't know what type of man you think I am, but I'm not interested in playing your game."

"That's too bad," replied Kirei. "On this battlefield we will fight, and one of us will die. Archer will defeat the other's Servant as well, removing both from the Holy Grail War. Your Servant is with the Einzbern woman right now, correct? I wonder what will happen to her if your Servant dies and Archer comes across her? Or maybe I'll hunt her down myself afterwards. A homunculus is an unnatural afront to God's domain after all and she'll need to be exterminated."

"I told you, I'm not going to play your game," replied Emiya. He raised his hand and showed Kirei his two remaining Command Seals. Kirei wondered what the first had been used for. The Seals glowed as Emiya drew on their power. "I, Kiritsugu Emiya wish on this, my second Command Seal, to transfer ownership of Saber Arturia Pendragon to Irisviel Von Einzbern. Let it be done!"

Kirei could only stare in surprised shock as the Command Seals glowed and faded from Emiya's hand. He couldn't believe it. How could a man who had spent the Holy Grail War being careful and calculated with every movement simply pass on ownership of his Servant, and the possibility of his wish ever being granted, to a simple doll? His grip tightened around his knives and he felt his heart beat rapidly.

"Why did you do that?"

"Now I can fight you with everything I have," replied Emiya. Without any further words he dashed quickly forward. Kirei deflected the shots from his bullets and charged in. The battle had truly begun.

* * *

Irisviel was floating in darkness. She tried to move but found that it wasn't dark because of a lack of light, but because she was surrounded and restrained by something. With some struggling her arms moved slowly through the black sludge. Her lungs burned for lack of oxygen and she tried to swim out of the sludge. But she didn't know which way was up or how far down she was. Progress seemed impossible.

' _Just give in,'_  said a familiar voice.  _'Become our vessel and allow yourself rest.'_

She ignored the voice, but she could feel herself dying. There was no escape, she knew that instinctively.

' _You are meant to become us. Just give in to your fate.'_

Despair filled her. The voice was telling the truth. Her life was over, even if her body hadn't quite stopped moving. There was nothing left for her.

Suddenly, a new voice filled her mind. It sounded distant and she only caught the last half of it's words.  _'-transfer ownership of Saber Arturia Pendragon to Irisviel Von Einzbern. Let it be done!'_

_Kiritsugu?_  thought Irisviel, recognizing the voice. His words filled her with new strength. Light surrounded her, and her mind was filled with images of Kiritsugu, Arturia and Illyasviel. She couldn't give in yet. She had to return to see them again.

' _Don't accept,'_  whispered the voice.  _'Give in, become us. Become the Grail.'_

Though she had no air left, Irisviel opened her mouth and yelled into the sludge surrounding her. "I accept this burden!"

Light exploded outward with her words and the sludge evaporated. The next moment Irisviel was standing in a white room. Standing in front of her was herself, a blank expression on her face.

"I will have you," she said emotionlessly.

Irisviel shook her head. "Not today. I still need to fight."

"If you will not give in, then we will just find another."

She knew instinctively that the voice was talking about Illya. "You will never have my daughter."

"You cannot stop us."

"Yes, I can."

"Even if you do, we will find another. We will be born."

There was the sound of a door opening and Irisviel turned to see Arturia standing in a doorway, hand extended to her.

"Irisviel," said Arturia, a smile on her face. "Please, come back with me."

Irisviel smiled and nodded. "Of course," she said. She reached out and took Arturia's hand. Together, they walked through the doorway and everything around Irisviel dissolved once more.

* * *

Irisviel quickly came back to consciousness. The first thing she realized was that she was laying on the ground, Waver and Sola-Ui kneeling by her. She coughed, more black sludge coming out of her mouth. She turned over and vomited it out onto the ground.

"Einzbern," said Waver, putting a hand on her shoulder. "How are you feeling?"

She wiped away the last of the black sludge from the corner of her mouth with her sleeve. She stared at the stained white jacket as she considered the question. She was surprised by the answer. "I-I'm feeling better," she said.

"You vomited that strange stuff and then passed out," said Waver.

"How long was I out?" she asked, turning back around to sit and face the two former Masters.

"Only a few minutes," replied Sola-Ui. "I took the liberty of running a health analysis on you."

Irisviel frowned. "Why did you do that?"

"Because I asked her to," replied Waver. He glanced over at Sola-Ui. "She finished right before you woke up. What did you find?"

Sola-Ui stared right into her eyes. "Your body is breaking down. It's a miracle you're able to move or talk. Something is preserving your body, a spell beyond my understanding. It strengthened itself just now."

Irisviel focused and once more felt Avalon, somehow affecting her more strongly than before. Something was different about the connection. It was clearer, like a new pathway had opened. But that shouldn't have been possible…

"Your Command Seal is glowing," said Waver.

She was confused by his words before she looked at her hand and saw the visible outline of a single Command Seal on the back of her hand. Kiritsugu's Command Seal, the contract that linked him to Arturia. Now, it linked her and the Heroic Spirit together.

"That wasn't there when I started examining you," said Sola-Ui. "You were lying about being a Master before, weren't you?"

Irisviel nodded. "I was."

"You were?" sked Waver. "But, you were so close to your Servant."

"It was probably a ruse," said Sola-Ui.

"I would never lie about my feelings for Arturia," said Irisviel. "Those were real. Her real Master is my husband and he must have transferred ownership of her to me for a reason. Something has gone wrong."

"You're married?" asked Waver.

Sola-Ui laughed. "I see. There's all types of twisted people in this War, aren't there?"

"I don't have time to explain," said Irisviel. She could feel her strength leaving her again. "Where's Arturia?"

There was another explosion and Arturia came skidding into view. Blood was running down her cheek from a cut. She glanced over her shoulder at Irisviel. "Irisviel, why are you still here?"

"I'm sorry," she replied. "My body gave out on me."

"You need to leave quickly."

"No one gets to leave here alive," said Archer, walking out of the forest. He held out his hands and golden portals created a dome around them. Weapon tips poked out menacingly from them. "This is where all of you will die."

* * *

Kirei moved his head slightly just in time for a bullet to shoot past his ear, taking off a small chunk. His ear rung from the sound of the discharge, but he fought through it. He pivoted on his foot and put all his power into a palm strike. The blow connected with Emiya's chest and he felt bones breaking. His opponent brought a knee up to try to force distance between them, but Kirei countered with his own magically enhanced knee. They two blows struck and while his knee was now bruised, he felt the satisfying crack of bones in his opponent's knee.

Emiya let out a cry of pain. He fought through it though to bring his knife around to stab into Kirei's shoulder. Kirei twisted, wrenching the knife out of Emiya's grasp before he could remove it. He then kicked out and hit Emiya in the side, knocking him tumbling across the room. His opponent rolled to his feet, breathing heavily, but fired his pistol several times at Kirei. He manifested his knives and cut the bullets, although one struck his leg. He strengthened the limb with magic, allowing him to continue standing.

This was the toughest, most brutal fight he'd ever had in his life. Blood pounded to his ears and he wondered if he would ever be able to regain the feeling again. The Mage Killer was said to be one of a kind, the greatest at what he did. Kirei had to admit that if he'd been a regular mage, he likely would have been dead by now. But magic wasn't his lifeblood, it was just another tool. Something that happened to run strongly in him and that he had training with, but nothing more. It would take much more to defeat him.

Emiya's pistol clicked empty and Kirei took that opening to charge in. Instead of attempting to reload, Emiya dropped the pistol and reached for a second weapon on his belt. He brought up a strange gun of a type he'd never seen before. With practiced skill, Emiya trained the weapon dead center on Kirei and fired it at him from just a few steps away.

Kirei could've aborted his attack to block, but he instead carried through. He readjusted a bit to the side so that the shot would only hit his shoulder and he jabbed out with his knives. His knives dug into Emiya's side as the bullet hit him. A strange sensation ran through him as the bullet hit. His body was suddenly under attack from a foreign entity, intent on destroying him from the inside out.

All Kirei's magical circuits were lit on fire as the strange bullet attempted to overload and destroy them. Kirei didn't need magic to function, but the resulting damage to his body from the overload would likely cripple him. His mind rushed for a solution and seized onto another pathway. A foreign entity resting next to his magical circuits, but still distinct. With a thought, Kirei fed one of his three Command Seals to the bullet. The bullet took the bait and burned out the Command Seal. When it did, it's debilitating effect disappeared, it's thirst for his magic fed.

While Kirei had done this though, Emiya hadn't been idle. He'd kicked out at Kirei, knocking him across the room and forcing the knives out of his side. Kirei regained his senses midair and had flipped around to land easily on his feet.

"Ah, so that's why you're called the 'Mage Killer'," said Kirei. "That would have killed any other man."

Emiya didn't respond, instead just frowning. Kirei had no clue how many such bullets Emiya had, but it couldn't be too many. But if it was more than the amount of Command Seals he had, it would put at risk his Mastership of Archer. He needed at least one at the end, to obtain his wish. He would need to be careful of the gun.

As the two men stared at each other, Kirei felt a small burst of killing intent. He glanced to the side where he'd felt it but saw nothing. A second burst of killing intent came from in front of him and he reacted quickly to Emiya closing the gap by charging him.

Abandoning his knives, Kirei decided to use hand to hand to dispatch his foe. He moved in close and the two started to exchange a flurry of punches and kicks. Emiya was clearly skilled as he ducked, parried, and countered, but Kirei was better. Without his weapons and secret tactics, the Mage Killer was nothing more than a talented fighter. That wouldn't be enough for him to survive.

Emiya punched him, but Kirei counted with a knuckle strike to the inside of the man's armpit. Placed properly, the blow paralyzed his arm with a cry of pain. Emiya tried to bring his special gun up to shoot him, but Kirei kicked it out of his hands. It flew through the air and landed to the side of them. His opponent attempted to make a move for the gun but Kirei grabbed his dead arm and flipped him through the air and into a wall. The wall cracked under the blow and Kiritsugu coughed up a small amount of blood as he fell in a heap on the ground.

Kirei approached his foe, pulling out a singular dagger as he did some. He ignored the gun as he walked past it, but a flash of something in his peripheral vision caught his attention. Before he could turn to look, a bolt of magical energy flew towards him. Kirei used his knife to cut the magical bolt in half, destroying it. He refocused on Emiya, who had a hand out from where he'd shot the magical bolt.

"A magical beginner's trick from someone like you?" asked Kirei, approaching him. "The irony."

A second bolt shot out and Kirei easily dealt with it as well. Emiya frowned.

"It's no more ironic than a servant of the Church training under a mage and fighting to obtain the Holy Grail for himself. Do your Masters know of your actions?"

"No one is aware," replied Kirei. "I am operating on my own. No one will know until I've obtained the Grail and my wish."

"And what would someone like you wish for?" asked Emiya. Kirei marveled at how the man could still talk. He knew he'd broken some ribs, maybe he'd gotten lucky and had nothing punctured?

"I have a simple wish," replied Kirei. "I just want to know why the Grail chose me. Me, a man of the Church who wanted for nothing except to do my duty. What is it the Grail saw in me that it chose me for a Master? What is it I could possibly have to wish for?"

"You'll fight for the Grail for something so trivial as that?"

"It isn't trivial," responded Kirei calmly. "To me, this is everything. What does a man like you want with something like the Grail?"

Emiya coughed up a small globule of blood before answering. "My wish is to create a world for my daughter, one where she doesn't need to suffer. Where needless death and conflict is a concept of the past."

Kirei raised an eyebrow at that. He had not expected such an answer. "You truly have an absurd wish for the Grail. A child's dream."

"If it is truly an omnipotent wish granting device, then only the Grail can do what I desire," replied Emiya. "I doubt one like you could understand."

"I do not," said Kirei. "My own daughter will grow up in this sad, conflict filled world and find her own purpose, or she will not. Like everyone does. That is all there is to it. That is God's will, and to try to change it is heretical."

Emiya laughed at that. "I doubt you care about if something is heretical or not."

Kirei took a final step so that he was standing over the beaten and battered Mage Killer. He held his knife at the ready, able to end the life in front of him any moment.

"Any last words?" asked Kirei.

Before Emiya could respond, Kirei felt a burst of killing intent directly behind him. It was so powerful he couldn't fathom how he hadn't noticed it before. He quickly turned around but found himself spinning out of control as his weight shifted strangely. A burning sensation ran through his shoulder as a powerful kick knocked him into the far wall.

Kirei finally saw her, the unknown woman he'd seen leaving the castle in the black car before his approach. She wore dark sunglasses and had a large combat knife in one hand. The knife glowed red with magically generated heat. Red steam hissed off the knife as something evaporated from it. He tried to stand to fight her but found that his right arm was unable to support him. Indeed, it was laying across the room, Archer's Command Seals clearly visible.

"Wh-what is this?" asked Kirei, surprised.

"My secret weapon," coughed Emiya. "I wasn't confident I could beat you. But you were clearly here for me, which meant I made the perfect distraction."

"But everyone else left."

"When you entered the bounded field, Irisviel noticed you," replied Emiya. "She contacted Maiya and I over the radio. Maiya returned in the car while I prepared to fight you."

"How long was she here?" asked Kirei, his vision fading from blood loss.

"I arrived shortly after you began," replied Maiya, standing right above Kirei. "I'm not a mage, but I am skilled at hiding my presence." She gestured to her sunglasses with the knife. "Aided by this Soul Cloak and Kiritsugu's distraction, you never noticed me."

Kirei realized that the woman held the strange pistol from before in her hand. He could only chuckle at the absurdity. He had not only failed to kill his target, he wouldn't even get the satisfaction of dying by his foe's hand. A nobody would do it instead. Maiya pointed the gun at him and without hesitation fired. The bullet struck him in the head and immediately got to work destroying his magical circuits. Without the Command Seals to sacrifice, his magical circuits were overloaded and destroyed. With the sudden magical overload, his whole body and mind collapsed, and he had no chance to think another thought before everything ended.

* * *

Arturia could only watch in hopelessness as Archer's portals surrounded them. She considered unleashing Excalibur's power to try to kill him, but even if she did it was likely that the people behind her would be killed. She would never allow that to happen. There had to be a way for her to save everyone. To save Irisviel.

Archer's expression of insane triumph turned to one of surprise. "The connection has been severed," he said. Suddenly, he started to laugh. "I cannot believe it. The connection has been severed! Hahaha! It seems Kirei bit off more than he could chew. I guess your Master was even tougher than he thought."

"Kiritsugu," muttered Irisviel from behind Arturia.

"If the connection between Master and Servant is severed, then why are you still here?" asked Waver from where he crouched by Irisivel.

"I am of the Archer Class," replied Archer. "That means I have the special ability to last longer than usual independent of a Master. I will need to find a source of mana soon, but I am still free to kill you to my heart's content. Unless one of you wants to sign the contract and become my mana battery. Are there any among you who wish the honor of serving me?"

"The only action I would take as your Master would be to order you to kill yourself," replied Sola-Ui, her voice filled with spite.

"I won't serve you either," said Waver. "Rider was my partner, no one else."

"This was never an offer of partnership," said Archer disdainfully. He glanced at Irisviel and raised an eyebrow. "Oh? You are a Master now as well? When did that happen? No matter, my offer extends to you as well. Will you accept?"

"Never," replied Irisviel immediately. "I'm Arturia's Master, no other Heroic Spirit will do."

"Then I will quickly end this farce," replied Archer. "You two can die together if you are that attached."

Weapons shot at supersonic speeds out of the portals and Arturia decided in an instant what her course of action would be. Turning, she threw herself over Irisviel and the others to protect them. As she did so, a white light exploded outward from Irisviel. The light completely engulfed them and spread out to block the weapons. As each of Archer's treasures struck the newly erected barrier they disintegrated completely.

"What?!" said Archer, shocked. His portals disappeared and so did the light barrier. Arturia stood up and looked around. She realized that all the wounds she'd received that night had been healed. Archer glared at her. "What was that?"

"Avalon," said Arturia, realizing that was the only answer. But her sheath had never shown the ability to protect others like that before, only the bearer.

"That was its purest expression," said Irisviel, touching her chest where the sheath lay. "The strongest defensive Noble Phantasm, King's Light. Protecting all of those she loves and has spread her protection to."

Archer scowled. "I ordered you to die, so you will do so."

Arturia held Excalibur at the ready in both hands. "You will get no quarter from me now Archer," she yelled as she leapt into battle with a magically boosted jump. The distance between them was closed in a matter of seconds but golden portals opened around her and the same chains that had wrapped around Lancer restrained her.

"Kneel, Saber," ordered Archer.

The chains attempted to push her down to her knees, but she fought against it. There was a cracking noise and suddenly the chains around her left arm snapped. She lashed out with a punch and struck Archer in his face. He flew through a tree at the edge of the clearing. With another burst of exertion, Arturia broke every other chain holding her and her sword. The broken links fell to the ground where they disappeared into motes of light.

Archer stood back up with assistance from his strange weapon in his one remaining arm. "How?" he asked. "How is it that you broke Enkidu?"

"I could feel the power of your weapon," replied Arturia, "but I could also sense that it was weakened. First by Rider and then Lancer. They are also the reason your treasury is depleted of weapons, aren't they?"

"It is?" asked Waver from behind her. "Is he really out of weapons?"

Archer gave a strangled laugh. "Yes mongrel, it is. But that is no matter, I still have Ea. That is all I need." He held his weapon to the sky and the cylinders that made it up started to spin. "If you will not let me have what is rightfully mine, then I will destroy everything so that no one can have it!"

"Arturia!" yelled Irisviel. "Stop him!"

"Understood," said Arturia. She held her sword up and started to draw in the energy around her.

Archer started to intone as a fearsome amount of energy built around his weapon. "I shall offer this one strike as the ceremony of separation! I speak of the beginning. Heaven and earth are divided, and nothingness celebrates Creation. My Sword of Rupture rends the world apart. The vortex that turns the stars, this heavenly hell signifies the end of the eve of genesis. Subside with death!

"Yes. Let's put an end to this," said Arturia. She held Excalibur up above her head with both hands. "The breath of the planet gathers. The torrent of life shines."

As she intoned, Archer swung his sword downward. "Enuma Elish!"

"Take this!" yelled Arturia swinging her own blade down, releasing the energy for her most powerful attack. "Excalibur!"

The very world shook as the two powerful attacks manifested and struck each other. Archer's attack tore through the fabric of the very reality it moved through, but hers strengthened the world. So, when the attacks collided the world shook, but still held. Arturia gritted her teeth, exerting everything she had. She had already sent out an attack stronger than any she ever had before, but she needed more. She needed to win. For reality. For Irisviel. For herself.

"Perish!" yelled Archer, struggling to sustain his own attack.

"Excalibur!" yelled Arturia. "Rend through his attack!"

As if on command, the energy from her attack tore through Archer's. Where reality had been rent, Excalibur repaired it. The blast made the final way through and struck Archer's weapon, destroying it completely. The other Servant was caught in the blast and with a scream his very form was torn apart by the energy of Excalibur.

"It cannot be!" yelled Gilgamesh right before his soul fled the world. Where he had once stood was just a destroyed gash in the forest and ground going back almost a mile.

Arturia breathed heavily, her energy drained from the battle. She unsummoned her sword and turned to Irisviel. Her Master looked pale and sickly, but her features brightened instantly when she smiled at Arturia. She returned the smile and extended a hand.

"I believe we should return home Master."

Irisivel took her hand. "Yes, let's."


	15. The Mystery of Justice Black Solved!

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own anything in the Fate series.

Thanks, like always, to BlindSeer0 for editing this chapter.

Author's Note: This chapter has been re-uploaded with minor corrections to spelling and grammar.

* * *

**Fate/Zero: Heroes of Justice**

* * *

**Chapter 15: The Mystery of Justice Black Solved!**

* * *

Maiya lowered Kiritsugu's specialized Thompson Contender and surveyed the body in front of her. A spot of black necrosis dotted Kirei Kotomine's forehead and smoke drifted off his body from his fried magical circuits. Not one to take unnecessary risks, Maiya tuned her senses for signs of life. There were none. Confident in her assessment, she turned her back on the corpse and walked over to Kiritsugu.

"Good job Maiya," grunted Kiritsugu, clearly in great pain. His body was a mess with cuts, bruises, and blood everywhere. She didn't believe she'd ever seen him in such shape before. "Did you confirm the kill?"

"I did," she said, nodding. She flipped the Thompson around to hand it to him. "How is your body doing?"

"Bad," he replied, taking the gun from her. "That man was a monster. He broke several ribs. If the tips of them hadn't been shaved off to make those origin rounds, I might have been in some serious danger of internal damage. As is, without magical healing I'm going to be out for a while. I've done all I can, using my magic to speed up my body's natural healing process, but this is my limit until Irisviel returns or we find another healer."

"Hello?" yelled a small voice from outside the entry hall of the castle. "Is anyone home?"

Maiya recognized the voice as that of Shirou. She deactivated the heat magic she had around her knife to increase its cutting abilities and sheathed it at her belt. Turning around, she saw a small figure covered head to toe in an orange and gold outfit that she recognized as like that of ones she'd seen on children's programming. He was approaching the main entrance, where there was still a primed explosive trap.

"Stop right there!" she yelled. The boy halted mere steps from the doorway. Maiya walked over and saw three others similarly dressed figures with him. One red, one purple, and the last one pink. The pink figure was holding the orange one's hand and had a stuffed animal held in the other. She was smaller than the other three.

"Hello Maiya," said Shirou awkwardly. He touched a gemstone that was on his chest and transformed into regular clothes, a sheepish smile on his face. "Uh, I brought friends?"

Maiya frowned at him as she studied the group. "Back away," she said. "The door is set with a trap."

The children, for they were all clearly that, backed away several steps, a concerned look on Shirou's face. She knelt and studied the trap Kiritsugu had set. It was a very simple one, set only a few minutes before Kirei's arrival. She knew how he constructed his traps, so it only took a few moments to disarm it, grenade safely in hand. She gestured to the kids.

"Come in," she said. Glancing inside she saw that Kiritsugu had moved from where he'd been sitting. While she'd been disarming the trap, he had gone into one of the closets and brought out a tablecloth. He had then draped the red cloth over Kirei's body, hiding it from the children. "We have a lot to discuss."

Shirou took the lead, tentatively leading the rest inside. He looked around at the destroyed and trashed entry hall. "What happened here?" he asked. "Where are Irisviel and Arturia?"

"They're out looking for you," replied Maiya. The kids were inside the room now. The small pink child glanced over at Kiritsugu and let out a gasp. She let go of Shirou's hand and ran across the room towards the injured man.

"Daddy!" yelled the girl.

Kiritsugu's eyes went wide. "Illya?" The little girl tackled the injured Kiritsugu against the wall, eliciting a wince of pain.

"Are you okay?" asked the girl.

"Just a minor injury, nothing to worry about," replied Kiritsugu. An expression that Miaya had never seen on his face before appeared, one of honest relief. He had clearly not believed Saber that Illya would be safe. "Can I see your face?"

"My face?" asked Illya. "Oh right. The outfit." She touched the gemstone on her chest just like Shirou had and in a flash a little girl who looked like a miniature clone of Irisviel was revealed. "Is this better?"

Kiritsugu smiled gently at her. "Much. How did you get here?"

"Big brother brought me," replied Illya, pointing back towards Shirou. "He said Mommy wanted to see me, and I wanted to see both of you as well. Arturia came along as well." She held up her stuffed animal for her father to see.

The red and purple clad children walked up to stand next to Shirou and Maiya. The red one leaned in to Shirou. "Who's that man?" she asked.

"I haven't seen him before," said Shirou, frowning.

"That's Illya's father," commented Maiya. "Lady Irisviel's husband."

"Husband?" asked Shirou, sounding confused.

"Isn't Arturia Irisviel's husband?" asked the red girl. "They're in love."

"They aren't married though," replied Maiya. She had no clue how to talk to children and wished she knew what else she could be doing at the moment. Explaining infidelity and adultery to children was not her ideal way to spend her night. Especially after a stressful fight.

Kiritsugu's gaze fell on Illya's hand, his smile fading. "Illya, what's that on your hand?"

"This?" asked Illya, raising up her hand. Maiya caught a flash of red on the back of it. "They said it was the symbol of the Justice Rangers. They let me join their group of friends!"

Before anything else could be said there was a loud crack of thunder from outside the castle that drew everyone's attention. Maiya turned and pulled out her pistol, aiming it at the entrance of the castle. She watched as a figure in a black outfit like that of the children around her, but clearly an adult, walked drunkenly into the room.

"Iris?!" asked the red girl.

"Oh," slurred Iris. "You're all here already? Wasn't sure if you'd gotten lost or something." She turned and glanced at Kirei's covered body. "Oh, Kirei's dead. How disappointing. I was looking forward to doing that again."

Then the woman collapsed to the ground face first.

* * *

Arturia drove quickly through the moonlit forest on her motorcycle. Irisviel held on tightly behind her, resting heavily against her back. Behind them was the black car driven by Sola-Ui, Waver with her. After a heated discussion the pair had decided to accompany them to Einzbern castle and stay there. The offer of rooms, food, and protection while they planned their next move had been very persuasive points for them. Sola-Ui hadn't trusted the offer, but Waver had insisted that they could be trusted and eventually she'd conceded. Arturia was glad she had, since she would need a talented healer to assist her in keeping Irisviel alive. Sola-Ui fit that description quite well from what she'd seen on the battlefield.

' _Several people have come through the bounded field,'_ said Irisviel through their new mental link.  _'I think it's Illya, Shirou and the other two Justice Rangers.'_

' _If it is, then my guess was likely right,'_  replied Arturia.  _'If they did indeed come to us, that means our night's labor was not in vain. Archer indicated that his Master was defeated, do you know how Kiritsugu has fared against his foe?'_

' _I don't,'_  replied Irisviel.  _'I misplaced the radio when we were in the clearing. Sorry.'_

' _Do not worry,'_  comforted Arturia _. 'We shall be there soon enough. If there is anything to admire about that man, it is his clear will to survive, even if he would never admit to its existence.'_

' _You don't like Kiritsugu much, do you?'_  asked Irisviel.

' _I do not believe I ever will. I admire his willingness to follow your lead and how much he clearly cares for you and Illyasviel, but that alone won't make me like him. I do not think I can.'_

' _I understand. I wish you two could, but I believe it is in both of your natures to disagree. It's how you are.'_  Irisviel let out a small gasp.

' _What is it?'_  asked Arturia, worried that her health was taking a turn for the worst.

' _Someone else has breached the bounded field and entered the castle,'_  replied Irisviel.  _'Someone very powerful.'_

' _A Servant?'_  asked Arturia.  _'Caster?'_

' _I don't know, but it seems likely.'_

As they talked the emerged from the forest to find the rubble of the front gate laying in their way. Arturia leaned forward on her motorcycle.  _'Hold on tightly,'_  she said. Irisviel did so as Arturia focused on the feeling of the metallic particles that made up her armor. Instead of surrounding herself in them she instead combined them with the structure of her steed. There was a flash and their vehicle was transformed into an armored steed worthy of battle and capable of enhanced performance. This happened just in time for them to strike and burst through the rubble, reducing it to a pile of dust settling behind them. Arturia slowed the motorcycle as they entered the courtyard and brought it to a smooth stop like only an expert rider could.

"We are home," said Arturia aloud. "What do you sense?"

Irisviel focused for a moment now that they were back inside her domain. "It's as we thought. The children and Caster are here. I can't feel Kirei Kotomine."

"I do not hear or sense any combat inside," said Arturia. Irisviel slowly let go and Arturia got off her motorcycle. She held out a hand to Irisviel. "Shall we go in together?"

"Yes," said Irisviel with a smile. "Let's."

As Arturia helped Irisviel off the motorcycle Sola-Ui's car pulled up behind them. It came to a quick stop, a layer of dust coating it. Sola-Ui and Waver both exited, studying the castle.

"Has there been a battle or something?" asked Waver. "This place looks trashed."

"We believe Archer's Master," replied Arturia. "But further answers will lay inside. Will you two come with us as well?"

Waver nodded. "Yeah."

Sola-Ui folded her arms and frowned. "Lead on."

"Waver," said Arturia, addressing the young man. "Could you assist Irisviel inside?"

"I will," he said, taking Irisviel's weight off her. She was doing much better with Avalon, but there were only two Servants left and her fate was clearly affecting her. She thanked him for the assistance as Arturia summoned her sword and walked into the entry hall.

Arturia wasn't sure what she had expected, but the sight of Caster collapsed on the ground and surrounded by the children trying to shake her awake had not been one of the scenarios. Maiya was watching the scene expressionlessly and Arturia took note that she had a gun drawn, although it was currently left lax at her side.

Kiritsugu, laying injured on the far side was the first to acknowledge her. "Saber," he said. "Where's Irisviel?"

"I'm here," said Irisviel from behind her, being supported by Waver. The children looked up at that moment and Illyasviel's eyes went wide.

"Mommy!" yelled the little girl. She left her position next to Caster and ran to Irisviel.

"Illya?" said Irisviel, her eyes misting with tears. She glanced at Waver. "Thank you for the help, I'm good."

"Uh, okay," said Waver, letting go slowly.

Irisviel very gently fell to her knees, clearly trying to support herself as much as she could. She held out her arms to her daughter. "Come here darling."

Mother and daughter embraced, tears misting in Irisviel's eyes. Illya looked up at her, her eyes bright. "I came to see you!" she said excitedly.

"Yes," replied Irisviel. "I thought you would. We have so much to talk about…"

The happy reunion was interrupted by a gunshot and screams. Arturia turned around quickly, sword in hand to see Maiya pointing her gun at Caster, clearly having fired. The Servant was sitting up now, her clenched fist held in front of the gun muzzle. She opened her hand and the crushed bullet fell to the ground.

"You're a good assassin," commented Caster from behind her helmet, "but you're a few hundred years too young to be able to kill me. The Mage's Association couldn't do it, and neither could time. So, unless you want to ruin my generous mood and die, I suggest you put the gun down."

Maiya didn't react, instead keeping her gun pointed at Caster. The kids huddled around their Servant except for Illya, who hugged Irisviel tightly while looking at Maiya in fear. Arturia wasn't sure what she should do in such a situation. Should she tell Maiya to stand down or stand up for her against Caster? The two Servants would need to fight eventually, but this didn't feel like the time or place to her. There were innocents around and she was exhausted from her previous fight.

"Maiya, stand down!" yelled Kiritsugu from across the room. He was standing but he was clearly very badly hurt. It was only now that she looked around the room that Arturia saw a dead priest laying against one of the walls.

Maiya lowered her gun but kept it in hand. Caster laughed. "The fabled Kiritsugu Emiya I presume?"

"I'm Kiritsugu Emiya," he said, "but I don't know what 'fables' you're talking about."

"Stories and memories I've collected from here and there," replied Caster. She moved from a laying to a sitting position on the floor. "I'm not here to fight any of you right now."

"Then why are you here Caster?" asked Arturia.

"My Masters wanted to reunite their newest comrade with her parents. That seems like a worthy reason, isn't it?"

"Did she just say 'Masters'?" asked Waver, looking around. "Plural?"

Sola-Ui frowned. "Those children are the Masters of a Servant?"

"They are," replied Arturia. "Is that the only reason?"

Caster shook her head. "No, it isn't." Her tone became serious. "I need your help in defeating the final Servant."

Arturia shook her head. "There are no other Servants. I just defeated Archer, who previously defeated Rider and Lancer. We already defeated Assassin and Berserker. We are all that remain."

"If only that were true. There's been a late addition, the summoning of an eighth Servant happened just a while ago."

"How could that be possible?" asked Waver. "There are only seven classes and seven servants in the Holy Grail War."

"That is not entirely true," said Irisviel, drawing the group's attention to her. "In the previous War, two Masters summoned two Saber's, although they were each half of a whole. In that same War the Berserker Class Servant was replaced by the existence of an eighth Class type, Avenger."

"The system is more flexible than most people are led to believe," commented Caster. "A person with great enough understanding of how it works could change the rules to suit themselves. Much like how Lancer's Master's altered the rules to allow someone who wasn't a Master to supply the mana to a Servant."

Sola-Ui scowled at that. "Are you saying someone summoned an Avenger Class Servant then?"

Caster shook her head. "No. It's much worse. Zouken Matou, head of that family, used his son's corpse as a catalyst to summon a Ruler Class Servant."

Irisviel gasped. "A Ruler? How can that be? The Ruler is meant to be the safety valve of the system, to come only when everything is in failure of collapsing. They should not be able to be summoned as a Servant like this in a War that is proceeding without issue."

"The War isn't proceeding without issue though," replied Caster. She touched the gemstone on her chest and in a flash her Ranger outfit was gone. She was left in her black robe with her blindfold around her eyes. Her black hair was loose and flowing down her back. Without the helmet Arturia was able to confirm her earlier suspicion that Caster was the same young woman she'd seen with Shirou on their first meeting. Around her neck was a necklace with a black circular disc, like one she could see around Illya's neck. She also had a second necklace, this one with three gemstones; a pearl, a ruby, and an amethyst.

"You're the anomaly, aren't you?" asked Irisviel.

"Good guess. I'm not supposed to be in this War, and Zouken was able to use that to his advantage in summoning a new Servant. Ruler is much more powerful than I am. I died while fighting him."

"What do you mean you died?" asked Kiritsugu, standing and walking heavily towards Irisviel and Illya.

"One of my Noble Phantasms is a passive ability that reverses reality when I die," replied Caster. "Sorrowful Past, a Noble Phantasm earned through hundreds of years of living that allows me to be completely healed and try again."

"That's how you survived Assassin killing you," said Arturia, understanding.

"Did she just say that she has more than one Noble Phantasm?" asked Waver, looking around the room.

There was a grunt and Kiritsugu collapsed to the ground. In a quick, fluid motion Maiya holstered her gun and sprinted over to his side. "Don't move," she said, worry in her voice. She glanced over at Irisviel. "Lady Irisviel, he was badly hurt in his fight. He needs healing."

"I'm sorry, I don't have the energy right now for that," replied Irisviel sadly.

Without comment Sola-Ui walked past everyone and knelt by Kiritsugu. Maiya glared at the woman, but Sola-Ui ignored her as she glanced over Kiritsugu. "It's a wonder he's able to move with just the visible damage. Some of these look like old wounds that have highly progressed through the healing process… What happened?"

Kiristsugu was groaning in pain and Maiya didn't respond for comment. Sola-Ui shook her head. "I'm a magical healer. Answer my questions so that I'll be better able to heal him."

Maiya hesitated for a moment before nodding. "He used time magic to progress the healing process."

"Ah, that explains that." Sola-Ui frowned. "Effective as a field procedure for injuries that aren't too bad, but it would be extremely painful, condensing the process like that. He'll likely need some magical healing. I'll have to run a full diagnostic of his body first, to see what is damaged and needs to be healed."

"Here," said Caster. She held up her hand and a jagged purple crystal appeared in it. "This is a healing catalyst. It will make it easier to pinpoint the damaged area and focus your healing magic to it." She gently tossed it to Maiya, who caught it deftly out of the air.

Maiya passed it over to Sola-Ui who took it and studied it for a moment. "This is an impressive magical construct," she said. "Where did you get it?"

"I made it," replied Caster. "Magical constructs, especially those based around a crystalline structure, are my specialty."

Sola-Ui got to work healing Kiritsugu. She held the crystal over him and closed her eyes to concentrate. Every so often a small beam of light would radiate out from the crystal and the targeted area would be healed. As she did her work, Arturia looked around the room. Everyone seemed unsure of what they should be doing, except for Caster, who looked bored.

"While she works, we should retire to another room," said Arturia, gaining everyone's attention. "Irisviel, would you like to go to bed to rest?"

Irisviel shook her head. "No, I think we have a lot to discuss and I need to be there for that."

"I could go make everyone tea?" suggested Waver. "I remember where it is from when I visited before."

"I'll help," said Shirou.

Irisviel smiled at both. "Thank you." The pair left the room for the kitchen, Waver flashing an uneasy glance over the priest's body as he did so. Irisviel turned her attention to the still transformed children. "You don't need those outfits here," she said. "We won't hurt you. You're guests."

They glanced over at their Servant and she nodded. "It's fine. I plan to tell them everything anyways."

Both children transformed back into their regular clothes. Arturia walked over to Irisviel and Illyasviel and held out a hand. "Would you like some help standing?"

Irisviel took her hand. "Thank you," she said as Arturia pulled her up. She stumbled slightly and leaned heavily against her. Illyasviel hugged closely to her mother's side, glancing worriedly at her father.

"Is daddy going to be okay?" asked Illyasviel.

"He will be," said Irisviel confidently.

"His wounds are almost healed," commented Sola-Ui, not looking over from her work. She sounded very tired. Even with the crystal the drain of all her night's exertions was taking a toll on her.

"I'm feeling much better," commented Kiritsugu. He hesitated for a moment. "Thank you."

"They saved me," replied Sola-Ui. "This is me returning the favor."

"Will he be able to join our conversation?" asked Arturia.

"If it's just talking," said Sola-Ui. "But he shouldn't push himself for a few days after this. He put heavy strain on his magical circuits through that magic of his. I can't heal those, only the physical wounds."

Caster stood and brushed off her robe. "We'll need everyone there. I hate explaining things more than once and it's imperative that we have all the help we can get for this next battle. Ruler is as strong as if not stronger than Archer."

Arturia felt a shiver run through her at the very thought. She had not been at her full power, but even if she had she knew the fight with Archer would have been near impossible without the assistance she'd gotten. Rider and Lancer depleting Archer's treasury, their weakening of his Chain Noble Phantasm and the general strain they'd put on his mental and physical state, along with his mana, had been invaluable.

Words Merlin had once spoken to her echoed in her mind.  _'Your sword is one that was born in the inner sea of the planet. It exerts its true power only when an enemy that threatens the planet emerges. It is truly a counter to the strong who would threaten the world. A weapon fit for a King of Knights. That is, if you use it properly. A weapon is only as powerful as the heart of the wielder.'_

Fate had truly been on her side. She could only hope that it would continue to do so for a little while longer. Victory, and the Holy Grail, were within her grasp. She hoped she was strong enough to claim both.

* * *

Sakura sat at the large dining table next to Rin and studied her surroundings. Irisviel sat at the head of the table, Illya in her lap. To her right sat Arturia, Illya's Father, the woman with the gun, and the healer sat on one side. To Irisviel's left sat Rin, Sakura, Shirou and the young man who had brought a large tray of tea for them. Directly across the table from Irisviel sat Iris, looking bored. Shirou was looking around the gathered people excitedly, cup of tea in hand. Sakura took a sip of her own tea, finding the temperature pleasant. Rin attempted to do so but let out a yelp of pain as it burnt her tongue.

"Ah!" said Rin, huffing to try to cool down her tongue.

"Be careful!" insisted the young man. "It's hot still, blow on it first."

"I know that," muttered Rin into her cup, her cheeks blushed red. Sakura took another sip, steam rising off her tea.

"Everyone is here, and tea is served, so we can get started," said Iris, drawing attention to herself. "I hate wasting time so let me start by getting some explanation out of the way before you ask anything. First off, does everyone besides the children speak English?"

There were nods from around the table. "Good," continued Iris. "While we're discussing use English to save us trouble."

"But the children don't speak English," said Irisviel. "What about Japanese?"

The young man shook his head. "I don't speak Japanese," said the young man in Japanese.

Shirou sat up excitedly in his seat and pointed at the young man. "You just did!" he said proudly, like he'd caught someone in the act of lying.

"No, I didn't," replied the young man with a frown. "And I thought the children didn't speak English? He seems to have understood me just fine."

Iris let out an exasperated sigh. "The gemstones around their necks all have a universal translator magic that works passively while they're wearing them, even if they aren't transformed. It works off empathetic magic and will accurately translate anything said to them or that they can hear. I knew they would be going after Illya so I built the magical code into them so that they could talk to and understand her. Speaking English is for the benefit of those who can't speak anything else."

Illya's father leaned forward on the table and stared down it at Iris. "What do you mean that you "knew they would be going after Illya"?"

"I'll get to that," replied Iris. "I'm not done with getting the tedious stuff out of the way. I'm not going to repeat this again, but here's everyone's names;" she pointed at Irisviel and started listing off names, moving to the next person as she did. "Irisviel Von Einzbern, Saber Arturia Pendragon, Kiritsugu Emiya," she hesitated for a moment when she got to the gun woman and then skipped over her and the healer to point at the young man, "and Lord El-Melloi."

The "Lord El-Melloi" looked very confused at that statement. The healer who'd been skipped over glared at Iris. "The current Lord El-Melloi is dead," she said. "He died against Archer earlier and he is very much not this novice mage."

Iris blushed in embarrassment and Sakura heard her mutter under her breath, "Oh right, that hasn't happened yet…," then she raised her voice once more, "Uh yes, I knew that. His name is obviously…hm…what was it again?" she thought for a moment before snapping and pointing excitedly at the young man. "Waver Velvet!"

Waver seemed taken aback by her vigorous response. "Uh, yeah, that's it."

Iris smiled proudly at that. "I knew I could remember. Heard it at a lecture once." She glanced over at the still yet to be named women. "This is kind of embarrassing, but I don't actually seem to know your names…"

The healer frowned. "You know his name but not mine?" she asked, sounding offended. "I am Sola-Ui Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri. Former Master of Lancer."

"That's a mouth full," said Iris, looking unamused. She pointed to the gun woman. "And you?"

The gun woman glanced over at Kiritsugu and he nodded. She looked back at Iris. "I am Maiya Hisau."

"Yeah, I don't recognize that name," replied Iris, thinking for a moment. "Guessing you were dead. Oh well, continuing;" she pointed to Illya. "Illyasviel Von Einzbern, Rin Tohsaka, Sakura," she paused for a moment, then continued. "and Shirou Manjome."

"And she's Iris!" supplied Shirou cheerfully. Iris glared at him and he stared at her in confusion. "What? You said you were going to tell them everything."

"Iris?" asked Waver. "Like the goddess?"

"Exactly!" yelled Rin, leaning excitedly across the dining table. "That was my guess too!"

"And you're both still wrong," said Iris dryly. "You're thinking about it wrong. You're hearing the sounds I say like it's a name, like the goddess or the flower. You need to see the name." Her fingertip started to glow, and she ran it through the air, leaving letters drawn where she touched. "I. R. S. S."

"It's an acronym?" asked Irisviel, studying the letters.

IRSS nodded. "Yes, my name isn't Iris, it's IRSS." She pointed to the letters. "Spelled in English."

"Hey!" said Rin, pointing at IRSS. "You've been letting us think that was a word this whole time!"

"I didn't feel like I needed to explain myself before. I was busy trying to win the Holy Grail War."

"And why are you explaining now?" asked Kiritsugu. Sakura wondered the same thing. IRSS had had plenty of time to explain before to her Masters, why was she now explaining to this group?

"Because I need your help," replied IRSS. "Ruler is more powerful than me and if I didn't explain myself, then there is no chance of securing your cooperation at this point."

"Who is this new Ruler?" asked Sola-Ui. "Do you know their identity?"

IRSS nodded. "I do. Unfortunately, I can't tell you his name."

Waver frowned. "Why not?"

"Because he draws power whenever anyone calls his name. Since I already know his name, he can likely sense I'm here."

"Then you've led the enemy right here," said Maiya, glaring at IRSS.

The Heroic Spirit shrugged. "Probably. But I doubt that Zouken didn't know of this place already. Ruler can track down whoever he wants if needed, so it was only a matter of time. While I was unable to kill him, I did severely damage him. He was freshly summoned as well, his form has been disrupted, so it will take him a while to pull himself together. We're all safer together."

"Wise words," commented Arturia. "But you still have not explained yourself fully about why we should help or trust you. You know much more than you should about this War, it's rules and its participants."

"And you still haven't explained your true name," said Sola-Ui.

"And how do you have four Masters?" asked Waver.

"I started with one Master," replied IRSS. "Shirou was my original Master, and he had two Command Seals at the time." Shirou held up his hand to examine his single command seal. "My summoning was incomplete though and clashed with a second, simultaneous summoning. A serial killer summoned a second Caster and gained two Command Seals as well. We then proceeded to defeat him and took his Command Seals."

Shirou leaned over the table and pointed to Rin. "Rin helped! She saved the other children and gained the Command Seals. She became Justice Red!"

Rin blushed at that and looked down at her lap. Sakura was impressed to hear that Rin had been saving children before she'd rescued Sakura. A part of her was annoyed that she hadn't been the first saved.

"So that's who Rider and I found down in the sewers," muttered Waver to himself. No one but Sakura seemed to hear him and IRSS continued her explanation as if uninterrupted.

"My Masters then decided to raid Matou Manor and kidnap Sakura. Through this act one of Rin's Command Seals went to Sakura, making her my third Master. Much the same happened with Illya and her becoming my fourth Master."

"That explains your strange activities and movements," commented Irisviel. "But it still doesn't explain your true identity. Or the knowledge you possess."

IRSS smiled. "Really? I thought it would be obvious by now who I was. I gave you the clues to figure it out."

Something clicked in Sakura's mind and her eyes went wide. She looked back at the glowing letters, still floating in the air. Memories of ancient lessons from a life before she became Sakura 'Matou' came back to her mind. Letters of foreign design and sounds.

IRSS flicked her finger and the letters before her rearranged so they were stacked on top of each other. She ran her finger vertically down them and magical script automatically started writing from each. "Illya, Rin, Sakura, Shirou." As she spoke, the names filled out. "That is the secret of this name."

Waver frowned. "You just took your Masters' names?"

"But you said your name was Iris when I met you," said Shirou.

"Because when I was alive, IRSS was a name I went by," replied IRSS. "I was also known as 'The Witch of the End', but I figured that wouldn't work as a given name."

"I recognize none of those titles," commented Sola-Ui. "Are they aliases?"

IRSS slammed her hands on the table, shaking the tea cups on it. "Everyone stop asking questions for one minute!" she yelled. "I'm trying to explain a complicated concept."

She leaned back, coughed into her fist, and composed herself. "As I was saying…uh, hm…where to actually begin?"

"Your name?" prompted Irisviel. "How is it you came by that name that contains my daughter's? And the other children. You said you had that name in life."

"Oh right. Well…'Witch of the End' was a title I was referred to for the last two-hundred twenty-two years of my life before I died and made a contract with the Holy Grail. Before that it was IRSS for one-hundred and two years. But for the first thirty-six years of my life I went by the name Rin Tohsaka. Simply put, I'm from the future."

Sakura wasn't sure what to think about the proclamation that had just been given. Neither did anyone else by their expressions. Everyone at the table looked back and forth between Rin and IRSS, except for Rin who just stared in open-mouthed shock at the Heroic Spirit.

"That can't be possible," said Sola-Ui, clenching her fists tightly. "The Holy Grail gathers heroes and legends from the  _past_  to fight in the War. How could it grab a Heroic Spirit from the future?"

Waver glanced at her. "So, is she lying?"

"No," said Sakura suddenly, surprising even herself. Everyone turned to look at her. She didn't balk as she continued speaking. "IRSS is a bad liar."

"You keep saying that," said IRSS, "but I think I'm a pretty good liar."

Sakura shook her head. "You're not."

"I agree with Sakura," said Arturia. "Her words sound absurd, but they have the ring of truth to them. The system for gathering Heroes has several different methods. The most common is a pact after death by the Hero in question. My own summoning is unusual because I made a pact before I died. I'm not the spirit of Arturia Pendragon but her ripped out of time to fight right before my death."

"Which is why you can't dematerialize," concluded Kiritsugu.

"Correct," replied Arturia. "This does not sound like the same situation, but it does illustrate how the system can operate in unique ways. After this War I will likely return to right before I die and then perish into the stream of history that you yourself know."

IRSS nodded. "Something like that. Time isn't as solid as you might think or wish. The Grail also doesn't operate on human perception of time and it should be no surprise that in rare cases it can grab heroes from after the War that is in progress. My own timeline was different. The Fourth Grail War, this one, ended incomplete with no winner. As you can see by this girl here, I was still a child. It was only later that I pulled together the records of this War from the details given to me by several survivors. Which is why my knowledge of this War and who is in it is both highly detailed and incomplete. No one ever mentioned either of these women." She pointed to Maiya and Sola-Ui.

"So, you're saying you know how this War ends?" asked Maiya.

"I know how my War ended. No winner and out of everyone involved, only four survivors."

"Which you mean to say wasn't either of us," said Sola-Ui, gesturing to Maiya. "Who did survive?"

IRSS pointed to Waver. "He survives." She then pointed to Kiritsugu. "He survived, but only lived five years after this." She thumbed over her shoulder to the entry hall. "Kirei Kotomine and Archer both survived, if you could call their state of beings surviving, but as you can clearly see here that has changed now."

"What about the children?" asked Irisviel, looking them over. Sakura felt slightly self-conscious of the sympathetic gaze.

"None of them participated in my Fourth Grail War," replied IRSS.

"That's the primary difference then?" asked Waver. "They participate in this and the timeline is altered?"

"Yes. In my War the Caster I killed was the one who was normally summoned. But I have participated in a Grail War prior to this one. The Fifth Holy Grail War."

"You would've been in your late sixties by then," protested Sola-Ui, pointing to Rin. "That is, if you're telling the truth."

IRSS shook her head. 'I wasn't, because there was a glitch. The incomplete Fourth War led to an early Fifth. Ten years from now, the Fifth War happened and four of the Masters would be Illyasviel von Einzbern, Rin Tohsaka, Sakura Matou, and Shirou Emiya."

Irisviel gasped at that. "All of these children fight in the Fifth War?"

"Yes."

Sakura saw Kiritsugu's eyes narrow as he steepled his fingers and glanced at Shirou. "You said Shirou Emiya. Explain."

"At the end of this War, there was a great fire that killed hundreds, caused by the destruction of the Grail. The man Kiritsugu Emiya would save a single child and later adopt him. That child was formerly known as Shirou Manjome and would later take on his adopted father's name. Shirou Emiya would also become the second Master to summon Saber Arturia Pendragon to fight in a Holy Grail War."

"That means you knew my identity because you had met me before?" asked Arturia, her eyes wide.

"Yes. Everything I know about you is because we worked together in that War. Rin Tohsaka, Shirou Emiya, Sakura Matou and Illyasviel von Einzbern would then go on to defeat the Grail system which was malfunctioning. After that, they banded together and became the mercenary group known as IRSS, made from the first letters of their names."

IRSS looked over at Illya, who was sitting in her mother's lap and trying to keep up with the discussion. The Servant's expression was softer than any Sakura had seen on her before. She continued speaking after a moment's pause. "The name was crafted by Illyasviel as a homage to her mother, Irisviel. For years we went under that name trying to make the world a better place."

"And that's how you became a Heroic Spirit?" asked Shirou excitedly. "Did I become a Hero as well?"

"You did," replied IRSS. Shirou beamed, but Sakura wondered at that statement. Their Servant was still holding something back.

"Wait," said Rin, her expression thoughtful. "You're me, from the future, right?"

"I just said that," said IRSS, annoyed.

Rin pointed to Sakura. "Does that make you Sakura's sister as well?"

IRSS and Sakura were both taken aback at that for a moment, just exchanging glances with each other. Slowly, IRSS nodded. "Yes, that's true."

Rin seemed happy about that and hummed happily to herself. Sakura didn't know how to feel about that. Instead, her mind wandered to an earlier statement. She looked at IRSS. "You said only four people survived the War?" she asked. "What about Tokiomi Tohsaka?"

"He was killed," said IRSS without hesitation. The words struck Sakura, but she barely felt them. Instead, she looked over at Rin who had stopped humming. Her face was pale, and her eyes were misting with tears. "He was killed by Kirei Kotomine and Archer when the pair betrayed him."

"Kirei?" muttered Rin. Tears were now running down her cheeks. "But, he was supposed to protect father. I  _told_  him to protect him…"

"But this Kirei is dead right now, right?" asked Waver. "Does that mean Tokiomi Tohsaka is alive?"

Sakura looked around the table and saw blank looks on the faces of the adults. They knew. They knew that Rin's father was dead. She wondered who would be brave enough to tell her. Or would they all just leave her without any answers?

"It is likely that Tokiomi Tohsaka is dead in this timeline as well," said Kiritsugu firmly, drawing the table's attention to himself. "That man told me while we were fighting that he'd made a pact with Archer. Archer was Tokiomi's Servant, so that means they killed him."

Rin burst out into tears completely at his words. Sakura wasn't sure how to react and was surprised when Rin grabbed onto her and pulled her into a tight hug. She cried on Sakura's shoulder. "Ou-our father is dead!" After a moment of hesitation Sakura returned the embrace, holding Rin tightly while she cried. The man who had given her away was dead. She felt neither happy nor sad, just empty. Like she had every day of her life since she'd been separated from Rin.

"Kiritsugu!" yelled Arturia, slamming the table and glaring at the man next to her. "Do not tell a child something that way."

Kiritsugu returned her glare with an icy expression of his own. "She'll need to learn eventually. What does hiding the truth from her do?"

"There are manners of revealing the truth that are more effective and productive," replied Arturia.

"Could he have been lying?" asked Waver.

"I don't believe he was," replied Kiritsugu. "He was an empty, heartless man, but I believe he didn't deny killing his Master."

"Could you confirm this?" asked Irisviel, looking at IRSS. The Servant thought about the question for a moment.

"I have no doubt that Kirei did the same thing as before, but he was always bad at cleaning up after himself. It wouldn't surprise me if he failed to somehow properly finish off his teacher," replied IRSS.

She held up a hand and a clear crystal orb appeared in it. With a wave of her other hand images appeared in it and slowly came into focus. Sakura watched as Tokiomi Tohsaka came into view, laying very much lifeless on a metal table. An old man in priest clothing was chanting a soundless prayer over the body, cross in hand. His cheeks were wet as he did his work, clearly distressed. Rin's sobbing intensified as she glanced over at the crystal. With another wave of IRSS's hand the image and the crystal disappeared.

The table was silent for a moment, except for Rin, who sobbed gently into Sakura's shoulder. Shirou hugged Rin from behind, not saying anything. Waver was the first to speak up.

"That was a morgue, right?" he asked, uncertainly.

Kiritsugu nodded. "It was. That priest was the overseer of this War, Father Risei Kotomine. The father of Kirei Kotomine."

Sola-Ui scowled. "The Overseer and a competitor are related? Are you telling me this War was rigged in the first place?"

"Father Risei was the Overseer for the previous Holy Grail War," said Irisviel. "He was the obvious choice of Overseer from the Church. Likely, his son being picked was a coincidence."

IRSS shrugged. "Tokiomi Tohsaka was longtime friends with the Church and they decided to back him this time to prevent a failure of a War like last time, or worse, someone with a malevolent wish winning. Their plan has completely fallen apart now that both Masters they were backing are dead. They're of no concern anymore."

"Uh," said Shirou, raising a hand for attention. "That's yours, Rin's, and Sakura's father, right? Aren't you sad?"

"Tokiomi Tohsaka has been dead for me for a few centuries," replied IRSS. "It doesn't change much for me now. We can do much more by focusing on the matter at hand."

"Ruler," concluded Irisviel. "What do you suggest we do?"

"We fortify this Castle," said IRSS. "We have both the final two Servants and the Lesser Grail, that means they need to come to us."

Waver's eyes went wide. "You have the Grail?" he asked, looking at IRSS.

She shook her head. "I don't," she said. The Heroic Spirit pointed at Irisviel. "She's the vessel for the Holy Grail, the being that will become the Lesser Grail and allow communion with the Greater Grail."

He looked over at Irisviel. "Is that true?"

"It is," replied Irisviel with a nod. She gently ran a hand through Illya's hair as the girl yawned sleepily, her eyelids fluttering open and closed. "The previous Lesser Grail, the physical cup, was destroyed during the last War. The Einzbern's fulfilled their duty by remaking it, they just created it as a Homunculus capable of protecting herself."

"And their interests," concluded Sola-Ui. "Is that why your body is breaking down?"

"Yes. The War is ending, and the Grail calls me. As more Servants fall it begs for me to become its vessel." She smiled ruefully. "It's honestly a surprise that I've lasted this long."

"And I will make it so that you last much longer," said Arturia, taking Irisviel's hand in her own.

The white-haired woman smiled at her. "Thank you Arturia."

"So," said Kiritsugu, looking back at IRSS. "You want us to prepare this castle for a siege."

IRSS nodded. "Yes. It would be ideal for that. My skills are very well suited towards preparing an area such as this for combat. I also assume that you and Saber have your own experiences with such."

"Some," replied Kiritsugu. "Most of my experience is in breaking into places, but that has given me a good idea of how to defend a point as well."

"I also have much experience in defending Castles," said Arturia. "I will admit to some failure in the past, but that will only help prepare me to never make those same mistakes again."

"Good," said IRSS. She yawned loudly, looking embarrassed after she did so. "Uh, well…It may be best for us to get some rest. The night is almost done and Zouken Matou isn't likely to attack during the day. His Servant should still be healing, and he won't attack without Ruler. When they do though, we'd better be prepared."

"I believe you are making excuses so that you may sleep," said Arturia sternly. The next moment she yawned very loudly. She coughed into her hand, trying to regain a dignified composure, but failed. "Your words may have some truth to them though. There has been much fighting tonight and everyone is weary and weakened. If the foe is as fierce as you say they are, we shall need to be well rested."

Irisviel giggled lightly at that. "Shall we call this meeting to an end then?" she asked. There were nods around the table from the adults and Sakura. Rin's sobs had subsided, but she was still holding onto Sakura, with Shirou holding onto her. Illya had fallen asleep in her mother's lap several minutes before. "Arturia, could you carry Illya?"

"Of course," said Arturia, standing quickly and gently taking the girl into her arms.

Freed of the weight, Irisviel stood and gestured to everyone. "Come with me. We'll get everyone settled in the guest rooms."

The adults all stood. Shirou let go of Rin and stood as well. Rin didn't let go of Sakura though, her face just buried in Sakura's shoulder. Sakura put a hand on Rin's shoulder. "Rin," she said gently. "It's time to go to bed."

Rin responded finally by letting go and looking at Sakura. Her eyes were red and puffy, her cheeks wet. She sniffled slightly. "Can I sleep with you tonight?" asked Rin.

Sakura nodded. "Yes."

* * *

**Author's Note:**  The big reveal has finally happened! Congratulations to anyone who guessed some or all of what was up with IRSS. Thank you to everyone who has stuck around this long and to all the reviews and comments that have been left. This story is approaching it's conclusion in a few chapters but I hope to keep the surprises and twists coming.

I'm curious to know if anyone has any guesses about the true identity of Ruler. Leave a comment with your guesses, I would like to see what people think.


	16. Before the Final Battle!

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own anything in the Fate series.

Thanks, like always, to BlindSeer0 for editing this chapter.

Author's Note: This chapter has been re-uploaded with minor corrections to spelling and grammar.

* * *

**Fate/Zero: Heroes of Justice**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Before the Final Battle!**

* * *

Arturia slipped silently out of her room, closing the door gently so as not to wake either Irisviel or Illya. As she did, she sensed a presence in the hall and she looked over to see IRSS leaning against the wall next to Shirou's room. Shirou had insisted on sharing his room with his fellow Justice Rangers and all of them besides Illya had pilled into the large bed together. The little girl had insisted on sleeping with her mother. Arturia had been glad that she hadn't asked why she was sleeping with them instead of her father.

IRSS glanced over at her. "Unable to sleep?"

"Like you I do not need sleep," replied Arturia. "Now that our Masters are resting, we can act without imitating the physiological effects of their tiredness."

"Us Servants are a large drain on our Masters," mused IRSS. "When I was a Master, that idiot likely held back so as not to leave me tired all the time. He was such an awful Servant."

Arturia frowned. "Are you talking about your Servant from the Fifth Holy Grail War in your timeline?" asked Arturia. IRSS nodded. "Who was your Servant in that War?"

"I summoned the Archer Class Servant," said IRSS. She smirked. "It's probably fitting that my summoning went strange, and I ended up summoning a Heroic Spirit from the future. The Heroic Spirit EMIYA."

"You summoned Kiritsugu?" asked Arturia, glancing down the hall at the room the man in question was sleeping in alone. Waver had been placed in the same room he'd shared with Rider prior and everyone else had been placed in their own rooms throughout the hall.

"No," replied IRSS. "It's stranger than that. Kiritsugu Emiya died five years after the Fourth Holy Grail War. I summoned a future version of Shirou Emiya, a man who grew up to become a Hero of Justice."

Arturia processed the comment for a moment before letting out a small chuckle. IRSS raised an eyebrow at her reaction. Arturia raised a hand. "I did not mean insult, I was just amused at the strange fate that you described. You summoned Shirou from the future when you were a child and as a child he summoned you as an adult. The Holy Grail War is much stranger than I expected when I made my contract with the Grail."

IRSS's cheeks puffed out in a childish gesture of annoyance. "I wasn't a child," she said. "I was seventeen."

"My mistake," laughed Arturia. "I was curious about your earlier comment. About my summoning in your Fifth Holy Grail War."

"Where Shirou was your Master," concluded IRSS. "What do you want to know?"

"Was I summoned by him by order of his adopted father, Kiritsugu?"

"No. Kiritsugu didn't train Shirou as a proper mage and never told him about the Grail War. His life was threatened, and he summoned you by accident. You reacted pretty well to having him as your Master."

Arturia nodded at that. "And you worked together with Shirou and I?"

"Yes. We made an alliance, since it was both more beneficial for both of us." She paused for a moment, a melancholy expression appearing on her face. "I also owed him since I was the one who put his life in danger. The Servant who killed him, Lancer, did so because he witnessed the fight between Lancer and Archer."

"But he survived the War. All four of you survived. That is an impressive feat."

"We had help," said IRSS, looking directly into Arturia's eyes. "We survived because of our Servants. Because of you."

She processed that for a moment before giving a small bow to IRSS. "I am glad that in that timeline I could be of assistance to you."

It surprised her when IRSS let out a light laugh. "I was so jealous of Shirou. I wished you would be my Servant. You were the ideal Heroic Spirit and I know together we would've easily won. And I wouldn't have had to worry about all the headaches that Archer gave me."

"You flatter me."

"You deserve it," said IRSS. Her expression suddenly changed from wistful to vicious. She pointed towards Irisviel's room. "If I'd known that you were into that sort of thing, I would have made a move on you sooner. Well, I guess it's just a missed opportunity now."

Arturia felt her temper rising at the comment, but she kept it in check. "What are you insinuating?" she asked coolly.

IRSS shrugged. "Oh, you know, being willing to cheat. With women. I guess I should've assumed, since you had a wife, that you were into women, but I guess I figured you were too straight laced. Putting on an act or something. So now you've broken the act and you're sleeping with a married woman as a married woman. Or are you doing this because you know you're going to disappear and there will be no consequences? You leave, go back to your time and she goes back to her husband? A temporal fling."

In a flash Excalibur was in her hand, the tip just a movement away from impaling IRSS's throat. Arturia glared at the woman, knowing that even through the blindfold the woman could likely see her expression perfectly. "If you truly know me like you say, then you know I mean what I say and none of my actions are done without thought. I know exactly what I am doing, I do not need you to guess at my motives."

"Oh?" asked IRSS. "And what would that be?"

Arturia lowered her sword, but kept it materialized. "I have known from the beginning that I would never be able to stay with Irisviel. She has a husband she loves, and I would never try to tear them apart, even if I do not approve of him. Furthermore, she loves Illya and doing so would likely hurt the girl, and none of us involved want that."

"Nice words," laughed IRSS. "That all the excuse you have? People are going to be hurt by this, there's no going back. You've passed that point."

"I know," replied Arturia. "But in this I decided to follow my heart. For what I need to do to keep Irisviel alive so that she can live happily with her family. I have never planned to survive this War, because I know that my survival would mean Irisviel's death. I am being selfish, but I know that in the end I will be forgiven. "

IRSS looked stunned for a moment before letting out a laugh. "Haha! I can't believe it. You aren't seeking your wish anymore, are you? You're not even seeking hers or Kiritsugu's wish to save the world. No, instead you've decided to save one woman. You just want to make sure that, regardless of what happens she remembers you, don't you?"

Arturia nodded slowly, smiling sadly. "Of course. This is a selfish wish, but I do not want her to forget me when she moves on. I want both her happiness and her love. If we can not find a way to save her from becoming the Grail, then I will wish her back to life with freedom from her curse. That is all I can do."

She held up her sword once more at IRSS, her expression serious once more. "For that I will not let you win or defeat me. Once Ruler is defeated, I will be the one victorious." Done with what she needed to say, she unsummoned her sword. She smiled at the other Servant. "Until then, I will gladly fight beside you."

IRSS moved forward suddenly and pulled Arturia into a hug. She muttered into Arturia's back. "It's good to fight with you again."

Arturia hesitated for a moment before returning the hug. "I do not remember the experience, but I hope we find victory this time as well."

The pair broke apart and IRSS smiled broadly at Arturia. "You should tell her what you told me."

Before Arturia could respond IRSS was gone down the hall. She couldn't help but wonder if the other Servant had been waiting specifically to talk to her.

* * *

Waver yawned heavily as he walked down the hall from his room. "Man," he muttered. "Rider sure did drain my mana before he left."

A smell caught him, and he stopped for a moment to process it. Someone was cooking. He continued into the kitchen, expecting to see one of his hosts, but instead saw an unfamiliar woman. She was wearing black jeans, a red t-shirt and had on black arm gloves. Her long black hair was tied back with a hair tie, her back to him as she worked over the stove. She was humming, a tune he didn't recognize.

The humming stopped as he took a step into the kitchen and she turned to face him. There was a smile on her face, a pair of glasses covering her mismatched eyes. One purple, the other orange. Around her neck were two gemstone necklaces, one that held a single jet amulet and the other which held a pearl, a ruby, and an amethyst. She was also wearing a frilly pink apron.

"If you're awake," said the familiar voice of IRSS, "then do you mind making yourself useful?"

"Wha?" asked Waver, still sleepy and unsure of what he was seeing. Was this really Caster, in casual clothes, cooking breakfast?

She frowned at him. "Come on, get to it. There's a lot of cooking that needs to be done for a castle full of guests like this."

"Right!" said Waver, startled. He approached cautiously. There was steam rising out of a large rice cooker and several pots that were bubbling at the edges. "Uh, what should I do?"

"Go set the table," said IRSS. "We'll need plates, bowls, spoons, and chopsticks. Although, some of our guests might prefer forks. So just get out a bunch of each and put them all out."

Waver nodded. "Ok," he said. Opening cabinet after cabinet, he eventually found everything he was looking for. Neither he nor IRSS spoke while they worked. She just continued her humming as if he wasn't there. He couldn't help but keep glancing over at her, the words she'd spoke last night ringing in his mind.

' _Lord El-Meloi.'_

He was startled from his thoughts by her voice. "Do you have a question?" asked IRSS, never turning around from her cooking. She was stirring a large pot of something.

"Uh," he said, putting down the last utensil in it's spot. "I was just wondering about what you'd called me last night."

"I was wondering that as well," said a voice. Waver turned to see Sola-Ui standing in the doorway. In her hand she held the crystal IRSS had given her the day before. "Why did you refer to this novice by that title?"

"You mean Lord El-Melloi," replied IRSS. She still didn't turn to face them. "It's simple really. In my timeline that's what I knew him as. The Lord El-Melloi dies and leaves a hole in his family. No one is qualified to take up the position and the house is falling into quick ruin. An upcoming mage, a former student of his, eventually assists in holding the family together and regaining its prestige. They then bestow the title on him until their true heir can take the position. Trained by him, of course."

Waver and Sola-Ui exchanged looks of bafflement. "Should you be telling us all of this?" asked Waver.

IRSS waved a hand over her shoulder, as if brushing off their concerns. "Time has changed pretty significantly this time around. I don't think it will matter. Lord El-Melloi's fiancée didn't survive last time around. So, settling the future events would be between you two. It's not my problem."

"That's an irresponsible outlook," commented Sola-Ui dryly. She held up the crystal. "This is an impressive piece of healing magecraft. Only the strongest of today's modern mages could make something like this. It would likely take me years just to analyze and replicate the structure."

"Well, if you leave now you'll likely have all the years you'll need," said IRSS. She turned around finally and pointed at the crystal. "You can keep that, by the way."

"More irresponsible actions with the timeline," said Sola-Ui. "Are you not concerned about the future?"

She got a shrug in response. "Time and fate don't concern me too much anymore. My only concern now is defeating Ruler and winning this War to get my wish."

"What is your wish?" asked Waver, curious.

IRSS winked at him. "That's a secret." She turned back to focusing on her cooking. She was pouring egg batter she'd mixed up into a hot, rectangular pan. "Speaking of the present, you two had better leave soon if you don't want to get mixed up in any of this. You don't have a high chance of surviving the following battle. Without your Servants you're just minor obstacles to be disposed of, nothing more.

Waver bristled at her words. He didn't know why he was still at the castle. Logic said the best plan was for him to eat and leave as quickly as possible. Like she'd said, his Servant was gone, he had no reason to continue participating in the Holy Grail War. But when he tried to imagine just getting on a plane and leaving, he couldn't.

"I may not be a Master anymore," said Waver slowly as he thought about his words, "but I was one. I want to see this War through, to see how it ends."

"That's foolish," said IRSS. "Archer killed Rider, correct? So, you can't get a wish and you don't even need to stay to get revenge. That would be the same for Lancer's Master as well, right?"

Sola-Ui nodded. "You're right, I have no reason to stay."

"Are you going to leave?" asked Waver.

"Of course not," said Sola-Ui like she was answering a stupid question. "This will be a chance to witness the birth of the Holy Grail. As a mage, I would be missing a great opportunity in not being here when I have the chance. Kayneth may have seen it as a simple chance to improve his standing at the Clock Tower, but this is a great magic. I plan to study how it works."

IRSS laughed. "So ambitious. I'm surprised anyone has managed to keep you locked up this long."

"It's because I've been locked up, obeying my family's every order, standing in the shadows of my father, brother and Kayneth that I plan to do this," replied Sola-Ui. "This is my choice to make."

"Well said. You're both idiots." IRSS flipped over the egg and added more batter. She then removed a lid and tasted some broth as the rice cooker beeped that it was finished. "Food is ready. Make yourselves useful and go get everyone."

Waver nodded and obeyed, walking out of the kitchen. Sola-Ui glared at the back of the Servant's head for a moment before turning and going off with him.

* * *

"How do you plan to fortify this castle?" asked Maiya, glancing at IRSS. The pair were standing at the top of the castle, looking over the forest. The day was clear, and they could see everything around them. Kiritsugu was sitting on a bench, gazing out. Arturia stood nearby, watching IRSS.

"A combination of magic and modern weaponry should do the trick," replied IRSS. She glanced over at Kiritsugu. "Tactics like that are your specialty, aren't they?"

He lit a cigarette and took a drag, letting out a puff of smoke. "Usually I'm the one attacking a fortification, not making one. A mage killer doesn't tend to wait around."

"Why don't we attack the enemy first?" asked Maiya.

"Because we have no need to," replied IRSS. The Heroic Spirit was constantly speaking down to others, like she knew best and was tired of needing to explain herself. Maiya knew that to be wrong, because if she really was that great then she wouldn't need their help. She took it in stride, just like she would any mission. "We have everything they want. They have no choice but to eventually come fight us. The longer they wait, the more prepared we'll be. I've destroyed most of Zouken's resources, it'll take him years to build up a significant force."

"And we are still resting ourselves," commented Arturia. "Irisviel is doing better, but if we leave to fight, then Avalon's effects will weaken with distance. If she comes with us, then it will be hard to protect her at the enemy's home. The same goes for the children. If we leave them, then the enemy may be able to attack them here."

"So, we need to plan for the long game," concluded Kiritsugu. He stood slowly, clearly still hurting from his over use of magic from his previous battle. Maiya didn't like it, but she knew that they were probably right, they were in no shape to attack. "We can set up mines and sniper positions, but what can you do?"

IRSS waved her hand and several gemstones appeared and floated around it. "Like I've said, my specialty is gem magic. I can set traps and barriers wherever we need them."

Arturia started to pace around the perimeter of the tower, gazing out below them. She seemed to be taking in every little detail of their surroundings, appraising it. After several minutes, she looked over at the rest of the group. "I believe I know how to best proceed."

"What makes you say that?" asked Maiya.

"Your experience lies in breaking in, but mine does contain the secrets of how to protect." She pointed behind the castle. "We want the enemy to come from the front as much as possible so that we can control how the fight goes. That means we will want to trap the back end of the castle and place the strongest barriers so that they have little choice but meeting us head on."

Kirisugu considered that for a moment. "That seems like a sound starting plan, but it doesn't explain how we plan to win."

"Saber and I will need to be the ones to take on Ruler," said IRSS. "That means it will be up to everyone else to take on Zouken. Knowing him, he's still got some insects lying around and I bet he plans to use all of them."

"Then I'll just have to confront him," said Kiritsugu. "I am the infamous 'Mage Killer' after all."

IRSS shook her head. "Much like Kirei, he's not your regular mage. He's barely human anymore. More like a vampire really. Your usual tactics likely won't work. Plus, you're still injured and barely able to move."

Maiya glanced around, thinking. "If that is true, then it may be best for us to continue the indirect approach."

"How so?" asked Kiritsugu, studying her in surprise. He wasn't used to her speaking up. For that matter, she wasn't used to doing so either.

She pointed across the castle. "There are two towers. These are both points that the enemy could sneak in and vantage points we could use. If Kiritsugu and I set up on each of them, we can snipe down, to take down Ruler's Master or to inconvenience him."

Arturia nodded. "That is a great plan. This will also allow us to protect these spots from incursion." She considered that for a moment. "It may also be wise for us to place two people at each tower. If Lancer and Rider's Masters would agree to it, they could join you up here for protection and assistance.

"Waver is finishing the dishes, and we can ask him when we go back down," said Kiritsugu, taking another drag. "Sola-Ui said she would return after recovering something from where her Servant died."

"If she returns and agrees, I believe she should be placed with you," said Maiya, locking expressions with Kiritsugu. "That way you will have a healer on hand if needed."

"But since she's the more experienced of the pair, she should be with you," replied Kiritsugu. "To balance out the pairs."

"I agree with Maiya," said Arturia. "You are injured and are having a hard time moving. I believe this is how we balance out the pairs. Waver has shown himself capable just by competing in this War and Maiya can protect herself."

IRSS clapped loudly, gaining everyone's attention. "I think that's enough planning. What we really need now is action. Agreed?"

Everyone nodded in agreement to that. Maiya considered their plan. If all went well, Kiritsugu would make it out alive, able to live a happy life. That was her goal. She was expendable. At least, that's how she'd long considered herself. As she gazed out over the forest and to the city beyond she felt a yearning inside of her. She may be a tool meant only for his use, but she wanted to survive. She had a wish she needed granted. Not by the Grail, but by her own power. A wish that was long overdue.

* * *

Sakura walked through the halls of the castle, looking for something to do. All the adults except Irisviel were moving frantically to prepare the castle for a battle. No one seemed to know when the battle would be, but IRSS had told her it would likely be at sundown. When asked why she thought this, the Servant had refused to answer, turning back to placing gemstones around the castle. Illya and Shirou were helping Irisviel with preparing food and pointing everyone to where they needed to go. Rin had demanded everyone to leave her alone and was spending the day in their room.

Walking around aimlessly, she came across Maiya, who was carrying weapons up to the top of each of the towers. She didn't even greet Sakura as they passed, something Sakura was fine with. Turning the corner, she saw Waver talking into a telephone to someone else on the other side. She made out the words "grandfather", "grandmother", and "Alexi". It was on this last one that Waver paused, listening to the response. Sakura didn't hear the response, but the young man broke into tears, sobbing into the receiver. She turned around and walked a different way.

Passing by a window, she saw Arturia out front, clearing out the rubble that had been created last night. She lifted large chunks of rock like it was nothing, piling them out of the way to clear everything for whatever it was they were planning. A black car pulled in and Sakura saw Sola-Ui stepping out. She reached in quickly and pulled out a large blue vase. As she walked through the front gate Arturia greeted her and the pair started to talk. Unable to hear, Sakura didn't bother to continue watching before moving on.

Her walking soon took her to the entryway. Much like how Arturia was cleaning outside, Illya's father was cleaning inside. Peering into the room, she saw that he was mostly done doing so. He was currently kneeling by a blanket that covered something against the wall. As he lifted it, Sakura saw that beneath was a dead body. Curiously, Kiritsugu rifled through the man's pocket. He came across a small, red stone, which he pocketed. Replacing the sheet over the body, he finally noticed Sakura staring at him.

"What was that?" asked Sakura.

"Just something I was curious about," replied Kiritsugu vaguely. He studied her for a moment. "You were given by the Tohsakas to the Matou's, correct?"

She nodded. "I was."

"What is Zouken Matou like?" he asked, standing with clear effort. Sakura realized he was still hurt.

"Grandfather is awful," replied Sakura. "No one disobeys him. Not if they want to live."

"But you still risked running away from him?"

Sakura considered the question for a moment. Why  _had_  she run away from grandfather? She knew that to do so was death. He had made that very clear. Plus, as Kiritsugu had said, she had nowhere to run to. She'd been given up by the Tohsakas. She couldn't just return. No matter how much Rin wanted her to.

Kiritsugu walked over and put a hand on her head. He knelt once more, also clearly with effort, and smiled gently at her. "You don't need to answer that. No matter how tonight turns out, I promise that Zouken Matou won't make it out alive. You'll be free to do whatever it is you decide to do."

"Is that really something you should be promising?" asked Sakura.

"Maybe not," replied Kiritsugu, standing and removing his hand from her head. The heat of it still lingered, intimacy with another person that she hadn't known for over a year. Images of Tokiomi's corpse filled her mind. After a moment they shifted to memories of Rin and Aoi smiling at her. She wondered how her former mother was doing. Did she know that her husband was dead? Was she wondering where her daughter was? Did thoughts of Sakura ever cross her mind?

Kiritsugu put his hands into his pockets as Sola-Ui and Arturia entered the hall. "Did you find what you were looking for?" he asked.

Sola-Ui nodded, holding up the vase. "I did. This contains Kayneth's crowning achievement, his grand magical code. What made him cemented as a talented mage. I don't know if I'll be able to get it working tonight, but it may be useful regardless. I also collected our stuff from the hotel and closed that out. I doubt I'll need it if this is truly the final battle."

"Did you let his family know what happened?"

"I'll do that when I return to the Clock Tower. There's no need to fuss over it at this moment. They'll just demand that I return immediately."

"If you say so," said Kiritsugu. He pointed to the body. "Saber, could you carry this to the car? After the battle, I'll need to deliver it to the church."

Arturia nodded. "Understood." She walked over and easily picked up the body, careful to keep it completely wrapped in the blanket. She carried it outside.

"Could I have your keys?" asked Kiritsugu, looking at Sola-Ui. "We're going to move all of the vehicles out of the way, so they don't get destroyed in the battle or block us off."

Sola-Ui fished around in her pocket and pulled out a key. She tossed it to Kiritsugu, who deftly caught it. "Do whatever you need." With that, she walked off, vase in hand.

Kiritsugu glanced over at Sakura. "What are you going to do now?" he asked.

Sakura's mind was filled with a jumble of images. Tokiomi ruffling her hair, Aoi smiling gently at her. Their blank stares as they turned her over to Zouken. Uncle Kariya, once able to play along with her, twisted and broken by the worms, telling her comforting lies. Zouken, smiling, laughing, telling her she was nothing and had no hope as the worms crawled over and into every party of her body. Rin laughing as they played together. Rin crying over her father's corpse.

After a moment, she shook her head. "I don't know."

* * *

Irisviel sat in the large bath of Einzbern castle, Illya in her lap. She let out a sigh of relief as her body was finally able to relax from the day's work. Being a host for this many people had been more work than she'd expected. She'd found herself in charge of cooking lunch and dinner, giving direction through the castle and helping keep everyone organized. Luckily, she'd had help in the form of Illya and Shirou, who had both assisted her as much as they could. The other two girls had gone about their own activities.

Sakura had taken food to Rin and the pair had eaten together. Everyone else had eaten quickly so that they could get back to their own preparations. Waver and Shirou were cleaning up the dishes, which allowed Irisviel this moment of rest with her daughter.

As Illya leaned against her, she couldn't help but wonder how she was going to survive the War. She was to become the Grail, that was her fate. In theory, it would be possible for her to be wished back to life and sever her ties to the Grail, but she could never ask anyone to do that for her. Saving the world was much more important than her own life. At least, that was something she knew logically, but after spending the day with her daughter and soon to be adopted son, she couldn't help but feel that was a sacrifice she didn't want to make.

The door to the bath opened and Arturia walked in wearing only a towel. She smiled at Irisviel and Illya. "I hope I am not intruding, but would you mind if I joined you?"

Irisviel returned the smile. "Of course not. There's plenty of room."

Arturia took off her towel, leaving it on the tiled floor and walked over. She gently entered the hot water, letting out a sigh as she did so. "Truly magnificent."

"How are the preparations going?" asked Irisviel. She couldn't help but gaze over her lover's beautiful body, the gentle curves, and well-trained muscles. The body of a warrior who had spent her life training and fighting. Usually they were together in the dark, unable to really get a good view. She wondered how she looked to Arturia now. Her own body was much thicker and affected by her giving birth to Illya. She felt self-conscious for the first time in her life.

"They are going well," replied Arturia, her eyes closed as she enjoyed the water. "The barrier has been created, and all the traps, magical and technological, are all set. We do not know when the enemy will arrive, but Caster says she believes it will be in a few hours. I have stopped trying to guess at or pry into her reasons and understanding, it only leads to frustration."

"I hope the others have a chance to rest properly before the battle."

"I am sure they will find ways to rest." Arturia opened her eyes and looked over Irisviel. She felt herself blush at the appraising look. "You are beautiful."

"Mama is the prettiest!" declared Illya, smiling brightly.

"Yes. She is." Arturia's expression shifted to a more serious one. "Irisviel, can we talk?"

"What about?" asked Irisviel, confused.

"I have something I need to tell you," replied Arturia, "and I do not believe it can wait until after the battle."

"Can I join?" asked Illya.

"That depends on your mother," said Arturia. "This does have to do with you. And her, and your father and I."

Irisviel realized what Arturia wanted to talk about. She wasn't sure she wanted Illya around for the conversation, but she also agreed that she didn't want to put the conversation off. After a moment of thought, she came to a decision. "Go ahead."

"I had a talk with Caster earlier, and she made me think about some things," said Arturia slowly, clearly choosing her words carefully. "I have been thinking about this all day and I think you need to know that my wish has changed."

"What do you mean?" asked Irisviel with a frown. "Isn't your wish to save your country?"

Arturia shook her head. "It is not anymore. I have seen enough throughout this War to know that that is a foolish endeavor, one that betrays those who served with me. I must admit that I also do not share yours or Kiritsugu's wish to save the world. My wish is a much more selfish one. It is to allow you to survive this War and live happily with your family, with Illya and Kiritsugu."

Irisviel took in her lover's words, thinking about them in stunned silence for a moment. "You didn't include yourself in that wish."

"No, I did not."

"Are you not planning to survive this War?" asked Irisviel, getting angry.

"Irisviel," said Arturia softly. She approached until she was right in front of Irisviel and Illya. She reached out and took Irisviel's hand in her own. "I love you. That is the truth, and nothing will change that. My only wish is for you to be happy. To accomplish that, it is likely that I will have to leave your side. That is a sacrifice I am willing to make."

"What if it's a sacrifice I don't want you to make?"

"I do not want to leave," replied Arturia. "But I belong to another time, and I need to return there. If I could return to my time, do what I need to, then come back here to live with you and Illya, I would."

Illya had been dosing off in the hot water, but when she heard her name she perked up. "Is Arturia going to stay with us?" she asked.

Arturia shook her head. "It does not seem likely little one, but if I can, I will."

"Please stay with mommy, daddy and me," said Illya. "You're real nice."

"Thank you," said Arturia, smiling gently at the girl. She turned a more serious expression back to Irisviel. "Please, allow me this. For the ones I love."

Irisviel didn't like the thought of separating from Arturia, but she knew what the woman said was truth. She was going to become the Grail, that was her fate. Arturia was offering to use her wish to reverse her fate, to save her and allow her the happy life she'd never before dreamt of. But it be at the cost of her own life. A return to her certain death. She didn't want to allow this, but she knew she had to. They would both need to be selfish.

"I understand," said Irisviel. "I love you too, I always will."

"I know."

They finished their bath in a comfortable silence, Arturia helping her clean Illya. The child giggled and laughed throughout the process, drawing the two women into her fun as well. By the end of the bath, Irisviel could hardly imagine a more fun time in her life. This was what she wanted. This was why she wanted to live. Therefore, she would live, even if in the future it was without Arturia.

As they were leaving the bath, they found IRSS waiting outside for them. She was leaning against the wall, staring at them with her discolored eyes. She waved at them. "Have a good bath?"

"It was nice and warm!" said Illya, running over to give her Servant a hug.

IRSS bent down and returned the hug, a genuine smile on her face. "That's good. Things are going to get exciting tonight. Did your mom and Arturia have a nice chat?"

Illya nodded. "They did. I don't know what they were talking about, but they talked a lot."

"Oh?" asked IRSS with fake curiosity, looking up and smiling conspiratorially with Arturia and Irisviel. "Is that so? Would it happen to be what we talked about before?"

Arturia surprised them by smiling back, nodding in confirmation. "It was. Thank you for your advice Caster, it was if great help."

IRSS looked surprised for a moment before nodding sagely. "Yeah, I give the best advice. It's good that you took it." She stood and fished around in her pocket for something. "It looks like you have everything sorted out. That means I can give you this."

Irisviel frowned as IRSS pulled out a blue crystal and held it out to her. She could feel a familiar energy coming from it. "Is that…?"

"It is."

* * *

Rin sat in her room, her eyes red and puffy. Her nose was sore and there were used tissues everywhere around her, on both the bed and the floor. She sniffled, her nose finally dry, but aching with every movement. The tears had finally stopped running down her cheeks, but she hadn't yet bothered to wipe away the tracks they had left.

Physically, she was exhausted. She couldn't cry anymore, she was out of tears. Her body begged to just lie down and sleep until some unknown time where she either woke up from this dream or was magically over the death of her father.

To go with her physical state, she was emotionally drained as well. She could still feel her sadness at the knowledge of her father's death, but it felt hollow, far away. Feeling like this, like maybe she wasn't sad enough, made her feel even worse. She was a good daughter, who loved her father, that meant she felt sad when he died, right?

But everyone else was busy and she wasn't sure to ask about the proper way to mourn. She felt like there was a lesson, or a skill people instinctively knew about how to mourn and she had missed the lesson or lacked the instinct. Asking would just be admitting that she didn't know something. Something that everyone should probably know.

Maybe her mother would know, and they'd be able to cry together. But Rin didn't know the number to contact her mother at. She also didn't want to distract any of the adults working on securing the castle for the upcoming battle by asking them to help her call her mother. There was also a small part of her that didn't want to talk to her mother. She'd ran away the night before, and her mother was probably looking for her. She should be there for her mother, but she wasn't.

Rin curled up on the bed, burying her face into her knees. She couldn't cry, but she felt sad. All she'd wanted was to rescue Sakura and bring her back to their parents. Her parents had made a mistake, the Matou's were horrible and they didn't know how bad it was. By rescuing Sakura, she would save her from them and help her parents correct their mistake. Like a good daughter would.

There was a creaking noise and Rin looked up to see a crack of light coming through the door into the dark room. In the silhouette, she could make out Shirou, his red hair back lit. She didn't acknowledge his presence, and he just stood there for a minute before saying anything.

"May I come in?" asked Shirou hesitantly.

Rin sniffled slightly, trying to compose herself. "It's your room," she replied. "You can do what you want."

"But I don't want to do what you don't want."

She considered his words for a minute, trying to parse the double negative. Finally, she nodded. "You may come in."

He entered, leaving the door ajar. Walking carefully around the tissues on the floor, he climbed up onto the large bed. Sweeping a large pile of tissues onto the floor, he sat next to her, looking forward instead of at her.

"How are you doing?"

Rin hesitated for a moment before answering. "Everything hurts."

Shirou's reply caught her by surprise. "Same."

She looked over and him and he looked back. There was the beginning of tears in his eyes. "What hurts?"

"Losing my mother," he replied.

Rin mentally kicked herself for forgetting that Shirou's mother had died in Berserker's attack. It had been over a week ago, but as she now knew well, losing a parent was a big deal. And as far as she was aware, she had been his only parent. At least she still had her mother and Sakura.

"I'm sorry," said Rin sadly. "I forgot because of everything going on. I'm a bad leader."

"It's not all bad," he said cheerily, tears running down his face. His voice was hiccupping slightly. "Irisviel said that she was going to adopt me. She promised my mother. That means I now have a new mother, father, and sister. I've never had a father or sister before, I bet it will be nice."

"It is nice to have a father and sister," replied Rin, discovering that she did have more tears left to shed. Images of her father and Sakura filled her mind. "They seem like nice people."

"Irisviel and Illya are. I don't really know enough about Kiritsugu yet. He seems very serious. Are all fathers like that?"

"Mine was. But he could also be kind, caring and was always doing the best he could for our family. I'm sure Kiritsugu is the same."

Shirou sniffled slightly. "I hope so."

"Daddy is very nice," came a small voice. Rin and Shirou looked to see Illya trying to climb up onto their bed and finding it much too high for her. They both reached down and with all their might helped to pull the little girl up onto the bed. Once she was up, she smiled broadly at them. "Father is very nice. I'm sure he's just as happy to have you in this family as I am. Mama told me how you were joining us. I've never had a big brother before!"

Shirou smiled gently at her. "And I've never had a little sister before. I hope we get along well."

"You two will," said Rin confidently. She thought of Sakura. "Little sisters are the best. Mine is so caring, happy, and thoughtful. I love her so much."

"I love you too," said Sakura.

Rin looked and saw her sister standing just outside the doorway, as if she wasn't sure she was allowed into the room. She felt bad about ignoring her sister all day. She must be equally sad about their father's death. "Join us," said Rin, gesturing her sister in.

Sakura slowly entered the room, climbing the bed to sit next to Rin. Once she was up Rin found herself buried in a hug. "I'm sorry," said Sakura, muttering into Rin's shoulder.

Rin returned the hug, unsure of what her sister was apologizing for. "You don't need to apologize for anything," said Rin. "We're sisters."

"Yes," replied Sakura slowly. "We are."


	17. The Final Battle Begins!

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own anything in the Fate series.

Thanks, like always, to BlindSeer0 for editing this chapter.

Author's Note: This chapter has been re-uploaded with minor corrections to spelling and grammar. There is also one major change here that will make the comments to this chapter seem very confused. More explanation at the bottom of the page.

* * *

**Fate/Zero: Heroes of Justice**

* * *

**Chapter 17: The Final Battle Begins!**

* * *

Arturia stood next to Irisviel, looking out the window of the entry hall at the approaching army. She hadn't been sure what to expect, but this wasn't it. The forest floor leading up to the Einzbern castle was completely covered by thousands of small, skittering insects, ranging from the size of a mouse to that of a rat. Above them flew hundreds of flying insects the size of small birds. Even more disturbing when the gigantic insects that were each the size of a large car. There only a couple of dozens of these, but their very existence was a crime against nature, one that Arturia itched to correct. But they had a plan, and she needed to wait.

"Kiritsugu," asked Irisviel into one of their communication devices. "Can you see them?"

She let go of the button and his voice crackled through. "I only see the insects. They are likely letting them take the front to tire us out before they appear."

Maiya's voice quickly followed Kiritsugu's. "The back of the castle is clear. There were a few initial insects testing the barrier there, but they were destroyed. It will probably be too much effort for them."

"Remember to keep checking periodically," said Kiritsugu.

"Understood."

"What's the status of the children?" asked Kiritsugu.

"Caster is retrieving them," replied Irisviel. "It should be safer if they spend the battle near the Servants and I."

"We're here," said IRSS, running into the entry hall. She was already transformed into her Justice Ranger outfit. Behind her were the four children, all of them already transformed as well. "Just had to do some light healing."

Arturia frowned in concern. "Of what?"

Rin looked down at the ground. She couldn't see the girl's expression under the helmet, but she seemed to be embarrassed about something. IRSS laughed lightly. "Just a sore nose, some puffy eyes and drowsiness. Nothing big."

"I understand," said Arturia with a gentle smile at Rin. "Loss is hard and does not just heal overnight. But we need you to be at your best in this battle. You will oversee keeping yourselves as safe as possible. Understood?"

All the children nodded. Rin took a step forward. "The Justice Rangers are ready for battle." She pointed both of her arms to her right. "Justice Ranger roll call! Justice Red!"

"Justice Purple," said Sakura, standing next to her sister, and putting her arms out in the opposite direction.

"Justice Orange!" yelled Shirou, moving in front of them and kneeling, his arms crossed and held over his head.

Illya quickly moved in front of him, kneeling as well but crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Justice Rose Pink!"

"Justice Black!" yelled IRSS, startling even the children as she posed behind them, standing tall with her arms crossed.

Rin recovered quickly. "Here is my oath,"

"I am the one who becomes all the good of the world of the dead;" said Sakura.

"I am the one who lays out all of the evil of the world of the dead," continued Shirou.

"Justice Rangers unite!" finished Illya excitedly.

IRSS snapped her fingers and there was a small, soundless explosion of colored smoke pillars behind them. Red, Purple, Orange, Pink and Black. The Justice Rangers held their poses for several moments as the smoke faded away behind them. All five of them broke into a fit of giggling and Arturia couldn't help but break into a broad smile. She started to clap for them, Irisviel joining along.

"A very impressive display," said Arturia. "Fitting even of royal knights in the showmanship. Have you practiced much?"

"We discussed it a bit on the way down," admitted Rin. "IRSS was giving us instructions through our mental link."

Their attention was drawn back to the situation at hand as Kiritsugu's voice crackled into the room. "The insects are almost at the first of the traps. Zouken and Ruler have appeared as well." There was a pause, his voice was uncharacteristically shaky as he spoke again. "I now understand Caster's warning about Ruler. He really might be more than we can handle."

Intrigued by his comment and interested to see what their foe looked like, Arturia moved to the window and looked out. In the dark, even her improved vision couldn't make out much more than the slowly approaching mass of insects. She knew though, that somewhere in there her true foe lay.

"Here," said IRSS, holding out her hand. The crystal she'd used the night before to show Rin's father appeared in her hand. Everyone in the room gathered around to look.

The interior was cloudy for a moment before it resolved into shapes. Two figures. One was a wrinkled and bent old man whose eyes burned with evil, a twisted smile on his face. He was propelled along by a mass of writhing insects below his feet that assisted him in keeping pace with the large figure by his side. A white-haired man, his purple eyes full of purpose. He was covered in shiny black plate armor, a rune covered sword in his hands. Along his back were ten glowing white wings. His posture and bearing were straight and powerful. Arturia knew from experience that a foe like this was one to be reckoned with.

As she gazed upon the figure a name filled her mind, unbidden. She realized what IRSS had been talking about the night before, and why she couldn't tell them Ruler's name. She could feel the power in the name just as she thought it, not even uttering it aloud. It was a name which could never be said for fear of them losing their lives. Inside the crystal, Ruler looked up at an angle that allowed his gaze to meet that of those scrying him.

"Who is Lucifer?" asked Shirou innocently, looking up from the crystal at IRSS.

His Servant swore at the same time that a powerful wind blew through the room. Arturia felt a sudden increase in killing intent and she glanced quickly to a spot behind Shirou. Standing behind him, sword in hand, was Ruler.

"I am the one who has come to claim your life my child," said the booming voice of Ruler. He swung down with his sword and Arturia barely managed to get hers beneath it to intercept, stopping just short of Shirou. Ruler's physical strength was equal to that of Berserker's, if not stronger. Arturia held him back though as IRSS moved with blinding speed, throwing the scrying crystal to the side, and tossing Shirou out of the way with her other hand. She then pivoted on her front foot and twisted around for a powerful back kick that struck Ruler's armor and sent him skidding backwards a few feet.

"Ruler has gotten inside the castle," yelled Irisviel into her communication device. As she did so she gestured to the children to move towards her and away from Ruler. They quickly complied. "Arturia and Caster are engaging."

From outside there were several explosions as the first of the traps were set off and the sounds of several gunshots. Sola-Ui's voice crackled through. "Understood. Insects have made it to the perimeter. Maiya, Kiritsugu wants you two to focus your sniper fire onto the large insects. Waver, when the flying insects approach, can you create any fire to catch them?"

Waver's shaky voice returned. "Understood. I'll try."

Arturia of course didn't have much time to focus on what everyone else was doing. She dashed forward and with a yell swung Excalibur at Ruler. The runes along his sword glowed and the sword was wreathed in flames. He brought up his flaming sword to block, stopping her attack. As their weapons ground against each other, she brought her sword back and around his blade, striking his armor, but doing no visible damage. He didn't even budge.

Ruler brought his sword around to cleave her in two, but several magical bolts struck his sword, making it miss and dig a furrow into the ground next to her. A second barrage of magical bolts struck him all over but were just as ineffective as the sword. Even the two that hit him dead in the face did nothing, not even remove his smug smile.

Arturia twisted in her position and side kicked Ruler, once more sending him skidding away. He kept ahold of his blade though, bringing it with him and lengthening the furrow in the floor. He removed him sword, bits of marble falling off it.

"Is that…Uncle Kariya?" asked Rin, gasping.

"No," replied Sakura. "Not Kariya."

Ruler chuckled. "Perceptive child. I'm not your 'uncle'. This body was just the catalyst and vessel for my summoning. The original is dead. The only one who belongs is I, the Ruler Class Servant summoned in this the Fourth Holy Grail War of Fuyuki. The Heroic Spirit of the Archangel Lucifer. I have come to correct the aberrations that afflict this War and to put it back on proper track."

"Don't give us that," spat IRSS. "You and your Master plan to collect the Holy Grail and get your own wishes granted."

"I will admit it. The proper path to correcting this War is to win it for my myself and wish for it's correction using the power of the Grail."

"You know as well as I do that that won't work," replied IRSS. "This Grail would never be able to cast a wish like that. Even more so, it would never  _want_  to. As a Ruler, and the Heroic Spirit you are, you know that."

"Your skills at analysis are on point once more my dear,'' complimented Ruler with a smile. He fell into a combat stance, his sword held out before him. "All the Evil in the World would never grant a wish based around fixing something like this. To it there is nothing broken. But it would grant a wish to wipe out all of humanity. I can think of no better way to get a fresh start and restore order."

"'All the Evil in the World'?" asked Arturia, glancing over at the other Servant. "What is he talking about?"

"Oh?" asked Ruler. "Has she not told you? She truly is the worst type of anomaly."

IRSS pointed a finger at Ruler and scowled. "I don't want to hear that from a madman like you. Have you even told Zouken about this or your wish?"

"Of course I have not. My wish would purge him as well. He has no need for that information. He is barely even aware of his own wish for immortality. As a Ruler I could never allow that, but he has no need to know that."

"Caster, explain yourself," demanded Arturia, glaring at her.

"We don't have time for that!" yelled IRSS.

Ruler raised his sword two handed before him. "You have no time for anything anymore. My last blow seems to have corrected the imbalance in your mind and soul. This one should wipe you all from existence."

IRSS's eyes went wide. "Don't let him chant or swing his sword!" she yelled, dashing forward. She threw a fistful of red gems that struck all over him, letting off powerful explosions. Not waiting for the smoke to clear she leapt in, barely ducking as Ruler's sword cut through the smoke.

"On this special occasion, I beseech on high," intoned Ruler. IRSS tried to kick at him but he blocked it with a gauntleted fist, the force of the blow clearing a patch of the smoke around them. "May the Lord bless you and keep you."

IRSS punched at Ruler's face but a black helm appeared over it, shielding him from the worst of the blow. His knee came up and struck her in the stomach, causing her to gasp in pain. The hilt of his sword came around and down, knocking her hard into the ground, cracking the marble floor. He brought his second hand around to his hilt and brought it down to cleave IRSS in two.

Arturia dashed forward at that moment, deciding that her hesitation in assisting an ally who was clearly keeping important information from her was less important than her oath to fight by her side. With a yell she brought her sword up and struck Ruler's flaming sword with as much force as she could muster. His sword went flying and embedded itself in the roof of the room up to it's hilt. Ruler didn't seem perturbed by the loss though.

"May the Lord cause Their face to shine upon you and be gracious unto you," continued Ruler. With stunning speed, he kicked at Arturia but she managed to side step it. Instead of pulling his kicking leg back, he planted it heavily on the floor and leapt forward with a knee. She managed to brace herself and bring her own gauntleted hand around to catch it. The pair were stuck in stasis, neither unable to move as they struggled against each other. But while Arturia strained, her foe was still confident, as if he was enjoying the struggle.

"May the Lord lift Their face upon you and grant you peace," said Ruler with finality. He held up his hand and to Arturia's astonishment his flaming sword dropped neatly into it. "Amen."

Then he swung the sword, not at Arturia or IRSS, but at Irisviel and the children who were standing in the corner observing.

"No!" yelled Arturia as light exploded out from his sword, engulfing those she loved.

* * *

The first explosions from their traps going off rang in Waver's ears, but he kept his wits about him as he watched the horrifying sight of the magical insects continuing forward. He watched as Maiya calmly lined up shot after shot with her sniper rifle. In perfect coordination they focused their fire on the large insects, taking them out long before they could make it to the battle. The other insects didn't seem too concerned, and either crawled over them or started to eat them to properly clear the way. Waver felt sick.

Sola-Ui's voice crackled over the radio. "The flying insects are near, let loose fire."

"Understood," replied Waver. He dropped the receiver, held out his hands, and closed his eyes. He concentrated on the magic. His plan was to use a simple fire spell, one taught to all entrants and not useful for more than lighting logs during winter but would likely suffice against the enemy before him.

He opened his eyes, saw the flash of fire from the other tower and the insects that were mere meters away from him. "Ignite!" he yelled, releasing the magic. As he did so fire leapt from his fingertips and covered dozens of insects. They ignited easily with small pops as they exploded. Several of the nearby insects not caught in the fire were taken out by these small explosions. He wasn't done though, he swept his arms around, directing the fire to the largest masses of flying insects he could find.

There seemed to be an unlimited supply of insects, but Waver kept up the fire. He could feel the mana quickly draining from his body, but still he kept it up. The pops of insects, the dull thumps of explosions from below and the sharp retorts of the sniper rifles fell into the back of his mind. The only thing he could do was keep the fire going. It was the only way to survive. Unconsciously, he found himself yelling a battle cry as the fire went on.

"You can stop," yelled a voice. Waver dully realized that all the flying insects had been incinerated on both sides. He dropped the fire magic and immediately felt the effects, falling to his knees. He realized Maiya was the one who had told him to stop. She was currently moving her sniper rifle to the side and pulling out a rocket launcher. He glanced over and saw that the same thing was happening at the other tower. "Cover your ears," yelled Maiya seconds before pulling the trigger.

There was a loud explosion as rockets rained down into the center of the insects, taking out hundreds of the small creatures. Waver leaned over the side of the tower and saw that they had eliminated all of the monstrous large insects as well as the flying insects. A group of insects made it to the second line of traps and lines of magical fire shot through their lines, stopping right before the tree line.

Another set of rockets fired and Maiya put down the launcher, empty. Without a word she picked up an assault rifle and poked it over the edge, firing down at the insects. Kiritsugu was doing the same in the other tower. Sola-Ui's voice crackled over the radio. "Use the grenades."

Her order was followed by several small objects being thrown over the edge of the other tower. After a few seconds several explosions sent insects flying into the air, and landing with wet splats onto the ground. The smell of charred insect reached Waver and he had to fight the urge to vomit.

He looked around the tower and found a small box of half a dozen grenades. Going over and reaching in, he pulled one out and held in gingerly. He glanced over at Maiya, who was swapping a fresh clip into her gun.

"What do I do with this?" asked Waver.

Maiya didn't even look at him as she replied. "Pull the pin and throw it as far as you can at the insects below. Don't think, just throw. Do it quickly." She popped over the edge once more and rained down bullets on the insects.

Waver moved over to the edge with his grenade and peered over. In the dark it was hard to tell the still moving insects from the corpses, but there still seemed to be plenty of targets. Not thinking about his target, Waver pulled out the pin and threw the grenade as far as he could. This wasn't very far, but it made it far enough to land away from the castle wall and into a thick patch of insects. The grenade exploded, and insects were blown into the air.

Feeling more confident in his ability to properly throw a grenade, Waver went back for a second and then a third. He lobbed them into the masses of insects, trying to do as much as he could. It was as he was throwing the fourth that Sola-Ui's voice came through the radio once more.

"Maiya, Kiritsugu wants you to assist him on concentrating fire on Zouken. He's in range."

Maiya nodded to Waver, who moved over to the radio to answer without needing to be told. "Understood," said Waver into the radio. As he did so Maiya was finishing off her current clip and returning to the sniper rifle. She primed the weapon and looked back over the edge.

As she was finding her target and lining up her shot, Waver threw his fifth and sixth grenades. The front runners of the insects made it to the last line of magical traps. These sent lines of electricity that ran from insect to insect, frying them like a circuit. It only went several meters back before running out, but the whole front line of insects was cleared.

Several simultaneous shots rang out from the two towers. The bullets shot out at some distant figure that Waver couldn't see. Maiya's gun clicked empty and she ducked behind the tower, swearing. She looked displeased.

"Did you get him?" asked Waver, hopeful.

Maiya shook her head. "We didn't. Our shots didn't hurt him. When they hit he just broke apart into more insects. He flew towards the castle. He'll be in soon."

Before anything else could be said between them the castle beneath them shook violently. Brilliant white light exploded out of the front entrance, lighting up the night. The energy pulverized the whole front courtyard. It even reached out and incinerated the first few rows of approaching insects. A small blessing.

"What was that?!" yelled Waver, feeling a primal fear in his gut.

"I don't know," said Maiya uncertainly. She reached out to the radio right as Kiritsugu's voice rang out from it.

"Maiya," he yelled, his voice panicked. "What was that?"

"I don't know," she replied. "It came from inside the castle."

"Irisviel," said Kiritsugu, trying to reach the other radio. "Iri, do you hear me?" There was nothing over the other line. Kiritsugu swore. "Zouken has escaped us and a large portion of the insects have been destroyed. Load up and head downstairs. Irisviel and the children could be in danger."

"Understood," said Waver, unsure of what exactly he could do. His mana was pretty well exhausted, and he didn't know how to use any weapons. As Maiya picked up several weapons, putting a knife and pistol on her belt and a rifle in her hand, he just gripped the strap of his backpack. He had a few vials left from his fight with Kayneth that might come in handy, but that was it.

Maiya opened the door to get down from the tower and waved to him. "Come on. We'll lock the door after us."

Waver followed, closing the door behind him, and touching the magical gem that IRSS had embedded into the door. It glowed, and a magical barrier rose to protect the door. As they moved down the tower Waver wondered if they would even get there in time to make any difference. He really hoped they did.

* * *

Irisviel stood facing the children, her arms held around them. It was a false hope that her body could stop a blast like the one Ruler had sent at them, but she still knew she'd needed to try. The explosion happened, engulfing them and she waited for the blinding light to tear her body apart.

_This isn't how I thought I would die,_ thought Irisviel ruefully.  _Please, just let Illya and the children survive this…_

But death didn't find her. As the light faded and she was still alive, unharmed in fact, the children let out gasps of surprise. Irisviel turned and let out a gasp of her own. Standing before them, arms out was a person who was completely charred. Around them glowed a bubble of magical energy that faded now that the attack was over. Energy crackled over the charred body and Irisviel watched as it was reconstructed into IRSS.

"Your durability is impressive," complimented Ruler, lowering his sword. "I was curious how you had survived my attack before, but this explains it. A Noble Phantasm that reverses fate and gives you multiple chances at life. That is something that could only be earned by a hero who lived the hardest of lives and went through many challenges."

IRSS's body healed completely, but her Ranger outfit and her cloak were both completely destroyed. As she twisted around to look at them Irisviel saw that the jet amulet had crumbled to dust and the pearl around her neck had tiny cracks running through it. "Are you all okay?" asked IRSS.

"We are," said Shirou, nodding.

"Good," replied IRSS. She turned her blindfolded gaze back to Ruler. "You will not hurt my Masters."

He laughed. "I have seen your Noble Phantasm. You have no more spare lives to risk saving them anymore. And while I say yours, I know very well that you stole that Noble Phantasm from some more worthy Heroic Spirit. You have only burrowed abilities."

"You can think that," growled IRSS, "but I've seen your Noble Phantasm. You can use it as many times as you want by drawing on the power of another force instead of your own or your Master. An absurd power."

"This is not theft, but a sign of my piousness."

Arturia pointed her blade at Ruler. "You swung your blade at children! What part of that is pious?"

"These children are sinners, responsible for the anomalies of this War as much, if not more, than any of the other inhabitants of this castle. It is only right that they are punished as well. A cleansing is what is needed. I do not think an adulterer should be speaking like she is a Holy Maiden to a messenger of God."

IRSS scoffed. "You almost destroyed the Lesser Grail as well you fool. What would you do then?"

"That Grail is a several time sinner," replied Ruler angrily. "She is an adulterer, an Einzbern and a created being. Her existence is exactly what I am here to cleanse. She is not fit to become the Grail. That is why I will destroy her body and remake the Grail from the pieces. That too is within my power."

"You are a monster," said Arturia, frowning. She glanced over at IRSS. "We need to get him outside and away from Irisviel and the children. He's much too dangerous to leave near them."

"Agreed," said IRSS with a nod. "Any ideas?"

"Once he is outside I can use my Noble Phantasm. Do you have anything of similar power we can use?"

IRSS laughed. "Something like that. Let's get him outside first."

Ruler held his sword at the ready. "No matter what plan you make, it will not be enough to stop me," he said. "Make your peace now."

"No!" yelled IRSS, dashing forward. She sent a roundhouse kick at him, but he easily blocked with a gauntleted fist. Twisting around in midair she flipped behind him and hit him with a back kick. That surprised him and sent him stumbling forward slightly with a grunt.

Ruler tried to twist around to hit IRSS with his sword but found himself having to fend off Arturia who closed the distance between them in an instant. Aided by wind magic and trained skill Arturia forced Ruler onto the defensive, needing everything he had to keep her from slicing him. This meant that he was unprepared for the blow IRSS hit him.

"I bring the power of earth into my right hand," chanted IRSS, a brown ring of energy surrounding her right arm. She planted her feet firmly on the ground and swung in as hard as she could. As her fist struck Ruler, Arturia made sure to jump out of the way. The blow tore their foe from where he'd been standing and through the destroyed wall out into the courtyard in front of the castle.

"Whoah," muttered Shirou, marveling at the attack. Irisviel agreed with the sentiment. Arturia leapt quickly after their enemy. From the darkness outside there was the flash of sparks and the sound of metal clashing against metal. Ruler's flaming sword against Arturia's glowing golden blade was a remarkable sight. Even more surprising was that she was managing to push him back away from the castle.

"Masters," said IRSS, rushing up to them. She looked at Shirou. "I need your permission to use my Noble Phantasm."

"Noble Phantasm?" asked Shirou.

"My trump card," replied an exasperated IRSS. "My ultimate weapon. May I have your permission to use my Noble Phantasm: A Doomed Future?"

Shirou nodded "You may." As he spoke the words his chest started to glow. He looked down in surprise. "Huh?"

"Permission granted," said IRSS, reaching out. Her hand went  _into_  Shirou's chest, the golden light rippling like the surface of water being disrupted. She slowly pulled out her hand, the hilt of a sword coming out with it. The hilt of a  _very_  familiar sword.

"It can't be," muttered Irisviel. IRSS pulled out the rest of the sword and she could see without a doubt that she was in fact seeing what she thought she was. "Excalibur?"

IRSS nodded as she swung the sword easily, getting used to its weight. "Correct. The sword of Promised Victory. My second Noble Phantasm."

"How?"

"Simply put, Shirou was Arturia's Master in the Fifth Grail War, and I have the powers of him, Illya, Sakura, and Rin. My four Noble Phantasms reflect the powers of the Servants that served under us. Although, they're slightly weaker than the original abilities."

Without another word IRSS dashed off into the night. She joined the battle between Arturia and Ruler. Her blade intercepted Ruler's opening him up to Arturia. She took the opening without hesitation, but Ruler just leapt backwards, opening space between them.

Standing in the destroyed entry hall, Irisviel and the children watched the battle. Rin looked to Irisviel, frowning. "What should we do?"

"I don't know," replied Irisviel, trying to think of something they  _could_  do besides stay near and safe. She suddenly sensed a strong evil intent behind her. She barely managed to turn and create a shield of magical threads before a mass of fist sized magical insects crashed into it, being turned to bits and pieces by the threads. The children cried out in surprise and fear at the insects. At the source of the insects she saw a short, wrinkled old man in a robe, cane in hand and a vicious smile on his face.

"Hehehe," chuckled the man. "Your reflexes are pretty sharp Einzbern. I would expect someone about to become the Holy Grail to be unable to move. Your creator achieved something marvelous with you."

Irisviel frowned at him. "Zouken Matou I presume?" she asked.

"That I am. Pardon my manners for not introducing myself immediately."

"Leave my home now," declared Irisviel. "You're intruding."

Zouken frowned. "Such harsh words, but I'm here for some belongings that have been stolen from me." He looked between Irisviel and Sakura. The girl was visibly shaking under his gaze. "Thank you for taking care of my wayward granddaughter, but I'll be taking her and the Grail now."

Rin stepped in front of her sister, arms out as if to shield the girl behind her. "You aren't Sakura's grandfather!" she cried. "You're just a monster! Sakura is returning home with me."

"Child, Sakura can never return with you. She was given up by your family. An unwanted child. Mage families can only have one heir. Are you willing to give that up in return for your sister?"

The little girl hesitated for a moment before yelling out her reply. "I'll do whatever I need to. She's my sister!"

"Hehehe, good answer," said Zouken with an evil smile. "Unfortunately for you, you don't have a choice."

Shirou ran to Rin's side, standing in front of Sakura as well. "Leave them alone!"

"Yeah!" yelled Illya, moving to stand on the other side of Rin. "We're the Justice Rangers!"

Irisviel moved forward so that she was directly between the children and Zouken. She sent a burst of mana through her threads and they wrapped around each other to form a large bird. Holding out her arm the bird landed on it like an actual hunting bird.

"If you won't leave," said Irisviel, glaring at the Matou elder, "then I'll be your foe."

A look of disbelief spread on his face. "You believe that you, a simple doll meant to carry the Holy Grail to term, could defeat me?" His body glowed purple, the lines of the Matou Mage Crest visible. "You are so young and foolish that you don't even understand what you just said."

A skittering sound filled the room and suddenly there were hundreds of insects surrounding them. Without a command being uttered the insects started moving towards the children. Sakura let out a cry of fear and collapsed to her knees, the other children surrounded her, ready to protect her.

"Shield of Avalon!" yelled Irisviel. The thread-bird launched quickly into the air and flew a few feet above the children. Its body unwrapped, spreading out from that central point. The thread formed a spherical dome of interlocking strings that buried it's ends into the marble floor. The first of the insects approached the dome and were incinerated by the magical energy that ran through the threads.

"Clever trick," complimented Zouken. "It seems you've been storing quite a bit of mana into those strings over the years. Preparing for this very War perhaps?"

"Like you said," said Irisviel, staring down her foe. "I was created for this War. I'm ready to defeat even you if needed."

"Big words, but now that you've thrown away your prepared weapon to protect those children, are you able to protect yourself?"

The insects turned away from the thread cage and converged on Irisviel instead. She took a deep breath and tapped into the bounded field she'd surrounded herself in. The insects leapt, creating a wave off biting, writing chitin that loomed over and covered her. Illya let out a scream of terror. "Momma!"

As the insects covered her she activated her hidden magical code. "Release! Invisible Air!" The magical code she had borrowed from Arturia released from its hibernating position surrounding her. The wind tore apart every single insect surrounding her, leaving over a meter of free space around her.

Zouken grimaced. "Clever girl. Borrowing a power like that. I see now that that barrier was created by imitating that Conceptual Weapon that you are keeping within yourself. It's cut off from this realm, creating it's own reality. But your borrowed powers and imitations will only take you so far. Do you have no strength of your own Einzbern?"

"I have plenty strength of my own," replied Irisviel, holding her hand out. Red lines glowed along her body, the magical crest of the Einzbern family being activated for the first time by its new bearer. Zouken's eyes narrowed at the sight. "But I'm not too vain to not rely on the strength of others."

Irisviel tapped into the stored magical energies and knowledge of the Einzbern family. Abilities she'd learned but had never dreamed to master in her limited lifetime. They were now a part of her being, able to be drawn on when she needed them. Now was that time.

"Golem creation!" yelled Irisviel, activating her family's magical code. "Knights of the Round Table!"

The marble floor to either side of her rippled like water. Arms shot out and grabbed the solid floor in front of them. With effortless ease two armored figures pulled themselves out of the liquified marble, leaving indents where mass had been borrowed from. The two figures were made only of smooth, swirling marble, but were otherwise perfect replicas of Arturia and Berserker.

Behind her, the children let out gasps of surprise. "Whoa," said Shirou. "So cool!"

"Go mama!" yelled Illya. "Beat him!"

"Go!" commanded Irisiviel. "Defeat him my knights!"

The Arturia and Berserker Golems dashes forward, slower than the originals, but faster than the regular human. They swung their swords as they moved through Zouken's insects, takings out dozens of them with each strike. The insects tried to cover them but found their marble bodies too tough to be chewed through. Some of the insects started to spit acid over the golems, but it was too slow acting to have much an effect.

"You can do it!" cheered Rin.

Irisviel didn't stand still as her knights opened a path around her. She pulled two long hairs out of her head, ignoring the sting of pain as she did so. With a surge of mana, they stiffened and became sharp like needles. She ran behind her knights and threw the needles from around them. Zouken didn't bother dodging. He only lifted his walking staff and lazily blocked the needles.

Bringing his staff down, he laughed. "You will need to try better than that child." Irisviel's knights got within a meter of the old man, but he waved his hand and every single last insect he had surrounded the pair of golems. The statues stopped moving, held in place completely by the writhing spheres of insects.

"Kill him," came the hissed cry from Sakura.

Ignoring the state of her knights Irisviel ran between the spheres and waved her hand. The magic she'd placed in her hair activated and they lengthened and wrapped around Zouken in a double helix. The cruel smile was wiped off his face as he tried to separate his form to escape but found that he couldn't. Irisviel was breathing heavily, her whole body weary and burning from magical overuse. She reached out her hand and placed it on Zouken's chest. When she did so she released one final spell. A simple magical bolt fired outward into and  _through_  Zouken.

"This…can't be…" muttered Zouken, falling backwards as the spell holding him faded. Irisviel allowed herself a moment of pride at what she had done before the world suddenly slipped on from underneath her. Strength left her body and she fell to the side. As she fell she could hear the children yelling and calling to her, but their voices were drowned out by one familiar voice.

' _You have done well child. Come now, join us. Become our body so that we may come into the world. Become all the evil in the world. Become, the Holy Grail.'_

* * *

**Author's Note:**  So, for those curious about the content of my earlier note and change, it's this. I originally wrote Ruler's name as Satan, but have since changed it to Lucifer. Lucifer is what I intended, but I'm Jewish, so we don't cover any of that and I mixed the two up. Ruler is intended to be the Angelic Archangel who still serves their God loyally. I was corrected shortly after while getting dinner with a friend and he explained the difference. I just always figured they were different names for the same person and interchangeable. So now it's been fixed, now that the comments section of this fic are filled with people yelling about Satan. Sorry about the confusion.

Fun fact: All of the chants that Ruler says to power his Noble Phantasm are Jewish prayers. In his first appearance he's praying to the Sabbath Bride (one of my favorite prayers) and later he says the V'ahavta. Among other prayers.


	18. The True Face of Evil!

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own anything in the Fate series.

Thanks, like always, to BlindSeer0 for editing this chapter.

Author's Note: This chapter has been re-uploaded with minor corrections to spelling and grammar.

* * *

**Fate/Zero: Heroes of Justice**

* * *

**Chapter 18: The True Face of Evil!**

* * *

Irisviel's arms were growing tired, her legs weary. She ran and ran through the unfamiliar, twisting hallways of a castle that seemed to resemble Einzbern castle, but failed to have any sense of the same well-known comfort and familiarity. This was a place that never was and never would be her home. She had been running forever past doors that didn't open. One long hallway that promised nothing but futile hope and utter despair. It was only now, after running for so long that she saw a door that she recognized. A door at the far end of the hall, only a short dash from where she was.

A bolt of magical energy shot past her, blowing a chunk out of the wall. Irisviel turned quickly and created a shield of glowing thread. She strung the thread between her and the approaching figure, creating a barrier between them. The moment of relief this should have afforded her was dashed as the figure walked through the strings, her body being severed into pieces by the strings but rejoining together on the other side.

"That will never work against me," said the figure in the eerie voice it borrowed from her. Standing before her was Irisviel Von Einzbern, vessel to the Holy Grail. But this Irisviel wasn't her, and she would never allow it to be. The Irisviel chasing her had cruel eyes and a twisted smile. She enjoyed the chase, enjoyed chipping away at every bit of Irisviel. She promised the destruction of Irisviel's very being along with everything she had ever loved and cared for. "You should just give in. Accept your fate."

Irisviel shook her head. "I won't," she replied. "I've seen what you are now, your true essence. I never wanted to become the Holy Grail, but I knew that was my fate, and I had resigned myself to it. I could become the Grail knowing that if I worked hard, it would end up in the hands of those I love, who would see to it that a noble wish was made. But after seeing you for myself, all the evil you contain, I know that any wish I would want would never be granted. I will never become your vessel and allow you out into the world.

Angra Mainyu, All the World's Evil, smiled back at her with her own face. It was a sick expression, one that disgusted Irisviel. She could hardly bear seeing her features twisted like that. But she needed to stay strong. She couldn't succumb, and she couldn't allow this entity to pass beyond her. If it came down to a choice, she knew she would rather give in to the entity rather than let it pass by her to the one room in this castle that connected anywhere. The room that connected her and Illya. To protect this room, she would fight.

Irisviel thrust out her hands to either side of her, resting them on the cold stone. "Knights of the Round Table!" she yelled. The Einzbern crest glowed along her body and the stone walls rippled. Swords came out of either side, cutting through Angra Mainyu. The entity was unfazed as two stone knights, Arturia and Berserker, crawled out to take their positions between them. They stood, swords at the ready as the entity's body formed back together, no sign of injury.

"You can run and fight all you want," said the entity in her voice. "But one way or another, I will be born. There is nothing you can do to stop it. Either you or your daughter will become my vessel."

* * *

"You shall love your God with all your heart, with all your soul, and with all your might." Arturia tried to get her sword under Ruler's guard as he chanted but his movements were as fast as when they had started fighting.

"Take to heart these instructions with which I charge you this day." IRSS joined in the assault, attacking from behind using her own Excalibur. Arturia could hardly believe the sight of her beloved sword, wielded in the hands of another. Two identical swords, both radiating the same power.

"Impress them upon your children." Despite her new powerful weapon, IRSS was still unable to hit Ruler. When she swung he dodged to the side and punched her hard with a gauntleted fist. She gave a gasp of pain as she went flying through a nearby tree. "Recite them when you stay at home and when you are away, when you lie down and when you get up."

Arturia stabbed out her sword and caught Ruler in the side. Her weapon cut through his arm, drawing blood. He didn't seem to be much affected by the strike though as he didn't react, only finishing his chant and swinging his flaming sword once more. "Bind them as a sign on your hand and let them serve as a symbol on your forehead; inscribe them on the doorposts of your house and on your gates."

There was an explosion as Ruler's Noble Phantasm discharged. Arturia barely managed to leap back and out of the way. The edge of the blast hit her, knocking her backwards. She corrected her tumbling and landed on her feet, blood in her eye from a new cut around her eye. As the blinding light cleared she was distressed to see that the cut she had delivered to Ruler had healed, his armor once again pristine and whole.

IRSS landed next to her, her fighting outfit tattered and cut. The edges of her long black hair were singed. Glancing over at Arturia, she held out a hand. "Let me heal that cut."

Arturia nodded and the other Servant's hand glowed. She felt the healing energy wash over her and she reached up to wipe away the blood from obscuring her sight. "Thank you," she said with a grateful smile. IRSS returned the expression, but both quickly faded as they had a more pressing matter to deal with. "Ruler's power is truly fearsome. It seems that every time he uses his Noble Phantasm his wounds are healed. As this fight goes on we will tire, and he will not."

"Yeah, I'd suspected that as well," replied IRSS, glancing over at their foe. Arturia did the same and saw that he was standing in the same spot, waiting for them to act. He didn't need to act, he clearly had all the time in the world and they didn't.

Arturia glanced down at the sword in IRSS's hand. "You truly have access to Excalibur?"

"In a manner of speaking. You have the true sword in your hand, but my ability as a Heroic Spirit gives me one-time access to the sword you used in my timeline in the Fifth Holy Grail War. It's just as powerful as your version but can only use its full power once."

"Then I will need to ask you to use your sword's full power in defeating this foe," said Arturia.

Ruler suddenly started to laugh from underneath his black helm. "Truly impressive," remarked Ruler. "Your Master seems to have defeated mine."

"Then how are you still here?" asked Arturia.

IRSS took a step forward. "It's because he's a Ruler Class Servant. Like the Archer Class he can operate without a Master. Except his extension is forever."

"Correct again my dear," complimented Ruler. "Ruler is not a Class meant to be summoned by a Master but meant to operate by themselves. I will be in this world as long as I need to achieve victory and my wish."

"To destroy humanity?" asked Arturia, frowning. "Do you truly understand what you are attempting to do?"

Ruler laughed again. "Of course, I do. I know and can see much more than a mortal like you. For example, you misunderstand my wish. It is not for simple destruction but for reconstruction. Once the current humans are removed I can start to remake humanity as my Lord wishes. This is all in the name of the One on High. Humanity has been allowed to sin too long and be influenced by other gods and forces. There can only be one, and I am the loyal servant that will complete this mission given to me."

Arturia couldn't believe what she was hearing. "That is insane. You would destroy humanity for something petty like that? To deny the existence of other gods, when clearly, they exist? You will limit this new humanity to living in the dark, unaware of the truth around them. If you do this, no one will be able to visit Avalon or any other such place anymore. They will be shut out and cut off. This would be a great injustice and cruelty."

"Silence!" yelled Ruler angrily. His grip tightened around his sword. "You have lived your life in sin since the beginning and you will die in sin. This will be a cleansing, a kindness. Accept it or suffer."

Before Arturia could reply she felt the world pause around her. In the silence she heard a cry, muffled as if underwater. She knew in her heart though who this cry belonged to. Coming back to herself, she whispered, "Irisviel…"

IRSS frowned at her, having overheard. "Has Irisviel fallen to the Grail?"

"I believe so," replied Arturia with a nod. She tightened her grip on her sword. "We will need to end this quickly so that I can make it to her side."

Her fellow Heroic Spirt held her own sword at the ready. She smiled at Arturia. "You will never know how much I missed fighting besides you. You really are the best Heroic Spirit. Life is unfair."

Ruler pointed his flaming sword at them. "Have you made your peace?"

IRSS laughed. "I've stayed alive this long, what makes you think I'll die now?"

Arturia was surprised by that statement. Ruler's helmet disappeared, revealing his frowning face. After a moment, a look of comprehension crossed his face. "I understand now. Your origin was hidden from me, something as a Ruler I should instinctively know about all the Servants in this War. You are not a true part of this War, are you? You stole the spot of another worthy Heroic Spirit."

"I took this spot from a worthless piece of shit," replied IRSS angrily. "He was a child murdering psychopath. He attempted to kill Kotone. He tried to kill  _me_. Everything he got, he deserved."

"That is not your decision to make," replied Ruler. "It is that of the Holy Grail, and you subverted the natural order and process of selection in this War. You have no contract with the Throne of Heroes or any other qualifying force. You are no Heroic Spirit, only an interloper in this War. As Ruler, I will enjoy punishing you for your transgression."

"Not if I remove you first," declared IRSS. She gripped her sword in both hands and golden energy surrounded her.

Ruler flew into the sky with a single flap of his white wings and held his sword two handed before him. "If that is how you wish to die, I will engage you as such. Even if you are a sinful anomaly, I can indulge your last wish. Exalted and hallowed be God's great name in the world which God created, according to plan. May God's majesty be revealed in the days of our lifetime – speedily, imminently."

A great mass of energy started to gather in Ruler, one larger than any amount he had drawn on previously. It matched that of Archer's Noble Phantasm, possibly stronger. The likelihood of defeating such an insane power seemed beyond imagination, but Arturia knew she had no choice. She had to do it, for Irisviel, for the children, for all her allies in the Castle, and for herself. Holding Excalibur tightly she started to draw out her sword's true power, her most powerful strike.

Blessed be God's great name to all eternity," continued Ruler. "Blessed, praised, honored, exalted, extolled, glorified, adored and lauded be the name of the Holy Blessed One, beyond all earthly words and songs of blessing, praise and comfort."

Golden energy flared around both Arturia and Caster. Motes of energy floated around them, drawn out from the natural world around them. Ruler's power came from a single source, a god of great power to be fair, but only one god. Their power came from the very earth, drawn upon and mustered to defend it. They were not separate or above the world, but a part of it. One.

"IRSS!" yelled a small voice from behind them. Arturia and IRSS glanced behind them and they saw Shirou, trying to catch his breath after having run from the castle. He looked up at them in concern. "It's Irisviel! She won't wake up!"

"We will be at her side in a moment," comforted Arturia, refocusing on her opponent in the sky above them. We must defeat this foe first."

IRSS flashed the boy a quick smile. "Don't worry Master, I've got this."

Shirou nodded, his expression serious. "Defeat him, Caster."

Heedless of the child, Ruler continued his incantation. "May there be abundant peace from heaven, and life. May the One who creates harmony on high, bring peace to us. To all of this we say Amen!" As his chant ended he yelled and swung his sword. All the light that had surrounded him traced down this blade and left through the tip, shooting down at them.

As he did so, Arturia and IRSS swung as one, crying out together. "The breath of the planet gathers. The torrent of life shines. Take this! Excalibur!"

Twin beams of golden light shot out of their swords, blending together into a twisting spiral. The twin Excalibur energy met that of Ruler and they hung suspended in midair together for a moment. There was a deafening crack of thunder and the whole world shook. A shockwave blew past Arturia's armored dress, but she ignored it, focusing instead on keeping her feet planted firmly on the ground and on sustaining Excalibur.

Beside her, IRSS grimaced in concentration, trying to hold her own assault. There was a moment of faltering and the light from her blade flickered for less than a second. That was all the time Ruler needed as his blast started to inch towards them, closing the distance from half to three-quarters of the way. IRSS regained her focus, but the damage had been done. Arturia could feel the heat of the blast on her skin and knew they were only a moment away from death.

"IRSS!" yelled Shirou, laying on the ground after the shockwave had knocked him on his feet. He stood and held out his hand. The Command Seal on the back of it glowed. "By this Command Seal, I order you, defeat him with everything you've got!"

There was a glow and the Command Seal faded from the back of his hand. A red glow covered IRSS and she smiled as a surge of energy surrounded her. "By your command Master!" yelled IRSS. With a cry she released the newly gained energy through her blade. It joined the struggle and pushed the tip of their assault forward, forcing Ruler's attack back towards him.

Ruler's eyes went wide as the spiral of golden energy engulfed him. He let out a scream of pain as his body was torn apart by the energy of the twin Excaliburs. "This cannot be!" he yelled. "I am the holy messenger! I am the one who will restore order to the Kingdom of God! That was my destiny!"

His cry broke apart as his body exploded into seven rainbow colored motes of light. There was another crack of thunder and a shockwave of light burst out from him, engulfing Arturia and the others before they could even react.

* * *

Arturia was standing at the shore to the Isle of Avalon. Before her sat a boat, ready to ferry her over the water. Across the lake she saw her faithful knights, standing at the edge of the isle, welcoming smiles on their faces, their hands held out to accept her. Everyone she loved, who she had served with and ruled over. They were all waiting for her across the river of time, at the place she belonged. She knew she had no choice but to join them. Deep down, she wanted to.

"Are you sure about that Father?" asked a familiar, snide voice. Arturia turned and saw standing behind her the Traitor Knight, a fog bank behind him. He was clad from head to toe in his red-accented armor, all spikes, and angles. His helmet was up, but she could still imagine the piercing green eyes glaring at her, eyes she knew too well.

"Do you taunt me even at the shores to Avalon?" asked Arturia, returning the glare. "You achieved my ruin and my death. Is that not enough for you?"

"Of course not," replied the Traitor Knight, his voice filled with scorn. "If you will not remember your promises, then I will remind you."

He waved his hand and the mist behind him cleared. Laying, on the ground naked was Irisviel. Her skin and hair looked faded, as if color had left her body. Her feet and the bottom portions of her legs were completely black. She watched as the darkness slowly crept up Irisviel, threatening to engulf her completely.

"Now, King of Knights," said Mordred. "What will you choose?"

* * *

Kiritsugu could hear constant gunfire from outside as he sat in his old room at Natalia's hideout. The room felt small for his adult frame but was otherwise exactly as he remembered it. He was sitting on his old bed, the well-worn springs creaking underneath him. Reclining in a chair smoking a cigarette was his old mentor. She lazily looked over at him and held out a back, shaking it at him.

"Want one?" she asked casually.

He reached out and took a cigarette. He glanced at it then back to her. "Got a light?" he asked.

Natalia put down the back and pulled out a small lighter. She tossed it to him and he grabbed it easily out of the air. Cigarette in his mouth he lit it and took a long drag. He let it out slowly, enjoying the sensation. A moment of relaxation unlike any he had felt in a long time.

"Nothing to say?" asked Natalia, looking at him.

"I'm sorry," said Kiritsugu, looking her in the eye.

His mentor started to laugh. "I was expecting a simple thank you, not a complete apology. You were always much too serious. Enjoy life, it's much too fleeting to do otherwise."

Kiritsugu ignored her, all the emotions he'd kept inside for decades pouring out. "I'm still sorry. I did what I had to, what you taught me to do, but no matter how much I've tried to justify it, I regret it. I regret all of them. I always have."

"Do you regret me as well Kerry?" asked a young voice from besides him. The bed creaked as a sudden weight joined him on it. He looked over and couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Shirley?" asked Kiritsugu in disbelief.

A familiar, welcoming smile. A smile that had once captured the heart of a young boy who hadn't known he was just days away from being forced to become a killer. "Of course, it's me," said Shirley, as if he was talking nonsense. "Do I really look that different?"

"I think it's because you look exactly the same," commented Natalia with a small laugh. "We both do. It's got to be quite a shock. He's been through a lot since you last met. He's been through a lot since we last met as well."

Shirley shrugged. "I guess," she admitted. She looked back at Kiritsugu. "So, what are you going to do now?"

As the complex wave of emotions, he felt at this strange, impossible reunion died down, Kiritsugu felt himself left with a tired, weariness. An emptiness created by living a life much fuller than anyone had any right living. His magic gave him control over time, but he realized now that that had come with a cost. He was exhausted. Before him sat two of the few individuals he had ever loved in the world. They were welcoming him with a comforting familiarity, and he felt drawn to just sit there in their company, like he had in his younger years. He only faintly noticed the open doorway behind Natalia, a small, white haired girl standing in it, a small stuffed deer held tightly in her arms.

* * *

As the sudden flash of light that had engulfed her faded, Maiya found herself in a white walled room. The room was comforting, familiar. It wasn't a room she had ever physically been in, but she knew it as the manifestation of her state of being. She was empty, like this room. They were both simple, bare, barely able to be called a room or a person. While in there she was safe, free of the suffering that had afflicted her all her life. This was the room Kiritsugu had helped her construct, the place he had given her.

The quiet serenity of the room was interrupted by the cry of a child. Maiya ignored it, instead sitting in the center of the room, and meditating like she'd been taught. To block out everything and focus on only the mission. She was a tool, to only be used by Kiritsugu. She owed him everything and was nothing more than this sense of duty and obligation. It was all she needed to be in life, all she ever would be.

But as she meditated and focused on her thoughts of the mission and achieving Kiritsugu's goal, the cry crept in once more. She didn't recognize the child's voice, she had never heard it before. It was completely unfamiliar, but she knew, deep down inside, who the voice belonged to. As the young girl cried out for her mother, Maiya tried to ignore the daughter she had never met. Had never really had. She realized, that no matter what she did from this point onward, she would be unable to ignore that cry any more.

* * *

Chittering, writhing, probing worms covered every inch of her. Once more, Sakura found herself back in the worm pit, at the mercy of Grandfather's disgusting pets. Every inch of the dark, crypt like room was covered by the insects. It had long since ceased to hurt and she had long stopped screaming and fighting. It was frightening what a person could become accustomed to after a year.

Next to her in the pit was the corpse of Uncle Kariya. He had promised to save her, but now his body was being swiftly devoured by the worms, his eyes gone first. There was no fighting Grandfather. He owned her, had since the day she'd been given up by her original family. Grandfather always got what he wanted.

The man in question stood at the top of the stairs, staring down at her. He cruel eyes were narrowed and there was the ghost of a smile on his face, but not for any reason that would be appropriate to wear such an expression. He was needlessly cruel and delighted in being so. He had promised when they first met to break her down and remake her as he saw fit, and he was only mere moments from succeeding. She was empty, of everything. The last spark of hope that she'd held on to in her chest flickered, wavered, and threatened to burn out. When it was gone then she would be truly ready to be filled with whatever Grandfather wished to fill her with. She knew she should fear that moment, but she had long lost the capacity for fear.

Zouken's bent form suddenly twisted and combusted from the inside. The old man screamed in pain and fear and Sakura felt something grow inside her next to the spark of hope. It was warm, wet, and slimy. A dark, cruel feeling that threatened to consume her. As Zouken burnt away to ash, she felt a cruel smile come to her lips, the first smile she'd made in a long time.

A figure in a heavy black cloak appeared in the spot Zouken had been standing. As she ground his ash into the stonework with her feet, she lifted her hood and Sakura saw the mismatched crystal-like eyes of IRSS looking right at her. The woman waved her hand and all-around Sakura the insects burned, screaming out in pain as they too were reduced to ash.

She found herself standing alone in the suddenly empty, ash covered chamber. Looking up she saw IRSS extending a hand towards her, a cruel smile on her face. "Human are scum, aren't they?" asked IRSS. "You know that just as well as I do."

Sakura took an absentminded step forward. Then another. Her feet carried her to the base of the stairs that would lead her to IRSS. She gingerly lifted a foot and placed it slowly on the first step. For the first time in what felt like a lifetime, she felt like she had the power to make her own choices. To seize her own destiny.

She was about to fully stand on the staircase but a bright light from behind her drew her attention. Looking back over her shoulder she saw Rin, standing at the far end of the chamber floor, smiling at her. She had a hand held out to Sakura. "Come on Sakura," said Rin brightly. "Mother's waiting for us. Let's go to her. Together."

Sakura glanced between IRSS and Rin, unsure of which hand to approach and take.

* * *

Arturia came to her senses and found herself lying on the ground outside the castle. Next to her was Shirou and the broken hilt of the other Excalibur. As she looked it faded away into tiny golden motes of light. She stood and looked around. Neither Ruler nor IRSS were anywhere to be found.

Shirou groaned and she moved to the boy's side. His eyelids fluttered open and she held out a hand to him. "How do you feel?" she asked.

He took her hand and stood shakily. "I feel weird," he admitted. "I saw my mother. She hugged me and told me that everything would be all right. I told her I missed her. We said goodbye."

His eyes misted with tears and Arturia gently rest a gauntleted hand on his head. "You have suffered a terrible loss."

"Will I ever stop missing her?" he asked, sniffling.

Arturia hesitated for a moment before shaking her head. "I do not believe you will and I do not believe you should. You loved her and missing her will hurt. But you can still live with the loss, grow from it, and make your mother proud of the man she raised. The loss may still hurt, but you can still live and enjoy life. It is all any of us can do."

Shirou nodded, wiping his face clean with the long sleeve of his shirt. He looked up at her, a determined expression on his face. "I think I get it." He pointed back towards the castle. "We need to help Irisviel, she wasn't waking up."

"I understand," said Arturia with a nod. "We will make it back with all haste."

She scooped Shirou up easily into her arms and ran as fast as she could back towards the castle. Their battle had carried them quite a distance away, but in a matter of seconds they were back at the entrance. She rushed in and to the side of the small crowd of her allies her were all pulling themselves to their feet after likely being knocked out by the same force that had affected her and Shirou. She quickly deposited Shirou on the ground and moved the rest of the way to Irisviel. Unlike the others she wasn't moving. Instead, she was laying on the ground, looking exactly like she had in Arturia's dream.

"Irisviel," said Arturia, kneeling by her Master's side. She took a hand in her own and was disturbed by the cold feeling of it, like she was touching a corpse. Leaning down, she checked for a pulse, panic filling her. She heard a slow, steady beat, one that felt like it could stop at any moment.

"Why isn't momma waking?" asked Illya, looking up at her father.

Kiritsugu had a distant expression on his face, as if he was in a dream. After a moment he returned Illya's gaze, frowning in concern. "Your mother is going through a magic ritual right now," he explained. "Neither of us have experience with it, but it's an important one. She's been trained for this, and I will do everything I can to help her come out all right."

"Okay," said Illya, nodding at her father's words.

Arturia was concerned. If this was in fact the start of the Grail Ritual, then why was she sensing such a sinister energy coming from Irisviel? They had defeated Ruler, which meant there were now only two Servants left. Or at least, there should be. Where was IRSS? Had she also perished? Was Arturia the last one standing, the winner of the Holy Grail War?

Rin moved up to Arturia's side. "Where's IRSS?" she asked.

"I do not know," said Arturia, shaking her head. "She disappeared when I was knocked unconscious after defeating Ruler. Do you still have your Command Seals?"

Rin held up her hand and even through her Justice Ranger outfit the crescent shaped Command Seal glowed red. "IRSS is still alive. Somewhere."

Arturia nodded. "I believe we will see her again sooner or later. What happened to Ruler's Master?"

"Irisviel beat him!" said Shirou excitedly. "She was so cool! She used these magical strings, wind spells and created these stone copies of you and Berserker." His expression turned sad. "She collapsed after beating him though. What are we going to do?"

"I do not know," admitted Arturia, looking around. Sola-Ui, Waver and Maiya all still looked out of it, trying to come fully to their senses. Whatever it was that had hit them with Ruler's defeat seemed to have heavy lingering effects. Her own thoughts kept straying to the shore of Avalon and the ultimatum that the Traitor Knight had given her. Had everyone else received similar dreams? The children all seemed fine to her, so maybe whatever it was had affected them less.

While looking around, Arturia noticed something strange. She looked to Shirou and Rin. "You said Ruler's Master was here, correct?" They nodded. "Where is his body?"

Rin pointed to the side. "He was right over ther-," her words cut off as she looked to where she was pointing and found that there wasn't a body there. "But, he was right over there?" She looked at Shirou. "Wasn't he?"

The boy nodded. "He was when I left."

Arturia frowned. "Then we may still have a problem on our hand. He is a devious old man with much more knowledge and power than he should. Who knows what he could be up to right now?"

* * *

Zouken Matou limped through the forest near Ryuudou Temple. He could sense that his Servant had been defeated, his hopes for winning the Grail War dashed completely. Even with the sacrifice of his Command Seals and Mastership to resurrect himself, he'd held on to the hope that Ruler would win and he could somehow claim victory. After hundreds of years of hard work, it was all falling apart because of a few children. It was unbelievable. Caster had destroyed every one of his worms, hideouts, and his magical equipment. He had nothing except his slowly decaying life. Sakura had been stolen from him and with her the chance for future victory in the next Grail War. It was absurd.

"Damn them," muttered Zouken, gritting his teeth. "Damn them all. Even the Einzbern doll got the better of me. It's unbelievable."

But he still had one more chance. The Holy Grail had been originally constructed in the nearby lake and there was a hidden cavern that only he knew about that could be used as one of the spots to summon the Grail. Now that the Ritual was near completion he might be able to swipe it from underneath his enemies if he could only get to the cavern. The Grail would be his.

Struggling to climb the hill Zouken dug his walking stick hard into the ground to support his weakening body but found the stick snapping underneath him. He collapsed to the ground, the two pieces of the stick next to him. Groaning and staring at the halves he saw that they were broken evenly, as if cut out from underneath him. Leaves crackled underneath the foot of an approaching person and Zouken looked back to see death striding casually to him.

"Greetings esteemed Matou elder," said Caster, walking over to him.

Even through her blindfold he could feel the glare of hatred she was giving him. If looks could kill she would be one of the most dangerous beings in existence. Even if they couldn't, she was still likely more powerful than he could handle. She reached down and grabbed him by the collar. He didn't have anymore energy to break apart and escape her grasp when she lifted him up so that they were eye level with each other, his feet dangling helplessly over the ground. "Would you happen to have time for a little chat?"

"You have already defeated my son and my Servant," said Zouken, an unknown emotion filling him. "What more could you have to discuss with me?"

The Servant titled her head as if thinking for a moment. "Oh, I don't know," she said innocently.

With a single quick motion, she pivoted around and threw him at a tree. He slammed into the tree, cracking it and almost every bone in his body. The pain was like nothing he had ever felt, and he could feel the blood running down his back as he slide to the ground at the foot of the tree.

"How about sweet revenge?" asked Caster. "Revenge for what you did to my sister, both this time and in my time. What you  _would_  have done. I never truly got to get my hands dirty with your blood last time around, so I've been looking forward to this since the War started again."

Zouken found himself coughing up a thick wad of blood and saliva when he tried to talk. "I don't know what you're talking about." He tried to move his body but found he couldn't. Everything from the neck below was paralyzed.

"And I'm fine with that lack of knowledge," replied Caster, closing the gap between them, and stopping right in front of him. "You wouldn't be apologetic even if explained to you who I was or gave a list of your crimes. No, this is self-indulgent and that is exactly what I want."

He realized that the Servant before him was completely insane. Even more terrifying, she was stronger for it instead of weaker. Like a Berserker Class Servant who knew exactly what she was doing with all her power and still didn't care. He realized that the for the first time in his life he was feeling true fear. He'd heard before that feeling fear like this could make a person feel truly alive, but he could only focus on the looming specter of his death.

Caster reached for her blindfold, resting a hand on it so that she was ready to tear it off at any moment. She smiled viciously at him. "I guess I can help you out by assuring you that this is all your fault. What I am, I was made by you and people like you. You ruined a young woman through your actions and forced me,  _her sister_ , to kill her. It was all I could do, a gesture of mercy, and it was all because of your actions. I've been saving this special power just for you. I hope you appreciate how special that makes you. A special form of punishment for a special type of scum."

Zouken could feel his life draining away, he would die even if the person standing before him did nothing. He didn't reply as she tore off her blindfold. Beneath the blindfold were a pair of mismatched eyes, one purple and the other orange. The pupils were strange, inhuman, crystal-like. As the blindfold was removed a great power radiated from the eyes.

"Noble Phantasm, 'A Melancholy Present'!" yelled Caster.

Zouken had only a single final moment of thought before powerful magical energy radiated from the eyes, sweeping out from the mountains over the entirety of Fuyuki. His long life came to an end and all he could think was that life was truly unfair.

* * *

The Witch of the End surveyed the stone statue of the old man before her. She punched her fist into his chest, shattering the stone easily. Reaching around for a moment her fingers found what she was looking for and she pulled out her fist. Zouken cracked and shattered as she did so, turning into only dust. Opening her hand, she examined the blue crystal in her hand. The Matou family magical crest, once again stolen right from it's maniacal patriarch. She never got tired of this.

She would've loved to stay and bask in what she'd just done but was on a strict timescale and had too much to do before the end of the world. With a single thought she teleported to the waypoint she'd left in Ten no Sakazuki, the cavern below Mount Endou, the birthplace of the Holy Grail. Inside, where there had once been empty space, there was now a pulsating black mass. With the War ending and the Lesser Grail losing her human form, the Grail was being created. But no one had made a move to any of the four possible summoning positions in Fuyuki, so the Grail had defaulted to being born in this place. Just like she'd planned.

The black mass's pulsating increased as she approached, and a face appeared in it's side. The face was that of Irisviel Von Einzbern, borrowed from the host as her own body deteriorated. It spoke in her voice as well. "Have you come to claim me and your wish?"

"Of course," replied the Witch of the End.

"Then you will need to complete the ritual," said the Grail. "Defeat the final Servant and end the life of our vessel so that her struggle ends, and we may finally be born."

"Shut up," she replied with a frown. "I don't take orders from you."

The Grail laughed. "You seek our wish, which means you are in our thrall. As a Servant of this War, commanding you is an easy feat."

The Witch of the End laughed, cutting the Grail off in confusion. "You can try it, but it won't work."

She felt the magic from the Grail wash over her, finding no place to control her and instead the illusions she'd placed on herself to trick both the Grail and the other contestants into thinking she was the proper Caster of this War. She was a qualified member of this War but could not be bound to any part of the contract she didn't want to be. The only exception was of course the Command Seals of the Masters who supplied her with mana, but those could be easily ignored if she wanted. They were only children after all.

The Grail's confusion at it's inability to control her was visible on its borrowed face. "How?" it asked.

"Because, you may be the Holy Grail, possessed by Angra Mainyu, All the World's Evil, but you are just the concept of all the evil in the world, I am its manifestation, it's reality." She reached out and touched the black mass, crystalizing it into a jet statue. "I am what all the evil in the world creates. And I am the end of all life."

With a quick thought she teleported along the ley lines she had rerouted the night before after talking to Arturia. She found herself back at the Einzbern Castle. She left the black mass outside in the courtyard as she teleported inside. Like she had planned her magical gaze had swept over the Einzbern Castle as well. With the general level of magical power and the simple matter of distance, the inhabitants of the castle hadn't been turned to stone like Zouken, but now, mere minutes after, they were still paralyzed, unable to move.

Even Arturia, who due to her high magical resistance would usually be able to resist the effects was moving as if through a thick liquid. Her fight against Ruler had exhausted her. It was a simple manner for the Witch of the End to appear behind her. The King of Knight's experience in combat and her danger sense clearly informed her of this new hostile presence, but she was unable to react beyond turning slowly around as the Witch of the End summoned her final Noble Phantasm.

"I summon the Noble Phantasm 'A Time That Never Was'!" she yelled. Her reality marble, a power gained from the Heroic Spirit EMIYA materialized in her hand. It elongated, tracing into a sword unique to only her. A weapon that could neither be found in Gilgamesh's treasury nor traced by the original EMIYA. Her Jeweled Sword of the End appeared in her hand.

The paralyzed inhabitants could only watch in horror as she stabbed Arturia through her chest with the weapon, blood fountaining out behind her as the tip poked out the back of her armor. They stood there for a moment, suspended in that position. Her blue-green eyes locked with Arturia's own horrified green eyes. The first true eye-contact she'd had in this War. She flashed the Servant a smile and then jerked her hand back. Her sword came loose, blood fountaining out with it. Arturia collapsed to the ground. As she did so, the magical paralysis of her eyes finally lifted from the gathered mages, allowing their horrified screams to fill her ears.

"Arturia!"

* * *

**IRSS's Note:**  Muhahahaha! You thought Ruler was the main villain, but it was really I, IRSS all along!


	19. Unite, Justice Rangers!

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own anything in the Fate series.

Thanks, like always, to BlindSeer0 for editing this chapter.

Author's Note: This chapter has been re-uploaded with minor corrections to spelling and grammar.

* * *

**Fate/Zero: Heroes of Justice**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Unite, Justice Rangers!**

* * *

Rin couldn't believe what she was seeing. IRSS, stabbing Arturia without warning. Her future-self removed the sword she'd stabbed into the other Heroic Spirit and let blood fountain out as Arturia fell to the ground.

"Arturia!" yelled Rin. Her cry was joined by Shirou and Illya. The adults only watched in stunned horror.

IRSS was already making her next move as Arturia's body hit the marble floor. She reached down and scooped up Irisviel in her arms and leapt to the entrance of the castle. Without acknowledging anyone else she carried Illya's mother outside into the dark night.

"What's she doing?" yelled Rin, looking at Shirou.

The boy looked just as stunned as she felt. He wasn't smiling. "I don't know," he said, shaking.

Rin took his hand. "Then we need to find out!" She held out a hand to Sakura, who stared at it duly for a moment before taking it. Rin looked over at the wide eyed Illya, who was looking up at her father.

"Daddy?" she asked. He gave no response, instead staying glassy-eyed like the other adults. "Daddy, what happened? Why did she do that to Arturia? Where is she taking momma?"

"Illya," said Rin, drawing her attention. "Come with us. IRSS is our Servant. We'll get to the bottom of this and make her tell us exactly what she's doing."

Shirou extended his free hand to the little girl. "And we'll save your mother."

Illya took the hand and the four Justice Rangers ran out into the dark night. Rin could hardly believe what she was seeing. IRSS dropped Irisviel to the ground at the foot of a large glowing black mass. As they approached, she could see Irisviel's face reflected in the black mass, frozen mid-scream. Their Servant didn't turn to look at or acknowledge them as they stopped a short distance behind her.

"IRSS!" yelled Rin, trying to get her Servant's attention. She still didn't turn around. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Why did you hurt Arturia?" asked Shirou.

"Give me back my mother!" yelled Illya.

IRSS snapped her fingers and suddenly the Justice Rangers found their outfits disappearing, turning back into their gemstone amulets. Rin let go of Shirou's hand to activate it but found that it didn't work.

"I'm ending this War," replied IRSS. "You've known from the beginning that the goal of this War was to defeat the other six Servants. To kill them. It was either Arturia or I who was going to die. Even weakened, I was never going to be able to beat her in a fair fight. Surprise was the only method available to me. Stop acting so childish about this."

"What are you doing with Illya's mother?" asked Shirou.

"They've told you before. She's the Grail. For me to get my wish, she needs to die."

Shirou frowned. "Can't we just use our wish to save her?"

IRSS turned around finally, her expression furious. "No!" she yelled, startling the children. Rin tried to hold her ground but found herself feeling fear. IRSS didn't have her blindfold anymore and her eyes had changed color. Now, they were a familiar blue-green, the same eyes she saw in the mirror every morning. Her eyes. "I have done this War for one goal and one goal only. To get my wish. I never planned to allow any other wishes to be made."

"What is your wish?" asked Sakura, sounding curious.

Rin's future-self smirked. "You know exactly what it is. Like I told you all before. Humans are scum. Trash. They bring about suffering wherever they are. Whoever they are. The only solution is to remove humanity from the planet."

"You can't!" yelled Rin, realizing what IRSS was talking about.

"Heroes of Justice would never make such a wish," declared Shirou. "Only a villain would."

"I never claimed to be a Hero of Justice," replied IRSS. "I was always the villain, you just never knew it. Without your help, none of this would've been possible. So, I guess what I should say is, thank you."

Illya took a step forward, her right hand out. "I don't care about any of that!" she yelled. The Command Seal on the back of her hand glowed. "I just want my mother back!"

IRSS's eyes went wide. "Don't you dare," she said with a glare. She pointed a finger. The tip glowing. Rin, Shirou and Sakura all ran in front of Illya, blocking her from IRSS. The Servant hesitated for a moment and that was all the time Illya needed.

"As your Master, I order you to save my mother!" yelled Illya. The Command Seal on her hand flashed brightly before fading. Red energy surrounded IRSS and her expression turned to one of dawning horror.

"No!" yelled IRSS as, unbidden, her hand reached up to her necklace and pulled off one of the three remaining gems, the white pearl. As she did so the magic compelled her to turn around and drop the gem onto Irisviel. The gem passed right through Irisviel and a soft white glow surrounded her.

The darkness that had been slowly creeping up Irisviel faded and disappeared. Rin felt relief filling her at the sight. Shirou let out a cheer. "You did it!" he cried, turning around to Illya. His expression turned to one of horror. Rin turned and let out a gasp. Illya stood, covered completely by the darkness that had been threatening to consume her mother.

"Mama," muttered Illya before falling over.

Shirou and Rin reacted quickly, catching her before she hit the ground.

"Illya!"

* * *

Irisviel stood in the hallway of the imaginary Einzbern castle. Her body was beaten, bruised and cut. In front of her, her magical strings had been turned to shreds and her stone Knights had been reduced to rubble. Angra Mainyu used her borrowed face to smile wickedly.

"Do you now realize your folly and weakness?" they asked. "Just give in."

"Never," replied Irisviel. She gathered up one final spell, drawing a simple magical bolt into her hand. She would kill this monster, even if it took the last of her life. Before she could fire the bolt the ground beneath her gave way. Irisviel found herself sinking into the marble floor of the hallway. "What is this?!"

Angra Mainyu looked as confused as she was. Not wasting a moment though, the monster leapt over her. Irisviel tried to stop them by firing off her magical bolt but it missed, splashing uselessly off the ceiling. She sunk further and further into the stone, unable to stop Angra Mainyu from opening the door that connected her to Illya, and walking right in.

"Illya!"

* * *

"Why did you do that?" yelled Shirou, tears in his eyes. Rin could hardly fight back her own tears. What was even going on anymore? "Illya just wanted to save her mother."

"I didn't do anything," replied IRSS, her voice cold. "That was all on the command of Illya. There are two vessels currently prepared to house the Grail, Irisviel or Illya. By ordering me to 'save' her mother, the Command Seal made me use the simplest method possible. That was by removing Irisviel as a Grail candidate. That left only Illya."

"Save her!" yelled Shirou.

"I can't even if I wanted to," said IRSS. "Illya is the last Grail candidate. That means to get my wish, she now needs to die. The Grail will also hold onto her harder than it did Irisviel, removing it from her is now impossible for even me."

"You're lying," said Sakura simply.

"Even if I was, what are you going to do about it? Because of her unique nature, Illya's Command Seal was the only one that could compel me to make a wish like that. And really Sakura, are you going to waste a Command Seal on trying to save a little girl? When I get my wish,  _everyone_  will die. Your suffering will be over. You will finally rest easy. Doesn't that sound nice?"

"No!" yelled Rin, pointing a finger at IRSS. "How could you even think that?" How could  _she_  think that?

IRSS scowled. "Easily. This is a world that delivers nothing but suffering to those who inhabit it." She pointed to Rin. "Your sister was given away, your father killed and if your timeline is anything like mine, in a few years your mother will also be dead."

Rin could hardly process what was being said. IRSS continued, this time pointing to Shirou. "He had only one other person in his life and she was killed. Her death was fate, just like in my timeline."

IRSS pointed to Sakura. "You have gone through a year of hell. What was done to you by Zouken is unspeakable and will linger with you forever." The Servant pulled something out of her pocket and tossed it at Sakura's feet. Rin picked it up, seeing it was a blue gemstone. "I killed Zouken myself before coming back here. I shattered him into dust. That must be satisfying to hear, isn't it?"

Sakura nodded, surprising Rin and Shirou. "It is," replied Sakura. "Grandfather was evil."

"Exactly! And he's not unique. This world will keep making people like that. In my timeline me and my friends all had tragedy in our pasts and barely survived the Fifth Holy Grail War. We were alone until we found each other, and that was all I needed. I had friends, I had my sister back."

IRSS stomped her foot on the ground, cracking the stone. "But that only lasted a short time. I spent eighteen years watching my new family die, one by one. We formed a team to save the world. Illya insisted we name it IRSS, using the first letters of our names and after her mother. She was so excited to help people, but we only went a few years before her body started breaking down. It had never been designed to last that long after all."

Rin stood, open mouthed at that, unsure of what to say. Shirou gestured to the little girl. "Wasn't there someone who could help her?"

"Oh, course there were," yelled IRSS. She chuckled darkly. "Just none who were willing to do so. Because of their inaction, Illya died a painful death in a hospital bed. There was nothing we could do except move on, to carry on the name she'd given us. But a few years after that, all the abuse and trauma that had been inflicted to Sakura by the Matou's caught up to her. While on a mission in France, her mind cracked, her powers went out of control and she hurt innocent people."

"But she didn't do it on purpose!" cried Rin, glancing over at her sister.

"No, but the government didn't see it that way, and neither did Sakura. She fled, and we were given one choice; deal with her ourselves or someone else would."

"And you killed her," said Shirou with strange surety. Rin found herself wishing the boy was wrong, but she knew in her heart that he wasn't going to be."

IRSS nodded. "I did. Shirou, the you of my time, was going to do it, but he couldn't. It would've destroyed him to do so. Sakura, her eyes looked at me and silently begged for me to do it, to not let our last friend suffer this burden. So, I did, I killed my own sister. The last link to my old life, and one of the people I loved most in my life."

Tears were running down IRSS's cheeks now, but the madness was still visible in her eyes. Rin felt a lump in her throat, knowing where the next part of the story had to go, but dreading it. "What happened to Shirou?" she asked.

"He died," answered IRSS simply and immediately. "Our final mission as Rin Tohsaka and Shirou Emiya, members of IRSS. It was a trap, laid by some enemies we'd made years prior. After eighteen years of operating, Shirou was finally killed in battle. I watched as he died, and I took swift vengeance on our enemies. When everything was quiet, I swore to make things right, and I took the name IRSS."

The Heroic Spirit's hand reached up for her necklace and gripped the two remaining gems tightly. "But I couldn't do anything by myself. So, I had to gather more power than any mage had ever gathered in centuries. I had to be as powerful as a Heroic Spirit of the Holy Grail War. So, I went to each of my fallen comrades and I extracted their souls into gemstones.  _These_  gemstones. Along with their souls came their powers and the mage crests of all four of our families: Tohsaka, Matou, Einzbern and Emiya."

IRSS's body glowed with a multicolored pattern of lines crisscrossing each other. Red lines, like those Irisviel had had, blue lines, like her father had shown her, purple like what Zouken had had, and golden, presumably belonging to the Emiya family.

Rin couldn't believe what she was seeing. "But, my father told me that you couldn't mix family crests," cried Rin, thinking about when she'd asked her father what happened when mage families mixed. "He said the magic reacted violently to each other."

"Like about so much else in his life, he was wrong," replied IRSS, a twisted grimace on her face, tears still running down her cheeks. "Our father was a talented, but limited mage. He thought the root was the answer, and that lineage and honor were the corner stones of our society. He was a  _fool_. As a child, I admired him, and I grew up on his teachings. I followed them perfectly. I embodied the Tohsaka ideals and in turn I lost  _everything_. I played the good girl. I allowed my sister to be taken away; I denied my feelings of love for Kotone and so many others just because I needed to bear mage children for the future of our family; I obeyed the Mages Association's rules and didn't struggle hard enough to save Illya. In the end it all amounted to nothing. The world gave me  _nothing_  in return. After losing everything again and again and again, I realized that I didn't need the teachings of the Tohsakas or the Mages Association, I just needed the power to change the world with my own hands."

She held up her hands to the sky. "By mixing their souls with my own, I allowed four mages and their crests to become one. I gained the powers of four and became the strongest mage in the world. I managed to solve more of the world's problem's than anyone else. The Mage's Association didn't like this though, as it brought magic into the public eye. They tried to stop me, but found that I was much, much more powerful than they could imagine. I killed the entire Council, just to prove I could. They kept hoping I would die from old age, but my powerful magical talents kept me alive far longer than anyone else."

IRSS clenched a fist, glaring at Rin and the other children. "I made a stupid mistake though, and they caught me and sealed me away. For over two-hundred years I was sealed away, my given name and my chosen name torn from me. I was known only as 'The Witch of the End', a being that could never be let out for fear of destruction."

She laughed, a laugh that caused Rin to shiver. "Of course, I got out. A fool tricked into believing that I could grant him the power to defeat his rivals in one of the Clock Tower's petty squabbles. He released me, and I gifted him a quick death. Then, I proceeded to rid the world of all magic, and all mages."

"But," said Rin, thinking about the consequences of such an action based on the stories her father had told her, "doesn't the world need magic to survive?"

"It does," said IRSS with a nod and a smile. "I guess their little nickname for me was accurate in the end."

"Is that what you plan to do with Illya?" asked Shirou, hugging the darkness covered little girl close to him.

"That's not Illya anymore," replied IRSS. "It's just the Holy Grail. Now, move aside so that I may get my wish."

"A wish is only granted to the winner of the War," said a voice from behind IRSS. She turned, and Rin saw Irisviel, trying to prop herself up from where she'd been laying on the ground. "And I won't let you hurt my daughter."

"And what are you going to do about it?" asked IRSS, pointing a finger at Irisviel. A finger glowed with red energy. "You have no magical power left. You can't fight back."

"I can't," replied Irisviel, smiling. She showed the back of her hand, where there were no Command Seals. "But she can."

There was a roar of an engine and a rush of wind that swept over Rin, threatening to knock her over. She watched as a blue and black blur headed towards IRSS. The Heroic Spirit turned but didn't have time to do anything besides jump out of the way as Arturia drove her motorcycle through where IRSS had been standing. That left nothing between Arturia and the frozen black mass IRSS had brought with her. Arturia leapt off at the last second, picking up Irisviel in her arms as she did so. They were leaping away from the spot as the motorcycle struck the mass and exploded.

This time Rin was knocked off her feet, feeling the heat from the explosion on her skin. Sakura and Shirou also fell, but Shirou managed to keep underneath Illya, cushioning her fall. Arturia and Irisviel landed next to them and the Servant gently lowered her Master to the ground.

"Irisviel," said Arturia, looking her over. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better without the Grail inside of me," replied Irisviel. She glanced down at her daughter. "I wish my cure didn't come at the cost of my daughter though."

"We will free her," promised Arturia, glancing over at where the smoke and fire was fading from the explosion.

Rin stood and followed Arturia's gaze, trying to discern if the mass had been destroyed or not. Finally, the air cleared, and Rin let out a cheer seeing that it had been destroyed. She glanced down to Illya but saw that the girl was still covered in darkness. She looked to Irisviel and Arturia. "Why is she still like this?"

"What was destroyed was just some of the dark mud released in the Grail's creation stage," said IRSS, drawing their attention back to her. She was pulling herself off the ground, looking annoyed. "It wasn't the core of the Grail, nor is it necessary to it's creation, it just would've made this process a lot easier if I could unite Illya with the mud. Instead, this is going to get ugly."

"What do you me-," started Rin, but she was cut off as the ground started to shake. Light started to shine down on them and she looked up in shock and horror as a black and orange hole ripped open in the night sky above Einzbern castle.

"The Grail wants to be born," said IRSS. "As long as it has a vessel to use, it will find a way to claim it. Because of Ruler, six Servants have already been consumed. The ritual is too far gone to stop, and with the death of the seventh Servant, regardless of who it is, Angra Mainyu will be born."

"Angra Mainyu?" asked Shirou, looking back to IRSS from the hole in the sky.

"The spirit that represents All the World's Evil," replied Irisviel, frowning. "The spirit was summoned during the previous War under the Avenger Class by the Einzbern family. We lost quickly and thought that that was the end of things. What we didn't realize, what I didn't realize until the Grail tried to claim me, is that when the spirit died they infected the Holy Grail. This War has been corrupted from the start, regardless of IRSS's involvement or not."

"Correct," replied IRSS. "Any wish you make on this Grail will be tainted and end in despair. It's natural disposition towards the type of wish I'm trying to grant makes it the perfect object for my revenge. Therefore, at the end of my world, I dug into the very ley lines, ripped out the remains of the Grail system and used it to send me back in time the moment of the summoning of Caster for the Fourth Holy Grail War. I wasn't expecting to have you children as my Masters, but I guess it only makes sense that you would count as the proper catalysts for my summoning. This is the perfect time for me to destroy this world."

"But won't destroying this world kill you as well?" asked Sakura.

A nod. "That's what I'm hoping for. A paradox that drags down not just this world, or this timeline, but all of reality itself."

Arturia summoned Excalibur, brandishing her sword at IRSS. "I will not allow your mad plan to succeed."

IRSS scoffed at her. "You're about to collapse and fall over. That Command Seal might've brought you back from the brink of death, but it couldn't do much more than that. You won't be able to use your Noble Phantasm."

"I do not need it to defeat you."

"You say that," said IRSS. She held out her right hand and a glowing circle appeared along it. The circle then extended out from her hand, creating the hilt of a sword in her palm. The circle kept going, as if printing the sword into existence. After a moment the circle faded, leaving an ornate, jewel encrusted longsword in IRSS's hand. She pointed her weapon at Arturia. "But I still have my own Noble Phantasm, my Jeweled Sword of the End.

Irisviel gasped at the sight of the sword. "That can't be," she said. "Is that the Jeweled Sword of Zeltrech?"

"It is. The formula to this sword was passed down to the Tohsakas to solve, but while each generation got a little closer each time, none were able to solve it. At least, not until I did as a teenager. I used the original sword to destroy the Holy Grail of my time, it had that much power. This version is improved, completed and much more powerful. Its strength would compare to that of Excalibur, but with the ability to rend reality itself if I so desire."

Arturia chuckled, causing IRSS to frown. "I am truly impressed," said Arturia, smiling. "That you would have a weapon like that left after everything else you have done is truly absurd. It is truly exciting that you will be my final foe of this War, but like I have said before, I will not lose. I will win, no matter the cost."

Without saying anymore, Arturia leapt into battle, closing the distance between her and IRSS in an instant. IRSS swiftly brought up her sword to block, the gemstones on it and her clothes glowing brightly. There was a resounding clash of steel as the two blades struck each other. Magical energy flared out from them, golden light from Excalibur, bright red light from the Jeweled Sword.

Arturia quickly brought her blade around IRSS's defenses, but the other Heroic Spirit was too agile. She ducked under the strike and brought her sword up to cut Arturia in half. With a quick backstep the knight mostly avoided the attack, a small cut being opened in her armor. She didn't allow her focus to falter though as she slashed once more, cutting IRSS across the cheek and forcing her back.

The pair stood separated, holding their sword at the ready to engage at any moment. Arturia touched the cut in her armor with her free hand. "A truly impressive blade," she said with honest admiration. "I cannot repair the damage you have done. It is truly a miracle that I was able to come back from being injured by that weapon."

IRSS swung it experimentally through the air. "The wounds it gives can not be healed through normal means," she explained. "Only a true miracle or reversal of fate or reality can heal these wounds. I brought this sword to a level of completion that old Zeltrech himself could never imagine. It took over a hundred years, but I had time on my side. Using the ability of the Shirou of my timeline, the ability to copy and trace any weapon I wanted to, that allowed me to keep improving its design. If you get hit by it again, then the battle will be over for sure."

"Then I will just not get hit," replied Arturia.

IRSS scowled. "You were always so confident in your skill. I once found it inspiring and endearing, but now I just find it annoying!"

She leapt forward with a yell, initiating combat with Arturia once more. Their blades struck, and Rin had to cover her ears from the noise. The pair traded blow after blow, apparently on equal footing. Rin thought that Arturia seemed more skillful, but her movements were slower, the sign of her wounds. IRSS on the other hand had faster, crisper movements, but her sword form looked much sloppier.

Back and forth they went across the destroyed courtyard, leaving furrows and holes in the stone around them with each attack. Dust was flung into the air and stone shards flew out at all sides. One struck Rin in the cheek, drawing blood and a cry of surprise. Irisviel stood in front of the children and waved her hands. A glowing shield appeared around them, keeping away the debris. Upon casting she collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily.

"Irisviel!" said Shirou, concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Not really," admitted the woman with a rueful smile. "That was the last of my magical energy, all I can do. To save Arturia, I secretly teleported Avalon into her body with energy from my last Command Seal. It will allow her to pace IRSS, but it means that I won't be able to heal any faster than a normal mage. To do more than this shield would be to risk burning out my magical circuits. Possibly causing permanent damage."

"Avalon is her sheath, correct?" asked Rin.

"It is. It will heal her wounds and keep her fighting. It is the strongest defensive ability of any magical object, but there is still limits to what it can do. She's at her limit, and I'm not sure if she can win. Your Servant is truly a monster in every sense."

Rin nodded. "She is."

Shirou looked at her curiously. "Will you turn into that?" he asked.

"Never!" yelled Rin, shaking her head vigorously. "I will never turn into someone who could kill my sister or do  _any_  of the things she has. She's no Tohsaka, just a fallen mage."

"But what if killing me was the only way to save the world?" asked Sakura, drawing Rin's attention to her. Her face was emotionless, blank. Her tone serious.

"I would think of another way!" declared Rin. She reached out and took her sister's hands. "I will never let anyone hurt you ever again. I'll never leave you. You're my sister."

An explosion drew their attention back to the battle. IRSS and Arturia went skidding away from each other as the explosion caused by their clash separated them. As she landed, IRSS pulled out several gemstones from a pocket dimension and hurled them at Arturia. With a cry, the knight created a shield of air around her, detonating the gemstones at a safe distance. Flames, smoke, electric flashes and ice crystals spread out, obscuring the area.

Rin heard yet another clash and as the obstruction faded she saw that IRSS had charged in once more. Their swords ground against each other, both fighters grimacing at the effort. Arturia sidestepped, causing IRSS to overexert. Her sword slid down Arturia's, and the knight capitalized on that opportunity. She brought Excalibur around and underneath the Jeweled Sword. Once there she flipped it up, disarming IRSS and sending her sword flying away from them where it stuck in the ground between the two Heroic Spirits and where Rin was.

A sense of triumph filled Rin at the sight. Arturia was bringing her sword around, ready to finish off her foe. But IRSS surprised them all when she ducked even faster than she had previously. Her fists shot out, glowing rings surrounding her arms. There was a deafening bang as IRSS struck Arturia in the chest. A great amount of magical energy was discharged, and the knight went flying, coughing up blood as she did. She landed hard on the ground across the courtyard, unmoving.

"Arturia!" yelled Rin, Shirou and Irisviel. She could hardly believe what she was seeing. Was IRSS unstoppable?

IRSS stood from her crouch, smoke rising from her fists. The gemstones on her gloves and boots flashed once and then shattered to pieces, crumbling to the ground at her feet. She smirked. "It looks like I win this round, King of Knights. It was a good fight, but now I'll just kill you and make my wish."

"No, you won't!" yelled Waver, running out from behind a smashed stone wall in the courtyard.

He threw his backpack with all his might, sending it flying above IRSS. Before she could react, Sola-Ui also jumped from out of cover, firing a magical bolt at the backpack. A powerful explosion rocketed out from the backpack, much like the one that had been caused by IRSS's gemstones prior. Fire, ice, electricity and some type of gas colored the smoke around IRSS, obscuring her.

Kiritsugu and Maiya appeared as well, the muzzles of their guns flashing as they shot bullet after bullet where IRSS had been standing. Waver and Sola-Ui ran over to Irisviel and the children. The shield faded as they did so, Irisivel breathing heavily.

"How are you feeling?" asked Sola-Ui, examining the woman.

"Completely drained," admitted Irisviel.

"Why aren't you the Grail?" asked Sola-Ui.

"My daughter became the vessel instead," explained Irisviel, pointing to the small girl in Shirou's arms.

"That's awful…" muttered Waver. "Can we save her?"

Irisviel shook her head. "I don't know. But before we can save her, we need to defeat IRSS. She's out of control and wants to destroy the world."

"We heard that part," admitted Waver. "Saber woke up suddenly and convinced us to come help. We were getting in position while she was buying time. I'm sorry we didn't get here sooner. Ruler dying did something to us."

"Those damn visions," muttered Sola-Ui, her hands flashing and healing some of the small cuts and bruises on Irisviel and the children. Rin reached up and touch the smooth skin on her cheek where her cut had been healed. "They showed me Diarmuid and my family. They told me to pick one. I refuse to do either."

Waver nodded. "For me it was Rider and the mages at the Clock Tower. They asked me if I knew what the right path was." His fist clenched at his side. His voice broke. "I don't know what the right path is yet, but I know that Rider would want me to make my own path regardless of the choices, and I like the me that has learned from him."

The smoke cleared and both guns clicked empty. Rin felt her heart sink once more as IRSS stood, unharmed and protected by a magical bubble. Maiya pulled out a combat knife, the edge glowing red. Kiritsugu pulled out a strange looking gun, keeping it leveled at IRSS. IRSS released the bubble, breathing heavily. She finally looked to be tiring. Rin hoped that meant they could beat her.

Miaya charged forward without a word. She swung her knife at IRSS and the Servant's body glowed with her four magical crests lighting up. She ducked, slower than before, but still faster than a regular human. She kicked out at Maiya, and the other woman was struck in the leg. A sick snap rang out, but she didn't even cry out. Instead she adjusted her knife and brought it down into IRSS's shoulder, causing the Heroic Spirit to cry out in pain.

"How dare you!" yelled IRSS. She reached with a hand, grabbed Maiya by the arm and threw her across the courtyard. She struck the stone wall Waver had been hiding behind and gave a small gasp before collapsing to the ground.

Kiritsugu didn't hesitate at the fall of his ally though. He made it right behind IRSS and fired his gun. The shot rang out, but IRSS managed to dodge out of the way before the bullet hit her, striking one of the stone walls instead. She punched at him, but he dodged with unnatural speed, reloading as he dodged.

"You won't use my daughter for your wish," said Kiritsugu, leveling his gun back at IRSS.

"Like you care!" yelled IRSS, throwing a crystal at him. He rolled to the side as the crystal exploded, sending rock shards raining down. "You abandoned Illya to the Einzberns to become the Holy Grail. Instead of rescuing her from the danger you knew she was in you chose to raise a new child!"

Kiritsugu came to his feet and fired. Rin couldn't believe it when the bullet struck IRSS in the shoulder. There was shock and surprise on her face as if she couldn't imagine how she'd been hit. A small splotch of blood fountained out from the wound before there was a flash that surrounded her. The four magical crests that she had shown them before appeared briefly before the gold one burst into motes of light. The others flashed and faded. There was fury on IRSS's face as she glared at Kiritsugu, her fists clenched.

"You  _dare_  try to destroy my magic? All you did was destroy the Crest that you failed to pass on to either of your children. You didn't save Illya and you failed to train Shirou. He was completely unprepared for the Holy Grail War. I had to take him under my wing and train him."

Kiritsugu didn't reply, just quickly reloading his gun. In a flash IRSS was in front of him and kicked at him. He dodged to the side with uncanny speed, strain on his face and magical energy crackling around him. This allowed him to avoid the brunt of the attack, but the gun was kicked out of his hand and slid to the side of the courtyard. Abandoning trying to use the gun he quickly pulled out a knife and swung at the Servant. She brought her arms up and trapped his arm between them, creating a stalemate.

"Do you have nothing to say for yourself 'Mage Killer'?" asked IRSS, venom in her voice.

Illya's father grit his teeth, unable to move his arm out of the Servant's grip. "I don't know what you think you know about me, but that man you're talking about isn't me."

IRSS took a step forward, forcing Kiritsugu's arm down and making him step back to avoid getting it broken. "It is exactly you. I have both Illya and Shirou's memories. Of course, we researched you when we traveled around. I also know what Arturia and Kirei had to say of you. You were the worst kind of man in my time and I've seen nothing to change my opinion of you this time!"

"You just want to see me as the villain!" yelled Kiritsugu, emotion suddenly on his usually emotionless face. IRSS looked confused and taken aback by the outburst. Kiritsugu took advantage of this by releasing his knife, using the now free hand to grab her arm, twisting around to sweep her leg out, and bringing his free hand down to break her left arm. She let out a cry of pain before magical energy surged around her and knocked Kiritsugu away from her.

"I know exactly who you are!" yelled IRSS.

Kiritsugu stood slowly, facing his opponent. "You know nothing," he said. "You have the memories of children and you use that to judge me? I don't know who the Kiritsugu you think you know is, but if he's anything like me he would never fail to return to his daughter. If he was that type of man, then I promise I will never become like him."

IRSS held out her still good arm and fired a powerful magical bolt. Moving once more with his uncanny speed Kiritsugu rolled to the side and when he came up he had his gun once more in hand. His expression looked strained and pained, but he didn't hesitate. He tried to bring his gun around again but found only empty air. Rin saw IRSS appear next to where the Jeweled Sword had buried itself. The magical lines on her body were flashing and her breath was ragged. Rin cupped her hands to her mouth and yelled out. "She's going for the sword!"

Kiritsugu turned around and dashed for the sword, but she was too far away. He fired his gun once more, hoping to hit her. Waver and Sola-Ui both held up their hands and fired the strongest magical bolts they could at her. It was all too late though as IRSS's hand touched the sword and a powerful wave of magical energy pulsed out from her. The wave struck the magical bolts, destroying them. It continued onward, knocking Waver, Sola-Ui, Irisviel and all the children to the ground once more. Rin looked up to see that the wave had knocked Kiritsugu off his feet as well, leaving him crumpled to the ground.

IRSS pulled the sword out of the ground and smiled wickedly at Rin. "It looks like I win now and get my wish. And there is nothing you can do about it little Rin. The Holy Grail is mine. You're a bad leader, failing little Illya like that."

Rin balled her fists and forced herself to stand. She took a step forward, then another, until she was between IRSS and her friends. "You won't hurt any of them!" she yelled.

"You can't stop my wish without killing Illya," said IRSS. "There's nothing even your Command Seal could do to stop that."

She looked down at her hand remembering that the powerful seal was still on there. There had to be something she could do, she was a Master after all. She glared at her Servant. "I could order you to save Illya as well."

IRSS laughed. "I already told you this. There are no other Grail candidates around to transfer her fate to."

"You're lying," said Sakura from behind Rin. She got up and stood by Rin. "There is a way and you know it."

"What?" asked IRSS incredulously. "Do you think there's another candidate I'm hiding from you all or something?"

Sakura nodded. Rin looked back to IRSS. "Is there?"

IRSS's face twisted in hatred. "What would you do if I told you that there was, but that it was Sakura?" she asked venomously. "If I told you that in his sick, twisted experiments Zouken turned your sister into a Grail candidate and to save Illya, you would need to transfer the Grail to Sakura. Would you do it?"

Rin looked at her sister, her heart rebelling even at the thought of doing so. Her gaze drifted even further to Illya, once more cradled in Shirou's arms. The darkness had started to warp, encasing the girl in a hard shell. She then looked up at the ever-widening hole in the sky that was spreading out over Fuyuki from the castle. It seemed like at any moment evil could start spewing out, engulfing everything. Rin looked back at Sakura, knowing what she had to do.

Sakura nodded to Rin. "She's lying," said the girl. That was all Rin needed to hear.

"As your Master," yelled Rin, sticking out her hand, the Command Seal on it glowing," I order you to save Illya from her fate as the container of the Holy Grail!" The seal flashed and disappeared from Rin's hand.

"No!" yelled IRSS.

Magical energy surrounded her as the Command Seal compelled her to action once more. Weakened by all her fighting, the Servant was unable to resist as her hand reached up to her necklace and removed one of the two remaining gemstones, the purple amethyst. Commanded to do so, IRSS threw the gemstone up into the rift in the sky, causing it to flash brightly, the color of it changing to purple.

Rin heard a gasp and turned around to Shirou, holding a completely cured Illya in his arms. Tears ran down his cheeks as he held her tight. Irisviel also saw this and gasped. "Illya!" she said, crawling over to her daughter. She reached out and Shirou passed the girl into her arms. She held her tightly, crying. "Oh Illya, my little Illya!"

An unearthly scream tore through the courtyard, drawing Rin's attention back towards IRSS. She turned just in time for the Servant to appear right in front of her and pick her up by the throat with her free hand. Rin gasped for air and tried to claw at the hand to free herself but was too weak to do so.

"Do you know what you've done?!" screamed IRSS. Her expression was one of utter hatred, tears of blood running down her cheeks. "You killed Sakura again! That gemstone held her soul, and you sacrificed her! You chose everything else over Sakura. You are every part of myself that I hate."

"Let her go!" yelled Shirou, standing. "You're hurting her!"

"That's the idea," growled IRSS. Her gripped tightened and Rin felt her air running out. "First, I had to sacrifice Shirou to save you, but his soul wished to do so, and I knew I could get him back eventually. Then that girl forced me to use Illya to save her mother, ending her life permanently. And now, this specter of my past has made me kill my sister once more with my own hands, it's too much!"

"Sa-ku-ra," muttered Rin, her vision narrowing. She felt herself fading.

IRSS frowned at her. "You don't get to say her name you murderer!"

"She was talking to me," said Sakura, holding out her hand, the final Command Seal on the back of it glowing.

IRSS laughed. "Don't give me that. You hate humanity just as much as I do. You know first-hand how humans will lie, steal, cheat, harm others, and sacrifice others for their own benefit. Would you really use that Command Seal to save the world, save a  _girl_ , who has always chosen to sacrifice you over everything else?"

Sakura nodded. "I would. Rin is my beloved sister, and I won't allow you to harm her!" Energy radiated off her Command Seal, washing over them. "With this Command Seal, I order you to destroy the Holy Grail for good!"

Her Command Seal flashed and disappeared. The energy once more surrounded IRSS and with a wail she released Rin, dropping her hard on the ground. Rin sputtered and gasped for air, Shirou and Sakura rushing to her side. They watched together as IRSS turned and held up her sword to the rift in the sky. Her Jeweled Sword glowed more brightly than ever before. With a gut-wrenching cry, she swung the sword, releasing all its energy at once. A red beam of energy shot out of the tip and pierced into the rift. The energy spread out through the rift, causing cracks of red light.

Then, there was the sound of shattering glass and the rift fell apart. The pieces fell over Fuyuki, blanketing the whole area in motes of beautiful red light.


	20. To the Garden of Avalon!

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own anything in the Fate series.

* * *

Thanks, like always, to BlindSeer0 for editing this chapter. ESPECIALLY this chapter.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**  So, the first thing I want to say is that this is NOT the final chapter, there will be one more after this to wrap everything up. This has been the hardest chapter for me to write up to this point, for basically every reason imaginable. So many rewrites and variations to try to get it perfect. I'm super excited to share it with everyone.

Additional Note: I sent this chapter to BlindSeer0 and he sent back, "I fucking hate you, you piece of shit" after reading it, and this is a guy I've been best friends with for over two decades. Enjoy.

Amended Author's Note: This chapter has been re-uploaded with minor corrections to spelling and grammar.

* * *

**Fate/Zero: Heroes of Justice**

* * *

**Chapter 20: To the Garden of Avalon!**

* * *

Irisviel watched as the gash in the sky flashed brightly once, illuminating Fuyuki like it was mid-day. Then the next instant it disappeared, the night sky returned to the same star covered darkness that it had been less than an hour before. There was a metallic clang as IRSS dropped her sword onto the stone of the courtyard. Her hands hung limply at her side, tears running down her cheeks as she stared blankly up at the night sky.

"I just wanted it all to end," said the Servant, her voice hollow. "The pain, the suffering that I and so many others felt, was it unfair of me to dream of a world where none of these human failures existed? I wasn't allowed to be my true self. I had to lie to those I loved about who I really was. Who I really loved. Constantly fighting against corruption seeping inside of me. Was it wrong of me to just give in to it, to allow the world to make me what it wanted me to be, and then show the very world, Fate itself, what it had created?"

Next to Irisviel sat Shirou, watching as his Servant's body started to fade away into red motes of light. A sympathetic expression on his face. He stood and walked across the courtyard. IRSS didn't react to his closeness until he wrapped his arms around her in a hug. When he did she looked down at him, shock on her face. He looked up at her, meeting her gaze and spoke, "I'm sorry, but this was never the way."

The Servant brought a hand up and rested it gently on the boy's head. A smiled appeared on her tear stained face. "The great Witch of the End bested by a bunch of children, that might be the greatest irony of it all. You know, I'm kind of glad that there were a group of heroes around to stop me."

Before anything else could be said IRSS's body broke apart completely into red motes, floating into the sky. Shirou stumbled at the loss of the woman to support him, but before he could fall he was grabbed on either side by Rin and Sakura. They propped up the boy, helping him keep his balance.

"She's gone," muttered Shirou.

Sakura nodded. "She is."

Rin frowned. "Good riddance."

With those words, it finally hit home to Irisivel that it was all over. She looked down to see her daughter, her beautiful, unharmed daughter, clutched tightly in her arms. Illya was unconscious, but she was still very much alive. It was a miracle that she would have never dared hope for. As she held her daughter, Shirou walked over and made eye contact with Irisviel, a complicated war of emotions on his face. "I'm so sorry," he said.

She smiled gently, gratefully, at the boy. "You did nothing wrong," she assured him. "Thank you, for saving both of us."

Tears welled up once more in his eyes and she held up an arm, inviting him to share in the embrace. He shuffled forward quickly, grasping her and Illya as he fell to his knees, and she wrapped her arm around her new son. She had never hoped to be able to keep her hasty promise to his mother, but now, the future looked bright, for all of them.

"I didn't do anything," muttered Shirou.

"You protected my daughter," replied Irisviel. "That was more than you needed to do. Don't punish yourself for what you didn't, what you couldn't do. Instead, think about what you did. Because of you, regardless of your Servant's goals, you allowed people to survive this War who were destined to die. You're a hero."

"Thank you," cried Shirou.

Looking around, Irisviel took stock once more of their surroundings, Kiritsugu was on the far side of the courtyard where he'd been knocked down by IRSS. He hadn't stood yet, but Maiya was limping slowly over to his side. She remembered the sick crack of the woman's leg being broken and knew that she was once again pushing herself. Irisviel wished she could even do that much. It took all her strength to hold herself up and keep her arms wrapped around her children. The battles she'd fought, and the effects of the Grail, had drained her completely. She might not need to worry about becoming the Grail anymore, but that didn't mean she'd magically regained all the strength it had stolen in its quest to be born.

Nearby, Waver stood, looked around the courtyard and then to Irisviel. "Did we win?" he asked. She nodded in response.

Next to him, Sola-Ui stood, brushing dust off her blouse and pants. "I'm glad that madwoman is finally gone. To think, the Holy Grail was tainted all along, and she knew it. I don't know how that even compares to the insane wish she'd planned to make."

Sola-Ui glanced over to the side and Irisviel followed her gaze. She saw Sakura pull Rin into a tight hug, tears running down both their cheeks. The women looked at each other, knowing what the other was thinking. "Should we be concerned about her?" asked Sola-Ui.

Irisviel shook her head. "I don't believe so. The circumstances that led to her eventual fall are different now, at least as I understand it. She knows what she'll become, and I doubt she likes it."

"But what if that's her fate?" asked Sola-Ui. "What if she's destined to become that monster?"

Waver cut into the conversation as that moment. "I don't believe that she's fated for that," he said, sounding unsure of himself. Sola-Ui threw him a curious glance. He continued, "If Rider has taught me anything, it's that people make their own fate through their own decisions. She can make the right ones this time through."

"But what if she doesn't?" asked Sola-Ui.

"Then-," said Waver, stuttering slightly. He looked unsure of himself for a moment before resolution appeared on his face. "Then it's up to us, the adults, to help set her straight. Isn't it? To teach her. A good teacher can allow any student to flourish and reach her potential in a positive way. I truly believe that. We could be those teachers."

Sola-Ui frowned. "Don't go volunteering me for more work," she replied acidly. "I'm going to have enough to do restoring my family's honor and dealing with Kayneth's relatives. They're not going to like the outcome of this War one bit. They're likely to aim some of their anger to you as well. You were his student, who stole his catalyst and fought against him in the War. You should be aware of that."

Waver nodded, determination on his face. "I am," he said, sounding surer of himself then he had throughout the War. Irisviel was proud of the young man and how far he'd come since they had met a few weeks before, tenuous allies for a meeting of Kings, Heroes and Masters. "I'm ready for any challenges that come before me. I still have a lot more to do to put my theory to the test, and I won't fail."

"Hmph," said Sola-Ui, turning away from him to survey the rest of the battlefield. "It'll take more than a positive attitude to succeed." She paused for a moment. "But having such an outlook is a good start regardless."

Irisviel couldn't help but giggle slightly at the conversation. Both Mages had seemed unsure during the battle, but now, with it over, they both looked ready to move forward with their lives. She hoped she could do the same. Before she could contemplate what that might mean for her, a cry from the far side of the courtyard drew their attention.

"We need a healer over here!" yelled Maiya, her voice frantic. "Kiritsugu is injured!"

Irisviel exchanged a glance with Sola-Ui. She didn't have the energy to stand, let along heal someone of even a papercut. "Please," she entreated the other woman. "Can you help him?"

She nodded begrudgingly. "I'll see what I can do," she said, turning and hurrying across the courtyard. She knelt by Kirirsugu, examining him. Irisiviel knew that Maiya wouldn't sound frantic unless something severe was happening, and her mind rebelled at the thought of being unable to save her husband.

_Please,_  thought Irisviel.  _Don't let Kiritsugu die today. Not when we're all finally able to be reunited together. Not after I had to lose-_

"Would you like a lift, milady?" said a confident voice from besides Irisviel.

She looked and couldn't believe what she saw. There was Arturia, looking beaten and battered, motes of light flaking off her as, without the Grail's power, her form started to break apart. But still, despite all that, she was standing there, hand out stretched, a smile on her face. Irisviel's eyes misted up, but she fought back the tears and nodded. "Yes, please. I- I need to get to his side."

Arturia nodded. "I understand. I shall take both you and Illya over there." And in a single smooth motion Arturia knelt, scooped Irisviel into her arms and stood.

Shirou walked over with Sakura and Rin, admiration on their faces. "Are you okay?" asked Shirou, glancing at the golden motes.

"I do not have much time left here," admitted Arturia. She started to carry Irisviel and Illya across the courtyard to Kiritsugu. Waver and the children followed. "I would love to spend more time talking to you, but I have one last task I need to complete before I must leave. I am sorry."

"I understand," said Shirou. "It's still sad."

In her arms Illya started to stir, her eyes slowly opening. She stared in drowsy confusion at her mother. "Mama?" asked Illya, her voice drowsy.

Irisviel smiled gently at her. "Yes dear, it's me. You're safe now. We're all safe now."

"Is the darkness gone?"

"For good," assured Irisviel. "You and your friends defeated it. Thank you."

Illya smiled. "That's good." The girl looked around, becoming more awake now. "Mama, we're moving."

"I am taking you to see your father," said Arturia. Illya looked up at the knight and her eyes widened in surprise.

"You're glowing!" gasped Illya.

"It is not important," soothed Arturia. She stopped walking. "Look, your father is here."

Irisviel and Illya both turned to look as Arturia knelt carefully and deposited them gently onto the ground. Mere feet separated them as Irisviel stared into the pained expression of Kiritsugu. He was laying back against a smashed stone wall of the courtyard. His shirt was covered in wet, dark red blood. There were dots of blood all around him. His eyes were closed, and his breathing was ragged, wet. Concern was evident on Maiya and Sola-Ui's faces as they examined him, not even acknowledging their presence.

"Kiritsugu," muttered Irisviel, disbelieving what she was seeing.

Eyes slowly opened as Kiritsugu stared directly at her. His expression shifted into a sad smile. "Iri…" he muttered softly, his voice still carrying to her. His gaze then fell to Illya and a sad smile appeared on his face. "Illya, I'm so glad to see that you're alright."

Illya smiled back. "Are you okay papa?" she asked, concern in her voice. Her gaze fell to his chest and her expression became confused. "That's a lot of blood…"

"That wound has already been healed," said Kiritsugu quickly. He glanced at Sola-Ui. "I'm not bleeding out anymore. It looks a lot worse than it really is."

"Then are we all going to return home together to Germany?"

Kiritsugu shook his head. "Germany isn't your home anymore." He gestured behind them to the Castle. "This will be, I hope you don't mind."

Illya eyed the damaged castle for a moment before nodding slowly. "I don't mind," she said simply. "Papa is from Japan, right?"

"I am. I was born here in this country. Would you like to live in Papa's home?"

A bright smile. "I would!"

Kiritsugu returned the smile, but it was still weak. "That's good. There's a lot here I would like you to experience. I think you'll enjoy being here a lot. It's a good place to grow up." He laughed wetly. Tiny droplets of blood came out of his mouth, dotting the ground between them.

Irisviel was appalled by the sight. "Why has no one healed that yet?" she asked, dreading the answer.

Sola-Ui shook her head. "It's an internal injury," she said. "One of these wounds is filling his lungs with blood. It's beyond my capabilities here to heal such wounds."

"How did this happen?"

"It was in that final attack made by Caster that knocked everyone down," answered Kiritsugu, groaning. "I tried to shoot her one last time, but her attack sent the bullet back to me. Luckily, my origin rounds don't affect me, being made from my ribs, but a bullet is still a bullet. It's made a mess of things."

"Then is there somewhere we can take him?" asked Irisviel, panic in her voice.

"This is a backwater town," replied Sola-Ui, "magically speaking. All the talented mages are either dead or gathered here. The only one left is the Church Overseer, and he may be able to help, but we're at the outskirts of town and the travel would likely be too far."

"I could fetch him," offered Arturia. "Even if my form is deteriorating, such a task would be within my power. It would only be right as my final mission for my former and current Masters."

"Don't waste your energy," said Kiritsugu. "If you made it there but not back we'd be relying on the man whose son I killed to assist in healing me. I don't think I could blame him for refusing to do so."

Arturia scowled. "Then do you wish that I do  _nothing_  to save your life?"

Maiya glared at the Knight. "You could save it right now if you chose," she said, her voice venomous. Arturia looked stunned and confused by the comment. Irisivel was as well for a moment before realizing what Maiya was talking about.

"Avalon…," whispered Irisviel. Arturia looked at her, her eyes widening with comprehension. Avalon was still inside of her. If it was transferred to Kiritsugu, then it would likely be able to heal even his severest of wounds. But the sheath was tied to Arturia and only worked while she was present. If her form deteriorated completely and she returned to her own time, the effect would end. The longer they delayed, the less likely they were to be able to heal Kiritsugu, if there was even a chance at all.

Arturia touched her hand to her chest, her eyes closing as she thought for a moment. They opened quickly, determination in her eyes. "Then I will gladly lend you Avalon so that you may live. There is still much here for you to do, people will miss you if you die, and I cannot allow that."

"Noble until the end," laughed Kiritsugu.

"That is how I chose to live my life," replied Arturia. She knelt before Kiritsugu and put a hand on his chest. Closing her eyes, she concentrated, and a golden light glowed in her chest. It flashed for a minute before fading away once more. Irisviel looked between Arturia and Kiritsugu, wondering if anything had happened. Arturia's eyes opened and there was confusion on her face. "That cannot be…"

"It didn't work?" asked Irisviel.

Arturia shook her head. "No, it did not. Avalon is still inside me."

"It refuses to leave," said Kiritsugu. "I could feel it."

"Avalon is a personal Noble Phantasm meant for only you, correct?" asked Waver, sounding unsure of himself as he spoke, attracting the attention of those around him. "Maybe now that it's finally reunited with you it doesn't want to leave? You're still injured, maybe Avalon can sense that and wants to keep you alive as long as possible?"

Arturia considered that. "It could be," she admitted. "But if that's the case, that would mean I am unable to save your life with Avalon." Her expression filled with regret. "I am sorry."

Kiritsugu surprised all of them by laughing. Noticing the confused looks he was getting, he stopped. "You know as well as I do that eventually everyone dies. This just means it's my time."

"Do you then want to die and leave your family alone?!" shouted Arturia, anger in her voice. "Are you just going to give up on them?"

Tears started to appear in Illya's eyes. "Papa…," she said. "Are you going to leave us?"

He leaned forward, reached out with a shaky hand and wiped away their daughter's tears. "I am," he said, smiling sadly. "But know this, I don't want to. Nothing would make me happier than staying alive to be together with you and your mother. It is the dream I've had since you were born, it was everything I was working towards. To give you, both of you, the best lives possible was a dream I was willing to put my life on the line for."

Illya frowned. "Is there nothing I can do?"

Kiritsugu shook his head. "Not to save my life." He put a hand on her head. "But there is something you can do for me."

"What is it?" she asked.

"Smile," he said. "Smile for me, one last time. And when you smile, promise that you will live the best life you can, that you will be happy."

With effort and teary eyes, Illya gave her father the biggest smile she could. "I promise."

"Thank you," said Kiritsugu. He looked from his daughter to the other children who were standing, gathered behind them. "Thank you, for saving my daughter."

Rin took a step forward and puffed out her chest proudly. "Of course, we would," she said confidently. "We're the Justice Rangers, heroes of justice! Illya is one of us and we'll do anything for her."

"I'll hold you to that," he said, locking eyes with Rin. The girl returned the gaze and nodded seriously. Kiritsugu broke away and looked at Shirou. "You're going to be Illya's big brother now, can you promise me that you'll look after her?"

Shirou nodded. "I will," he replied.

Another pained smile and Kiritsugu leaned back against the wall. "Thank you," he said. He turned to look at Maiya, who had tears on frustration in her eyes. "Thank you, for everything."

"But I haven't paid back my debt!" insisted Maiya. "I promised to you that I would give you my life, I still haven't done that."

"You've risked your life for me, you've compromised your morals and you've ignored your own well-being. That's more than enough. When I'm gone, just please, return your life to yourself, do what you need to be happy." She hesitated for a moment, looking unsure of herself. Kiritsugu's expression hardened and he shouted for the first time since he'd been injured. "That's an order!" he yelled. "Do you understand, soldier?"

Maiya looked startled for a moment before bringing her hand up and giving a stony-faced salute. "Yes sir! I will carry your final order to the best of my ability!"

Kiritsugu's expression shifted once more into a smile. "Thank you. I've had too many chains around my heart to wish that on anyone else." Finally, his gaze shifted back to Irisviel, grey and red eyes meeting for the first time in months. "Iri…"

She gave him a gentle smile. "I'll look after both of them, you don't need to worry."

He seemed to relax at that. "When we first met I thought that you were useless, no survival skills or defensive abilities, only theoretical knowledge and a life spent locked away in a castle. You've constantly proven me wrong. Thank you."

"Shouldn't you be saying sorry?" she asked with a gentle laugh.

"Apologies from a dying man don't mean much," he said, becoming more serious. "For everything you've done, for what you did to save our daughter, thank you."

"I love you," said Irisviel, tears in her eyes. "I always will."

"I know."

"But I will also be happy," she continued. "I will work to enjoy this life that you helped me gain, to better the life of the daughter we made together. I will find happiness, in myself, and in others, I promise you that."

A laugh. "That's the woman I married." He glanced over at Arturia, who's body had turned faded, her form almost completely collapsed. "Do you have something you want to say, King of Knights?"

"I do not like you," said Arturia, golden motes drifting from her. "From the day you summoned me and refused to act like a proper Master, to when your true plans for this War were revealed to me, I have found distaste in it all. Irisviel once said to me that you and I were the same, and maybe that is partially true. We have both faced tragedy and tough decisions, but you have internalized that tragedy, made it your reason for what you do, and made yourself the only one who can solve the world's problems. You are not that person though, just like I am not. We cannot solve the world's problems by sacrificing ourselves or others. You tried to make yourself the only one to make the tough decisions, but you never were. Other people can face difficulty, other people can make decisions, other people can do what is necessary. You do not need to carry this burden alone, you never did. If you are truly going to die this day, then know that with your death there will be others who will rise to the challenges you have left behind. You can stop being selfish for the sake of others and just die as who you are."

Arturia took a deep breath, releasing it slowly before continuing, "that said, more importantly than whether I like or dislike you, you have earned my respect. You admitted that you were wrong, you used a Command Seal without hesitation to trust Illya's safety in my hands, you gave up the chance for a wish to allow Irisviel to be my Master, saving her life and in the end, you fought for your family, put your life on the line and even though it cost you, you managed to allow the children the time they needed to defeat Caster. If you had not done that, fought with everything against a superior foe, we would likely not be here right now."

Kiritsugu and Arturia exchanged glares. "You did the same thing," he said

Arturia smirked at that, puffing out her chest. "Yes, but that is expected of me, I never expected such of you, and am glad to be proven wrong. You have proven to me that despite how you act and everything you profess to believe, you do in fact have the heart of a hero."

Everyone was quiet for a moment before the sound of chuckling filled the quiet night. Irisviel saw Kiritsugu's chest heaving with the effort, but there was a smile on his face as he replied. "That is a cold comfort you've given me at my death. Is that all you stuck around this long to say?"

Arturia shook her head. "No, of course not. You were my original Master in this War, and Irisviel was my final Master, as a Servant, even if the War is over and my contract fulfilled, I will stay behind to witness your final moments, out of respect for both of you. I do not like you, Kiritsugu Emiya, but I do respect you. You saved your family, you have lost your life for them, and that is a commendable tragedy. May you find a true rest in the life after this."

"When you return to your time, do you plan to die?"

"Of course," said Arturia. "It is my duty to everyone here to do so, to ensure that your world comes to be." Her voice got softer. "I would never do anything to hurt any of you."

Kiritsugu studied her. "What if I told you that there was a way to survive, to live in this time, would you want to do so?"

Arturia's face twisted in confusion. "I would ask you to stop jesting," she replied. "Without the Grail, there is no way for me to stay. Even if there was, I would need to return to my time to complete my legend."

"Don't dodge my question, King of Knights!" yelled Kiritsugu. He started to cough violently, more blood coming out. When he finally stopped and continued to talk, his voice was hoarse. "Forget your legend, if you had the ability to stay, here, with Irisviel, Illya and the others, would you?"

There was no hesitation. "Of course," said Arturia. "I do not want to leave them like this."

"Then there's still hope," said Kiristugu with a smile.

Irisviel frowned. "What are you talking about Kiritsugu?"

He looked at her. "You know what my family's goal was, right?"

She nodded. "To reach the Root."

"Exactly. Just like the mages who created this very War, but unlike those mages my family decided on a different direction to reach the Root. They viewed it as a personal mission for a single mage to reach but knew that no one could live long enough. So, to get around this they instead started to research eternal life. That was my father's goal, the one that led to him destroying everything I loved."

"You told me that he never achieved that goal," said Irisviel.

"He didn't," replied Kiritsugu. "But in his notes, I found that he'd stumbled upon another technique. The ultimate utilization of our time magic, one that was utterly useless in reaching the Root and that the greedy mages of my family would never think to use. The ability to transfer the time of the user to someone else."

Irisviel couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Does that mean that you wish to have Arturia give you her time?"

He shook his head. "No, as a spirit she'd have none to give. Plus, only an Emiya can properly utilize this technique. No, I want to ensure that at least one of us survives to watch over you and Illya. Iri, would you like it if Arturia could stay with you?"

She didn't know what to say to that. It felt like there was no good answer. But she knew what Kiritsugu wished for her to say, and she knew what was in her heart. "I would," she said, drawing a startled look from Arturia. She looked at Arturia. "If you are willing to stay, I would love to have you here, with us."

"But…," stuttered Arturia, completely at a loss for words.

"But who will complete her legend?" asked Waver.

"I will," said Kiritsugu. "This spell swaps time, and that should send me to her time instead. I will die in her place as King Arthur. Well, King of Knights, are you willing to give your title to me?"

Arturia and Kiritsugu locked eyes, neither speaking for a moment. Then, "since you are allowing me the honor to stay with your family, I will accept your offer." She slammed her gauntleted fist into her breastplate, causing a loud clank. "May you bring honor to the name King Arthur Pendragon and the title of King of Knights."

"Honor is useless to the dead," said Kiritsugu with a sad smile. He held out his hand to Arturia. "And this is the day that Kiritsugu Emiya, the Mage Killer, finally dies."

Arturia took his hand firmly in hers. "Honor may not matter to you, but it matters to me. I, Arturia Pendragon, woman with no other title, will still remember your name and the honor you are due, as long as I live."

A laugh. "This is like a nightmare." Glowing amber lines crisscrossed his body, matching those that IRSS had shown them a short while before. As his Family's Crest lit up, amber energy also glowed around their clasped hands. As the energy built up around them, the motes of light stopped coming off Arturia. Her formed started to solidify and come into focus once more. As it did, the opposite occurred with Kiritsugu. Golden motes left his body and his form faded.

"Papa…" cried Illya, still trying to hold the smile he had asked her to hold.

"Illya," said Kiritsugu softly, staring into her eyes. He flashed her the biggest smile he could, one that seemed to contain an inner peace that Irisviel had never even dared hope to see him wear. "I love you and your mother. I regret nothing, having been able to save you. When I pass, this magical crest, that I have felt shame in all my life, will you take it and make it something to have pride in?"

The little girl nodded. Then, she wiggled out from Irisviel's arms and buried herself in her father's chest, crying into it. "I will," she said. "I'll be a great mage, just like you!"

Irisviel smiled softly at her family. "Kiritsugu, I love you. May you find the peace you've looked for all your life."

Nothing else was said between them as, with a final flare of light and energy, the transfer completed. In one instant, Kiritsugu was there, held in the arms of his daughter, and the next he wasn't. Illya was left holding and crying into air. Irisviel was still unable to move to properly comfort her daughter, but Shirou, Rin and Sakura all moved forward, enveloping the little girl in a hug, saying nothing. Standing in the same spot as before, now once again solid, was Arturia. Instead of her armor she was in her suit, her injuries all healed. She had a complex mixture of emotions on her face as she surveyed the spot Kiritsugu had once been.

"Rest well my love," whispered Irisviel under her breath. She could only hope that wherever he ended up it was as good as the one he deserved.

* * *

Kiritsugu looked around the battlefield and all he saw was death. This was nothing new, the mounds of corpses. He was the only one alive, although he knew that was a status he wouldn't keep for long. His magical circuits were on fire, completely burned out by his recent actions. He knew his internal wounds were still a threat and he could taste blood in his mouth. It was only a matter of time before he died, but before that happened he had something he had to do.

His gaze fell on one particular knight, laying directly before him. He didn't recognize the fully armored figure, all jagged lines and red highlights, but he knew from the myths that this could only be one person. The Traitor Knight, Mordred, felled by King Arthur to die on the hills of Camlann. He was in the right place.

There came the heavy clank of metal boots and Kiritsugu turned his head to see a knight in silver armor, a white cloak around his left shoulder. His right arm was left exposed and he realized that it was artificial, glowing with some type of magic. The knight had a stern expression on his face as he surveyed the battlefield and his gaze came to rest on Kiritsugu. His face showed a mixture of confusion and concern. He walked over quickly and knelt by Kiritsugu's side.

"Strange warrior," greeted the knight. "Where are your injuries that I may attempt to save your life?"

Kiritsugu shook his head. "My life has been done for a while, there's nothing you can do."

A frown. "Have you truly given up on life?"

"I made a choice," replied Kiritsugu. "I plan to see it through to the end. This isn't a suicide, this is done for the sake of my family."

Admiration joined the confusion on the knight's face. "If that is your choice, then I will not argue. Before you pass, can you not tell me where my King, Arthur Pendragon of Camelot, is?"

"Arturia is safe," replied Kiritsugu.

The knight's eyes narrowed. "How do you come to know that name?"

"Because I'm from the future. I fought with Arturia for the Holy Grail. When the War was done, she was to return to this time and I was to die. I thought that would be a waste, so I gave her the ability to stay."

"You came here to die," replied the knight. "I cannot save you either. Did you do this to keep her from her kingdom?"

"She would've died if she had returned. I saved her life."

"By unbalancing time. I may not be as wise to the ways of the world like the Merlin, but even I can see that this will cause dangerous ripples."

Kiritsugu coughed, blood coming out to dot the ground at the knight's feet. "Not if I die in her place. Please, complete the legend. If I go through with it, then you can claim that it was her who died, completing the myth. Please Sir Bedivere, do this for me."

The Knight Bedivere, first member of the Knights of the Round Table, raised an eyebrow at his words. "You wish me to take you to Avalon? Are you mad?"

"Few know the true identity of King Arthur, even in my time. No one will know that a switch happened here today. Judge me for yourself if you must."

Bedivere held out his artificial hand and rested it on Kiritsugu's brow. He closed his eyes and a soft silver glow covered them both. After a moment it faded and Bedivere removed the hand. He opened his eyes, new respect shining in them. "I understand now. I see your deeds, and your life. It will not be up to me to decide if you are allowed entrance to Avalon, but I will take you to the shore so that you may be judged."

Kiritsugu released a sigh of relief. "Thank you," he said.

In a quick fluid motion Bedivere picked up Kiritsugu in his arms and easily lifted him. The knight carried him off the battlefield and to a waiting horse. He was placed gently on the horse and held on with the last of his strength as Bedivere led them from Camlann. Time faded for Kiritsugu and he was unsure of how much passed as they traveled. In what felt like both an eternity and mere seconds, he was awoken from his stupor by the gentle sound of waves. They reminded him of his childhood, of better days spent with Shirley, yet to understand the tragic nature of the world he lived in. Of the true monstrosity of his own father. He opened his eyes and saw a mist covered lake.

"Here we are," said Bedivere, taking Kiritsugu down from the horse. "The shores to the isle of Avalon. If you are truly worthy of coming to rest there, then you will be given passage through."

"And you'll say that it was Arthur who died and was placed here?" asked Kiritsugu weakly.

Bedivere nodded. "I will."

"Are you mad at her for abandoning you?" asked Kiritsugu.

A laugh. "I do not believe she abandoned me. You are clearly a mage, and that means that the Goddess has likely blessed you with sight beyond my understanding, even if you yourself are not fully aware of it and the will you are carrying out. I am not angry at her failure to return, no matter what the reason may be. My wish has always been for her to find the happiness that has evaded her as long as she has been burdened with the mantle of being our King. That is all I wish."

"I'm sure she will," replied Kiritsugu. His mind drifted to thoughts of Irisviel and Illya. "She has great people besides her now, those who can make her happy."

"Then I am content," replied Bedivere. He glanced back to the fog, his eyes widening in surprise.

Kiritsugu followed his gaze and saw from out of the fog coming a boat, a lantern hanging on the front. Rowing the boat was a woman in a heavy robe, the hood up over her head and obscuring her face. She brought the boat to the shore and gestured to the pair. "Sir Bedivere, I come for the man you hold before you."

"It seems you have been given a great gift this day," marveled Bedivere.

Kiritsugu could hardly believe it himself. He hadn't thought this far in advanced with his plan. If he'd failed to get to the island, like he'd suspected he would, his plan was to be buried in the most secret place possible. This was a miracle. "I guess I have been."

"You have worked hard through your life," said the Boatwoman. "You may now rest on the isle of Avalon, Mage Killer."

Bedivere raised an eyebrow. "Mage Killer?"

"A title I earned," replied Kiritsugu. "How do you know of it?"

"Time means something different on the isle, and to its priests, then it does for others. Your deeds have been seen and judged. You have people waiting for you."

Bedivere helped Kiritsugu over to the boat and gently laid him in. Once that was done, he thumped his artificial fist to his breastplate, causing a load clank. "May you find your rest in Avalon. I will tell everyone of Arthur's demise. You have done a noble deed today. Would you mind telling me the name of the hero who time will never know?"

Kiritsugu chuckled painfully at that. "I'm no hero," he replied. "My name is Kiritsugu Emiya."

"May you find rest at Avalon, Kiritsugu Emiya. Sir Bedivere wishes you the best."

And without saying another word the knight turned, gathered his horse and rode off. Once he was gone, the boatwoman wordlessly gathered her oar and pushed them back out from the shore. She moved them through the mist and deep water of the lake, never talking. That suited Kiritsugu well, he didn't have much to say anyways. He knew he was moments away from breathing his last. Sitting in the back of the boat he closed his eyes and just thought. His thoughts once more turned to Irisviel and Illya. He hoped he had truly done the right thing.

"You made a choice, isn't that all that matters?" asked a voice. It was a woman, but different from the boatwoman. She sounded strangely familiar though. He opened his eyes and saw that someone else had joined them in the boat. A woman, with short pale hair and piercing but playful eyes.

"Natalia," whispered Kiritsugu. "What are you doing here?"

His former mentor smirked and reached over and playfully punched him in the shoulder. He winced in pain, much like he had as a child. "I'm here to greet you of course. Did you want only the Guide to be the one to bring you to your final rest?"

"But we're in the past."

"She already told you, didn't she? Time doesn't work quite as you think it does. It's a river, and you threw yourself backwards through the river to here. As non-corporeal entities, people like me can move through the timestream, with the proper assistance of course. You have some powerful friends somewhere. Be grateful."

His heart skipped a beat as a thought occurred to him. "Iri and Illya, are they at Avalon as well?"

Natalia shook her head. "Afraid not. This timestream is still forming. You came from the head, that's carving a path through new ground. Basically, they're still alive for as much that time cares. And before you ask, Caster came from another, parallel timestream, not the head of this one. That's how she was able to be in the 'past' when the future hasn't been made yet."

"I'll take your word for it," he said, leaning back in the boat. He was disappointed that he wouldn't be able to meet his wife or daughter, but like Natalia had said, he'd made his choice. That by itself made the act valuable.

The boat gently scraped against ground, coming to a skillful stop. Natalia stood, stretched, and held out a hand to Kiritsugu. "You able to make one last walk?" she asked.

He nodded and took her hand. With sudden strength he stood, and she helped him get shakily off the boat. His feet splashed in the water, a nostalgic sensation. Looking around, the island he saw was nothing like where he had grown up, but still, it felt the same. It felt like home.

"You two finally made it," said another voice. He didn't need to look to identify the voice. He knew instinctively who was greeting him.

"Shirley," he said, a true smile on his face. "I'm home."

Shirley smiled back at him. "Welcome home, Kerry."

* * *

Mordred, the one known as the Traitor Knight, former Knight of the Round Table and son of Arthur Pendragon stared in triumph at his defeated foe. Arthur knelt before him, dying from a wound from Mordred's blade. That was not what satisfied him as a victory. No, it was the look of utter defeat on his father's face. She had won their duel, but he had finally, with his last breath, managed to crack her carefully maintained façade. As he lay on the ground, his blood soaking into the dirt, he took his comforts where he could.

_This is what you deserve,_  thought Mordred bitterly.  _Finally, you learn your lesson on what it means to be a king._

Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light and Arthur disappeared. In the blink of an eye, before Mordred could even register what had happened, he saw his father's familiar face, a face that mirrored his own, replaced with an unfamiliar one. A man, unshaven, dark haired, with unfamiliar features and a look of constant despair in his eyes. His strange clothes were covered in fresh blood and there was pain on his face. Like Mordred, he was clearly dying. The strange man's dead gaze drifted over the battlefield, lingering for a moment on Mordred. He returned the gaze, glaring back at the intruder.

The man didn't register Mordred's hate, and his confusion about where Arthur had gone, and instead turned to look at an approaching figure. Mordred couldn't move his body, much less turn his head, any more, but he could hear just fine. The man started talking to someone that Mordred recognized as Bedivere, his former comrade. The pair talked, and the stranger explained why he was there. Anger boiled up inside Mordred as he realized what had happened. Arthur had escaped, blessed once more by the hand of fate. This man had come to die in her place, and Sir Bedivere was just going to take him to Avalon. Why, why should this man get a final resting place in his mother's glorious home when he was to be left to die on this battlefield to rot? It just wasn't fair.

Mordred was still conscious as the pair left him and the battlefield behind.  _Mother,_  he thought sadly. Then with anger,  _Father. Father. Arthur. ARTHUR. ARTHUR!_

* * *

**Author's Note:**  There's a lot to say here, and not a lot of time. First, to all the well-meaning people (and I mean this honestly) who are going to help correct me about Mordred's gender in the Fate setting, I want to set the record straight. My headcanon (and the canon of this fic) is that Mordred is a transgender man. As such, he gets male pronouns and is treated as such.

Second: So, I did it, I killed him. I hope that this chapter comes as a good send off to the character though. Also, guess who realized that Kiritsugu Emiya has the same number of syllables as 'Alexander Hamilton? There are some changes to make this fit him better, but I didn't put perfect effort into it. My sense of rhyme and rhythm is passable, but not really up to this task. If anyone else wants to take a stab at it, send me a copy.

* * *

**Requiem for Kiritsugu Emiya - (Based off of "Alexander Hamilton" from _Hamilton)_**

How does a bastard, orphan, son of a mage

And a Japanese, dropped in the middle of a forgotten spot in the Philippines by providence impoverished,

In squalor, grow up to be a hero and a killer?

The stoic, loving father who killed his father

Got a lot farther by working a lot harder

By being a lot smarter

By being a self-starter

By fourteen, Natalia placed him in charge of a rocket launcher.

And every day while kids were being slaughtered and carted away

Across the waves, he struggled and kept his guard up

Inside, he was longing for something to be a part of

The killer was ready to beg, steal, borrow, or barter

Then an infection came, and devastation reigned

Our man saw his future drip, dripping down the drain

Put a gun to his father's head, shot him in his brain

And he made his first kill, a testament to his pain

Well, the word got around, they said, "this kid is insane, man"

Took up a collection just to send him to the mainland

Get your education, don't forget from whence you came

And the world is gonna know your name. What's your name, man?

Kiritsugu Emiya

My name is Kiritsugu Emiya

And there's a million things I haven't done

But just you wait, just you wait…

When he was one his mother died, sick of life, she was done

Eight years later, see Kerry and his father on the run

Half-dead sittin' in their own sick, the scent thick

And Kerry got better but his father went quick

Took in Shirley as an assistant, but Shirley committed suicide

Left him with nothin' but ruined pride, something new inside voice saying

"Kerry, you gotta fend for yourself"

He started retreatin' and rebuildin' every gun on the shelf

There would have been nothin' left to do

For someone less astute

He woulda been dead or destitute

Without a cent of restitution

Started workin', assistin' with his saviour's hits

Shootin' and reloadin' and all the weapons they could afford

Killin' every magus he can get his hands on

Plannin' for the future see him now as he sits in

A plane headed for a new land

In Japan you can be a new man

In Japan you can be a new man (Just you wait)

In Japan you can be a new man (Just you wait)

In Japan you can be a new man

In Japan, Japan

Just you wait

Kiritsugu Emiya (Kiritsugu Emiya)

We are waiting in the wings for you (waiting in the wings for you)

You could never back down

You never learned to take your time

Oh, Kiritsugu Emiya (Kiritsugu Emiya)

When Fuyuki sings for you

Will they know what you overcame?

Will they know you rewrote your game?

The world will never be the same, oh

The plane is in the airport now

See if you can spot him

Another dreamer comin' up from the bottom

His enemies destroyed his rep

Japan forgot him

Maiya and Saber: We fought with him

Natalia: Me, I died for him

Illya: Me, I trusted him

Irisviel: Me, I loved him

IRSS: And me, I'm the damn fool that killed him

There's a million things I haven't done

But just you wait

What's your name, man?

Kiritsugu Emiya


	21. As the Dust Settles

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own anything in the Fate series.

Thanks, like always, to BlindSeer0 for editing this chapter.

* * *

**Author's Note:**  This is it. Read to the bottom for information on the future of the Justice Rangers.

* * *

**Fate/Zero: Heroes of Justice**

* * *

**Chapter 21: As the Dust Settles**

* * *

Arturia gently closed the bedroom door behind her so as not to wake either Irisviel or Illya. The pair were sleeping, huddled together in bed. It was no surprise really that the events of the past night had drained the pair completely. They would likely need to rest for a long time, and Arturia planned to ensure that they got every moment they needed to recover. She walked down the hallway of Einzbern Castle, making a mental list of everything they would need to get in order to recover from the Holy Grail War, and move forward with their lives. It seemed like an insurmountable task, but she knew from experience that the seemingly impossible could be made possible. She would just need to find the correct path.

She looked down at her hands, marveling at their very existence. No longer could she enter spirit form, she was now completely flesh and blood instead of a heroic spirit. It would take time for her to find out what exactly this meant for her abilities, but that was now time she had. She could worry about that later, for now her pressing concern was procuring a proper meal for those who were now under her care.

It was with surprise that Arturia heard someone moving around in the kitchen as she approached. She entered and saw Waver, an assortment of raw food materials before him. He was scratching his head, clearly trying to figure out his next move.

"You are getting an early start I see," greeted Arturia. The young man turned around in surprise, looking like he'd been caught doing something he shouldn't have.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Good morning." He looked her over, concern on his face. "You were very wounded last night, is it okay to be moving around?"

She nodded. "Avalon has healed my wounds quite nicely. It would take a force capable of causing instant death to render its protection null."

Waver shivered. "That would be a scary thought."

"What are you up to this morning?" she asked, looking around him to the food on the counter. "Crafting yourself a meal?"

"I was trying to make a meal for everyone. As payment for everything, but I wasn't sure how to go about it."

Arturia frowned. "You do not owe us. If anything, it should be us repaying you. Your assistance in a battle you did not need to participate in was invaluable."

"I think if I hadn't helped I would have regretted it. I want to live my life with as few regrets as possible. That's what Rider taught me."

"That is a valuable lesson," replied Arturia with a smile. "I did not agree with the King of Conquerors on much, but in this, I believe we are of one mind."

Waver looked unsure about something for a moment. "Uh, thank you, by the way."

Arturia frowned. "For what?"

"For defeating Archer. I'm sure Rider can rest easy knowing that you defeated the Servant who defeated him."

"He was a great warrior," replied Arturia. "He and I may not have agreed on what it meant to be a King, and maybe there is no true meaning in the end, but he was worthy of being in this War, and of my respect. You should be proud of him, just like I believe he would be of you."

Waver looked teary eyed for a moment. "Thank you," he said, his voice cracking slightly. He wiped his eyes and held out a hand.

Arturia smiled and took it, shaking it tightly. "You also have a great future before you. Do not rush it."

"You could rush on making that food," came a tired and irritated voice. Arturia and Waver turned to see Sola-Ui slowly walking into the kitchen, bags under her eyes. She pulled out a chair and fell heavily into it. "Coffee. Now."

Waver looked around the kitchen. "Uh, I don't think we have coffee here, or anything to make it in…"

"Then tea," replied Sola-Ui. "I've been up all night and I need something warm to drink."

As Waver went about preparing a pot of tea, Arturia turned to the other woman. "How does everyone fare?"

"The children are mostly unharmed except for some expected cuts and bruising, but nothing that needed a healer. The black-haired girl, Rin, was a little worse off due to the choking she received, but I healed the bruising around her throat to make it more comfortable and less visible, so she'll be fine."

"That's good," replied Arturia. "Irisviel and Illya are still sleeping, and I doubt they will wake for a while."

Sola-Ui nodded. "From my examination last night their mana is completely drained, but otherwise they are physically fine. It's just a matter of rest for them." She gave a heavy sigh. "The hard one is the other woman. Maiya?" Arturia nodded in confirmation of that being the correct name. "It took me a lot of effort to properly set her leg and make sure that the healing will take without any issue. Her willingness to walk on and aggravate it is going to set back the healing for several weeks."

"I will make sure that she behaves herself and heals properly," said Arturia.

Off to the side, Waver was muttering a spell over a pot of water. There was a flash and steam hissed out as the water suddenly boiled. He put several bags of tea leaves in the pot and closed it. That done, he took several tea cups out of the cupboard and set them on the counter. He turned back to them. "Are you going back to London immediately?" he asked.

"Of course," said Sola-Ui. "The War is over now, and it won't be long until word about that gets out. I have people who will be expecting me to return to make my report on the events that transpired. This was all one big mess, with no victory and Kayneth dying, I'll be having to put out fires for months."

Waver shivered. "I'm glad to be staying away for a while then. The Clock Tower's politics are a nightmare from what I've heard."

Sola-Ui glanced over at him, surprise and curiosity in her tired eyes. "Oh? You're not going to return? I'm sure professors will be scrambling to get you as their student."

"Really?" asked Waver, frowning. "Why would you think that?"

A laugh. "Because you summoned a Servant. It's a difficult ritual to properly pull off. This was a great test of skill, that's why Kayneth competed in the first place. You also fought Kayneth in a duel."

"But, I didn't win…"

She shook her head. "That doesn't matter. You showed creativity and survived a battle with a master mage. That will impress a lot of important people."

Waver frowned. "Shouldn't you be able to expect the same thing? You fought as well, and you managed to do a Servant transfer ritual."

"My situation is more complicated," she replied.

While they talked, Arturia stood and checked the tea. It looked fine to her, so she poured three cups. She took two over to Waver and Sola-Ui, who accepted them with thanks. Going back for her own cup, she then sat back at the table. "As an outsider to the society of modern mages," said Arturia, taking a sip of her tea and glancing up at Sola-Ui. "Only a fool would not regard your deeds throughout this War with respect. If you have no allies inside your Clock Tower who will acknowledge you, then know that you will always have me as an ally. I am sure that Irisviel would also agree to the same." She glanced over at Waver. "And the same is true for you as well. Thank you both, and may you find good fortune on your future endeavors."

Sola-Ui took a sip of her tea, starting to look much more relaxed. She glanced over at Waver. "What are you planning to do instead of returning to the Clock Tower?"

He blushed slightly. "Well, I was planning to stay in Fuyuki for a while, you know, learn more about the outside world before returning to continue my studies. I think there's a lot I still need to learn out here."

"Oh?" said Arturia, surprised to hear that. The young man was unsure with his words, but he seemed to have a clear idea of what it was he needed to do to grow. That was a valuable skill. She wished that she'd had such insight during her own life. "I have not talked to her yet about our future plans, but Irisviel and I will likely be settling down in Fuyuki since this is where we have a home, if you want to, I am sure she would love to have you stay with us."

Waver shook his head. "No. I mean, thank you for the offer, but I have somewhere else I think I need to be. I'll visit, but I have people who are worried about me, and something I need to make right." He gave a bitter laugh. "If it doesn't work out for me, then I'll probably need a place to stay."

Arturia reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. "I am sure that everything will work out for the best. You have a bright future before you."

"Thank you," said Waver with a smile. He looked back at the counter of food still sitting out. "Uh, what should I do about breakfast?"

"I am not a skilled chef," admitted Arturia. "So, I do not know how much assistance I can be. It was not a skill that was deemed necessary in my training."

Sola-Ui slowly stood, stretching tiredly. "Step aside then," she said gruffly. "I'm hungry and if the quickest way to get food is to do it myself then I'll do it."

"You do not need to," insisted Arturia. "You have been tending to the wounded all night and do not owe us anything."

"I just want to eat something that isn't burnt," replied Sola-Ui. "You two aren't getting out of this so easily either. You're helping me in every way you can. Now, let's get to it."

Sola-Ui turned away from them and Arturia and Waver nodded, exchanging small smiles with each other behind the woman's back. The tired healer moved with surprising speed, taking out food and giving them instructions on how to prepare it. For Waver that running around the large kitchen and finding what Sola-Ui needed. Meanwhile, Arturia was cutting, slicing and dicing almost non-stop. She had to do so with a little more precision than she was used to, but her skills at handling blades, regardless of their size or purpose, served her well.

After ten or so minutes their frantic rush to prepare food slowed down and conversation once again became possible. Arturia, methodically cutting vegetables, addressed Sola-Ui. "Once the fallout of this War has settled down, what do you plan to do?"

Sola-Ui didn't look up from the pot she was stirring when she answered. "I plan to resurrect Diarmuid."

That was not the answer Arturia had been suspecting and her gaze drifted from her cutting to the woman who had said such a sentence so casually. "Truly?"

"Yes," replied Sola-Ui. "The existence of the War, the Heroic Spirits and your being in front of me right now shows that resurrection is a magical possibility. After the events of the past few weeks I have several possibilities I can experiment with."

"Isn't it risky playing with the cycle of resurrection and death?" asked Waver.

"Probably," said Sola-Ui. "But Diarmiud is worth it."

Waver thought about that for a moment. "Are you going to try to resurrect Kayneth as well?"

Sola-Ui was silent for several moments before she answered. "No. I…was only engaged to him because of a deal made between our families. If I'm being honest, I'm glad to be free of him. That said, I don't believe that resurrecting him would be as easy as Diarmiud, or even possible. Diarmuid is a legendary hero, his Spirit is inscribed into the Throne of Heroes that the Holy Grail interacted with to summon Servants for the Wars. That should mean that reaching his spirit and bringing him back to life will be much more possible than a regular person like Kaynth."

"Diarmiud Ua Duibhne was a fantastic hero and warrior and I would love the chance to duel him once more," said Arturia. "That said, will he truly want to return? His wish was to serve a Master faithfully, and he completed that desire. What if he does not choose to return?"

"Then I'll convince him that he should!" yelled Sola-Ui, slamming her fist onto the marble countertop. The kitchen was quite for several minutes except for the sound of cooking food. Sola-Ui was the first to break the silence, speaking much softer and quietly this time, "His original Master died on his watch and he failed to kill Archer, he would definitely want to return. He can serve me, and we can both have our wishes granted this time. I can convince him that it wasn't his charm affecting me but genuine affection. We can make things works…"

"Then I wish you luck," replied Arturia. This drew surprised glances from Waver and Sola-Ui. Arturia shrugged. "It would be inappropriate of me of all people to tell you not to resurrect him and to try to obtain happiness for you both." Her tone became more serious and her expression darkened. "I only ask that while you do so that you do not infringe on his wishes. Understood?"

Sola-Ui nodded, her expression serious. "Of course not. I love him, truly love him, and I don't want him any other way than truly loving me back. If he does not wish to be with me, I will allow him to be free to do what he wants."

Arturia nodded. "I will keep you to that." She brightened, smelling the delicious aromas of their meal coming to completion. She wondered if there would be enough food to satiate the growling of her newly reborn human stomach. She should probably make sure that everyone else had enough to eat before she went back for thirds, that would only be polite.

* * *

Irisviel sat up in bed, Illya cradled in her lap. Empty food trays sat on the nightstand next to her. Arturia had brought them food an hour prior, making sure they were doing okay and properly fed. Unfortunately, she hadn't been able to stay and keep them company, she had said her duty lay with making sure that everyone in the castle was fed and regaining their strength properly. Irisviel had agreed with this, understanding what her lover meant. Before she had left, Arturia had leaned in and kissed Irisviel on the lips, promising that their home would be ready for her when she was ready to move.

" _Their home"_ , Irisviel liked the sound of that phrase. It helped to ease the pain of Kiritsugu's passing by knowing that through his actions he'd left her with the best gifts of all, a future and a home to live it in. She still had Illya, Shirou, and now Arturia. She planned to take none of that for granted and make the best of it all.

When Arturia had left the room, Irisviel had gently awoken Illya and together the pair had eaten in bed. After having their very life energy sapped by Angra Manyu the pair found themselves ravenous for food and nourishment. It wasn't long before they had eaten everything brought to them and Illya was once again nodding off to sleep. Irisviel stroked her daughters long white hair, helping her along to hopefully sweet dreams.

It was as she was stroking her daughter's hair that a soft knock came at the bedroom door. "Yes?" asked Irisviel, wondering who it was.

"May I come in?" came the soft answer.

Irisviel smiled. "Of course, you may," she replied.

The door gently opened and Shirou entered, looking unsure of himself. He looked at Irisviel in the dimly lit room. "How are you two doing?" he asked.

"Much better," said Irisviel. "Have you eaten breakfast yet?"

The boy nodded. "With Rin, Sakura and Arturia. And the others. It was good."

There was silence for a moment before Irisviel pat the bed next to her. "Would you like to join us up here?"

Shirou nodded and climbed up onto the large bed. As he did so, Irisiviel noted the curious fact that one of his hands was clenched tightly into a fist. He sat down next to her on the bed, his expression still looking unsure as he glanced between Irisviel and Illya. "When will you be better?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I'm not sure," she admitted. "But I am feeling much better already. A night's rest and a meal has helped immensely. So, hopefully today or tomorrow. Illya may be able to move sooner, she's a strong little girl."

"She is," agreed Shirou with the flash of a smile. It disappeared quickly though. Irisviel realized that something was weighing heavily on the boy's mind. Was it the events of the War? The final battle against IRSS? His mother? About being adopted by near strangers who lived in a castle? All of these? None of them? She didn't know and realized that the only way she would find out was by asking.

"Is something bothering you?" asked Irisviel. The boy looked surprised by the question for a moment before looking down. She followed his gaze and saw the clenched fist. He looked up at her and brought the fist up before him.

"I-," he started, before cutting himself of. He took a deep breath. "I found this, and I think you should have them." Irisviel was confused for a moment before the tiny fist opened and revealed two small gemstones, a ruby and a tiger's eye. She let out a small gasp as she realized what was being held before her.

Irisviel held out her hand. "May I see them?" Her hand was shaky as she took the gemstones, feeling the power inside of them just through touch.

She must have had some visible reaction to touching the gems and Shirou hastened to explain. "I found these when Illya's father disappeared and I think they belonged to him, so that would mean they belong to you, right?"

She nodded. "This tiger's eye is the crystallization of Kiritsugu's magical crest," replied Irisviel, pointing to the orange stone. "The legacy of his family."

Shirou frowned, trying to comprehend what she was saying. "That means it's Illya's then?" he asked.

"Yes," replied Irisivel with a nod and a smile. "Thank you, for bringing me this."

"You're welcome," replied Shirou with a blush. He pointed to the ruby. "What about this one?"

"This is also a magical crest," explained Irisiviel. She focused on the crystal for a moment, trying to figure out who it may belong to and why Kiritsugu would have had it. Unlike the Tiger's eye this ruby wasn't newly formed. It contained more generations of mage's, had existed for a few days, and was strangely familiar. Her mind returned to the fight with IRSS and the feel of her magical crests when she'd shown them. She realized that this was likely the Tohsaka crest, but she wasn't sure of the exact events that may have led to it ending up in Kiritsugu's possession.

"Does it belong to someone?" asked Shirou.

She nodded. "I believe this is for your friend Rin's family." She remembered the sight of Tokiomi Tohsaka laying in the morgue that they had seen in IRSS's scrying orb. Her voice got low and mournful. "Likely that of her father."

"Oh," said Shirou, realizing what she was referring to. The young boy had seen much more death in his short life than any child should have to. They all had. Irisviel vowed that she would do whatever she could to help all of them through it, to make up for the sadness with happiness. She eyed the ruby gemstone in her hand and knew that she needed to return it to its family. No, not just that, she needed to reunite the entire family, what was left of it. She had been trying not to think of anything else beyond getting better, but she realized now that she'd just been overwhelmed by recent events and the enormity of what she would need to do going forward. Instead of ignoring what had to be done, she realized that she would need to start now taking steps forward, just like Shirou had when he'd entered her room with the gemstones.

Irisviel reached out and put a hand on Shirou's head, ruffling his hair. He blushed when she smiled gently at him. "Thank you," she said. "Illya will be glad to have this, and when it's time she can inherit her family's magic. I'm sure that Rin will be happy to have her father's crest as well."

"You're welcome," said Shirou meekly.

"Would you do me a favor?" asked Irisviel.

Shirou smiled brightly. "Sure!" he said. "What is it?"

"Will you go bring Arturia here? We have a lot to do and discuss, and afterwards I would like to talk to Rin and Sakura; it's time to bring them back home."

* * *

"Thank you for the ride," said Waver, exiting the large black car. Inside, he could see the four children packed tightly together. It's not like there hadn't been room in the middle where he'd sat, there was an empty seat after all, but the children had insisted on sticking together until the end. Seeing them, he wondered at how in his own life he hadn't succeeded in making many friends, especially none as close as they were. As a mage, friends were often treated as handy tools, something to be used to climb the hierarchy, but able to be disposed of if needed. These children made him feel like maybe even among mages having true friends could be possible.

"You are welcome," said Arturia from the driver's seat.

Sitting next to her was Irisviel, looking much better than she had in days. "If you need anything," said Irisviel, "you know how to contact us."

He nodded. "I do, thanks."

Irisviel smiled. "And even if you don't, you're welcome to visit whenever. We'll be happy to have you."

"Very much so," agreed Arturia.

Waver fought back tears, overwhelmed by their simple kindness. He wondered if this is what it felt like to have friends? "Thank you, for everything," he replied, proud that he managed to keep his voice from breaking.

The car drove away down the streets of Fuyuki, headed to its next destination. Taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly, Waver turned to face the house. Here it was, just as he'd left it. The same house he had spent the last few weeks co-habiting. Glen and Martha's home. His home. He tried to move, but his legs felt like stone. This was insane. He couldn't just go in there and tell the couple that he'd been hypnotizing them for weeks into believing he was their grandson. Most likely, they wouldn't believe him, but if they did, then he'd be a horrifying monster. There was no way this would end well.

" _Idiot,"_  said a voice in his head that sounded very much like Rider, scolding tone and all.  _"Just walk in there and tell them. If they hate you, then you deserved it. But if they don't, then you deserve that as well. Claim what's yours, for good or ill. Don't let fear stop you from taking a step forward, ever."_

Spurred on by these words Waver finally found the strength to move, taking one step after another. In mere moments he was in front of the door and knocking. This was a place he had entered before without formality, one he still had the key for, weighing down his pants pocket. But if he was going to do this, and he was going to do this, then he needed to do it right. That meant starting by knocking.

The door opened, and Waver was greeted by the at first concerned, then delighted face of Martha. "Waver," exclaimed Martha excitedly. "Did you have a nice time staying with your friends?"

His mouth felt dry and he was unsure of how to start. In the hallway behind Martha he could see Glen, leaning against the wall, observing them. Turning his attention back to the old woman he nodded and forced a smile. "I did," he replied. He wavered for a moment, his smile disappearing. "A lot happened. May I come in?"

"Of course, you can," yelled Glen from down the hall, a smile on his face. "This is still your home."

"He's right," said Martha. "Come in, we can talk over coffee. How does that sound?"

But Waver didn't move. Instead, he clenched his fists, tightened his resolve and yelled out. "I'm not your real grandson! I hypnotized you into thinking so and I'm sorry!"

The elderly couple were silent for several moments. No one said anything, just standing there while Waver breathed heavily, feeling strange with the words now out of it. It came as a surprise when Martha was the one who spoke first. She put a hand on his shoulder. "I believe you should come in. This is a discussion to be had over some coffee."

* * *

Sola-Ui sat in her room in the Einzbern castle. She had just finished checking on Maiya, helping the woman fall asleep with a simple spell. Everyone else had left to run some errand or another so she had time to herself. On the table before her sat a small glass ball the size of her fist. She put a hand on it and concentrated on activating the magic contained inside. Once activated, the magic of the ball attempted to connect to the twin that it was connected to. A minute passed with no answer and Sola-Ui wondered if she would need to try again later. But before she stopped the spell a small figure appeared inside. She gave a deep sigh as the small figure stared up at her, wearing only his underwear.

"Sister," exclaimed Bram Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri in happy surprise. Her brother seemed genuinely pleased to be seeing her, and his enthusiasm was a little infectious. Only a little though. "You're alive and unhurt, that's great news."

"And you're nearly naked," replied Sola-Ui teasingly. "Is that the new style for siblings to greet each other under?"

Bram didn't even have the decency to look embarrassed. It was one of the traits she loved, and hated, about him. "Well, there's a good reason for that. You called when I was on a business trip for the Clock Tower."

"A business trip, eh?" she asked, raising an eyebrow incredulously.

He nodded. "A very important one. Some high-quality magical material could be obtained through this. I'm engaging in negotiations."

From outside of her she heard a woman's voice. "Bram!" pleaded the voice. "Are you coming back in any time soon?"

Bram turned his head from the crystal ball and yelled, "In just a minute! It's my sister, it turns out she's alive and unharmed."

"That's good news," yelled a second, male voice. "That means instead of soothing your loss we can celebrate. Tell her we said hello."

"Will do," called back Bram. He returned his attention back to Sola-Ui. "See? Important negotiations."

"I can clearly see that," said Sola-Ui, giggling slightly. Her strict upbringing had trained her to feel disgust at such behavior, but also because of it she secretly cheered on her brother whenever he acted like such. It made her wish that she could behave so irresponsibly as well. Either way, she enjoyed his antics more than she was annoyed by them. She hadn't felt this relaxed in weeks, maybe months. "Do you have time to spare or should I contact you later?"

Bram shrugged. "They're an understanding pair. I thought you were dead, we all did. There's been no word from you or Kayneth, and the Overseer from the Church has stopped sending reports. Everyone is getting worried, and it's only a matter of time before an investigative squad is sent over."

"As you can see, I'm not in fact dead," said Sola-Ui. She frowned. "Keep this a secret until I can return to London, but Kayneth is dead."

Her brother's eyes widened at that. "Really?" he asked. "Kayneth? How did that happen? Wasn't he a favorite to win this War?"

"A lot happened," admitted Sola-Ui. "He was killed by a Servant a few days ago. I've been staying with some of the other Masters to help end an…issue that arose in this War. It's complicated and I'll explain later, when we have time to really talk."

"Understood," replied Bram, he smiled. "I'll keep you to that promise. It sounds way too interesting to ignore. So, if Kayneth died, who won the War?"

Sola-Ui shook her head. "No one did. The War was voided due to the earlier complications I mentioned. Look, things got messy here, that's all that matters." She paused for a moment, thinking. "But even though the War is over, and the Holy Grail destroyed, there's still a Servant left walking around. She gained a physical body."

Bram's jaw dropped as he stared at her through the crystal ball. "You just said some impressive statements so casually," he said in awe. "I don't even know where to start."

"A Servant staying after the War is over might be the most momentous bit of modern magic ever performed," said Sola-Ui excitedly. "It means that the dead, even, or maybe even especially, the long dead could be brought back to life. Think about it, heroes and legends, coming back to teach, lead and live with us in the modern era."

Bram's expression turned serious as he studied her through the crystal ball. Sola-Ui realized that she'd started smiling at some point while talking, her tone increasing and speeding up in excitement. It wasn't fit behavior for a woman of her lineage, but she couldn't help it. She could only see images of Diarmiud, his lovely, gently smiling face, in her mind. After a few moments of study, Bram spoke. "You seem much different after this War," he said. "What happened to you?"

Sola-Ui felt herself getting defensive at her brother's questioning tone. "What's that supposed to mean? I'm the same as I've always been."

Her brother shook his head. "No, you're not." Suddenly, he smiled. "You seem much happier. I hate to assume, but is this because of Kayneth's death?"

She felt herself taken aback by his comments and was momentarily unable to respond. "Maybe a little," she admitted. If there was anyone she could say these words to, it was Bram. "But mostly, it's because during this War I fell in love."

"Really?" asked Bram. "Not with Kayneth, of course. I know how you felt about him. With one of the other Masters?"

"No," she said. "With the Heroic Spirit Diarmuid, the Lancer Class Servant who served Kayneth, and then me, before he perished."

"Huh," said Bram, seemingly at a loss for words. "But he's dead now, right? He's not the Servant who stayed around?"

"No," said Sola-Ui, "he's not. But like I said before, the events of this War show that it  _is_  possible to resurrect him, permenately."

"That sounds like something that will take a lot of money and resources, even if it is possible," replied Bram. "You're not getting any of that from Kayneth's family anymore. I'm not sure our father will be accepting of such a thing either."

Sola-Ui shook her head, feeling her emotions rise once more. "I don't need any of them to be accepting of it," she said. She looked through the crystal ball, right into her brother's eyes. "I just need  _you_ to be accepting of it. Will you?"

"Of course," said Bram without hesitation. He smiled at her. "I'll do anything for my precious little sister."

"Thank you," said Sola-Ui smiling at that. Like always, her brother was someone she could count on to support her. Although, he only ever did so when she asked, never unprompted, but when she did ask, he was there. That's what mattered in the end. She steeled herself, knowing that she was about to ask him for everything. "But I need to ask one more, very large, favor of you."

"Oh?" asked Bram, looking curious. "What would that be?"

"Our Family's Magical Crest."

* * *

Aoi Tohsaka sat up the bed that she was borrowing from Risei, and just thought about everything she'd lost over the course of the War. Her childhood friend, his mind taken to madness. Her husband, his corpse bled out before her. Her daughters, both now missing amid a War more brutal than she had ever imagined. And here she was, laid up in bed, unable to go out and do something about any of it. She needed to find her daughters, to help them somehow, but she barely had the strength to sit up. And Risei wouldn't let her leave anyways. The old priest had been walking around hollow eyed since he'd saved her, horror at the knowledge of how his son had killed Tokiomi and left her for dead. Only his timely arrival, aided by a minor healing magic she'd been taught to ease the pain and strain of childbirth, had led to her survival.

There was a knock at the door and Aoi turned her head to look. "Come in," she said. The door opened in and she was surprised to see the tear stained face of Risei, fresh tears rolling down as she watched. "Father?"

"You have visitors," said Risei, his voice choked and full of emotion. "If-if you'll excuse me, I need to attend to…something…," his voice trailed off as he turned and left down the hall.

Without him blocking the doorway, Aoi noticed two people she didn't recognize. One was a white-haired woman in a wheelchair, red eyes staring sympathetically down the hall after Risei. The other was a blond-haired gentleman in a suit. No, Aoi thought about it again and realized she was just a very handsome woman with a very confident bearing. The white-haired woman turned her gaze from Risei's retreating figure to Aoi and gave a friendly smile. "Hello, would you be able to talk with us for a bit?"

Aoi nodded, gesturing into the room. "Of course. Sorry I can't greet you more formerly, but well, I'm not doing too well currently." As the blonde woman rolled the chair into the room, Aoi heard a small squeak of distress, but saw no one behind them who could have made the noise. The hall was empty. She turned her attention back to the woman. "Pardon me for asking, but I don't believe we've met before, have we?"

The white-haired woman shook her head. "We haven't," she replied. She gestured to herself and her companion. "I am Irisviel von Einzbern, and this is my partner, Arturia Pendragon."

"It is nice to meet you," said Arturia.

"Likewise," said Aoi, thinking. She frowned. "Einzbern…why does that sound familiar?"

"My family is one of the three who formed the Grail War, along with your husband's family," replied Irisviel. "I was a competitor in this most recent Grail War. You might understand better if I told you that Arturia has been more commonly referred to throughout this War as 'Saber'."

Aoi did finally understand. She didn't fear what a Master of the War and her Servant might want with her. She had nothing left to give, and she would die before she allowed the Grail War to take any more from her. "My husband is dead," said Aoi. "The Tohsaka family is out of this Grail War. What do you want with me?"

"Nothing except for a conversation," said Arturia. "The Holy Grail War is over, there's been no winner. The Grail itself is destroyed."

"Then, how are you still here?" asked Aoi. "You were a Servant, weren't you?"

"There were special circumstances that led to that," replied Arturia.

Irisviel picked up the conversation. "We come not as enemies in this War, but as fellow concerned parents. We've been informed of your current circumstances."

"You mean the death of my husband and the disappearance of both of my daughters," said Aoi with sadness in her voice. "What do you have to say about it?"

The Einzbern woman's expression changed to one Aoi recognized well, it was what she'd looked like in the mirror earlier that day. She too was experiencing great loss. But the next moment her expression turned to one of empathy and understanding. "I am sorry for the loss of your husband, but I come with good news."

Aoi's heart started to beat faster as her mind tried to guess at what the woman could be referring to. Could she dare hope for her dreams to come true at these words? She tried to keep calm and her voice steady as she responded. "What news?"

"The first piece is that Kirei Kotomine, the man who killed your husband, is dead," replied Irisviel. "He was killed by another competitor in the Holy Grail War. Before we came to talk to you, we delivered his body to his father."

Risei's earlier tears and strained demeanor made sense to her at that moment. She was torn with the feeling of sympathy for the priest and his loss, and relief that her husband's murderer had met justice. She decided that she could feel both in equal measures. She let out a deep breath that she hadn't even known she was holding in, some of the tension she'd been holding in released by that statement. That said, it still hadn't been the news she had been hoping for, so it was with a tight chest that she asked, "is that all the news you bear?"

Before Irisviel could respond, from around the corner came a hissing noise and a young boy stumbled into view, as if pushed. He had orange hair, and a citrine hanging on a thread around his neck. He looked from adult to adult in the room, looking embarrassed to be there. Aoi didn't recognize the boy, although he looked to be Rin's age. Irisiviel and Arturia on the other hand did, and they both broke into smiles upon seeing him.

"Have you been sent to give the news?" asked Irisviel, mirth in her voice.

The boy nodded. "I have," he said. A blush. "I hope you don't mind?"

Irisviel shook her head. "Of course not. Go ahead."

He turned to Aoi, took a deep breath, released it and spoke. "Hello," he said stiffly. "I am Shirou-," he paused and looked to Irisviel. "What is my last name now? Is it still Manjome, or is it Einzbern or Pendragon? Is it Emiya?"

A laugh. "It's whichever you feel most comfortable with."

He nodded. "Then Manjome for now. Is that fine?"

"Of course."

A small girl ran out from around the corner of the door frame to stand next to Shirou. Aoi was surprised to see that she looked exactly like a small Irisivel. She looked to be even younger than Sakura would be. Like Shirou, she had a gemstone around her neck, this one a rose quartz. "Are we able to change names?" asked the girl. "I want papa's name!" she looked sheepish for a moment. "Not that I don't like your name mama, I just want something to remember papa by…"

Irisiviel smiled gently at her daughter. "I understand. If you want your papa's name, then you can have it. I like the sound of Illyasviel Emiya. Do you?"

Illyasviel brightened. "I do!" she said. She turned to Aoi. "Hello! I'm Illyasviel vo-Emiya, and this is my new older brother, Shirou Manjome!"

Aoi couldn't help but giggle lightly at the girl's exuberance. "Hello there Illyasviel and Shirou. I'm Aoi Tohsaka. Do you have something to say to me?"

Shirou nodded. "We do," he said, looking unsure. From his position standing in the doorway he looked down the hall at something Aoi couldn't see before nodding and looking back at her. "I don't come with a message as Shirou Manjome, I come as Justice Orange of the Justice Rangers!" he yelled the last part, falling into a pose where his arms were held out to his right.

"And I'm Justice Rose Pink!" yelled Illyasviel, her arms held out to her left, mirroring Shirou's pose. Aoi recognized the poses as the type children at the park liked to make when pretending to be super heroes. Children she had seen playing with Rin and Sakura. Her heart ached once more.

As that thought passed though, she realized why the boys' name sounded familiar to her. "Wait, you're a friend of Rin's, aren't you?" asked Aoi. She had never met the boy, but she remembered her daughter mentioning him just days prior. "She helped you with your homework the other week at your apartment."

Shirou brought down his arms, with Illyasviel following suit, a frown on his face. "Uh, yeah, I'm a friend of your daughters. But uh, I'm not here as that, but to bring you a message from Justice Red, our leader."

"Leader?" asked Aoi.

Illyasviel nodded. "Yeah! Justice Red is the Leader of the Justice Rangers. Our members also include Justice Purple." She glanced at Shirou, looking unsure for a moment. "Do we still count Justice Black? She was mean in the end."

"I don't think we do," said Shirou with a frown.

"Justice Orange," said Irisviel gently, regaining the boy's attention. "You had a message to deliver?"

"Oh, right," he said. "Justice Red would like to apologize to you personally, through me. She's very sorry for everything." A glance down the hall and Aoi could make out a hissing whisper, but not the words being said. He looked back. "She's sorry for lying to you. I'm not her classmate and she wasn't helping me with homework, we were planning how to win the Holy Grail War. Among other lies. She's also sorry for sneaking out of the house, several times. She had good reasons for all of this, and she hopes you can understand. She never meant for anything bad to happen to anyone, especially you."

Shirou stopped for a moment, looked down the hall and looked seriously at the girl Aoi was now convinced was there. "What happened to my mother wasn't your fault. Stop blaming yourself. I agreed to help, and I know, deep down, my mother would be proud of both of us for making the choice. So, don't blame yourself for something that no one else does."

There was a small squeak of surprise from around the corner, and Aoi wondered what was happening back there. Shirou smiled and turned back to Aoi. "Uh, I think that's all Justice Red wanted to say. Can you forgive her?"

Aoi smiled at the boy. "Of course," she said. She looked past the boy. "I don't know everything that has happened Rin, but I know that you would always have a reason to do something. You're a kind, thoughtful girl."

There was a moment of silence, then from around the corner peaked Rin, her eyes watery with fresh tears. "Mom…," she said slowly. "I-I don't want you to be mad or disappointed in me."

Aoi's eyes teared up. "I could never be mad at you. I want you back with me, because we're all that we have left. Because I didn't fight hard enough to keep Sakura. I trusted your father, but in this, it wasn't worth it. He was wrong, and I was wrong. And now your sister is missing, with no one knowing where she's gone. And it's all my fault…"

Rin's expression took on a level of guilt. "About that…," said Rin, walking out from behind the corner. It was more a waddle, because there was another girl, her arms wrapped tightly around Rin. Together they walked into view and Aoi let out a gasp. She had changed a lot since Aoi had seen her a over a year prior, but before her was still clearly her daughter. Both girls had necklaces around their necks like their friends, a ruby and an amethyst.

"Sakura…," whispered Aoi. The girl in question hugged herself even tighter to Rin, glancing up at Aoi as if she was a stranger. The look broke Aoi's heart, but it didn't stop her as she threw aside the blanket covering her waist and slid herself out of bed. Her legs were shaky as she'd stood. She walked over to her daughters, Shirou and Illyasviel moving over to stand by Irisviel and Arturia. In front of Rin and Sakura Aoi's legs finally gave out, but she managed to drop lightly to her knees before them, tears down her cheeks. "My beautiful girls…I can't believe it. You're both here, I missed you both so, so much."

"I missed you too mother," said Rin. "I-I saw a vision of Sakura, in pain. The Matou's, they weren't very nice to her. I had to save her. I had a powerful Servant, and-," Rin was cut off mid-sentence as Aoi reached out and put her hands on her daughter's shoulders.

"You don't need to explain it all to me right now," said Aoi softly. "We'll have plenty of time to do so later. I just want to know, how are you? Both of you. Did you get hurt? Have you been in danger?"

Aoi noticed as they paused, looks exchanged, but she chose to ignore them as Rin replied, "No, we're both fine."

"Yeah," agreed Sakura meekly.

"Sakura," said Aoi, turning her attention to her other daughter. Sakura seemed to shrink from her words, hiding behind Rin. Aoi involuntarily flinched at the rejection but pushed on regardless. "I'm so sorry for everything you had to go through. Karia, he'd told me the Matou's were awful, but your father, he assured me that it was all the exaggeration of an angry child and that everything would be okay. I wanted to trust your father, to know that this choice I was going along with was right. I've regretted it every moment since. Will you forgive me?"

A pained expression appeared on Sakura's face and Aoi realized her mistake. Before Sakura was forced to answer she rushed to correct herself. "I'm sorry, that was an unfair question. Of course, you couldn't forgive me right now. Instead, I hope that I can earn your forgiveness. May I have that chance?"

A pause, then Sakura slowly nodded. "Yes," said her daughter.

"Thank you," whispered Ai softly. Then, louder. "Thank you. I won't let you down again."

Aoi turned her attention from her daughters to the others in the room, watching them with smiles on their faces. These were clearly kind people, even if Aoi didn't know much about them yet, she could tell that. She was confused as she noticed the hand Arturia had on Irisviel's shoulder, a gently loving touch like something between lovers. Could they be…no, she'd figure out the relations of these people later. She knew she'd be seeing a lot more of them over the coming years, so instead she said, "Thank you, all of you, for returning my daughters to me."

"It is our pleasure," replied Irisivel. "You daughters saved my life and the life of my daughter. If it hadn't been for them, none of us would be here." Irisviel started to dig around in a jacket pocket and pulled out something wrapped in a small white cloth. "This also belongs to your family and I would like to return it. Shirou, you found it, so could you return it to her?"

"Yep," said Shirou, carefully taking the object from Irisviel and bringing it over to Aoi. "Here you go."

"Thank you," said Aoi politely as she took it. She peeled away the cloth and gasped in surprise at what she saw. A red gemstone, with tiny dancing runes on its surface. Her husband's magical crest, the one Kirei had stolen upon killing him. With this her daughters could still carry on their family tradition and become proper mages. It was the greatest gift they could have been given, second only to their reunion.

"That is the last piece of business we had to discuss with you," said Irisviel. "I'm sure you want to spend as much time catching up with your daughters as possible. If you ever want to talk to discuss the War and its events, feel free to call on us in the Einzbern Castle at the edge of town at any time. We'll love to have you and your daughters. I'm sure Shirou and Illya would love to play with them as well."

"Of course!" said Illya excitedly. She waved to Rin and Sakura. "Please come visit!"

Rin nodded, smiling. "We will."

"Yes," said Sakura slowly. "See you again."

Shirou went up to Rin and held out his hand. "Thank you for everything, leader."

Rin took his hand and shook. "You make a good second in command. Thank you for helping me." A pause. "And stopping me."

Suddenly her daughter was pulled into a tight hug by Shirou. "I told you, Iris wasn't you. Don't ever think that!"

Sakura stepped forward and joined in the hug from behind her sister. "He's right. She might have been just as much us as you. But none of us are that. Not anymore."

"Hey!" yelled Illya, jumping out of her mother's lap and running over to join in the hug. "Don't leave me out! I'm a Justice Ranger too!"

"We all are," said Rin with a laugh. Her expression became serious for a moment. "Justice Ranger Roll Call!" she yelled suddenly. "Justice Red!"

"Justice Purple!" yelled Sakura with more energy than Aoi had seen in her since their separation.

"Justice Orange!"

"Justice Rose Pink!"

"Here is my Oath," said Rin.

"I am the one who becomes all the good of the world of the dead," continued Sakura.

"I am the one who lays out all the evil of the world of the dead."

"Justice Rangers unite!" finished Illya. When she did, all of the children burst into fits of laughter, tightening their group hug.

Aoi smiled at the display and saw that Irisviel and Arturia were doing the same. She didn't know what the future held but she knew that whatever it was she would be with her daughters and they with their friends. Everything would be fine.

* * *

Risei finished attending to the needs to his guests and left them for the night. He struggled to keep a neutral expression on his face as the happily reunited Tohsaka family sat down for dinner. Aoi still wasn't healthy enough to cook, so he had prepared for them a meal. As he put the food down, Aoi frowned.

"Risei, there's only three places set," she said. "Are you not joining us?"

He shook his head. "No, I am not," he replied. "I have something I need to do and will be eating out. I know it may be a burden, but I don't know how late I will be. If you could clean up after you are done…"

Aoi nodded. "Of course. Have a good night."

"Let's eat!" said Rin, excitedly, serving food onto the plates of her sister and mother first.

Risei left them without another word and walked down the street lamp lined streets of Fuyuki. The air was cold, but fresh. It felt good to his body, like a trial of rebirth he needed to go through. After over an hour his feet took him to the door of his destination. Colorful lights lit the store front and the old priest entered the Chinese restaurant. It was with an absent mind that he replied to the waitress's greeting an took his seat. He ordered without hesitation, knowing exactly what he had come for.

The only other patron in the show was a young boy, probably the same age as Rin. His clear blue eyes watched Risei with curiosity for a moment before returning to his half-eaten meal. The boy absently played with a strand of his seaweed like black hair, the light playing off it making it seem to glint blue at times.

Seeing the boy made him think of his granddaughter, Caren. When Kirei's wife had passed she had been sent to live with her mother's relatives. Kirei had not felt ready to take care of a child just after the loss of Claudia and Risei had been willing to give him the time he needed. He himself had considered taking Caren in, but had trusted his son's judgement in the matter. He wondered now if trusting his son's judgement had been his ultimate failure.

Aoi's words, and the proof he'd found in that house…Tokiomi dead and Aoi left for dead. The Einzbern Master, telling him of Kirei's last minutes and her Servant bringing in his mangled body, it had all been too much. He had trusted his son's judgement without really understanding him and his twisted judgement. No more.

The waitress brought over a large, steaming bowl of Mabo Tofu, the air around it seeming to shimmer due to its heat. He thanked her and then took a large, steaming spoonful. He held it before him. This, this had been his son's favorite meal. The only time Risei had seen tears, and maybe even emotion, on Kirei's face had been while eating this. He stopped hesitating and took a bite of the food.

His body reacted immediately, rebelling against what he had just fed it. It wanted to cough, sputter and writhe. But Risei had trained his body and mind over long years and he used every bit of that training now to hold himself together. Once past the excruciating pain, he found the taste to be a thing of beauty. He took another bite of the food, his mouth on fire.

He went to take a third bite and saw something wet drip into his bowl. He realized it was his tears. Whether due to the pain, or the emotions he felt flooding his mind, or both, he was now crying uncontrollably. He took another bite, breaking into sobs as he did.

His boy, his little boy, had been raised to be a killer for the church, but that had been for a cause. His actions during this War, they were a sign of failure on his part as a father. His mind turned to Caren as he took yet another bite, relighting the fire in his mouth. She was older than Rin, a young teenager now. She would be soon to join the Church in service, much like her mother and father before her. Much like he had. As he thought about it, he came to a conclusion; Caren would join the Church, but under his direct tutelage. He would not let his granddaughter come to the tragic end of either of her parents. He had failed before, he would not fail again.

With this pledge, Risei turned his attention to finishing every last painful, repentful bite of mabo tofu. He never noticed that the boy had turned his attention to Risei once more, confusion and wonder on his young face.

* * *

**Author's Note:**  And that's it. This is the final chapter for Fate/Zero: Heroes of Justice. Thank you to everyone who has read this story. This is the longest fic I've ever written, and it's been a ride. When I started writing this, I knew where it was going to end, but still I found myself surprised by the twists that the story took while I wrote it. I hope everyone else enjoyed the twists and turns of this story too. It's been great making this story feel as much like a super hero story as possible, from the chapter titles to the sentai poses. I love these dumb heroes of justice, and this franchise, and there's sure to be more stories coming from me in the future. I've got a lot of interesting, experimental stuff planned. Expect a lot of what if AU's coming from me in the future.

Thank you once more to my Beta editor Blind Seer, who has read everything I've written for this and helped me plan out large chunks of the fic. Writing this has become an obsession that has consumed us both. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this fic. I appreciate the sheer volume of reviews and views this story has gotten. The level of engagement people have had in reading it makes me happy every time I think about it. Thank you for everything. In thanks, who wants a Marvel Movie style after credits stinger? ;)

* * *

Irisviel sat on a chair outside the Einzbern castle. There was a table set up before her and covering it was dozens of documents that she was looking over. There was a lot of work needed to securing a proper living for her family, practically from the ground up. Adoption for Shirou, school enrollment for Illya and proper documentation for Arturia. She would also need to work on properly setting Japan as her place of residence and salvaging the remains of the Einzbern family fortune and holdings.

She looked up and smiled at the sight of Shirou and Illya helping Arturia clean up the destroyed courtyard of the castle. They were all smiling, enjoying working in the brisk, winter afternoon air. Seeing her family getting along so well warmed her heart.

"Lady Irisviel." Irisiviel looked and saw Maiya approaching on crutches, her leg now in a cast. Sola-Ui had done a lot with her magic before returning to London, but there had only been so much she could do. Luckily, Maiya would only need to have the cast on for a few weeks instead of a few months, but she still needed to stay off it as much as possible. This was easier said than done.

"Maiya, come to join me?" asked Irisviel, gesturing to a chair. Maiya moved to the chair and carefully sat down in it, laying her crutches carefully on the ground next to her. Irisviel noticed that Maiya had a folder that had been tucked under her arm. "What's that?"

"This," said Maiya, setting it on the table and sliding it over to Irisviel, "is one of several files I have compiling my research and investigation into all the Masters and participants in the Fourth Holy Grail War."

"And who's file is this?" asked Irisviel with curiosity. She took the folder and read the name printed on the front. Her eyes went wide as the words registered for her. "This-this is Shirou's mother?"

Maiya nodded. "It is. When I looked into her, I found a surprising history for Akira Manjome. The first being that that's not her original name."

Irisviel looked over the file, reading every line, her surprise growing as she did. Eventually, she got to the end and looked up at Maiya. "Why did you show me this?"

"Since you've adopted him, I thought you should know," replied Maiya. "Are you going to tell him?"

"I-."

* * *

**The Heroes of Justice will return in:**

**Fate/Heroes of Justice!**

**Coming in 2019**


End file.
